Et si nous nous retrouvions là-bas ?
by Mireillelabeille
Summary: Nous n'étions que deux simples accros à Harry Potter, sauf que finalement le week-end tranquille que nous devions passer ensemble à regarder les films et discuter de notre saga préférée se retrouve légèrement... compromis. Et oui, nous n'avions pas prévu de nous retrouvez là-bas... L'une au temps des maraudeurs, l'autre bloquée avec son idole... Drago Malfoy
1. Bon app mon loulou

Salutation, je me présente, je suis Mireillelabeille. J'apprécie énormément toutes les sortes de fanfictions et je partage ma passion avec ma meilleure amie et finalement j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction. C'est ma toute première, je n'ai encore pas l'habitude des techniques du site et je vous remercierais de tous les commentaires constructifs que vous pourriez faire. Bien entendu, les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent en J.K Rowling.

* * *

Son pouce filait sur l'écran pour faire défiler les pages. Lire des fanfictions sur Iphone apporte quelques difficultés, la première ? Le mal de crâne, la seconde ? Retrouver une page, la troisième ? On peut lire en marchant et ça c'est dangereux !

D'ailleurs ? Elle releva les yeux de son portable et vérifia que la route était sure, sa dernière envie était de se faire écraser.

Enfin arrivée sur le passage qu'elle souhaitait relire elle esquissa un petit sourire de victoire, creusant ses joues de deux jolies petites fossettes, qui se transforma vite en un sourire avide et cruel.

Humm, qu'elle aimait lire ses fanfictions sur Harry et Drago, Les deux personnages allaient finalement accepter leur amour l'un pour l'autre, Drago avec beaucoup de mal... Haaa Drago, que pourrait-elle dire de lui ? Il était parfait, torturé, famille infectée, tourmenté, et parfois cruel ! L'homme parfait pour Harry !

Se mordillant les lèvres comme à son habitude elle ralentit le pas, pour se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Quelqu'un s'agrippa brutalement à son épaule. Une vague de peur la submergea tandis qu'elle tentait de se dégager, mais une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure elle regarda l'homme qui venait de la plaquer contre le mur. La terreur se mue en surprise, puis en soulagement.

Son visage était camouflé par une cape de velours d'un vert foncé, alors qu'il tenait planté sur elle un morceau de bois. Voilà que maintenant les pervers de son quartier se mettaient au cosplay !

Christelle essayait de se dégager mais l'homme accompagna son mouvement et reprit : « Tu ne m'as pas compris ?! Trouve-moi à manger, par Merlin ! »

Devait-elle le prendre au sérieux ?

De toute manière, cet homme avait l'air tout à fait dérangé et elle avait de plus en plus peur.

« Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent ! Lâchez-moi ! »

L'homme s'écarta d'un geste rageur et s'adossa au mur avec une profonde lassitude. Interdite, Christelle regarda le capuchon tomber doucement lorsqu'il passe ses mains sur son visage. Ne songeant plus a fuir, elle observa les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

C'était impossible.

« Drago Malfoy ? »

« Cooooot cot cot coooooot »

Foutue sonnerie...

Les yeux encore clos, je cherchais à tâtons mon téléphone perdu dans le tas de vêtement soigneusement posé contre mon lit. Je décrochais d'une voix pâteuse : « Allooooo

- Putain meuf ! Ouvre cette putain de porte !

- Hum ? Christelle ? Demandais-je en ouvrant un œil

- Oui ! Je suis dans ton hall, tes parents sont bien partis pour le week-end ?

- Oui, oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu viennes me voir aussi tôt ? »

Je m'étais redressée et avait quitté le lieu de mes songes, mon lit et ma couette me manquait déjà. J'attrapai ma polaire pour au moins paraitre plus habillée, lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge du salon, « 20 heure 30 » tient ma sieste avait duré plus longtemps que prévue.

« Tu te rends compte ? S'exclama Christelle

Oups... Mon cerveau s'était mis en pause lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé.

« Je t'ouvre » annonçais-je en appuyant sur le bouton à côté de ma porte d'entrée.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était là-devant moi suivie d'un jeune homme au regard mauvais et agressif et...

Prétentieux !

« Voilà ! C'est incroyable, non ? »

Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'il me semblait reconnaitre l'écusson qu'il portait. Depuis quand Christelle me ramenait des garçons à la maison, et encore plus des fana de Harry Potter ?

« Anne ! » elle fit claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux.

« Bah, heu... Enchanté de te rencontrer jeune homme, je suis Anne, et tu es ?

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté toute à l'heure ? S'impatienta mon amie

- Ho ! Cracha le blondinet comme pour rappeler qu'il était là, quand est-ce que vous comptez m'apporter quelque chose à manger ?

- Tout doux mon beau, tu pourrais mieux trouver tes copains Kiki... Il ne m'a pas l'air très...

- C'est Drago Malfoy ! Bon sang Anne ! C'est bon c'est monté au cerveau ? »

Drago Malfoy ? Le Drago Malfoy ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'acteur, la seule chose qui pouvait me faire penser à lui c'était ses yeux gris qui comme me le disait à chaque fois Christelle « les yeux des Blacks sont toujours gris, comme Sirius Black » Haaa. D'ailleurs...

« Tu aurais pu me ramener Sirius, rigolai-je, bref, je suis contente pour toi ma Kiki mais je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu, c'est quoi comme blague ? Cette fois ? »

Le blond sembla hors de lui, il sorti un bout de bois et gronda : « Petrificus Totalus »

Ma mâchoire se referma brutalement tandis que mes jambes et mes bras se resserrèrent sur eux-mêmes, incapable de bouger je me sentis tomber en avant. Face contre terre les seuls mouvements que je parvins à esquisser devaient ressembler à ceux d'un vers agonisant...

Impossible, j'étais complètement figée, mon corps ne m'obéissait pas, comme si j'étais entourée d'une corde.

« Ho putain ! Anne ! » S'exclama Christelle en me tournant sur le dos pour que je puisse au moins respirer sans m'étouffer dans ma moquette, « Non mais ça va pas bien ? C'est une amie !

- Je me fiche bien de savoir qui elle est ! Je t'ai demandé de me trouver à manger, pas de me présenter une idiote ! Maintenant qu'elle est enfin calme est-ce que tu pourrais me servir à manger, je te prie, moldue »

Il avait accentué le moldu avec mépris et la fixait à présent d'un regard prétentieux.

Ha... Si j'avais pu me libérer de se sort, un bon petit coup dans les roubignolles lui aurait montré qui était la maitresse de maison !

Whait ?!

Sort ?

Ho mon dieu ! De la magie, pour de vrai ? De la vraie magie, hooo moon diiieu.

Kiki était déjà dans ma cuisine en train de fouiller dans le frigo, avec la grâce de l'invertébré je gesticulais pour d'attirer son attention.

Quand enfin elle posa son regard sur moi, je chuchotais comme je pus : « Non mais pour de vrai ? C'est vraiment Malfoy ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour le reconnaitre ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit ici ?

- Chuuut, me souffla-t-elle en sortant deux tranches de pains de mie, peut-être qu'il nous expliquera une fois qu'on lui aura rempli la panse ».

Impossible, il ne nous racontera jamais quoi que ce soit, je pensais surtout qu'il allait nous poser des questions sur notre monde... Il devait être là pour le compte de Voldemort ! Punaise, j'en étais sure... Maintenant Lord Voldemort allait détruire le monde réel !

Hum...

Mes propres pensées venaient de me faire grimacer, j'allais surement trop loin, et malgré ce que je ressentais prisonnière du sort, j'hésitais... Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était bien trop...

Trop fou ?

Christelle était sur le point de finir lorsque je remarquai le regard froid que braquait Drago sur elle, il semblait en pleine réflexion.

Les cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux montraient l'épuisement dans lequel il devait se trouver. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Et surtout pour finir par agresser Christelle, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?

« Toudouum » s'exclama-t-elle en lui posant l'assiette devant lui sur la table de la salle à manger.

Suspicieux il renifla le sandwich.

« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, je ne vois pas comment est-ce que j'aurais pu l'empoisonner, précisa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, par contre si tu pourrais libérer Anne, s'il te plait » ajouta-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Sans même tourner un regard vers moi il commença son repas.

Silencieuses, Kiki et moi nous lancions des regards.

_Fais quelque chose ! _Grondait le mien

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! C'est un putain de magicien ! Il est armé ! _Répondait le sien.

Battu je soupirai. Oui, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre patiemment que le temps passe.

« Bon, alors, où est-ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-il finalement

Ha-Ha ! Je le savais ! Il était pommé que gamin !

« Tu ne sais pas où tu es ?

- Non, alors répondez à ma question ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

- En France ? Proposa Christelle sans détacher son regard du sien.

Et merde... Elle allait finir hypnotisée, elle qui était déjà fan du personnage...

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez pas...

- Français ? Crachai-je, espèce de blaireau, on parle français ! C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire d'où tu sors au lieu de...

- Blocklang » souffla Drago.  
Une lumière blanche jailli de la baguette pour venir me couper la parole, ma langue collée au palais je me débattais en poussant des gémissements.  
J'étais ridicule, autant abandonner...

« Je disais donc, reprit-il après avoir savouré sa victoire sur moi d'un regard en biais accompagné d'un sourire narquois, vous pourriez peut-être me préciser où est-ce que je me trouve...

- Tu es à Paris, chez Anne, hum... »  
Si jamais elle allait plus loin nous risquions d'avoir des problèmes... De groooos problème. S'il se rendait compte qu'il sortait d'un livre, livre qui était d'ailleurs exposé dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

De quelle époque sortait-il ? Il paraissait jeune, et le fait que son visage me soit inconnu et qu'il ne ressemble pas au garçon du film, c'était déstabilisant... Peut-être que Christelle, elle, saurait dire quel âge il avait, elle avait bien été capable de le reconnaitre alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas me donner son âge ?

« Pourquoi parlez-vous anglais ? »

C'était ça le problème, mon bonhomme.

ON ne parlait pas ANGLAIS, depuis toute à l'heure il nous parlait dans un français parfait... Peut-être qu'après tout il sortait de l'adaptation française du livre...  
Haha...

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Proposa Christelle

- J'ai trouvé un vieux sort dans un livre, la seule chose qu'il y avait de dite à son propos était qu'il permettait de nous mener vers des horizons meilleurs »

Des horizons meilleurs ? Le petit Drago avait eu un petit coup de déprime ? Pauuuvre chou !

Je me souvenais à présent des images du film, Drago, personnage torturé, dans des wc (et oui on ne peut pas toujours avoir la classe) en train de pleurer.

Image que Christelle avait trouvée d'ailleurs poignante ! Héhé... Ca exprimait juste la faiblesse du personnage ! Mais au moins peut-être qu'il avait finalement dégoté ce sort en espérant sortir de la merde dans laquelle il s'était trouvé ?

Donc... A l'heure qu'il est, dans la tête de Drago : Lord Voldemort était surement encore en place... A moins que ce ne soit à sa chute.

« Lyooor ooeeeooo eeeoooo eeeen iiiii ? » tentais-je

Christelle et Drago se tournèrent vers moi, surpris de me voir, peut-être qu'ils m'avaient finalement oublié ?

« Oui je me demande aussi, acquiesça Christelle, il est surement encore en vie...

Elle m'avait compris ? Oui ma phrase voulait bien dire donc Lord Voldemort est encore en vie. Quoi vous n'aviez pas deviné ? Vous n'avez jamais parlér le blocklang vous ? Petits joueurs...

« De qui parlez-vous ? Questionna Drago

- Non de rien, affirma Christelle avec petit sourire aux lèvres, Donc peut-être que tu souhaites retourner chez toi, non ? Nous pourrions peut-être t'aider ? N'est-ce pas, maintenant que tu as le ventre bien rempli ?

- Je veux juste comprendre où est-ce que je me trouve, lança-t-il un air malsain peint sur le visage, cet endroit est assez intéressant, vous n'avez pas eu l'air plus surprises que ça de ma magie et surtout » il se tourna vers Christelle « comment as-tu su qui j'étais ? Je suis connue chez les Moldus ? A moins que vous ne soyez pas les Moldues que vous prétendiez être ? »

Bah oui, nous sommes de vaillantes combattantes de L'ordre du phénix ! Rends-toi misérable serpentard !

« Finite » souffla-t-il

Mes bras et mes jambes s'effondrèrent brutalement sur le sol alors que je poussai un grondement de soulagement : « Ha bah ce n'est pas trop tôt »  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre debout et se plaça devant moi prêt à lancer un nouveau sort. Se tournant vers Christelle il ajouta : « Un doloris pour commencer, peut-être que tu diras quelque chose ? »

Humm, nooon ? Mauvaise idée !

« Je... » Commença mon amie en me regardant paniquée.

Gé-ni-al ! Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un des détraqués du bouquin ! En tombant sur Sirius elle nous aurait épargné beaucoup de peine, la première étant de... »

Malfoy plissait les yeux, il avait détourné le regard et fixait à présent la bibliothèque.

Ho non sérieusement ?!

Il ne pouvait pas avoir une aussi bonne vue ! C'était impossible !

Me délaissant, il se rapprocha de l'étagère contenant les romans.

« Des livres sur Harry Potter ? Vous le connaissez ? »

Il fit tomber le premier livre dans sa paume et commença à le feuilleter. Au fur et à mesure que les pages passaient son visage se tendait, mélangeant surprise et... et même un petit peu de folie ?

« Comment vous avez-vous obtenu ce livre ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce sont mes mots, exacts... Vous n'étiez pas là... Comment avez-vous su ! »

Il s'était tourné vers les autres livres, à présent il était effrayé. Tirant un à un les tomes, il attrapa le dernier et poussa un juron.

« Ce n'est même pas encore arrivé ! »

Il agrippa Christelle : « Vous êtes des devineresses ? Que savez-vous du futur ! Vous avez vu la fin de Voldemort ? »

Effarée mon amie tentait de se dégager alors qu'il agitait dangereusement sa baguette devant son visage.

« Je te ramène à Voldemort, tu seras la preuve de ce que j'ai trouvé... » Annonça-t-il.

Elle me regarda effrayée, s'anima plus brutalement en tentant de le pousser ou de s'écarter.

Mais il ne semblait même pas dérangé, plantant sa baguette contre ma cheminée, il commença à réciter une formule. Longue, bien trop longue pour les sorts que j'avais eu l'habitude d'entendre dans les films et les livres.

Une porte apparut de nulle part.

Je me précipitai sur Christelle l'attrapant du bras, tentant de faire céder Drago. Un long frisson parcourut mon dos lorsque je croisai son regard meurtrier. Entre les pleurs et les cris que je poussais en tentant de délivrer mon amie qui s'agitait, je n'entendis pas le sort.

« Sectumsempra »

Je ne le connaissais pas... Au regard paniqué de Christelle, elle, elle devait le connaitre. Une douleur abominable m'atteint à l'épaule alors que je me sentais tomber en arrière.

« Anne ! » hurla Christelle

L'affreuse douleur me fit perdre le contrôle, ma vision se brouilla. Seules les pulsations de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles, les voix de Christelle et de Drago me semblaient étrangement lointaines.

Ma main se posa sur mon épaule.

Du sang...

Des quantités énormes de sang...

Agitant les yeux dans tous les sens pour rester consciente, j'observai la porte qui se trouvait toujours devant moi. Christelle et Drago avaient disparus.

Il fallait que je la retrouve, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, et surtout je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas seule dans mon appartement...

Rampant jusqu'à l'étrange ouverture je passais la porte.

Mes yeux se fermaient. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Je crois que l'on appelle ça l'instinct de survie, mes forces semblaient me revenir tandis que mon cœur s'affolait.

S'étendant à l'infini, un étrange couloir couvert de porte me faisait à présent face.

Malgré mon regain d'énergie, la douleur pulsait toujours dans mon épaule et si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais perdre conscience dans cet endroit et mourir...

Mourir...

Je ne sentais même plus le froid, oubliant les frissons qui agitaient mon corps, faisant claquer mes dents.

Marchant entre les portes vitrées, je lançai à coup d'œil à chacune. Finalement je m'arrêtais devant l'une d'entre elles.

Un paysage de nuit enneigé simplement éclairé par la magnifique pleine lune. Un château se dressait au bout milieu de l'étrange tableau.

Mais pas n'importe quel château : Poudlard.

Ni tenant plus je franchis le seuil.

Poudlard ? Me voilà !

L'air me manquait, mon cœur semblait avoir pris place dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de prendre une inspiration normale. L'air autour de moi tourbillonnait alors que mes sensations passaient du chaud au froid. Le calvaire cessa, mes bronches furent libérées, mes genoux cédèrent sous mon poids tandis que le froid me brulaient les molets.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là, agenouillée dans la neige, le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée.

Quelle journée merdique.

Un étrange hurlement me sortie de ma torpeur, me rappelant la douleur de mon épaule et le peu de force qu'il me restait. L'inquiétude grandissante, où était passée Christelle, elle devrait être dans les parages. Je levais les yeux et parcouru du regard le paysage, il n'y avait rien, juste le château et l'imposante pleine lune.

Je me redressais en m'appuyant à un des nombreux arbres qui m'entouraient, je devais être à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pas devant moi, du moins pas qui puissent dater de la minute ou voir de l'heure. Christelle n'était pas par là.

Bancale sur mes deux jambes, comment étais-je censée rejoindre le château ? Je ne l'atteindrais jamais, il était bien trop loin...

Et voilà, j'allais mourir simplement, dans un autre monde, en plein hiver !

Tentant tout de même de faire trois pas, je finis par m'écrouler d'épuisement. Les yeux mis-clos je ne fixais plus que mon sang qui colorait joliment la neige.

Mes pensées auraient peut-être du se diriger vers mes proches, les personnes que j'aimais, mais finalement, je préférai penser à la ressemblance de mon sang dans la neige avec une bonne glace pilée à la cerise...

Mes souffrances allaient disparaitre, j'allais mourir sans même avoir pu flanquer une bonne raclée à cette enflure de Drago Malfoy...

Un souffle chaud me caressa le cou, c'était agréable dans ce monde de glace et de neige qui m'entouraient.

Mais le liquide visqueux et chaud qui vint se poser sur ma plaie me fit grimacer, je fronçais les yeux et les ouvris péniblement. Deux iris jaunes me fixaient, tandis que d'une gueule pleine de dents acérées s'échappaient les longs filets de baves rougies de sang responsable de la nouvelle douleur.

Ha bah oui, un loup garou... Quand je vous disais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Bonne app mon loulou.


	2. Je t'ai trouvé

Je vous présente un second chapitre en m'excusant du manque de présentation dans le premier. Je débute et ce n'est pas simple de jouer avec le site :). Je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous pouviez laisser des commentaires constructifs qui me permettrait d'avancer :), j'accepte toutes les suggestions. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Erf, si c'était ça être morte, il valait mieux être vivante. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, mes bras, mes jambes, mes cheveux, oui, oui même eux...

Mon épaule par contre me semblait étrangement silencieuse dans tous ses hurlements de douleurs, je n'y ressentais qu'un léger pétillement, une sensation d'épaule métamorphosée en Schweppes agrumes.

Je pliais mes doigts, attrapant au passage quelque chose de doux et mou. Peut-être que je n'étais pas morte, tout simplement dans mon lit entourée de mes peluches. Christelle n'était jamais venue avec Drago Malfoy et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Après plusieurs tentatives, mes paupières finir par se soulever. Surprise par les taches blanches qui dansaient devant mes yeux, je fus bien tentée de les refermer mais finalement je les gardai ouverts. Les taches prirent chacun un rôle, et bientôt une étrange pièce me fit face.

Des paravents de tissus écrus de chaque côté, tandis qu'un lit impeccablement fait trônait plus loin devant moi.  
Ce n'était surement pas chez moi. Hé ho, what did you expect ?

Une chose semblait claire, tout ceci n'était peut-être pas un rêve. Je me redressai, fis glisser mes jambes en dehors du lit et me levai, en douceur. La douleur n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement, après ce que j'avais vécu hier, tout semblait doux et agréable !

Je déglutis et secouai la tête pour faire partir le brouillard qui venait se dresser devant mes yeux à cause de l'effort.

Le cœur serré je commençais à marcher dans l'étrange pièce de pierre brute. Les voutes se dressaient au-dessus de ma tête pour se rejoindre en diagonale. Une déco très sobre ma foi !

Étais-je véritablement tombée dans Harry Potter ?

Je me rapprochai d'une de fenêtre, mes doigts se glissèrent dans les mailles de fer, je ne rêvais pas. Les tours de l'immense château s'étendaient autour de moi, recouvertes d'un timide manteau de neige. Oscillant entre l'hystérie et la peur je me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

C'était une blague ?

Je voulais courir, courir dans les grands couloirs, je voulais admirer tous les tableaux, discuter avec chacun d'entre eux, jouer dans les escaliers, voir la grande salle, visiter la salle commune des Griffondors, Poussoufles, Serdaigles et même des Serpentards ! Je voulais passer à la bibliothèque admirer les rayons ! Voler ! Je voulais voler !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte pour sortir une voix m'arrêta, me réveillant de l'étrange rêve dans lequel je me trouvais : « tu devrais attendre Pomfresh, tu n'avais pas l'air bien ».

Je me tournais vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Il semblait inquiet et désolé, mais surtout extrêmement fatigué. La pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec les cernes qui encerclaient ses jolis yeux bruns. Un visage assez fin accentué par ses cheveux bruns dorée en pagaille. Je me rapprochais de lui, il me disait quelque chose. J'avais l'impression de le connaitre.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, alors que je distinguais les cicatrices fines mais tout de même visibles, sur son cou et ses bras.

Non...

Remus ?

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration, qui ne cessait d'accélérer, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réellement lui.

« Tu vois, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu devrais encore te reposer. »

Attendez... Attendez ! C'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas être avec Remus, pas alors qu'il était aussi jeune, il ne pouvait pas être aussi jeune... C'était le cas pourtant, il se tenait bien devant moi.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » chuchotais-je alors que la moutarde me montait au nez, brouillant de larme ma vision.

« Remus, Remus Lupin » se présenta-t-il surpris.

Ho mon dieu. Mais si j'étais là, là maintenant... Où était Christelle ? Elle était avec Drago, et là où je me trouvais il n'était même pas né, c'était impossible. J'étais là trente ans trop tôt !

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge alors que je m'écartais. Elle n'était pas là. Je m'étais trompée de porte, c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas vu de traces de pas hier soir. J'étais toute seule. Elle n'était pas là, elle était avec lui, avec ce malade qui voulait la vendre à Voldemort. Et moi j'étais là, tranquillement au chaud dans cette infirmerie !

« Avec moi, n'y avait-il pas une jeune fille ? Aux cheveux longs, et sombres, elle a deux jolies fossettes quand elle sourit, elle est assez grande, de longs cils... Dis-moi que tu l'as vu ! » Grondais-je en me jetant sur lui.  
Je voulais faire disparaitre son air surpris, je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il l'avait vu ! Qu'il l'avait vu et qu'elle était juste partie manger en attendant que je me réveille, je voulais qu'il sache de qui je parlais ! Je ne voulais pas être seule ! Je ne voulais pas être toute seule...

« Hey ! » gronda une voix derrière moi.

Des mains chaudes me saisir les bras, m'écartant de Rémus qui me regardait paniqué.

« Non mais ça va bien ? » criait la voix

Je ne savais pas si l'homme qui me fixait avait continué de me parler, de me disputer, mais je n'avais même pas la force de l'écouter. J'étais toute seule au beau milieu de nulle part. Christelle allait se faire éventrer par Voldemort, et je ne savais même pas comment rentrer chez moi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

Mes jambes avaient du m'abandonner de nouveau car j'étais à genoux sur le sol, un visage juste devant moi, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on me regardait.

Je me perdis dans les iris gris qui me fixaient. Des mèches sombres et assez longue tombaient devant elles, les camouflant légèrement. Quel dommage pour de si jolis yeux. Si profonds et en colère ?

Je passais ma main dans les cheveux mi-longs et soyeux de la personne pour admirer son visage sans qu'il ne soit gâché par tous ses cheveux. Une peau pure et blanche, des sourcils froncés qui marquait de la surprise et du mécontentement, un nez assez long et pourtant fin. Une mâchoire un peu brute, mais pas carrée, recouverte de quelques poils sombres, mal rasée. Mais surtout, le plus beau dans ce visage était ses yeux, ses yeux si gris et si pur. On pouvait si perdre si facilement.

« Calme-toi Sirius, elle est sous le choc ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'écartais brutalement du jeune homme en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire.

Les quatre nouveaux venus me fixaient étrangement, les yeux grands ouverts.

La rousse se plaça à mes côtés et m'aida à me redresser. « Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment, je m'appelle Lily, les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé dans la neige cette nuit, tout va bien ?

- Cette fille est folle Lily, laisse-la ! » Cracha Sirius en se rapprochant de Remus.

Oui j'étais folle, je devais être en train de rêver, ça ne se pouvait autrement, je ne pouvais pas être face aux maraudeurs. C'était une blague, tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas vrai, on me faisait une blague, une énorme blague, un scénario ! Nyx is watching you ? Où sont les caméras ! Où elles sont ?!

Je m'étais collée en mur tentant d'apercevoir dans les coins les objets de malheurs.  
Oui bien sur c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être les vrais maraudeurs. Mais qu'est-ce que je disais, il n'y avait pas de vrais maraudeurs ! Ce n'était qu'un livre ! Un putain de livre !

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda le garçon un peu plus petit que les autres, ses joues étaient un peu épaisses mais il n'avait absolument la tête effroyable qu'il avait dans le film. Son regard était même rempli de compassion, contrairement à celui de Sirius...

Mon dieu qu'avais-je fait...

« Je... commençais-je en me redressant, je m'appelle Anne ».

Qu'étais-je censée faire maintenant ? Demander de l'aide à Dumbledore était la meilleure chose à faire, il pourrait sans aucun doute m'aider à retrouver mon amie. Mais même si j'y arrivais, je devrai affronter Drago, et peut-être même me retrouver face à la seconde guerre des sorciers, c'était là-bas qu'elle était. Mais comment étais-je censée faire ? Je n'étais qu'une petite moldue.

« Enchanté Anne, je suis James Potter ! » lança le garçon qui se tenait derrière Lily. Il avait un visage que j'aurais pu qualifier de banal s'il n'y avait pas eu cet immense sourire chaleureux affiché sur ses lèvres.

Je me surpris même à répondre timidement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme dans un uniforme d'infirmière des vieilles années, ah non... Celui du monde des sorciers. « Et bien, il y a bien de l'agitation, je pars tout le monde dort tranquillement, je reviens il y a du chahut.

- Madame, lançais-je d'une voix rauque, il faut absolument que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous pourriez... m'aider à le rejoindre je vous prie ?

- Je vais l'appeler, nous allons éviter de vous faire défiler dans les couloirs dans cette tenue ».

Dans cette tenue ? Je baissais les yeux vers le magnifique pyjama blanc à gros boutons que l'on avait du me mettre a mon arrivée.

Qu'avais-je d'autre de toute manière ? Lorsque Drago avait débarqué chez moi, je venais juste de me lever... Il n'y avait que...

« Ma robe de chambre ? Demandais-je, où est-elle ? »

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils et m'indiqua le côté de mon lit. Elle était là juste à côté toute propre, sans la moindre trace de sang, la magie faisait vraiment des miracles... Si seulement Christelle était là avec moi pour découvrir ce monde merveilleux. Mais là on le découvrait chacune de notre côté, et je sentais que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, comment étais-je censée la retrouver ? Dumby devrait avoir les réponses...

Remus resta pour se reposer encore mais les autres membres des maraudeurs nous laissèrent tranquille, j'avais rejoint mon lit, tortillant mes doigts dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement ce que je pourrais annoncer au vieil homme. Devais-je lui dire toute la vérité ? De toute manière... Il allait lire en moi, il trouverait bien la solution lui-même...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui, je reculais surprise. Les autres personnages que j'avais rencontrés ne ressemblaient absolument pas aux acteurs, et là, j'étais nez à nez avec le parfait sosie du second acteur de Dumbledore. Le même sourire... Après c'est vrai qu'il est assez facile de ressembler à un père noël à partir du moment où l'on porte une barbe blanche et un joli chapeau. C'était surement la même chose pour Dumbledore.

Il salua d'un poli geste de tête Remus et vint s'installer à côté de moi, soulevant d'une manière étrangement peu gracieuse sa robe de sorcier. Ses yeux bleus pétillants me sondèrent, puis finalement il esquissa un léger sourire, alors qu'il reculait un peu sur sa chaise prêt à discuter, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à parler il m'arrêta d'un signe de main et souffla : « Laissez-moi le temps de comprendre »

Comprendre ? Ca y était ? Il avait lu en moi ? Mais ? Je n'avais rien senti !

« Vous venez de loin, affirma-t-il »

Sans blague ?

« Vos souvenirs à partir de l'arrivée de votre amie sont flous, mais d'après ce que je vois avant cela, vous devez être légèrement surprise

- Vous le saviez ? Demandais-je

- Savoir quoi donc ? S'étonna-t-il en remontant ses lunettes en demi-lune

- Que vous ne sortez que d'un livre ? »

Il se tourna vers Remus qui fronçait les sourcils et se redressa. Alors qu'il installait les paravents autour de nous je l'observais. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air vieux, dans ses mouvements tout était léger, il était tout simplement plein de vitalité !

Passant ses grandes mains dans un des plis de sa robe, il en sortit un bout de bois aux formes arrondies.

Baguette.

Sort.

Mort !

Je me rendis compte lorsque je fus par terre que mon corps avait eu un mouvement de recule et que j'avais basculé Mes mains tremblaient, alors que mon esprit me semblait revenu. Je me redressais et lui fit mon plus beau sourire : « Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai eu un moment d'absence

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Insonorisum Loco »

Une légère lumière bleue s'échappa et disparue dans le ciel.

« Voilà, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement, tout d'abord Miss, avez-vous la sensation de n'être que dans un livre ? »

Avoir la sensation de n'être que dans un livre ?

Je le regardais surprise, bien sûr que non, chacun des personnages semblait rentrer dans le moule approximatif qu'avait forgé pour notre imagination l'auteur, mais il avait de petites différences, du moins des différences avec la manière dont je les avais imaginés.

« L'auteur, elle viendrait d'ici ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne la connais pas, et je ne sais même pas si elle existe ici. Mais, je pense qu'il y a des choses qui dépassent l'entendement, le couloir que vous avez vu, je ne crois pas que ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? C'était réel ?

- Oui ! Il y avait toutes ces portes, qui donnaient sur tous ses différents endroits, tous plus ou moins différents...

- Il existe de nombreux livres sur ce genre de chose, peut-être que ce n'est finalement pas que de l'imagination

- De l'imagination ? Demandais-je en pointant sa baguette du doigt, si ça j'étais en train de l'imaginer alors je préférais me réveiller !

- Et que pensez-vous de ce que je pense de vous ? Vous sortez tout droit d'un endroit qui pourrait tout à fait être notre futur, et pourtant, le fait qu'il y ait ces romans sur nous, c'est impossible que les sorciers du futur laisse une telle chose arrivée, ça serait une catastrophe...

- Mais où suis-je dans ce cas ?

- Un autre monde ? Proposa-t-il, l'homme qui est venu chez vous, ce jeune homme blond qui me dit quelque chose, il vous a parlé ?

- Un sort qui permettrait d'atteindre des horizons meilleurs...

- Un sort qui ouvrirait un passage entre les mondes ?

- Comment mettez-vous en relation horizons meilleurs et mondes différents ?

- On trouve souvent mieux ailleurs, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules nous devrions retrouver ce sort de toute manière, du moins pour vous ramenez chez vous au plus tôt, je ne voudrais pas que vous compromettiez nos plans, avec votre esprit remplit de données sur un futur probable...  
- Attendez, je ne veux pas juste rentrer chez moi, je dois retrouver mon amie, cette enflure l'a emmenée avec lui ! Je dois aller la récupérer avant que Voldemort ne lui fasse du mal !

- Je pense que nous pourrions réfléchir à une solution, avant cela mademoiselle rendez-vous compte que je risque d'avoir du mal de retrouver un sort avec juste une description aussi légère...

- Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange... La formule était longue, extrêmement longue

- De la très vieille magie... murmura-t-il l'air rêveur

- J'espère pouvoir la retrouver... »

Même lui n'était pas capable de me donner la réponse que j'attendais, j'étais seule et démunie. Qu'allais-je faire en attendant qu'il ne trouve cette formule ? Attendre ? Attendre que Christelle ne se fasse tuer pendant que je me faisais dorloter à l'infirmerie ?

« Nous trouverons une solution, me rassura-t-il, je ferais mon possible, en attendant essayez de vous reposer. Vous pourrez raconter votre histoire aux autres élèves, du moment que vous ne leur dites pas que vous avez lu leur futur dans un livre » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ? Je danse le French Cancan ? Je prie pour que tout aille bien pour elle ? C'est hors de question, je ne peux pas vivre comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle est peut-être sur le point de se faire torturer, à cause d'un putain de personnage de livre qu'elle a reconnue au premier coup d'œil !

- Du calme, me lança le directeur en passant une main dans les bouclettes de sa barbe blanche, je vous ai dit que nous trouverions un moyen, je ne peux pas aller plus vite que je ne le souhaite. Il a des choses qui ne sont pas possibles. Je peux vous faire intégrer une classe pour découvrir...

- Vous foutez de moi ? Crachais-je, mais bien sûr ! Profite ! Amuse-toi pendant que quelqu'un se fait tuer ! Dégagez, partez trouver ce sortilège ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »

Je plongeais mon visage dans mon coussin pour y cacher mes larmes.

« Si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit, mon bureau vous est ouvert, le mot de passe est patacitrouille ».

Extrêmement original !

Les bruits de ses pas résonnèrent et finir par disparaitre, me laissant seule. Mes bras saisirent l'oreiller alors que je me blottissais contre le plus possible. J'étais seule, et mon amie courait un grand danger. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ça.

Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, j'allais finir par me réveiller, tout allait aller mieux, je serais de nouveau dans mon lit, cette fois Christelle ne sonnerait pas chez moi avec ce Drago Malfoy, elle viendrait juste pour que l'on regarde tous les Harry Potter en gloussant comme des idiotes, nous n'aurions pas à vivre ça. Je n'aurais jamais été blessée. Mes parents seraient rentrés et nous aurions repris une vie normale.

Oui c'est ça, je vais me réveiller. Tout va bien se passer...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je divaguais, mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux ma bouche était pâteuse et mon corps me semblait mou. La lumière avait presque disparu, tout était sombre, trop sombre. Je rabattis ma couette à mes pieds et me redressais pour bouger les paravents qui m'entouraient, mais je m'arrêtai lorsque je croisai son regard.

Deux yeux rouges sang me fixaient. La face aplatit de l'homme chauve se redressa doucement. Ses lèvres déformées d'un sourire laissèrent apparaitre des dents disgracieuses. Sa cape noire, déchirée par endroit se redressa doucement vers moi, de longs doigts squelettiques et longs en sortir comme s'il essayait de me toucher.

Il ricana froidement, alors que ses pupilles de chats étaient toujours posés sur moi. L'air s'était alourdie, ma respiration devint haletante, mon cœur reprenait sa course frénétique.

« Je t'ai trouvé... »


	3. Réveilles-toi, c'est pas une fanfic ici

Salutation, merci aux personnes qui me suivent :)

* * *

Complètement perdue elle regarda autour d'elle. L'air humide et la couleur des feuilles indiquaient que l'automne pointait son nez... Pourtant habillée de sa tenue légère elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait du être en plein mois de mai.

Secouant la tête dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses idées, elle gémit de douleur. Son crâne allait exploser. Et si seulement il était l'unique problème ! Tous ses membres lui donnaient la sensation d'être passée dans une machine à laver.

Les yeux clos, le visage dans ses mains, elle tentait de se souvenir.

Il y avait eu ce sort qui avait fusé vers Anne, il y avait eu tout ce sang. Drago l'avait attrapée et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un étrange couloir, il avait bondi confiant au travers de l'une des portes sans même se soucier d'elle.

Puis tout était devenu noir.

Elle se redressa comme elle pu, plissant les yeux pour essayer de limiter la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Juste à côté d'elle, le corps du blond était roulé en boule. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit bout de prairie entourée par une épaisse forêt, au milieu de nulle part.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le réveiller l'image d'Anne baignant dans son sang lui revint en mémoire.

« Spectrumsempra » avait-il dit

Son amie ne s'était pas tout de suite effondrée, elle avait écarquillé les yeux, ouvert la bouche, puis elle était tombée à la renverse, comme une poupée de chiffon. Les paupières grandes ouvertes, les pupilles vidées de vie.

Christelle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes.

Son héros avait tué sa meilleure amie.

Le livre reposait prêt de lui, entrouvert, les pages légèrement cornées, la boue enduisant la couverture.

Son héros l'avait enlevée pour la livrer à Voldemort.

Si jamais Il apprenait qu'elle existait, qu'elle connaissait son futur ?!

Elle attrapa l'épais livre et commença à s'éloigner.

Perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, seule, sans la moindre idée de se qu'elle devait faire : elle s'éloigna.

Alors qu'elle allait passer entre les arbres une main l'attrapa. Surprise mais prête à tout pour s'échapper elle se dégagea et se mise à courir.

« Reviens ! » cracha la voix

Drago ! Il s'était réveillé !

Passant entre les branchages serrés des arbres, tenant contre sa poitrine le livre de malheur, elle tentait de lui échapper.

La course n'était pas sa qualité première mais l'adrénaline ne cessait de grimper, provoquant d'étranges chaleurs dans tout son muscle, lui faisant oublier toute douleur et même toute peur. Elle devait fuir. Négligeant les fines branches qui lui griffaient le visage, elle en écarta une plus grande et la relâcha sur Drago, qui ne s'attendant pas à cette feinte, se retrouva propulsé en arrière, se tenant douloureusement le nez.

« Espèce de sale... » Commença-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

N'ayant plus le choix elle abandonna la fuite et se prépara à l'affronter de face, et ce avant qu'il n'attaque !

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui assignant un violent coup de livre au visage, avant de lui attraper le poignet pour le désarmer. Il tenta de s'écarter, surpris de l'ennemie qui se trouvait à califourchon sur lui, pesant de tout son poids pour le maintenir au sol. Parvenant à maitriser les mains de la jeune fille qui le griffait, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle lui morde brutalement la paume. Sous l'effet de la douleur il lâcha prise sur sa baguette.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle se jeta dessus, redressée et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa fuite.

Mais Drago toujours à terre l'attrapa par les jambes, la fit regagner le sol.

Alors qu'il tentait de la contrôler, elle écarta l'une de ses jambes et lui administra un agressif coup de pieds dans le visage

« Putain mais c'est pas possible ! Mon nez bordel ! » Ronchonna-t-il en essuyant le sang qui en coulait.

Christelle se redressa le défiant, armée de la baguette de Malfoy

« Ne fais pas un geste ! Conseilla-t-elle

- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Lâche ça...

- Je ne rigole pas... annonça-t-elle de la voix la plus sure qu'elle pouvait.

Il les avait bien prises pour des sorcières, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas peur d'elle ? Même si elle, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire, ni comment...

Elle regarda le bout de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle tenait la fameuse baguette en aubépine de son personnage de roman préféré. Les yeux plissés dans sa réflexion, ses dents s'attaquaient à ses lèvres dans un tic de stress.

Envisageant de détruire la baguette elle s'arrêta en repensant à toutes les fanfictions qu'elle avait pu lire. Drago souffrirait de l'absence de sa baguette... Et elle serait incapable de faire amie ami avec lui... Étant la seule personne avec elle dans ce monde inconnu, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de s'en faire immédiatement un ennemi.

« Réagis devineresse ! » Gronda-t-il la coupant dans ses prédictions

Elle écarquilla les yeux et baissa son « arme ». N'étant plus en joue Drago se détendit et plaça ses mains dans ses poches dans une attitude faussement décontractée.

« Sérieusement ? Rends-moi ma baguette, tu ne pourras pas me battre physiquement...

- Comme viens de le prouver notre précédente bataille, fit-elle remarquer en indiquant du regard la trace rouge du bouquin qu'il arborait fièrement sur son front et son nez ensanglanté, non... Mon cher, je pense que nous pourrions mettre au point une entente.

- Une entente ? Je suis en position de force, pourquoi devrais-je faire des concessions ?!

- Je détiens ta baguette, alors ta position de force on en reparlera, de plus je pourrais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait à mon amie... Alors maintenant je te propose, nous sommes tous les deux dans la merde, as-tu la moindre idée d'où nous nous trouvons ? »

A cette question il fronça les sourcils et redressa ses yeux d'un gris magnifique vers le ciel, puis son regard descendit sur les arbres avant de se planter dans celui de Christelle qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

Son nez la picotait, en face d'elle le personnage... Pardon : la personne qu'elle admirait, était bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Elle se perdit dans le ciel gris des yeux du jeune homme, puis sur ses traits fins, ses yeux espiègles et ses mèches si blondes presque blanches encadrant ce visage de perfection, puis elle admira cette bouche fine étirée dans un grand sourire fier.

Pardon ? Fier ? Comment pouvait-il être fier ?

« Alors finis de me mater ? Demanda-t-il en retenant un éclat de rire qui fit briller ses yeux, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi sensible à mes charmes, devineresse, sinon j'en aurais usé bien avant ».

D'un mouvement lent il sortit les mains de ses poches et se rapprocha lentement, tel le fauve qui allait se jeter sur sa proie. Son sourire fier était devenu charmeur tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de désir.  
Christelle ne parvint pas à maintenir la distance entre eux car en reculant elle rencontra le tronc froid d'un des arbres et incapable de détacher son regard de la magnifique créature qui se rapprochait d'elle, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne perde ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde du magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour qu'elle sente la chaleur émanée de lui, il posa une main sur son menton et lui redressa en douceur pour maintenir le contact visuel.  
Sensuellement il rabattît une des mèches brunes et ondulées de la demoiselle, et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien.

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux l'observer sans avoir à loucher, mais sentant la main adroite du jeune homme descendre le long de son bras vers la baguette, elle réagit rapidement et avec le plus de force que lui permettait la faible distance lui envoyant un magistral coup de poing bien placé au niveau de son nez blessé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer un flot d'injures à son égard elle cracha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en faisant ça ? Que ta douce odeur de lavande allait altérer ma façon de penser, réveilles-toi, on n'est pas dans une fanfic ».

Elle s'écarta vivement du garçon qui se tenait douloureusement le visage.

Non. Elle n'était certainement pas dans une fanfic, mais elle allait utiliser tout ce qu'elle savait de celles-ci pour exploiter Drago et obtenir de lui tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Rentrer chez elle et sauver Anne.


	4. Patacitrouille

Un autre chapitre :)

Nous retrouvons ici Anne pour continuer son aventure chez les maraudeurs.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, seule, pas d'yeux rouges, pas de méchants pas beau Voldemort. Juste là, toute seule dans l'infirmerie.

Enfin presque seule, à côté de moi les ronflements de mon camarade d'agonie ronflait paisiblement.

Je me redressais, mon corps n'ayant plus rien de douloureux, je pouvais gigoter comme je le voulais. Il n'y avait que mon esprit qui me semblait complètement en chantier. Et s'il y avait fallu y faire le ménage les aspirateurs et chiffons étaient inutiles, il y aurait fallu une grosse tractopelle...

Le froid s'insinua entre les pans de mon hideux pyjama lorsque je m'extirpai du lit. Si l'air me paraissait frisquet, les pierres au sol étaient carrément gelées.

Ils auraient pu au moins foutre de la moquette...

Je me rapprochai de la fenêtre que j'avais déjà observé la veille, pourquoi regarder de nouveau le paysage ? Pour me persuader que j'étais bien là ? Que je n'étais pas juste dans une foutue reconstitution papier mâché ?

Mes yeux caressèrent les tours et les toits pointus de l'immense bâtiment qui s'étendait face à moi. Si c'était du carton c'était franchement bien fait...

Tss... J'étais bien là et dans la merde jusqu'en haut du cou.

Christelle loin de moi en danger.

Avec ce blondinet prétentieux et l'autre humain serpent sans nez visqueux...

L'eau miroitait les quelques doux rayons de soleil d'un horaire qui m'était inconnu. Aucun nuage à l'horizon et de la neige. Parmi le parterre pur et blanc de petites taches noires se détachaient, bougeant. Des gens. Des élèves de Poudlard en chaire et en os, en train de jouer tranquillement.

C'était ici, le lieu de mes nombreux rêves. J'aurais été tellement heureuse... Si seulement, si seulement elle avait été avec moi, ou qu'au moins je sois persuadée qu'elle était en sécurité.

La retrouver...

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il se mettait à sa recherche, je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais irait-il assez rapidement ?

D'ailleurs, je fis de petits ronds de mon épaule qui fonctionnait parfaitement. Il fallait que j'aille le retrouver et que je lui propose mon aide, je lui serais sans aucun doute utile. J'étais capable de lire quand même.

Mais... Parcourir les couloirs du château dans cette tenue ? Sans savoir où me rendre ?

L'infirmière étant absente le seul espoir de m'échapper de ces lieux...

Mes yeux tombèrent sur Remus qui ronflait.

Son visage reposait dans une expression de calme étrange. Surtout lorsque je me remémorais l'étrange créature que j'avais eu face à moi la dernière fois.

A pas de loup, c'est le cas de le dire, je m'approchais du lycanthrope et une fois accroupie à côté de son lit, je lui enfonçai mon index dans la joue.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, je recommençai. Encore... et encore... et encore !

« Gné » finit-il par dire en ouvrant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il m'eut identifié, il écarquilla les yeux, se redressa brutalement sur ses coussins en essuyant d'un mouvement de poignet la bave qui aurait pu se trouver sur son menton.

« Coucou ! Lançais-je guillerette, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ?

- Hum, oui... répondit-il suspicieux la voix encore rauque de sommeil en haussant un sourcil

- Je pourrais te demander un service ? »

Il sembla réfléchir à ma question puis haussa des épaules en me faisant mine de continuer.

« Il faudrait que je trouve le bureau du directeur, mais... Pas forcément dans cette tenue, tu pourrais me rendre ce menu service ?

- Je pense que ça doit pouvoir se faire » lui dit-il simplement alors que l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage disparaissait pour laisser place à un sourire amical.

Me tortillant derrière les rideaux je passais la jupe grisâtre du second uniforme de Lily. D'aspect austère, constitué d'une chemise blanche recouverte par un gilet chiné sombre abordant quelques coutures aux couleurs de la maison, il avait au moins l'avantage d'être large et confortable.

Après avoir enfilé les collants j'allais glisser mes pieds dans les chaussures noires plates lorsque...

« Hum... lançais-je

- il y a un problème ? S'inquiétait Lily en s'accrochant au paravent qui m'avait permis de conserver mon intimité devant le groupe des maraudeurs qui attendaient patiemment au pied du lit de Lupin.

- Je me demandais Lily, en taille de chaussures, tu fais du combien ?

- 38 ? Il y a un problème ? »

Je tirais lentement le paravent, découvrant à tous mes joues rougies et une expression qui devait être assez comique.

« Je... fais du 41 » avouais-je difficilement comme si c'était la pire honte.

Je scrutais les visages des personnes me faisant face et mon regard s'arrêta sur celui de Black qui habituellement si froid s'était fendu d'un sourire.

Il baissa la tête comme pour se cacher et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« C'est bon, pas besoin de te cacher ! Grondais-je à son égard

- Nous aurions, haha, peut-être du lui filer un de nos uniformes finalement, parvint-il à dire entre deux hoquets

- Très drôle, soupira Remus d'un air blasé

- Vous n'auriez pas un sort, je ne sais pas moi, Patatum agrandum, ou un truc dans le style ? » M'impatientais-je

Cette fois ce fut trop, Sirius du se tenir le ventre et s'accrocher au lit pour ne pas tomber tandis que James le rejoignait. Même Remus, Peter et Lily affichait un sourire.

Finalement la rousse renifla et dit aux deux zigoteaux : « Arrêtez de rire... Ce n'est pas si drôle !

- Pas … Si drôle ? S'exclama Sirius en essuyant ses larmes

- Patatum... agrandum... » Chuchota James comme il put

Cette fois-ci tout le monde partit dans de grands éclats de rire.

Tous ses visages riant devant moi, les yeux remplis de larmes qui me regardaient chaleureusement, pendant une seconde la disparition de mon amie et le calvaire dans lequel j'étais plongée, semblaient disparaitre. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je m'autorisais à rire légèrement.

« Je... je vais... te patatumer James... Attention ! » Gronda Sirius en levant les mains vers James.

Cette fois se fut trop et je les rejoins.

Après ce petit moment d'égarement, les uns essuyaient leurs larmes tandis que les autres se raclaient la gorge.

Remus me fit glisser une paire de pantoufle grisâtre « Tu pourrais peut-être porter ça jusqu'au bureau des professeurs, il n'y a pas grand monde, le dimanche matin, qui traine dans les couloirs ».

Je le remercia et glissai folle de joie mes pieds gelés dans les chaussons douillets. Tandis que j'admirais mon accoutrement, un silence pesant s'installa dans l'infirmerie.

Finalement, Sirius le rompit en me demandant d'une voix incertaine : « Hey, on se demandait... D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

Les muscles de mes épaules se tendirent dans un frisson de désarroi.

Je baissais les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je n'en avais moi-même pas la moindre idée, j'étais juste paumée dans un monde qui m'était pratiquement inconnu, et j'avais besoin de repartir, car mon amie était menacée de mort.

« Je ne viens pas vraiment d'ici, j'ai été embarqué dans une sale histoire par quelqu'un qui vient d'ici...

- Une sale histoire, réfléchit Lily, ne me dit pas que... Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

- Quelque chose comme ça » dis-je dans une grimace d'embarras.

Que pouvais-je leur dire ? Coucou, je ne viens pas de ce monde, je connais à tous votre futur probable, je sais que le petit garçon timide juste à côté de vous est un allié de vous savez qui, que vous allez tous mourir sans jamais vivre plus heureux ?

Oui c'était pas mal comme discours.

« Le gars du coin, il m'a embarqué ici, et m'y a abandonné. Sauf qu'il a aussi embarqué ma meilleure amie, et que seul un sort me permettra de la retrouver, alors je vais aller aider Dumby et essayer de la retrouver.

- Dumby ? S'étonna Remus en levant un sourcil surement surpris de l'impolitesse de ma formule.

- De quel sort s'agit-il ? Osa demander Peter

- Un sort qui permet de rejoindre des horizons meilleurs, mais je n'en sais pas plus, pour tout vous dire je ne connais pas grand-chose à la magie... Et je crois que c'est une magie ancienne.

- Tu as pourtant l'air d'en connaitre un rayon... dit James

- C'est compliqué ! Bon, c'est par quel chemin ? » Demandais-je en me rapprochant de la porte.

Si je m'étais promenée dans un cloitre j'aurais surement eu la même sensation, les voûtes des galeries qui se croisaient au-dessus de nos têtes arboraient de fines sculptures. La lumière timide chatouillait le couloir au travers des grandes vitres striées de fer.

De l'autre côté de celles-ci un paysage incroyable.

« C'est pas mal, non ? Me dit amicalement Lily en me voyant admirer le paysage

- J'aime beaucoup, ça donne envie de se promener partout, de jouer dans la neige...

- On pourrait faire ça si tu veux, on s'avancera sur nos devoirs de lundi pendant que tu discutes avec Dumbledore, tu n'auras qu'à venir nous chercher à la bibliothèque. On peut te faire visiter les lieux !

- Je... je dois surtout m'occuper de retrouver mon amie, murmurais-je d'une petite voix, lorsqu'elle sera avec moi, ça sera avec joie ».

Son visage s'attrista en me regardant puis d'un regard m'invita à reprendre la route.

Remus était resté à l'infirmerie, il était toujours fatigué et d'après ses amis il resterait encore quelques jours afin de récupérer.

Devant nous James et Sirius semblaient en plein débat, tandis que Peter de temps à autre répliquait quelques choses à ses deux amis.

Les brides de leur conversation permis à Lily de me souffler la mine grave : « Quidditch ».

Le quidditch, les balais volants. J'en avais terriblement envie, découvrir les airs. Monter sur un balai, cela semblait à la fois tellement génial et terrifiant.

L'arrêt du groupe me sortit de mes pensées, nous étions finalement devant la statue de la gargouille absolument laide au possible.

« N'oublie pas on sera à la bibliothèque ! Lança Lily avec un sourire timide

- Pour tes affaires, commençais-je

- Gardes les, me coupa-t-elle, tant que tu en as besoin, je suis désolée je n'avais en double qu'un uniforme, je porte mes affaires de repos et le reste était à laver.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça convient parfaitement ! J'ai toujours rêvé de porter les couleurs de griffondor ! »

À cette phrase elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse, mais ne chercha pas à en comprendre plus, elle haussa des épaules et m'annonça : « N'hésite vraiment pas à nous rejoindre après ton entrevue avec le directeur. Je suis préfète-en-chef alors c'est de mon devoir de te venir en aide. À toute suite !

-Plus ! » Dirent les trois garçons en me faisant un signe de main tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

Ils partaient déjà.

Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Qu'ils me tiennent bien gentiment la porte ?

Fixant la créature difforme en pierre qui se trouvait devant moi, je murmurai d'une voix hésitante : « Patacitrouille ».

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié(e), je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation !

Mireillelabeille à votre service, tout commentaire constructif est apprécié !


	5. Attendez ! Je peux tout vous expliquer !

Salutation, voici une nouvelle partie de l'aventure de Christelle.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Attendez ! Je peux tout vous expliquer**

Ils se faisaient à présent face, le regard planté l'un dans l'autre. Christelle tenait son visage dans ses mains mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres qui n'allaient pas tarder à saigner si elle continuait comme ça.

Malfoy lui tentait tout pour avoir l'air parfaitement serein, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les jambes tendues devant lui, le visage décontracté. Pourtant Christelle distinguait une légère ride d'anxiété au-dessus de ses sourcils, il était aussi piégé qu'elle ne l'était.

Il aurait très bien plus se jeter sur elle, mais n'étant pas au courant qu'elle n'avait aucune magie, il s'était donc contenté après leurs échanges plutôt brutaux de s'asseoir en attendant patiemment les termes de la trêve qu'elle allait proposer.

« Je veux savoir où nous sommes, quelle époque, et j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences de tes actes ».

Le visage du blond se déforma dans la surprise.

« Nous sommes en 1997, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes...

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu nous as bien ramené chez toi... demanda-t-elle incertaine

- Je sais reconnaître mon monde, cracha-t-il, Tu devrais nous faire transplaner jusqu'à une ville.

- Je n'en ferais rien, nous allons marcher et nous nous sortirons de cette forêt lorsque nous le voudront, est-ce bien clair ?

- Arg, on dirait Miss-je-sais-tout lorsque tu parles comme ça.

- Justement, je sais tout » murmura-t-elle avec une voix sûre tandis qu'elle caressait la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait encore serré contre elle.

Sa gorge s'était serrée, voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas pour se moquer de son prétendu don elle devait s'être sacrement améliorée pour mentir...

Tant qu'elle gardait ce livre elle compromettait l'avenir de ce monde, et le sien... Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le détruire complètement, mais là dans cette forêt humide il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui lui semblait faisable.

Entendant son ventre gronder Drago redressa la tête, et chuchota dans un rire discret : « tu pourrais nous faire apparaître à manger dans ce cas, et de quoi se réchauffer, à moins que tu ne prévoies de nous tuer tous les deux ?

- ça serait une bonne chose, une menace de moins, non ? »

Le ciel s'était assombris et une légère bruine froide lui caressait désagréablement le cou. Remontant son pull comme elle pouvait ses pensées se redirigèrent vers Anne.

Son amie n'était pas faible, mais le sort qu'il avait jeté sur elle l'aurait tuée...

Les paupières closes, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se redonner du courage. L'attaque, tout semblait se dérouler de nouveau sous ses yeux. Prise entre les mains de Drago et celle de son amie, elle avait tenté de se débattre, aidée de son amie elle avait été persuadée qu'elle allait se dégager de cet homme. Mais le Serpentard avait levé sa baguette, visant le cœur d'Anne, incantant la terrible formule. Le mouvement rapide que Christelle avait esquissé avait permis d'éviter le pire... Déviant le sort du point vital pour le rediriger vers l'épaule.

Mais il y avait eu tellement de sang...

Et les yeux sans vie de son amie alors que Drago la tirait vers la porte magique. Son visage si pâle sans la moindre expression, alors que celle-ci affichait toujours un sourire.

Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Christelle, tentait de dégager son esprit des mauvaises pensées.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se perde dans ses souvenirs, Anne ne les quitterait jamais, mais ils ne devaient pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle pensait être juste. De tout son âme et son corps elle se battrait pour détruire ce qu'elle avait apporté avec elle dans ce monde. Il ne fallait pas rompre l'équilibre qui semblait exister.

« Peut-on se mettre à marcher ? Grogna froidement Drago, j'aimerais bien me sortir de cette fichue forêt puisque tu n'as pas l'air aussi motivé que je ne le suis... »

Lentement, ses deux pupilles brunes se redressèrent vers l'océan gris, le fixant froidement, sans aucun frisson, elle dit mornement : « Nous allons quitter cette forêt, mais tente le moindre mouvement brusque vers moi et je te tue ». Pour souligner ses paroles elle avait redressé la baguette d'aubépine vers son propriétaire original.

Dépoussiérant son pantalon sombre d'une mouvement rapide de main, elle entreprit de commencer à marcher.

« Tu ne sais même pas dans quel sens nous devrions aller.

- Toujours dans le même, nous finirons bien par sortir de ce bois. Tant pis si ça nous prend plusieurs jours ».

Plus de temps ils perdaient ici plus elle retardait les retrouvailles de Drago avec des Mangemorts quelconques.

En effet, d'après les dire du serpentard ils s'étaient retrouvés en 1997, d'après le temps, ils s'approchaient d'octobre, ou novembre peut-être vu le froid. Le gouvernement devait déjà être aux mains de Voldemort, et les mangemorts parcouraient sans aucun doute les rues pour rafler les nés-moldus... Lorsque Drago les retrouverait, le fait qu'elle lui fasse croire qu'elle était capable de faire de la magie ne suffirait plus.

Il lui faudrait affronter un groupe de magicien. Sans aucune capacité...

Un long soupir plus tard elle débuta sa marche, gardant ses sens à l'alerte, écoutant chacun des pas que faisait Drago derrière elle, si jamais il tentait de se rapprocher trop d'elle, elle aurait suffisamment de distance pour lui donner un coup de livre brutal qui le déséquilibrerait.

Peut-être qu'elle finirait par être même plutôt douée en coup de livre.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, dans le tas de feuilles humides, les pieds déjà douloureux, sûrement dû à des ampoules qu'elle s'était fait en essayant de fuir, elle lui demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Pardon ? »

Pour une fois sa voix n'était pas emprunte de moquerie ou de prétention, il n'y avait que le ton de la surprise, et de l'incompréension.

« Aider Voldemort. Tu as beau avoir des préjugés je ne pense pas que tu sois un meurtrier

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Ca dépend dans quel sens tu vois ça, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les arbres étaient hauts et malgré le parterre de feuilles à terre il en restait un certain nombre sur leur branche, camouflant une partie du ciel bleu qu'on n'apercevait qu'à quelques endroits.

« J'ai tué Dumbledore, je suis un meurtrier » murmura une petite voix qui coupa Christelle dans ses contemplations de nature.

Ébahie par le ton embarrassé qu'il avait employé, elle s'était même arrêtée diminuant la distance qui les séparait.  
Décidé elle se retourna et lui fit face. Interdit, il fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que tu es loin d'être un meurtrier, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose se faire, tu n'aurais pas été capable de le faire

- Pas capable de le faire, tu insinues que je suis faible ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, pour toi, ne pas tuer quelqu'un est synonyme de faiblesse peut-être ? Je considère plutôt ça comme une qualité. Et je suis sûre que tu en as pleins d'autres !

- Mais enfin ! Cesse de parler comme si tu savais tout de moi ! »

Ho, je pourrais en citer des choses que je sais sur toi, se dit-elle dépitée, mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour te le dire.

* * *

Cette fois la pénombre avait pris place dans la lugubre forêt. Ne voyant pas suffisamment loin pour pouvoir se repérer, ayant les pieds douloureux et les jambes bien trop tendues, Christelle décida en se laissant tomber contre un arbre qu'il était temps de faire une longue pause.

« On va rester ci ? Et mourir de faim et de froid jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne revienne ? » cracha Drago.

« Si tout à fait » dit-elle simplement en s'installant le plus confortablement, blottissant contre elle le livre et la baguette qui étaient les biens les plus précieux qu'elle possédait dans ce monde.

Pourtant. Il faudrait qu'elle détruise au plus vite le livre. N'étant pas encore prête à se suicider pour éradiquer tous ses savoirs sur le futur de ce monde, elle se contenterait d'abord de limiter les risques.

Recouvrant le sol de sa cape, Drago s'installa confortablement juste en face d'elle, dans l'obscurité elle distinguait encore le blanc de ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds étrangement mal coiffé dans lequel il ne cessait de passer la main.

Se sentant observer il demanda : « Devineresse qui profite du noir pour me mater ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il fasse noir pour le faire, fit-elle remarquer simplement sans détacher ses yeux des siens

- Tu comptes me séduire ?

- J'en ai nullement l'intention... »

Elle admirait le personnage de Drago, elle en était fan, mais ce qu'elle aimait encore plus c'était les drarry, le caractère d'Harry mettait en valeur celui de Drago, et permettait d'obtenir une atmosphère tendue et agréable.

À cette pensée elle retint un rire.

« Attends, le faite de penser me séduire te fait rire ? Je n'ai pas eu pourtant l'impression que mon physique ne te déplaisait tant que ça !

- Ho non ! Je pense que tu as le pouvoir attracteur d'un dieu grecque ! Rectifia-t-elle très sûre d'elle, mais je n'ai absolument pas le désir de te séduire ! »

Elle l'imagina froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Alors là, devineresse je ne te comprends pas

- Appelle-moi Christelle

- Alors là, Christelle, je ne te comprends pas

- Ca serait du gâchis, imagine que je parvienne à te séduire ?

- En tant que voyante tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de rapport ? Dit-il comme hypothèse, alors tu trouves que ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de mes incroyables capacités.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux, avoua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules

- Tu l'as vu dans ton livre c'est ça ? Est-elle jolie ? »

D'après les écrits des J-K Rowling, Drago Malfoy épousait Asteria Greenglass, pour avoir le petit Scorpius, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait toujours le faire changer d'avis.

Elle ricana à cette pensée.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle ressemble à une autruche

- Non mais tu verras bien, et puis de toute manière tout peut changer... »

Elle plissa les yeux, dans l'obscurité il lui semblait distinguer une lumière orange, comme celle d'un feu.

Son cœur se mit à accélérer, si elle parvenait à mettre le livre au feu alors elle se soulageait d'un poids. Drago qui était face à elle ne pouvait pas voir la petite lueur entre les arbres.

Si jamais elle se mettait à courir, il serait surpris mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'en courant elle parvienne à lui échapper, elle se prendrait un arbre dès ses premiers pas...

Cherchant à tâtons d'une main une branche fine qui pourrait lui permettre de repère, de l'autre elle remontait sa veste et tentait de bloquer le livre et « l'arme » pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas lors de sa fuite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna suspicieux Drago

- J'ai un peu froid je remontais ma veste ».

Lorsqu'il se redressa, persuadée que s'en était fini d'elle, elle fut surprise de sentir une douce chaleur se poser sur ses épaules. Lentement elle leva la tête vers lui qui se tenait debout et gêné à côté d'elle. Il venait de lui donner sa cape.

Déglutissant, honteuse de se qu'elle allait faire, elle regarda ses pieds.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que tu le prennes mal, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en se levant pour être à sa hauteur

- De quoi ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle le repoussa lourdement et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Battant l'air de sa branche devant elle, les injures de Malfoy s'élevaient derrière elle.

« Crish » fit sa brindille en entrant en contacte avec un tronc qu'elle évita de peu.

Les pas de Malfoy raisonnaient derrière elle, la gorge serrée elle continuait aussi vite qu'elle put, malgré toutes les douleurs dans ses jambes et ses bras.

Le feu se rapprochait.

Elle s'effondra juste en face de celui-ci et ne chercha même pas à réfléchir balança le livre dans le foyer.

Des flammes rouges et bleus s'élevèrent de la couverture tandis qu'elle se retroussait sur elle-même.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ! » hurla Drago qui l'avait rattrapée et regardait impuissant le livre prendre feu.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se fendirent dans un rictus tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larme. Alors qu'il commençait à la prendre en considération et être aimable avec lui, elle l'avait trahis, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix.

« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas d'autre choix ».

Le coup fut si fort qu'elle eut le souffle couper.

La joue brûlante et le nez douloureux elle s'était retrouvée à terre, face contre terre.

Il venait de la frapper ? Il s'était abaissé à des manières moldus ?

Elle le regarda terrifiée tandis qu'elle contemplait le désespoir le plus total sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire » chuchota-t-il dans une plainte alors que le livre ravivait les flammes

La détresse se changea en une colère sourde sur son visage. Ses sourcils se rejoignaient à l'arrête de son nez, ses yeux étaient plissés de colère tandis que ses lèvres se tordaient dans un immonde grimace de rage.

« Espèce de sale... »

Il la saisit par le col, levant le poing.

Terrifiée, en apnée, Christelle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle n'était plus qu'un témoin de la scène.

« Mains enfin ! » s'exclama une voix inconnue.

Surpris, Drago cessa son mouvement, et tourna les yeux vers les trois personnes qui leur faisaient à présent face.

Sentant la prise se desserrer sur elle, Christelle rampa au sol pour s'éloigner du jeune homme. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle vérifia que le livre n'était plus que des cendres.

Soulager, elle poussa un long soupir et tourna les yeux vers les personnes qui tenaient ainsi en haleine Drago.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands lorsqu'elle détailla les trois jeunes gens.

L'une, aux cheveux chatains épais emmêlées et long, l'autre roux assez grand, le visage recouvert de petites taches de rousseurs, le troisième : brun, aux yeux d'un vert étonnant.

« Drago ? » s'exclama le brun en sortant sa baguette rapidement.

Oubliant son nez en sang Christelle se jeta entre lui et Malfoy le protégeant bêtement de son corps, annonçant d'une voix tremblante : « Attendez, je peux tout vous expliquer ».

En espérant que vous avez apprécié :)

A la prochaine pour retrouver Anne et les maraudeurs !


	6. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Et voici, et voilà, la suite des aventures de Anne :).

**Bienvenue à Poudlard **

Dans un craquement et un bruit sourd de roche qui roule la statue hideuse de gargouille s'écarta du mur pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon en pierres taillées.

Après avoir grimpé sur la première marche sous la contrainte d'une mouvement étrange je m'accrochais au mur et étouffais un soupire de surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que l'escalier était en train d'avancer.

Des escalators ? Il aurait été plus poli de mettre un petit panneau... « Attention escalier magique prenez garde à ne pas vous coincer les orteils ».

Réprimant un frisson tandis que l'ouverture derrière moi se refermait j'attendis patiemment d'arriver jusqu'en haut. La course ne dura pas bien longtemps et une fois face à une large porte de bois sombres je m'apprêtais à frapper mais dans un étrange grincement elle s'ouvrit doucement.

Grincement digne d'un vieux film d'horreur.

La gorge serrée je pénétrais dans l'étrange bureau à l'odeur de cire et de vieux livres. Bien plus impressionnant que dans mes souvenirs (des films ou de mon imagination), la pièce au plafond haut rond était couverte de tableaux dont les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

Tous les poils dans mon dos se hérissèrent, les hommes et femmes qui me fixaient étaient inquiétant.

Installé à son bureau central Albus Dumbledore me regardait avec un grand sourire agréable, les livres de la pièces recouvraient toutes les zones qui ne contenaient pas de tableaux, et pourtant il devait bien avoir vidé tout un pan du mur pour pouvoir avoir autant de livres devant lui.

Indiquant les piles il annonça : « Voyez, j'étais en train de regarder pour nos recherches.

- C'est d'elle dont tu nous parlais Albus ? Demanda l'un des hommes dans le tableau

- Oui la voici.

- Bien étrange histoire que voilà, annonça l'homme grisonnant

- Je voulais vous proposer mon aide, alors je suis venue, dis-je

- les couleurs de griffondor vous vont à ravir ! Mais je pense que de véritable chaussures seraient un peu plus confortables. Peut-être que nous pourrions vous en trouvez, et...  
- Monsieur... m'impatientais-je, j'étais venue vous proposez mon aide, je ne vous demande pas un cours d'intégration dans une putain d'école de sorcier.

- Ho ! S'exclama le portrait, en voilà une manière de parler.

- Ha et vous je ne vous ai pas parlé ! Grondais-je, Dumbledore vous devez faire quelque chose ! Dites-moi ou chercher ?! Je refuse de rester passive plus longtemps ! Je dois trouver un moyen de la retrouver ! Ou au moins de communiquer avec elle ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous devez bien avoir une idée ? Non ? »

Son regard qui m'avait toujours parus remplie de malice disparut sous ses paupières, il poussa un long soupire et avoua : « Mademoiselle, cette magie est ancienne, mes prédécesseurs non plus ne savent pas comment un jeune homme de notre établissement aurait pu accéder à un sort comme celui-ci (il désigna de ses paumes ouvertes les nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs)

- Il y a une chose dont je suis persuadée, annonça une femme en remontant ses lunettes, la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne possédera pas ce que vous cherchiez, nous pouvons continuer nos recherches dans les livres que nous possédons ici dans le bureau du directeur.

- Mais il a bien réussi à avoir accès à ce livre bon sang ! m'exclamais-je, vous devez bien avoir une idée d'où pourrait se trouver ce livre ! C'est un élève de poudlard !

- La bibliothèque privée des Malfoy, voir celle des Blacks seront peut-être plus complète en magie noire... »

Bah oui, bien sûr, il suffisait que je me lis d'amitié avec Papa Drago, quelle délicieuse idée, c'est vrai je n'étais qu'une moldue nous pourrions jouer tous les deux à torturer les non-magiciens ! Je suis sûre que je ferais un très bon cobaye, et d'après ce que j'avais vécu : Drago semblait me trouver pas mal comme pantin à sort alors pourquoi pas son père ?

Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise vide devant le bureau, passant un main sur mon visage je lançais un regard à la femme à lunette et lui dit : « Vous devez aussi savoir que je suis une cent pour cent moldue et que me lier avec les sangs purs risque... D'être comment dire... Légèrement compliqué ! »

En attendant ça une exclamation s'éleva dans la pièce, indignation, surprise. Dumbledore haussa les épaules et me dit : « Vous avez fait la connaissance d'un des Blacks, il pourrait peut-être vous aider à accéder à leur bibliothèque sans que cela ne pose de problème, en attendant... »

Il se redressa dans un bruissement de robe violet et pailletée, oui vraiment très discret comme tenue, et se rapprocha d'une armoire, il me tendit un sac et une petite bourse.

« Je ne compte pas vous faire continuer à séjourner dans l'infirmerie, ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur moyen pour vous faire sortir de toutes ses idées noires. Un des lits de la chambre des filles de septième année est libre, vous pourrez les rejoindre, si vous souhaitez faire vos recherches dans la bibliothèque de poudlard, au quatrième étage, peut-être trouverez-vous des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Même si miss Ariette pense que Poudlard ne pourrait pas posséder un tel ouvrage sur la magie noire ancienne, je pense que vous pourriez trouver des choses dans la réserve, (il me tendit un petit papier apposé de sa signature qui me permettrait d'avoir accès à la réserve) Comme ça, vous ne resterez pas passive, cela vous convient-il ?

- Ca... ca serait parfait » avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je me rendais compte à présent que j'avais agi comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, réclamant que l'on ne s'occupe que de moi, Dumbledore avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter avec les histoires de Voldemort qui devaient prendre de l'ampleur.

« Les autres élèves, ne seront-ils pas surpris ?

- Je le pense bien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne devraient pas chercher à en savoir trop ».

Les autres peut-être s'en ficheraient-ils, mais les maraudeurs et Lily ? Ils risquaient de me poser des questions, plus en profondeur que celles qu'ils m'avaient posée à l'infirmerie...

Je connaissais trop de chose sur le monde magique comme l'avait si bien dis James « tu as pourtant l'air d'en connaître un rayon » pour n'être qu'une moldue, et pourtant je ne connaissais rien de l'Angleterre pour pouvoir me faire passer pour une simple habitante du coin...

Mais si jamais je leur parlais du fait que je venais d'un autre monde, et si jamais voldemort finissait par en attendre parler, ne serait-ce que plus tard lorsque Peter le rejoindrait... Alors autant directement aller lui voir me présenter et lui dire qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il aille conquérir notre monde...

Dépitée, je poussais un long soupir.

« Professeur que pensez-vous que je puisse dire à griffondor ?

- Nous pourrions dire que votre amie a ont été enlevé par un mangemort qui a utilisé un sort que vous ne connaissiez pas et qu'à présent il vous est impossible de la contacter. Nous cherchons donc tout deux une solution

- Et pour le faite que je sois moldue ? Et que pourtant je connaisse temps de chose ?

- Cracmolle conviendrait mieux il me semble, pour vous et votre amie, en prenant en compte que vous connaissez bien notre monde.

- Je ne connais rien à l'Angleterre, ajoutais-je

- Vous venez de France, vous alliez avec votre amie dans un lycée anglais

- Vous avez réponse à tout, remarquais-je en ricanant, et pour mes parents ? Pourquoi serais-je parti de France pour venir ici si j'avais eu mes parents ?

- Vous n'avez pas de parents, vous étiez dans un foyer, vos parents sont morts quand vous étiez plus jeune, suffisamment grande pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux sorciers. Et c'est la raison de votre admiration pour Poudlard.

- Pourquoi un mangemort se serait attaqué à nous ?

- C'est justement la question que nous nous posons tous ici, c'est pour cela que vous restez à Poudlard, là où une véritable protection peut votre être administrer.

- Et pour le fait que j'ai trois jambes et un bras ?

- Pardon ?

- Non désolée, je m'égare, j'étais en train de croire que vous aviez vraiment réponse à tout ».

Esquissant un sourire embarrassé je croisais les bras dans mon dos. Il était peut-être temps pour moi de partir à présent.

Calmement, je me redressais de la confortable chaise et plongeais mon regard dans celui du directeur : « Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, professeur ».

Il se redressa et me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir il me dit d'une voix douce : « Si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir, et si vous trouvez des informations, dites le moi

- Comptez sur moi ! » murmurais-je en remontant le sac sur mon épaule après y avoir rangé le billet et la bourse.

Le couloir sur lequel donnait l'entrée du bureau était entièrement vide, mais en bifurquant sur ma droite je me retrouvais dans une immense cage d'escaliers où les voix des habitants 2D de l'établissement s'élevaient. Quelques élèves descendaient les marches une à une en discutant entre eux sans faire attention à moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un des escaliers celui-ci se mit en mouvement, je m'étalais de toute ma longueur au travers des marches en espérant ne pas tomber.

Ici il leur manquait franchement un écriteau « attention : escaliers mouvants »...

Lorsqu'il fut stabilisé, je gravis quatre à quatre les marches de peur qu'il ne se remette en mouvement avant que je n'ai atteint le haut.

Intriguée par le lieu où je me trouvais je parcourus le couloir à la recherche de tête familière, d'après ce que je savais, j'avais été au deuxième étage, j'étais donc à présent au troisième, et il me fallait rejoindre le quatrième, et il était hors de question de reprendre les escaliers mouvants. J'en trouverais bien un autre !

Persuadée d'être seule je m'arrêtais un moment pour regarder à travers une des fenêtres du somptueux couloir. J'apercevais sous la neige ce qui me semblait être le terrain de quidditch déserté, faire du balai par ces températures étaient certainement la moins bonne idée.

« Une griffondor qui porte l'uniforme même le week-end ? »  
Je sentis mes lèvres se tordre dans une grimace, déjà des ennuis avec des serpentards ?

Surprise, dans un mouvement rapide je me retournais pour faire face à la jeune fille au pull aux coutures bleues. Oui, belle et bien bleu, absolument pas verte. Toute à fait bleu !

Serdaigle ?

« Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je d'un ton que je voulais désagréable

- Non, je pensais que vous étiez les premiers pour enfreindre toutes les règles, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une d'entre vous...

- Et moi je t'en pose des questions ? » la coupais-je pour mettre fin à la discussion stérile.

Mon regard se plongeant dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Elle était grande mais moins que moi, ses longs cheveux bruns clairs retombaient souplement sur ses épaules vêtues du simple pull de l'uniforme, elle portait un large pantalon noir et des chaussures sombres, à son tour son regard tomba sur mes souliers.

La surprise se lut sur son visage puis un sourire moqueur « Tu as oublié de finalisé ta tenue je crois

- Non c'est plus confortable, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules, et puis c'est chaud aussi. Puis plutôt pratique pour marcher sans faire de bruits, après tous les gens de mon clan, les griffondors nous avons tendance à faire des conneries non ? »

Ses sourcils se redressèrent haut sur son front et un immense sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne te connaissais pas toi, dit-elle les yeux joyeux avant de me tendre une main, je suis Audrey Boot, préfète, et tu es ?

- Anne, répondis-je en serrant sa main tendue me rendant compte de mon effroyable erreur

La jeune fille qui me faisait face n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de me déranger.

« désolée, j'ai été un peu désagréable. J'ai cru que tu cherchais des problèmes

- Peut-être un peu, mais je me demandais surtout ce que faisais un élève dans ce couloir en plein milieu du week-end.

- En fait, je cherche un peu mon chemin, je voulais rejoindre la bibliothèque...

- Tu n'es vraiment pas d'ici ! Être en décembre sans connaître la bibliothèque ! À moins que tu n'y es jamais mis les pieds ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours été effrayé par les livres, j'essayais d'être loin... C'est dangereux ces bêtes là ! Je ne voudrais pas me faire mordre ! Me moquais-je

- Ils ne sont pas tous agressifs, et ceux qui mordent se laisse lire si on les gratouille dans les bonnes zones, m'affirma-t-elle très sérieusement, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

D'un regard elle m'indiqua de la suivre et nous parcourions le couloir, alors que seules les bruits de ses chaussures résonnaient dans l'espace où nous nous trouvions, car oui, les pantoufles c'est silencieux, elle me demanda : « Alors ? Tu es vraiment d'ici depuis longtemps ?

- Non je suis arrivée hier, j'ai eu des petits ennuis avec des personnes pas recommandables.

- Petits ennuis ? Insista-t-elle alors que je la sentais se tendre, personnes pas recommandables ? Tu veux dire des mangemorts ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et même sans la voir je sentais la tension devait à présent résidé dans tous ses membres. Elle-même semblait terrifiée.

« Oui ».

« Je vois, souffla-t-elle, ça commence à devenir inquiétant ces histoires... J'aimerais bien que ça se passe et ça se tasse, mais on dirait qu'on se rapproche de quelque chose de grave...

- Pour l'instant les choses ne sont pas encore invivables, il ne faut pas tomber dans la paranoïa et continuer d'aller de l'avant, et être prêt à se défendre si besoin ».

J'avais essayé d'utiliser un ton doux dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral, surprise de la voir s'arrêter je l'observais, inquiète, alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et les rabattu contre ses hanches en annonçant haut et fort : « Tout va bien, tout va bien ! ».

Après avoir franchis un petit escalier en colimaçon, traversé un long couloir parcourue par quelques élèves qui saluèrent Audrey d'un geste de tête, nous nous arrêtions à la troisième porte à droite. Faite d'un bois sombre elle dominait d'un bon mètre les autres ouvertures de salles environnantes.

La Serdaigle ouvrit en douceur et en portant son index à ses lèvres m'intima le silence. Franchissant avec discrétion le seuil, mes yeux se portèrent sur le bureau positionné directement sur la gauche à l'entrée.

Une femme aux cheveux blancs nous scrutaient toutes deux, prête à ouvrir la bouche pour nous injurier si nous faisions le moindre bruit.

Nous nous trouvions dans un petite couloir formé par de hautes étagères couvertes de livres, en nous avançant encore un peu nous tombions sur une allée centrale suffisamment large pour contenir deux rangées de tables en bois épais et sombres recouvertes par de vieilles lampes au corps d'or et à l'abat-jour de verre vert.

Les élèves étaient installés, travaillant sur leurs parchemins, trempant ici et là leur plume avant de reprendre leur écriture frénétique lançant quelques coups d'œil aux livres qu'ils avaient posés dans un coin de leur table. D'autres étaient simplement accroupis contre les étagères, des livres entre les jambes concentrées dans leur recherche.

Audrey se rapprocha de mon oreille pour me murmurer : « Voilà, je te laisse ici, je vais faire quelques recherches...

- Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver les Griffondors ? Lui soufflais-je

- Regarde sur les tables de travail dans la grande allée » me répondit-elle en m'indiquant du regard les deux rangées de tables.

Avant de s'éloigner elle esquissa un grand sourire plein de vie et me mima de ses lèvres : « Bienvenue à Poudlard », suivit d'un magnifique clin d'oeil.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une agréable continuation !

En cas de réclamations, compliments, ou juste de gentillesse, laissez un message !

Bien à vous, Mireillelabeille :)


	7. C'est une devinresse !

**Nouveau chapitre sur Christelle :D bonne lecture :)**

**C'est une divineresse**

Ron n'attendit pas une seule seconde, il leva sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Drago. Christelle pouvait lire sur son expression toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Hermione s'était d'ailleurs rapprochée d'elle s'accroupissant à son niveau pour la soutenir de son épaule afin de l'aider à se redresser.  
« Tiens redresse-toi, on va trouver quelque chose pour te nettoyer le visage… »

Le brun regardait Drago d'un air incertain, il se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit prêt de lui pour le forcer à se lever afin de lui faire rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison. Après avoir, avec soin, noués ses deux poignets dans une taie d'oreiller, il l'incita à s'assoir par terre et invita Ron à continuer de le tenir en joue.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la petite tente de toile blanche à l'extérieur était extrêmement spacieuse de l'intérieur, comportant ce qu'il semblait être trois pièces séparées et une petite pièce commune contenant des chaises et une table.

Christelle s'était assise sur l'une d'entre elles et regardait Hermione s'afférer de l'autre côté de l'immense tente-maison pour lui trouver de quoi se débarbouiller le bas du visage qui n'était plus qu'un mélange de sang séché et de boue dont elle avait dû se couvrir lorsqu'elle avait plongé tête la première par terre pour lancer le livre dans les flammes.

Un long soupire plus tard, sous le regard remplie d'interrogations d'Harry, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poser la moindre question et annonça : « Je ne viens pas d'ici, Drago m'avait embarquée avec lui pour me livrer à Voldemort ».

Les trois regards étaient à présents posés sur elle.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, sûrement alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à propos de leur propre mission contre lord des ténébres, avant de reprendre contenance. Hermione reprit sa recherche tandis qu'Harry laissa tomber ses épaules qui s'étaient tendues sous la pression. Ron, lui, laissa ses yeux se poser de nouveau sur Drago.

Alors que la jeune sorcière lui ramenait un chiffon imbibé d'eau, Christelle reprit : « Lorsque je dis que je ne viens pas d'ici… Je ne viens vraiment mais pas du tout d'ici…  
- C'est-à-dire ? lança Harry d'un air impatient

- Je viens d'un autre monde ».

Heureusement qu'Hermione avait confié le linge à la jeune fille sinon elle l'aurait fait tombé sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

« Pardon ? s'étonna Harry les sourcils placés haut sur son front

- Je dis la vérité, même Drago pourra vous confirmer mes dires »

Harry débuta une longue série d'allée retour au travers de la petite pièce.

Le lourd médaillon qui pendait sur sa poitrine dansait au rythme de ses pas. Christelle suivait du regard l'éclat vert du collier tout en épongeant le mélange pourpre qui lui couvrait le bas du visage.

Le trio connaissait à présent une partie de l'histoire, il ne revenait qu'à eux de la croire, ou non…

Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de révéler ses origines ?

De toute manière elle n'aurait pas pu les cacher longtemps, elle espérait d'ailleurs sûrement à tort que Drago garderait pour lui la découverte du livre. Mais malgré qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis quelques heures, elle se doutait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la livrer pour justifier ses actions…

« Je me suis battue contre lui, continua-t-elle en indiquant le jeune homme au visage abimé et crouté de sang ici et là, et je lui ai pris ça ».

Sortant la baguette d'aubépine de son manteau, elle sentit un mouvement du côté de Malfoy mais préférait ne pas le regarder de nouveau préférant observer les réactions d'Harry.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et son regard allait et venait de la baguette à Drago. Finalement il demanda d'une voix tremblotante : « Drago ? Est-ce que tu peux confirmer ses dires ?

- Lesquels ? Que je me sois fait battre ? Ca se voit, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit la seule à avoir le droit à quelque chose pour s'essuyer mon nez à bien plus souffert que le sien au cours de la journée…

- Cesse des idioties, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que l'on peut la croire, mais il y a une chose qu'elle a omis de vous dire, une chose qui pourrait vous…  
- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? le coupa Ron en resserrant la brise sur sa propre baguette, je crois qu'on se fiche pas mal de ce que tu as à dire. On voit juste que tu as de nouveau agis comme la belle enflure que tu es !

- Mais enfin Ron, ça ne suffit pas. Je dois admettre que le fait de détenir Drago est quelque chose d'alléchant et qu'il est hors de question d'écouter quoi qu'il puisse dire… Mais cette fille vient de nous sortir qu'elle sortait d'un autre monde.

- Oui en effet, admit-il, et alors ?

- Mais bon sang, un autre monde ? Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? s'étonna-t-il en espérant trouver du réconfort en près de Granger mais celle-ci haussa des épaules

- Tu sais, Harry, ça ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière que nous trouvons des choses étranges à propos de la magie, je dois te rappeler que nous avons voyagé dans le temps, que nous sommes capables de nous téléporter d'un endroit à un autre…  
- Mais… Un autre monde enfin ! Dis-moi ? demanda-t-il à Christelle, y a-t-il des sorciers chez-toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être… répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Peut-être, répéta-t-il alors que ses joues s'empourpraient puis il monta en crescendo, comment est-ce possible qu'il y est des peut-être pour une question comme celle-ci ? Alors que…  
- Je suis une moldue » gronda Christelle afin de le faire taire dans ses exclamations sans queue ni tête.

Trois regards de nouveaux tournés vers elle.

Harry, la bouche ouverte, tel un magnifique poisson mort, fixait la jeune fille sans comprendre. Ron avait froncé les sourcils et regardait à présent Drago comme s'il pouvait lui offrir ses réponses.

Finalement, Hermione, le visage dans un masque de réflexion total n'avait cessé de se ronger le pouce alors que ses iris se baladaient dans le blanc de ses yeux.

Ses épaules se tendirent, elle se maintenue en apnée, puis lentement se tourna pour fixer droit dans les yeux Christelle.

D'une voix qu'elle voulait le moins tremblante possible, elle murmura : « Comment est-ce possible… Tu savais que désarmer Malfoy te permettrait d'éviter des ennuis. Tu connaissais tu-sais-qui, tu n'as pas été étonné lorsque l'on est rentré dans la tente, alors que n'importe qui ne la connaissant pas, tel… Tel un moldu… serait surpris ! Même étonné ! Tu es rentrée mine de rien ! »

Christelle déglutit, n'écoutant à présent que son cœur, ils allaient tout savoir.

« C'est compliqué, je … » commença-t-elle, mais un ricanement la coupa.

Drago ne cessait de rire froidement, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et pourtant un regard terrifiant.

« Vous savez pourquoi elle s'est jetée sur votre feu ?

- Pour te fuir peut-être ! rétorqua Ron qui n'obtient qu'un regard noir de la part du blond

- Cette fille, reprit le serpentard, possédant il livre fort intéressant que je voulais confier à vous savez qui ».

Harry avait plissé les yeux et l'écoutait avec intérêt.

Il était vrai qu'il avait vu la jeune fille paniquée lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la tente, mais alors qu'elle aurait dû les regarder eux, elle avait gardé son regard planté sur le feu comme pour vérifier quelque chose.

Qu'avait-elle brûlé qui soit si important à Drago pour qu'il se décide à lui planter son poing dans le visage d'une manière particulièrement moldu. Et pleine de rage.

Christelle déglutit, elle aurait voulu arrêter Drago pour leur parler de vive voix et leur expliquer tout simplement. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire que dans son monde ils n'étaient que des personnages de romans…

Drago lui lança un regard, suivit d'un magnifique sourire charmeur.

Il dit simplement : « Cette fille a brûlé un livre qui contenait les faits précis de notre futur, à tous ».

Les trios eut un mouvement de recule de manière coordonnées, ils se tournèrent vers Christelle.

Mais Drago continua : « C'est une devineresse ».

FIn du chapitre, merci de me lire :D à la prochaine !

Réponse aux anonymes :

**Lou : **_Coucou ! Oui oui, il y a une suite et qui n'attends que des lecteurs ! :) Merci d'avoir laissé ce gentil commentaire ! A la prochaine_


	8. Sectumsempra

**Voilà un nouveau bout des aventures d'Anne :) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Sacrée bibliothèque. Un peu sombre à cause de la présence de deux uniques fenêtres dans le fond de l'immense pièce.

Je marchai doucement entre les tables, recherchant des visages connus parmi les nombreux élèves qui travaillaient. Ils étaient tous vêtus de tenues banales, ou comme Audrey, avec le pull de leurs maisons.

Au loin, au niveau des escaliers qui permettaient d'atteindre un second étage, caractérisé par une longue mezzanine faisant tout le tour de la pièce, il y avait un regroupement de quatre tables. Je pouvais voir Remus murmurer à Lily assise juste à côté de lui, un livre entre eux deux, leurs doigts suivants les lignes. James était étalé en travers de la table, à moitié allongé dessus, pour pouvoir les écouter, le menton posé dans sa main. Mais il ne semblait pas réellement intéressé par la conversation, il était plutôt en pleine contemplation de sa dulcinée. Peter, lui, les regardait avec un sourire, mâchouillant le bout de sa plume.

L'absence du beau brun au regard séducteur me surpris.

Mon regard fit le tour de la bibliothèque et j'aperçu entre les rayons, le jeune home, appuyé contre les étagères, l'air nonchalant, tandis que ses mèches sombres camouflaient légèrement ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été placées méthodiquement afin de lui donner un petit air mystérieux et charmant, et mon hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque du bout des doigts, il les arrangea soigneusement.

Sa proie se trouvait un peu plus loin, une jeune fille grande aux cheveux longs et blonds, ondulant dans son dos. Son regard d'un bleu pâle extraordinaire, to bad pour Siruis, était uniquement porté sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Haussant les épaules je continuais ma marche pour rejoindre le groupe de quatre.

Entendant les bruits de pas, Remus redressa les yeux vers moi et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Coucou, murmurais-je, tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ?

- J'y retournerai après, pour l'instant j'aide Lily sur un devoir, ça ne me fatigue pas trop, répondit-il, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ? demanda-t-il

- Je… vais rester un moment avec vous, chuchotais-je la voix tremblotante en montrant mon sac, Lily, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas mais je vais prendre le dernier lit disponible dans votre dortoir »

La jolie rousse tourna les yeux vers moi et un grand sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées « J'espère que tu vas nous apprécier ! Rejoindras-tu les cours ?

- Je ne pourrais pas, je serais ici pour faire des recherches sur les sorts qui me permettraient de retrouver mon amie »

Peter s'était levé et me proposa sa chaise d'un geste de main, surprise, d'abord par ce geste aimable, puis par cette gentillesse dont il faisait preuve depuis le début ; il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il semblait être dans les livres… Ou simplement deviendrait-il comme ça plus tard, en étant sous l'emprise de Voldemort.

M'installant confortablement en face de Remus et à côté de James pendant que Peter partait se chercher une nouvelle chaise, je continuais : « Le directeur m'a donnée de quoi me rendre dans la réserve, je passerai mes journées à faire des recherches

- Il faudra quand même que tu t'alimentes » remarqua James qui avait enfin détaché ses yeux de Lily « Tu nous rejoindras ?

- Je pense oui, uniquement si vous voulez bien de moi »

Peter avait ramené la chaise et me dit : « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse te fournir n'hésite pas

- Oui, nous pourrons te fournir des feuilles, des plumes de l'encre… »

Lily se tu et leva les yeux, l'air terrifié en fixant quelque chose derrière moi.

En me retournant je compris que c'était, quelqu'un et non quelque chose.

Se tenant droite, les lèvres serrées, les yeux plissés, la bibliothécaire nous regardait méchamment. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et souffla froidement : « Quitter les lieux, en silence, si vous voulez continuer de parler… Sinon… TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Une grimace sur le visage, les maraudeurs rangeaient leurs affaires sous le regard vigilant de la vieille femme qui restait là, les bras croisés.

James avait mis son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Sirius toujours au même endroit, en quête de séduction de la jolie blonde, il lui murmura quelque chose et son ami haussa les épaules et ils se serrèrent la main de manière étrange avant de se quitter.

Une fois mis à la porte, toujours sous le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire, le groupe se lança des regards et éclata de rire.

« Comme toujours, les premiers virés après une vingtaine de minutes seulement passée dans la bibliothèque, soupira James

- Nous n'avons pas fait de bruits, murmurais-je en grimaçant

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, cette vieille folle ne supporte pas James, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire partir le plus vite possible de ses lieux, pourtant pour une fois Sirius n'était pas avec toi. Du coup tu as pu rester plus longtemps, remarqua Remus en se tournant vers James

- En effet, vingt minutes c'est un record ! Mais j'ai été bien silencieux, j'étais en total admiration de ma Lily chérie, je ne pouvais donc pas causer de tort !

- Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, lança Remus d'une petite voix en se tenant le ventre, rire n'est pas très bon pour moi

- Quand pensez-vous que je pourrais remettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque ? Demandais-je avec une grimace, c'est un peu gênant pour faire des recherches d'être en dehors

- D'ici une petite demi-heure, elle aura oublié que tu étais avec lui, répondit Lily, regarde avec Remus elle nous adore, mais lorsqu'on est avec lui, elle nous oublie ! D'ici là je peux te montrer les lieux ».

Après avoir monté trois étages dans ces escaliers en colimaçon de malheurs, les cuisses en compotes, je suppliais : « Dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt ! Je te supplie !

- La tour Griffondor, touuur, chantonna James en passant le seuil de la porte du couloir du septième étage, les tours se situent souvent en haut, non ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Soufflais-je en le suivant tout en récupérant mon souffle difficilement, la seule chose que je sais… C'est que ce château me paraissait cool ! Mais finalement ! C'est bien trop fatiguant !

- Tu connaissais Poudlard ? » Me demanda Lily en passant devant moi les sourcils arqués sur son front

- Oui, bien sûr, il y a plein de chose que j'ai lu dessus, mais ça me paraissait être un lieu rêvé, pas… un immense labyrinthe avec des milliers d'étages à parcourir !

- Il y a pas mal d'étages et de couloirs, mais le plus important est regroupé au niveau du grand hall, là d'où partent les escaliers, après tu peux prendre les escaliers secondaires mais tu peux te retrouver dans des endroits assez étranges ! Mise à part les salles de cours et les salles communes, toutes les pièces que tu peux trouver ici sont désaffectées ! » Continua Peter en faisant des grands gestes, comme si ces bras et ses mains pourraient formés un plan, me permettant de comprendre mieux l'installation des lieux, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas.

On s'arrêta devant un portrait, une femme assez enrobée nous lorgnait du coin de l'œil, tranquillement installée sur sa chaise, un verre de champagne à la main qu'elle sirupait l'air de rien.

« Chaperouge » dit Lily alors que le tableau se décalait pour nous laisser rentrer dans la salle commune.

D'une forme octogonale avec de nombreuses fenêtres, elle contenait une série d'agréable fauteuil en cuir rouge et aux bordures de bois sombre, ainsi que des tables et des chaises de travail. Dans le fond de la pièce, une énorme cheminée prenant presque tout le pan du mur affichait un feu chaleureux.

Sur le tapis un peu plus éloignés, une jeune fille s'était allongée sur le ventre, le nez dans un bouquin qui semblait tout à fait intéressant.

Les autres Griffondors installés ici et là sur les fauteuils discutaient tranquillement, lançant un vague regard vers nous.

Lily m'indiqua deux portes sur les murs perpendiculaires à la cheminée et m'indiqua de gauche à droite : « Couloir des filles, couloirs des garçons ! C'est assez simple, si tu veux venir poser tes affaires dans le dortoir, je te présenterai aux autres filles

- Pauvre de toi, souffla James avant de s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds vers la cheminée avant que Lily ne réagisse

- Il peut être bête parfois ! Ne l'écoute pas, elles sont très gentilles je t'assure ! Montons ! »

Malheureux escaliers ! Il fallait donc être des plus sportifs pour faire partir des Griffondors, car après avoir parcouru sept étages pour rejoindre la salle commune, il fallait monter jusqu'au double pour atteindre le dernier des dortoirs !

Les dents serrées nous grimpions les marches pendant que Lily m'expliquait : « Nous n'avons une porte qu'un étage sur deux car c'est un dortoir fille, un garçon, un fille ect… Les garçons ne peuvent pas rejoindre nos dortoirs, heureusement, mais si jamais on le veut, on peut aller les voir !

- Et, vous… possédez… des salles de bains ? Demandais-je en tentant de calmer mon souffle alors que j'épongeais mon front.

- Oui chaque dortoir en a un ! Avec une douche, un lavabo, les toilettes sont séparées

- Génial… et dis-moi ? On doit monter jusqu'à où ?

- Treizième étage de la tour griffondor, ne t'inquiète pas, ça passe rapidement ! »

Cet endroit se moquait constamment de moi, il était impossible autrement….

Arrivée devant une porte, elle l'ouvrit et m'invita à la suivre.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'elle me présente les lieux, je me laissai tomber par terre à côté d'un des lits en reprenant difficilement ma respiration.

« Plus jamais… plus jamais… » Soufflais-je.

Tout mon corps me faisait mal, mes jambes, les bras, mes mains… j'avais l'impression d'être de retour la veille, dans la neige alors que j'attendais la mort…

« Tu n'as peut-être pas tout récupéré, les potions de madame Pomfresh font des miracles mais tu sembles encore fatiguée ».

Fatiguée ?

Oui c'était sans aucun doute le cas de le dire ! J'étais exténuée, sans force, abandonnée !

Et j'avais été tellement obnubilée à l'idée de m'asseoir, que je n'avais pas fait attention à la jeune fille qui était installée sur le lit en face de moi, un livre sur les genoux et le regard tourné vers moi.

Ses cheveux sombres noirs avec de jolies frisettes ordonnées retombaient en une masse souple sur ses épaules, ses yeux marrons étaient plongés sur moi et elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Lily lui dit : « Marlène ? Je te présente Anne, la fille de l'infirmerie dont je t'avais parlé

- Ha, d'où l'uniforme » comprit-elle en se redressant.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me tendit la main : « Enchantée, je suis Marlène Mckinnon

- Anne, soufflais-je en acceptant sa poignée de main, je vais occuper le lit normalement vide de votre dortoir

- Et une personne de plus pour la queue de la salle de bain le matin, souffla-t-elle exaspérée avant de se réinstaller sur son lit, j'espère que tu te plairas ici ».

J'étais folle de joie… En fait c'était assez étrange. J'avais découvert Marlène pour la première fois dans une fanfiction qui m'avait passionnée et j'avais appris à aimer et même adorer le personnage. La jeune fille en face de moi semblait différente psychologiquement mais elle correspondait à la description que je me faisais d'elle !

Lily m'aida à me redresser et m'indiqua le lit au près du quel je m'étais affalée.

« C'est ce lit-ci qui est libre, tu partageras l'armoire avec Emy

- J'en connais une qui va être ravie, ironisa Marlène avec un petit sourire, Emy adore avoir de la place pour ranger ses affaires, et surtout elle en a bien besoin ! Mais tu devrais t'en sortir, en la mordant et la griffant un peu !

- Ha génial, j'étais spécialiste du catch féminin, je devrais pouvoir la mettre KO en moins de deux, les objets sont autorisés, cette lampe me semble bien ? »

Marlène écarquilla les yeux et afficha un immense sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents : « C'est à voir avec la préfète !

- Pas de luttes, ni de tentatives d'assassinats à coup de lampe de chevet, Emy est un peu bordélique mais elle sera trèèès contente de t'accueillir

- Du moment que tu n'as pas une paire de couille et une bite elle sera contente ! » Souffla Marlène en tournant d'un geste mou sa page.

Me voyant dans l'incompréhension Lily précisa : « Elle n'aime pas trop les garçons, ils la stressent !

- En fait, elle n'aime pas tout autre garçon qui ne s'appelle pas Eliott, corrigea Marlène un sourire taquin sur les lèvres

- Intéressant, tout ça me semble très prometteur… lançais-je en m'installant sur le lit.

- Tu es toute blanche, remarqua Lily, tu te sens bien ?

- Juste fatiguée, peut-être que j'aurais dû retourner à l'infirmerie avec Remus.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ? demanda la rousse

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire, je vais… juste me reposer un peu » 

Une moue inquiète sur le visage Lily acquiesça. Elle s'installa sur le lit de Marlène tout en gardant un regard posé sur moi.

Allongée sur le dos, je fixais le dessus de mon lit à baldaquin.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, même si dans mes rêves les rideaux n'étaient pas en velours rouges, mais d'un joli tulle rosé.

Pour avoir un peu de pénombre et de calme je dénouai les rideaux et les tirai. Une fois dans l'espace confiné et douillet, je retirai les chaussons que je fis glisser au pied du lit et enleva le pull.

N'ayant plus la force de me glisser sous la couette je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller dans les méandres du sommeil.

Christelle me regardait avec son habituel et incroyable sourire, les yeux rieurs et les joues marquées de leurs jolies petites fossettes. Elle semblait heureuse, très heureuse.

Mais un jeune homme blond s'installa à côté d'elle, il me regarda froidement, un air remplie de dédain, avant de lui passer le bras autour des épaules.

Je voulais la prévenir, mais il était trop tard.

La baguette pointée vers moi, il souffla « Sectumsempra ».

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous souhaite une agréable continuation.


	9. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

Suite, suite, suiiiite, de Christelle et sa découverte du trio :) Bonne lecture !

Drago se redressa légèrement sous le regard de Ron. Les mains dans les poches il dit un sourire mesquin ancré sur les lèvres : « Cette fille avait tout notre avenir entre ses mains, et elle l'a brûlé.

- Notre avenir ? répéta Hermione, c'est impossible, ce n'est que des histoires idiotes

- Des histoires idiotes ? s'énerva-t-il en lui lança un regard glacé, tu penses que je suis un idiot n'est-ce pas ? Demande lui, ce qu'elle sait ! Elle serait sans aucun doute très heureuse de vous révéler de quelle manière votre cher Potter meurt ! »

Christelle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte tandis qu'elle voyait Harry se tendre inquiet.

Drago avait dû apercevoir les quelques pages où le brun de la prophétie mourrait. Etait-il au courant de la suite ?

« Pardon ? souffla Hermione

- Potter va mourir, battu par le seigneur des ténèbres, qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? » ricana le serpentard en croisant les bras « Et si seulement il était le seul à mourir… L'un des Weasley, le professeur de DCFM malade, ou si je vous les citais tous je pense que l'on aurait le droit à une soirée bien triste… Et je n'ai franchement pas envie d'essuyer de larmes…

- Tu fabules, gronda Ron, personne ne peut savoir le futur avec précision ! Même les prophéties ne sont pas aussi claires !

- Cette fille possédait une série de livre sur toi, cracha Drago en regardant droit dans les yeux l'élu, du début de ta scolarité à cette fin tragique ! Des dialogues précis, les mots exacts que l'on a pu dire ! Alors qu'elle n'a jamais été là ! »

Il passa une main dans sa poche, Ron prêt à lancer un sort si jamais il sortait quelque chose de dangereux, mais il n'en sortit qu'une page de livre froissé.

Se raclant la gorge comme prêt à clamer un discours, il se mit bien droit et commença :

_« Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?_

_—Oui, répondit Harry._

_—Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée_

_me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante._

_Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas_

_pourquoi élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai._

_J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire_

_passer en douce au collège._

_En l'écoutant parler, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley._

_—Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivi-t-il._

_—Non, dit Harry._

_—Tu joues au Quidditch ?_

_—Non, répéta Harry en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch »._

_—Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe._

_Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?_

_—Aucune idée, répondit Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté._

Une autre citation pour vous prouver ma bonne foi ? » proposa-t-il en retournant la page et en la défroissant du bout des doigts pour mieux lire

_« —C'est Hagrid, dit Harry, content de savoir quelque chose que le garçon ignorait. Il travaille_

_à Poudlard._

_—Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?_

_—Il est garde-chasse, précisa Harry qui éprouvait de plus en plus d'antipathie pour le_

_garçon._

_—C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le_

_parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des_

_tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit »_

Déglutissant, Christelle s'était redressée, quand est-ce que Drago avait récupéré cette feuille, c'était une page du tome 1 ! Sûrement lorsqu'il l'avait lu chez Anne, lorsqu'il avait déclaré que c'était les paroles exactes qu'il avait prononcé… Et dire qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Son cœur battait à présent à cent à l'heure.

Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas trouver cette lecture intéressante, loin de là, elle ne devait pas leur rappeler quoi que ce soit mais c'était différent pour Harry.

Il se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber, la main serrée sur le médaillon tandis que les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient.

« C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, c'est impossible, nous n'étions que tous les deux…

- Tu t'en souviens ? Je suis honoré ! remarqua Drago avec un sourire en coin

- Tu étais le premier élève à qui je parlais, un jeune sorcier comme moi ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ! se justifia Harry

- Alors ? demanda Hermione, il dit vrai ? »

Le brun ne répondit même pas, il se jeta dehors, suivis par Ron, Hermione et Christelle qui se demandaient ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Terrifiée Christelle le regarda sortir sa baguette vers le tas de cendre en chaude du feu, il lança : « Reparo ! » en direction des cendres encore chaudes.

Voyant que rien ne se produisait son cœur se calma légèrement et dans un soupir elle regarda tristement le visage énervé d'Harry.

Il n'y arriverait pas, du moins elle l'espérait, le livre était en cendre, il était impossible qu'il y parvienne…

Si jamais il réussissait, si jamais il mettait la main sur le livre alors il modifierait ses plans, sans aucun doute, pour sauver les gens morts durant la bataille mais quelles en seraient les conséquences, et si jamais d'autres personnes mourraient à leur place, si jamais il ne parvenait pas à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres !

Alors qu'il renouvelait la formule, voyant une fumée sortir de la baguette, Christelle se jeta dans les cendres et souffla brutalement dessus, les éparpillant aux quatre coins.  
Ron qui avait vu le mouvement de la jeune fille arriva trop tard pour la retenir, le sort se jeta dans le vide et de nouveau rien ne se passa.

Harry gronda en pointant sa baguette en direction de Christelle : « De quel côté es-tu ?!

- Je…

- Réponds-moi immédiatement ?! De quel côté es-tu ?!

- Du votre ! Sans aucun doute ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! hurla-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir en indiquant la poussière grise tout autour des pierres qui servaient de limite à l'ancien foyer

- Je ne peux laisser personne avoir accès à ce livre, souffla-t-elle simplement, tu devrais comprendre ! »

Oui il devait comprendre, il était déjà parti dans le passé avec Hermione, il devait se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser changer ainsi le cours de temps, sinon qui savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Encore plus de pertes, la victoire du seigneur des ténèbres ?!

« Mais enfin ! Combien de personnes ! Qui ? Qui va mourir ?! Réponds-moi ! » désespéra-t-il alors que sa main tremblait, faisant onduler sa baguette dangereusement.

Peut-être que finalement ça ne serait pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui la tuerait, mais tout simplement Harry Potter… S'il le faisait maintenant au moins… Au moins il n'y aurait plus aucun risque. Etait-elle prête à payer le prix de sa vie pour protéger son monde ?

« Harry, murmura Hermione en posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste doux et maternel, tu es sous l'effet de l'horcruxe, donne le moi, ou à Ron, tu ne réfléchis pas normalement ».

Il se dégagea brusquement et dit d'une voix sombre : « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le médaillon qui ne me permet pas de réfléchir ? Alors que cette fille sait qui va mourir ! Ron ! Tu es d'accord avec moi, non ?! »

Le jeune roux semblait perdu, pour le grand malheur de Christelle ses yeux ne reflétaient que le désespoir. Il était bien plus facile de résister à la colère d'Harry plutôt qu'à la tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Ron.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer passant sa main sur le bas de son visage, un long soupir plus tard il demanda : « Qui ? Qui va mourir ? »

Christelle se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ces interrogations, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait perdre un être cher.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler Hermione l'en empêchant d'un geste brusque : « Ça suffit, Harry, je t'ordonne de me donner ce médaillon. Drago nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser partir avec ce que tu sais. Ron tu lui ligoteras les jambes et les mains, comme ça, s'il veut s'échapper : il n'aura qu'à ramper jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt !

- A quoi tu joues Hermione ?

- A quoi je joue ? Il faut une personne saine d'esprit dans cette équipe ! Et vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Nous réfléchirons à cette histoire une fois que nous aurons mangé, changé de porteur, et dormis un peu ! Ce n'est pas avec esprit troublé que l'on va pouvoir réfléchir à cette histoire de futur !

- Mais cette fille sait qui va mourir ! N'as-tu pas envie de sauver des camarades ?

- Si bien sûr, mais avant qu'elle ne débarque c'était déjà ce que nous allions faire ! Détruire les horcruxes est notre priorité ! Tu veux sauver des gens ?! Alors agis raisonnablement ! Selon le plan que nous connaissons !

- Tu me fais bien rire, ricana Harry, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons aucun idée de comment détruire les horcruxes, on pourra les collecter autant que l'on veut, continuer de fuir ici et là, mais la quête que nous effectuons ne nous sert à rien, nous allons juste laisser les autres mourir alors que nous sauver nos propres vies ! Tu sais qui va mourir ? Remus va mourir ! Alors qu'il vient juste de trouver un peu de bonheur avec Tonk ? Et qui est-ce que ça serait, Charlie ? Bill ? Ginny ? Fred ? George ? Molly ? Arthur ? Qui va mourir alors que nous effectuons notre petite quête inutile ? »

Ron s'était retourné brutalement et envoya son poing serré dans la mâchoire d'Harry. Le brun se retrouva par terre, une main sur sa joue douloureuse, le regard surpris.

« Tais-toi, souffla Ron en se frottant les tempes, ça suffit maintenant, donne le médaillon à Hermione et va te reposer. Tu ne fais que dire des âneries… ».

Dans un excès de rage Harry saisit le médaillon et le balança brutalement par terre en crachant : « Vous semblez persuadé que c'est moi qui réfléchis mal mais vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'avoir les idées en place ! »

Il ouvrit les pans de la tente et s'enfonça dedans en ruminant.

Hermione avait attrapé le pendentif par la chaine et le prit sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos, comme si poids désagréable venait d'être posé sur ses épaules. Se rapprochant de Christelle, elle lui dit : « Allons manger et dormir, ça vaudra mieux… »

Alors qu'elles rentraient à leur tour, Ron et Drago restaient dehors, face à face.

Le blondinet affichait un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres alors qu'il murmura : « Je le savais bien, vous n'avez aucun chance… »

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

Demain, retrouvez Anne et les maraudeurs ! youhou ! (to be continued)

En fait c'est plus simple de répondre à toutes les reviews ici :), je vais suivre le modèle d'une de mes auteurs favorites :). N'hésitez pas à faire le moindre commentaire, je répondre en bas du chapitre où vous avez commenté :)

**Garillote : **_Haha ! Tu as donc continué de lire ! Tiens le coup ! Et continue d'écrire des commentaires ! Ca permet de remotiver les troupes (oui car nous sommes nombreuses dans ma tête ! :) A la prochaine en espérant que la suite continue de te plaire !_

**Michounette :** _Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir ajouté en favoris :) J'espère que le reste de l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Et oui je sais, c'est un peu dur les histoires à la première personne, mais j'essaye de faire deux histoires bien distinctes et j'ai pensé que c'était un bon moyen, et puis comme ça le "fiction dans une fiction" passe mieux, du moins c'est mon avis :). Bonne continuation :) _

**Erza Robin : **_Merci de me suivre, :) continue de me lire et laisse un commentaire qd tu peux, ça fait toujours plaisir, comme je disais à Garillote, ça me remotive :) Aller à la prochaine ! _

**Mademoizelle Black :**_ Je suis toute émue. C'est un magnifique commentaire que tu m'as fais là ! Le plus beau et long et agréable à lire ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Changer l'avenir des Potter ou Remus serait ma priorité, mais Christelle réfléchie aux conséquenes, même si elle a failli laissé passer une information lorsque Ron le lui a demandé, car oui elle est sensible ! Pour Anne, elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de se poser la question ! Elle est pour l'instant complétement déboussoler car trop sensible et un peu trop expressive ! Elle devrait s'en remettre :) J'adore Lily aussi, c'est un personnage qui a beaucoup de qualité et son amour pour son fils (prête à se sacrifier) m'a charmée !  
J'espère te retrouver bientôt :) et encore merci pour m'avoir lue et m'avoir laissée un si joli commentaire.  
_


	10. Je n'étais pas faite pour cet endroit !

Salutation, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Assise, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte pour reprendre mon souffle je contemplais la pénombre. En tendant la main en avant mes mains rencontrèrent la surface douce et molle d'un rideau.

Les pièces du puzzle se remettaient peu à peu en place. Je n'étais pas chez moi agonisante d'une blessure à l'épaule, malgré la sensation de douleur qui venait de me réveiller, j'étais à Poudlard, chez les griffondors.

D'un mouvement lent et sûrement peu assuré, je tirais sur le côté le rideau et fixais les quatre jeunes filles qui discutaient installées sur deux lits adjacents.

Je reconnaissais Lily à sa magnifique chevelure rousses chatoyante, puis Marlène, mais les deux autres m'étaient inconnues.

Quatre regards se tournèrent vers moi et les sourires s'effacèrent pendant un instant avant de réapparaître, frais et agréables.  
Lily s'était redressée et époussetait à présent sa tenue tout en annonçant : « Allons rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune pour manger !

- Attends, on ne s'est même pas présentées ! s'indigna l'une des deux nouvelles aux cheveux bruns coiffés en une somptueuse tresse qu'elle avait ramené sur son épaule, je m'appelle Alice Whim ! Et c'est…

- Emy Edgecombe, salua la plus petite en passant sa main dans ses mèches courtes blondes coupées à la garçonne

- Il parait que l'on va partager l'armoire, j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien, je suis Anne, me présentais-je en tentant de lui afficher mon plus beau sourire

- Bien maintenant que c'est fait et dans les règles de l'art, nous pourrions peut-être quitter les lieux ! proposa Marlène en levant les bras au ciel

- Oui, oui… souffla Emy en levant les yeux, toujours aussi pressée celle-là…

- Elle a hâte de rejoindre Carmicheal, il lui manque terriiiiiblement » souffla Alice en battant des cils alors que Marlène fulminait.

C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de voir des jeunes filles de mon âge, les mêmes genres de vannes à deux balles, et pourtant dans un monde différent, avec de la magie.

A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Qu'elles seraient toutes sérieuses et inhumaine ?

Secouant la tête pour répartir mes pensées, j'attrapais mes chaussons et le pull pour suivre le petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon.

Une fois en bas, dans la salle commune bondée, elles se rapprochèrent d'un groupe de garçon constitué des quatre qui m'étaient déjà connu et d'un dernier qui serra contre lui Alice en déposa en délicat baiser sur sa joue.

C'était sans aucun doute Frank Londubat, futur père de Neville.

Voyant que je le regardais il m'adressa un sourire et se présenta même si cela était inutile : « Frank Londubat, il parait que tu as eu pas mal de problème ?

- Oui c'est ça » répondis-je en rapprochant ma main de mon épaule par réflexe

Sirius remarqua mon mouvement et sembla réfléchir, mais alors qu'il allait parler.

« Et si nous partions manger, s'impatienta Marlène en décrochant un incroyable faux sourire, je commence à avoir l'estomac dans les talons.

- Madame à faim, alors allons-y, à moins que ce soit pour voir Carmich… » commença Sirius mais il se fit interrompre par Lily qui lui lança suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende : « Alice lui a déjà fait le coup

- Et bien Alice, tu as toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi, annonça Sirius en tendant à la petite brune sa main qu'elle vint frapper avec la sienne en riant

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis de ton niveau pour emmerder les gens ! ricana-t-elle

- Ho non, non, non… souffla Frank en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de sa douce, tu en es encore très loin Alice, je crois que personne ne pourra le rattraper…

- C'est au niveau de sa bêtise que personne ne pourra le rattraper, raya James en commençant à avancer vers la porte, bon et bien, on va manger ou vous souhaitez camper ici ?

- Tiens, remarque Sirius, on dirait une deuxième Marlène… La faim a de mauvais effets sur notre cher Capitaine ? »

Après les sept infernaux escaliers nous nous déboulions dans le grand hall. Magnifique pièce au plafond haut, toute en pierre et un peu froid, et l'immense porte en face de nous qui abordait une centaine de mécanisme n'aidait vraiment pas.

Les élèves marchaient tous dans la même direction, se mêlant les uns les autres.

Mon cœur se mit à cogner brutalement dans ma poitrine lorsque je franchis le seuil. Bien plus grande que dans mon imagination, les quatre tables se remplissaient peu à peu d'élèves, les assiettes et les plats vides en recouvraient la surface. Plus loin au bout des grandes tables, les professeurs étaient confortablement installés et discutaient entre eux.

Le plafond, parcourut par des chandelles volantes, laissait apparaître un agréable ciel couleur bleu nuit, recouvert ici et là par des nuages épais.

Une main qui se posa sur mon épaule me sortit de ma contemplation, Sirius m'avait attrapée et m'affichait un grand sourire « Sympas, hein ?

- Oui vraiment ! Incroyable… » soufflais-je en me laissant sombrer dans ses iris pâles

Détachant avec beaucoup de mal mon regard du sien je repris ma route et à la deuxième table une jeune fille brune me faisait de grand signe. Et reconnaissant la jeune fille de serdaigle, Audrey me semblait-il, qui m'avait aidée toute à l'heure, je lui rendis son signe.

Sirius me demanda surpris : « Tu connais Boot ?

- Boot ? demandais-je

- Audrey Boot

- Ha, oui, elle m'a aidée à trouver la bibliothèque toute à l'heure, répondis-je

- Zut, tant qu'à faire ami-ami avec les serdaigles tu n'aurais pas pu te rapprocher d'Alexandra… rétorqua-t-il toujours avec un sourire

- Qui est-elle ?

- La nouvelle proie de notre séducteur, lança Frank en désignant la belle blonde de la bibliothèque qui était à présent installé en face d'Audrey

- Elle est jolie, avouais-je

- Et tout à fait inaccessible, termina Peter

- Et c'est ça qui fait qu'elle est intéressante ! rétorqua Sirius en haussant les épaules avant de s'installer confortablement sur le banc, assis-toi, Anne ».  
Mon cœur fit un bon.

Niaise ?

Sans aucun doute ! Mais surtout complètement folle de mon personnage préféré qui venait de susurrer mon prénom.

Reprenant de la contenance je m'installais et regardait Lily et James qui était en face de moi, Peter à ma droite et Sirius à ma gauche.

Plutôt bien entourée !

« Remus ne vient pas manger ?

- Je pense qu'il reprendra sa vie normale d'ici un jour ou deux, répondit James en caressant la main de Lily

- Il a souvent des crises comme celle-ci, murmura la rousse, et pourtant il tient le coup et fait un excellent préfet ! C'est vraiment dommage pour lui d'être malade comme ça ».

Malade, oui, c'est vrai que se transformer en loup tous les 29 jours ça devait être une autre paire de manche que notre problème menstruel féminin.

Les assiettes et les plats se mirent à cliqueter et se remplir brutalement de nourriture. Des cuisses de poulets dorées s'installaient dans un des grands plats tandis qu'un autre se bordait de salade avec au centre une armada de maïs.

Chacun se servait et commençait à manger, prenant ici et là des aliments qui venaient d'apparaître.

Les discussions fusaient de toutes parts se regroupant dans un brouhaha étouffant.

Une sensation de malaise s'empara de moi, comme un vague de chaleur partant de mon ventre pour venir enserrer ma gorge y formant une boule désagréable.

Déglutissant comme je pu, les yeux fixés sur mes mains qui tremblaient.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça ?

Prenant une longue respiration je tentais de me calmer, lâchant mes couverts pour passer mes bras sous la table et y réunir mes mains.

« Un peu de poulet ? me proposa Sirius en me tendant une cuisse entre deux couverts de service

- Oui, avec plaisir » murmurais-je d'une voix étouffée.

Je n'avais pas ma place ici, je n'avais pas ma place au près d'eux, mais surtout je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde, je n'étais pas d'ici, je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

Les étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux et la sensation que j'allais dégobiller grandie en moi.

Malgré mes respirations lentes je ne parviens pas à retrouver le calme.

« Tout va bien ? » murmura Peter en me fixant paniqué.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Rien n'allait.

Il fallait que je me calme.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ! railla Marlène de sa voix forte, qu'il pourrait me donner un coup de main pour sortilège, alors qu'il serait incapable de jeter un Lumos! » Autour d'elle les filles ricanèrent.

Je ne connaissais pas ces gens. Depuis le début je tentais de m'intégrer, mais il y avait trop de choses qui ne pouvaient pas fonctionner.

Je n'étais pas d'ici, personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point je n'étais pas d'ici… Je n'étais même pas censé être née !

J'étais au beau milieu d'une fiction. Un livre… Le premier bouquin que j'avais lu !

Je me redressais brutalement, faillis renverser mes couverts.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Enjambant le banc, sans écouter les protestations surprises, je m'avançais entre les tables pour rejoindre le hall.

L'air y était plus frais, posant ma tête contre le mur froid de pierre je poussais un soupir.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner encore plus de cette salle maudite mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je me retrouvais accroupis, une main posée sur le mur pour m'empêcher de tomber plus bas.

« Hey, souffla Peter qui me regarda tristement, ça va ? Tu veux rejoindre l'infirmerie

- Je… » commençais-je

Mais parler fut de trop, j'eus le temps de l'écarter sur le côté pour pouvoir vomir devant moi, à quatre patte, comme une idiote.

Le jeune homme passa épaule sous la mienne et tenta de me soulever.

Il était plus petit que moi et eut du mal à me servir de canne.

« Attendez ! lança une voix derrière nous, je vais vous aider, Peter peut-être que tu devrais aller prévenir les professeurs »

Sirius se retrouva à la place de mon petit sauveur qui lui s'éloignait pour rejoindre la salle.

Ce gars me rendait mal à l'aise, Peter au moins il était loin de ce que j'avais pu imaginer, mais lui, il était identique, exactement comme je l'avais toujours vu.

Les étoiles pétillantes devant mes yeux et avec la tête qui me tournait je me décidais à fermer les yeux suppliant le ciel pour que toute cette histoire de fou s'arrête enfin.

« Hey, reste avec moi, gronda-t-il en me tapotant sur la joue, tu m'entends ? Ho ! »

Pas de hey ou de ho qui tiennent : je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester avec lui. Je voulais juste partir, loin, retrouver mes parents, ma Christelle, mon calme et mon monde.

Je n'étais pas faite pour un endroit comme ça…

Merci d'avoir lu à la prochaine

**Dragomione : **Je ferais attention xD je vais même immédiatement changer ça ! Pardonne moi pour avoir oser fauter entre Harry et Drago, comment ai-je pu les faire s'appeler par leur prénom *.*, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras ! (le pire c'est que maintenant que tu le dis je me rends compte de mon erreur...) :P Si tu vois d'autres quiches dans le style n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ça m'aide beaucoup :) Bisous ma kiki :)

**Erza Robin : **C'est très agréable de retrouver des commentaires des mêmes personnes ! Au moins je vois qu'on continue de me lire :) Merci bien pour ça :D Bonne continuation.


	11. Le bien vaincra

Salutation la suite de Christelle !

La tension était palpable autour de la tablée. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'agir comme si tout allait bien mais malgré tout Christelle la sentait tendue. Harry était parti dehors « pour marcher et se mettre les idées au clair » avait-il dit, mais la griffondor s'inquiétait qu'il ne tombe sur des ennemis, ou décide de ne pas revenir, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait à ce point hors de lui…

Hermione poussa un long soupir et demanda : « Finalement, nous ne t'avons pas demandé ton nom, je suis Hermione

- Je sais qui vous êtes, murmura-t-elle, je m'appelle Christelle ».

Se décidant enfin à la regarder, Ron lui tendit une assiette remplie de petit pois en murmura : « C'est que de la conserve mais ça devrait te remplir ».

L'eau lui monta à la bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son ventre hurlait famine. Après toute la journée qu'elle venait de traversé elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était affamée. Mangeant avec appétit, elle n'accordait aucun regard à Drago qui la fixait méchamment depuis le sol un peu plus loin.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en fuite ? demanda Christelle après avoir avalé

- Un ou deux jours, lança Ron d'une voix tendue, tu es au courant de ce que nous faisons, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet » souffla-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Elle rêvait de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, que contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Drago : Voldemort ne gagnerait pas, que malgré les morts ils finiraient par être heureux et en couples.

Mais elle sentait le regard appuyé de Drago, et si jamais elle révélait ça ici et maintenant, comment pouvait-elle s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas voir le maître des ténèbres pour lui dire de changer de tactique, et que la mort d'Harry Potter conduira sa perte ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une toute partie d'elle qui pensait ça, l'autre se persuadait que Drago n'était pas si vils que ça. Qu'il lui suffisait de trouver une personne capable de l'aimer pour qu'il puisse se montrer sous son véritable jour…

Mais ? Est-ce que ses suppositions s'avéreraient correctes ? Et si jamais l'âme de Drago était réellement pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ? Elle ne pouvait pas baser l'avenir de ce monde sur des hypothèses…

Un froissement de tissu et des bruits de pas la sortit de ses pensées, levant les yeux vers Harry elle fut surprise du visage doux qu'il abordait. Il était comme elle l'avait imaginé !

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux il lança d'une voix hésitante : « Je suis désolé de mettre emporter comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide, les effets de l'horcruxe, je le sais bien. Et je pense pouvoir comprendre que mon apparition n'ait pas permis de garder le calme… Mais j'espère que tu comprends que je ne peux rien révéler ».

Elle accompagna son discours d'un regard appuyé vers Drago qui fixait à présent le sol, elle espérait leur faire comprendre qu'elle leur aurait déjà donné quelques informations si jamais il n'avait pas été ici.

Du moins les informations qu'elle considérait comme non dangereuses… Il était hors de question de révéler les noms de personnes qui allaient mourir…

Installés tous les quatre à la table, un lourd silence prit place. Harry avait les yeux posé sur le serpentard et rythmait sa réflexion de petit coup de cuillère dans son plat.

Finalement sous le regard surpris d'Hermione et Ron, il se redressa et se rapprocha de Drago ficelé au sol avec son assiette et son verre.

Il les posa devant lui et lui dit d'une voix morne : « Bon appétit ».

Les yeux gris se levèrent vers lui, et un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui lui annonça en agitant ses poignets liés dans son dos : « Je vois que tu fais preuve de clémence face à ton ennemi, mais as-tu réfléchis ? A moins que tu me donnes la bequeter, Potter, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais manger ! ».

Christelle esquissa un sourire en imaginant Harry nourrissant le pauvre Drago ligoté, mais il en fut tout autrement. S'agenouillant devant lui, le brun resserra les liens qui retenaient prisonniers les chevilles du beau serpentard puis lui défit ceux de mains. En s'écartant d'un mouvement brusque il répéta avec animosité : « Bon appétit ».

Retournant à sa place, sous le regard inquisiteur de ses deux amis il leur demanda : « Quoi ? Vous vouliez le laisser mourir de faim ? Je ne tiens pas à être un meurtrier ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules et se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment ça se fait que vous êtes parvenue à apparaître juste à côté de nous ? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées

- C'est bien ce que je me demande, ricana Drago, ce sort est une énorme blague ! Vers des horizons meilleurs ? Et me voilà entouré d'ennemi… »

Christelle se mordilla les lèvres, elle-même s'était posée la question, pourquoi le sort les avaient-ils ramenés au beau milieu de la forêt plutôt que de les envoyer aux pieds de Voldemort… Et si finalement ce sort avait réellement choisi un horizon meilleur pour Drago ? La victoire des ténèbres n'auraient peut-être pas été concluante pour lui, et se retrouver avec le trio était pour lui une meilleure chose ?

« Quel type de sort as-tu utilisé ? questionna Hermione, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un sort permettant de voyager ainsi.

- Tu veux dire : d'aller d'un monde à l'autre ? ricana Harry, je pense que si quelqu'un t'avait sorti que c'était possible tu lui aurais ri au nez ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux te résoudre à y croire !

- Tu as été le premier à y croire Harry, souffla-t-elle, je te signale que les preuves apportées par Malfoy semble plutôt impressionnantes, et que Christelle…

- Christelle ? l'interrompit-il

- C'est son nom, expliqua le roux en indiquant la jeune fille du regard

- Et que Christelle sache autant de chose sur nous est impossible, à moins qu'elle ne vienne pas d'ici, mais alors pas du tout d'ici, continua Granger en ramenant ses petits pois dans un coin de son assiette, donc en réunissant tout ça, je pense que je peux me permettre de croire ce qu'a pu nous raconter Malfoy.

- Je n'aime pas lui donner raison… souffla Harry en passant sa main sur son visage

- Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? gronda Ron les yeux brillants, je te signale que cet abruti à parler de la mort d'un des membres de ma famille ! On ne peut pas laisser quelque chose de ce genre arriver !

- L'avenir n'est pas encore arrivé, il est encore temps de le changer, dit le brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, je ne laisserai rien arriver aux Weasleys.  
- Harry, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas promettre, même si tu penses pouvoir sauver le monde, tu restes un jeune homme, pas un dieu… conseilla Hermione

- Tu préfères que je dise que tout le monde va mourir et qu'on va rester tranquillement comme ça, nous baladant dans les bois en attendant que ça se tasse ? »

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de continuer cette conversation qui allait de nouveau aboutir à une dispute Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules et termina son plat.

Après le repas terminé, les affaires nettoyées par quelques sorts et rangées dans le sac sans fond d'Hermione, les trois matelas de fortune furent installés. Ron grimaça en regardant Christelle et lui dit : « Nous n'avions vraiment pas prévu d'avoir d'autres compagnons de route.

- Tu pourras partager mon lit, il devrait y avoir de la place, proposa Hermione en tapotant celui qu'elle avait posé sur les bancs

- La devineresse a le droit à un bout de matelas et moi je devrais rester par terre ? railla Drago, à moins que dans un second excès de bonté tu me proposes de partager ton lit, Potter ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, trop de gentillesse envers toi ne serait pas bon. Le sol te convient mieux… » souffla Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

S'installa contre le pan de la tente, Christelle regarda le trio se mettre en place, Hermione avait retiré sa veste et vint s'allonger le plus confortablement possible dans le peu d'espace disponible. Ron semblait suspicieux à l'égard de Drago et se tenait encore assit sur son matelas afin de pouvoir l'observer.

Il savait qu'il était impossible qu'il ne s'échappe vu les nœuds qu'il avait reformé après le repas, et comme l'avait dit Hermione s'il voulait fuir il lui faudrait ramper jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, et… il avait du mal à imaginer le serpentard s'étaler dans la boue pour fuir…

Harry retira son pull, éteignit les lampes qui se trouvaient dans la « salle à manger » et s'installa sur son lit. Ebouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'il semblait en pleine discussion intérieur il finit par se relever pour attraper la lampe pendue au plafond.

Une fois celle-ci éteinte la pénombre s'installa sur le groupe accompagnée par un silence pesant.

Prenant la plus grande inspiration que son nez blessé lui permettait, Christelle ferma les yeux. Ses jambes étaient tendues et douloureuses d'avoir trop marché, et trop couru. Elle était épuisée, glacée et désespérée.

Anne devait être seule allongée sur son plancher à attendre le retour de ses parents et baignant dans son sang.

Morte ?

Peut-être… Mais finalement elle pensait la rejoindre bientôt, elle n'était que moldue, elle serait incapable d'affronter la bataille finale, se retrouvant entre deux feux…

Déglutissant elle tenta de bouger sur le petit lit, contrainte entre le pan froid de la tente et la jeune fille.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la présence d'Hermione, elle était celle qui l'avait défendue et qui avait été de son côté lorsque ses deux amis s'étaient emportés. Il lui semblait qu'elle serait une personne sur qui elle pourrait compter.

Christelle s'imagina tout lui raconter…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la jeune griffondor s'était tournée vers elle et devait être, tout comme elle, en train de contempler la forme sombre formant sa personne.

Les respirations se firent plus lentes du côté des garçons, alors que Christelle s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil, Hermione murmura : « Ce qu'a dit Drago est faux ? »

Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, elle fixa la griffondor pendant un moment puis lui répondit dans un souffle : « Le bien vaincra ».

* * *

Voilà merci de m'avoir lue :)

Je me posais une question ? Préféreriez-vous des chapitres plus longs et une à deux fois par semaine plutôt que ces menues chapitres tous les jours ?

J'attends vos réponses ! Et je serais capable de faire les deux :)

Personnellement j'apprécie les courts chapitres afin de pouvoir les terminer sur des petites phrases comme je le fais depuis le début, mais il est vrai que je trouverais ça agaçant d'avoir mon courriel floodé de message de fanfiction :) Alors ça dépend de vous :) Bonne continuation.


	12. Espèce de fémur de hormard !

Deuxième journée pour nos deux amies dans ce monde de fou ? Et pour Anne quoi de mieux que de commencer la journée avec une engueulade avec Pomfresh ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vous avais-je autorisé ? Gronda-t-elle en faisant pour la énième fois un aller-retour devant mon lit, répondez-moi ?!

- Non… soufflais-je en baissant la tête

- Avez-vous une idée du nombre de potions que je vous ai fait prendre ? Les effets qu'elles pouvaient avoir ? Et vous ?! Et vous ?! Gronda-t-elle graduellement, Vous sortez sans même me demander mon avis ! Profitez tranquillement de votre petite journée ?! –

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste à l'infirmerie…

- Est-ce que Dumbledore porte une blouse ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit médicomage ! Alors mon avis prévaut sur le sien ! A présent vous restez ici, vous ne bougez pas ! Vous vous reposez ! Et si jamais… Si jamais ! Je vous vois ne serait-ce que sortir la jambe de ce lit, je vous y attache ! »

Non mais ho ! Et le calme dans une infirmerie…

« Bien madame

- Prenez les potions que j'ai posé pour accompagner votre petit déjeuner, mangez bien pour récupérer des forces.

- Oui

- N'oubliez pas… Une jambe en dehors du lit et je vous promets qu'Azkaban paraitra être un lieu de plaisir par rapport à mon infirmerie… »

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller, la fatigue n'avait pas disparue malgré la longue nuit sans rêve que je venais de passer. L'infirmière, avant de m'enguirlander, avait expliqué que l'on m'avait ramenée dans un sale état et qu'après plusieurs crises de panique dont je ne me souvenais pas, elle avait décidé de me donner une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.

Un rire s'éleva à côté de moi, me tournant vers la source, je souris à Remus qui me salua d'un petit geste de main.

« Tu sembles en meilleur forme, dit-il, tu faisais peur.

- Peur ? Non… Quand même pas ! M'indignais-je faussement, je suis bête, je n'avais plus mal du tout, je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir son avis pour sortir.

- Au moins je suis content, j'ai de la compagnie, ça paraitra un peu moins long ! »

Répondant d'un petit rire je fermai lentement les yeux et passai ma main sur mon visage. Si je n'étais pas capable de sortir pour aller à la bibliothèque, j'allais encore passer un jour à ne rien faire…

« Hum, commença Remus d'une petite voix hésitante

- Oui ?

- Qui est Christelle ? »

Je me redressai sur mon lit pour le contempler étonné, je ne me souvenais pas leur avoir donné son nom, comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

« Dans tes crises de panique tu as parlé d'elle.

- Ha, c'est mon amie, dont je vous ai parlé qui s'est faite embarquée par… »

Par un putain de psychopathe blond…

« Mangemort, termina Remus

- Voilà c'est ça…

- Les enflures… »

Alors qu'il allait surement me poser une nouvelle question la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'élève. Ne les reconnaissant pas tout de suite avec leurs uniformes impeccables, je ne les identifiai que lorsque je remarquai la jolie chevelure rousse.

« Coucou, on vous ramène le journal de ce matin ! » annonça James en glissant ce qui devait être la gazette sur la table de chevet de Remus.

Il se pencha un peu vers Remus et lui murmura : « Et de quoi tenir le coup ! » en accompagnant sa voix d'un petit mouvement de main qui lui permis de glisser - ce qui me semblait être - une plaquette de chocolat sous l'oreille.

« Bon alors vous deux ? Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda Sirius en se tenant à la monture du lit de Remus

- Je suis toujours fatigué, mais demain ou après-demain je pense que je pourrais sortir tranquillement !

- Et toi ? lança Black en tournant son regard d'acier vers moi

- La forme ! Je pourrais courir à marathon, mais je pense que je vais éviter de sortir avant que l'infirmière m'y autorise, je n'ai pas envie de me faire de nouveau réprimander…

- Je suis sure que c'est un dragon, quand elle s'énerve je verrais bien de la fumée lui sortir des narines, murmura Peter en fronçant les sourcils comme pour l'imiter

- Moui… Mais du coup mes recherches vont prendre du retard… murmurais-je en me massant l'arête du nez

- On peut te ramener des bouquins pour que tu les regardes ici si tu veux, se proposa Peter »

Une sonnerie retentit étouffée par les épais murs de l'infirmerie. Le groupe se lança des regards et Lily lança : « Et bien vous deux, on va vous laisser, on vous rejoindra après les cours ! »

L'ennui montait progressivement. Remus dormait, encore… Et j'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil. J'avais déjà compté les carreaux au sol (486) en comptant les demi-carreaux des bords de mur…

Décidée à commencer une activité plus intéressante : je levai les yeux au plafond et commençai à compter les lignes des bas-reliefs.

« Un, deux, trois… » Commençais-je les pointant une à une du doigt.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda l'infirmière en attrapant le plateau du petit déjeuner que j'avais avalé d'une traite

- Très bien, merci. Je ne me sens plus vraiment fatiguée, est-ce que je pourrais aller marcher un peu s'il vous plait ? »

Si je l'avais mieux connu je lui aurais fait ma tête de chien battu qui faisait fondre, mais elle n'était pas du style à rigoler et je préférais éviter de l'énerver de peur de me faire ligoter et bâillonner.

Elle semblait réfléchir un instant, planta sa baguette face à moi, murmura quelques mots.

Mon cœur cessa de battre un seconde, une image vive passant devant mes yeux.

Du sang.

De la douleur.

Fermant les paupières pour éteindre la panique qui me gagnait, je détendis chacun de mes membres.

« Mise à part votre rythme cardiaque un peu rapide, vous semblez en forme. Mais j'aurais dit la même chose hier, et finalement vous n'avez pas supporté les potions… Même si j'ai changé le traitement nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise… Mais…

- Je peux sortir ?

- Et si vous vous retrouviez comme hier ? Gronda-t-elle, je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir seule !

- Je peux y aller avec elle, proposa Remus qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux

- Bien sûr, quelle merveilleuse idée… Comme ça si elle tombe dans les pommes vous n'aurez qu'à vous épuisez à essayer de l'aider ! Ainsi je n'aurais pas une personne à trouver mais deux ! lança Pomfresh en posant ses poings sur ses hanches

- Je me sens bien mieux, les potions que vous me donnez font de véritables miracles ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour prouver sa bonne foi, regardez ! Hier j'ai été capable d'aller à la bibliothèque sans me sentir trop mal, et vous me connaissez madame, je ferais attention ! »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et fit deux aller-retour avant de s'arrêter devant le lit de Remus. Son regard posé dans le sien, elle annonça d'un ton solennel : « Je vous veux ici d'ici deux heures. Si vous tardez j'appelle Picott pour vous chercher... »

Remus avait revêtu son uniforme et époussetait son pantalon gris. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa mon regard, il afficha un grand sourire et m'invita du regard à le suivre.

Une fois dehors il leva les mains au ciel et s'exclama : « Incroyable mais vrai nous nous en sommes sortis ! Et vivant en plus !

- Elle t'a bien laissé sortir hier, pourquoi ne t'aurait-elle pas autorisé aujourd'hui ?

- Pour t'accompagner toi, j'avoue que je pensais que c'était peine perdue ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me laisserait ! Mais je pense qu'elle avait marre de t'entendre compter !

- Tu dormais, non ?

- Je me suis réveillée à 58 ! »

Alors que je lui apprenais à quel point il était incroyablement divertissant de compter les carreaux au sol, nous furent interrompu par une voix derrière nous, aigue au possible : « Tiens, Lupin, tu traines sans ton groupe ? »

Le voyant grimacer, je me retournais lentement pour faire face une jeune Serpentard qui nous faisait face. De petite taille, aux cheveux bruns longs en deux couettes basses, avec ses petits yeux noisette, elle n'avait franchement pas le physique pour inspirer la peur.

Une main sur la hanche, elle nous regardait avec mépris tout en affichant un petit sourire fier et tout à fait désagréable.

« T'es qui toi ? dit-elle avec insolence en plongeant son regard dans le mien

- On ne t'a pas appris à parler avec respect à tes ainés, petite ? » Lui demandais-je

Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta, les poings serrés elle fulmina : « Je suis en septième année espèce de sale Griffondor débile !

- Hou… murmurais-je en mimant un tremblement, je suis blessée dans mon estime. Progresse au niveau des insultes et on reviendra, okay ? Là, on a un petit truc à régler.  
- Je t'interdis de me traiter comme ça ! Lupin ! Ton petit groupe et toi ! Vous allez entendre parler de nous ! J'informerai Rosier et Avery du comportement de ta camarade ! Je te promets que vous allez le regretter !

- Mais enfin, tais-toi, tu as été bercée trop près du mur ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu cherches les emmerdes comme ça ? » La coupais-je en prenant le bras de Remus pour lui faire reprendre la marche.

Alors que nous allions passer le seuil de la bibliothèque, elle commença : « Espèce de… »

Ne trouvant pas la suite, je me tournai vers elle et lui proposai :

« Espèce de sale fémur de homard ? »

* * *

Inspirée au niveau des insultes ? Je trouve aussi ! :P Merci de m'avoir lu à la prochaine !


	13. Tu veux être mon ami ?

Chalutation ! :) Suite de Christelle !

Un air frais caressant son visage, elle entrouvrit difficilement les yeux et scruta la toile blanche à qui elle faisait face. Ses idées se remettaient difficilement en place tandis qu'elle s'étirait dans le peu d'espace qu'elle possédait.

Elle se redressa doucement sans faire de mouvements trop brusque pour ne pas réveiller la brunette qui dormait encore à ses côtés.

Les pans de la tente roulés en boules de chaque côté de l'ouverture permettaient d'apercevoir un Ron torse nu en train de s'étirer un bras au ciel l'autre contre sa poitrine.

Christelle se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'elle l'avait toujours vu avec ce bras bandé maintenant contre son torse. S'était-il blessé ?

Harry était toujours roulé en boule sur son matelas, les sourcils froncés et une grimace ancrée sur le visage, il semblait en plein cauchemar.

Elle détourna les yeux et posa son regard sur Drago, le regrettant immédiatement : il la fixait, la tête renversée en arrière.

« Bien dormis devineresse ? Pas de jolies visions ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire

- Très bien dormi, je te remercie Drago, et toi ? répondit-elle ironiquement en observant la position inconfortable qu'il avait dû être obligé de garder toute la nuit

- Tu te prends pour Potter à te soucier de tes ennemis ? railla le serpentard en faisant craquer son cou

- Je ne crois pas que nous soyons ennemis » avoua-t-elle très sincèrement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Pendant un instant le visage pâle et bien dessiné du jeune homme prit une expression de surprise mais il reprit bien vite contenance et détourna les yeux d'elle.

« _Vu_ » se murmura Christelle à elle-même.

Il n'avait même pas répondu méchamment alors qu'il aurait dû selon son habitude. Elle pouvait donc penser que certaines de ses études du personnage s'avéraient ne pas être fausses… Mais combien de temps pour en être persuadée…

Hermione s'étira comme un chat et afficha un timide sourire avant de dire : « Salut !

- Hey » répondit Christelle avec un petit geste de main

Ron rentra de nouveau dans la tente, attrapa une des gourdes d'eau posées sur la table et s'en servit pour se débarbouiller le visage.

« Je t'en prie Weasley, souffla Drago en faisant mine d'être choqué, tu ne voudrais pas te rhabiller ? Je trouve déjà ça suffisamment traumatisant d'être entouré de trois griffondors, je n'ai pas besoin de voir…

- Franchement, on devrait l'attacher là et l'abandonner, déjà que ça commence à devenir chiant de ne pouvoir manger qu'un repas par jour et de devoir fuir tout le temps, si en plus on retrouve les pustules baveuses de Poudlard ça risque de devenir tendue ! s'énerva Ron

- J'allais dire la même chose, railla Drago

- Hum… murmura Harry qui semblait à peine se réveiller, tu lances du venin dès le matin Malfoy ? ».

Les yeux entrouverts, allongé sur le torse il avait relevé la tête pour fixer le blond, une main dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre de manière à dégager son visage.

« Nous devrions ranger et repartir, lança Ron, trouver de quoi manger surtout, vu que nos deux arrivants ont pompé nos ressources… »

Hermione grimaça : « Ne dit pas les choses comme ça

- Dire la vérité ? rétorqua-t-il

- Bon… je vais enlever les sorts, occupez-vous du reste… » dit-elle froidement un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix.

La griffondor sortit de la tente et agita sa baguette tout en murmurant une série de sort. Les deux garçons de leur côté étaient en train de ranger les affaires, Ron avait pris soin de sortir assez brutalement Drago, toujours enchaîné.

Alors qu'ils effaçaient les dernières traces de leur campement avec l'aide de Christelle, Ron lança à son amie : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont pu trouver notre tente ?

- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, ils ne le cherchaient pas, dit-elle simplement en attrapant le sac et enfilait ses chaussures, je me le suis demandée hier aussi mais c'est normal. Les protections que je lance empêchent les sorts de localisations et empêchent les gens qui veulent nous trouver, et bien de nous trouver.

- Et nous n'avons absolument pas voulu vous trouver, remarqua Christelle alors qu'elle attrapait la gourde que lui offrait Harry, je voulais juste… »

Brûler le livre, faillit-elle dire. Mais elle se retint de peur de créer de nouvelles tensions au sein de l'équipe.

Une fois tous près à marcher, Harry aida Drago à se redresser et le débarrassa de ses liens aux chevilles, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit d'une voix lente et lourde de signification : « Je te rappelle que si tu t'échappes, nous sommes en position de force, nous avons ta baguette et tu ne pourras rien contre nous… »

Hermione avait sorti une carte et pointa une petit ville du doigt sous le regard attentif de ses camarades, elle lança : « Nous trouverons des vivres là-bas et nous repartirons ».

Acquiesçants les garçons se prirent la main, Ron et Hermione encadrèrent Christelle, tandis qu'Harry attrapait Drago

Ce qui suivit fut la pire expérience de la jeune moldue.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle eut la sensation que son corps était dans un robot compresseur, alors que tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleurs et que ses articulations grinçaient, son estomac lui se retourna et lorsque le sol réapparut sous ses pieds elle lâcha les mains qu'elle tenait et se jeta par terre pour vomir.

« Plus jamais… » souffla-t-elle se tenant les coudes

Hermione accroupit à ses côtés lui tapota le dos avec un sourire embarrassé : « Nous aurions dû te prévenir que nous allions transplaner.

- Je pensais qu'elle voyait l'avenir, souffla Ron, tu n'as pas vu ça ?

- Je ne vois pas l'avenir… grogna-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres

- Bon, installons-nous ici, trouvons de quoi manger et allons-y ! commença à s'énerver le rouquin

- C'est quoi ça, Weasley ? La faim qui te rend encore plus chiant ? » ricana Drago.

Christelle fut surprise car il lui semblait percevoir un acquiescement de la part des deux amis de Ron. Puis elle se souvint, des jours et des jours que les trios avaient dû passer à chercher de la nourriture, voler pour pouvoir s'alimenter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tout en essayant de trouver des horcruxes. Puis… Ron qui s'énervait et les avait finalement abandonnés…

« Je peux aller chercher de la nourriture, lança la jeune fille, contrairement à vous personne ne me connait ! Je m'en charge !

- C'est vrai, mais si jamais il t'arrive un problème ? Comment est-ce que tu te défendras ?

- Je vais juste acheter de la nourriture, non ? souffla-t-elle hésitante en se rendant compte du danger.

- Tiens prends ça, s'exclama Ron et bourrant les poches de sa veste de pièces, achète tout ce que tu peux ! »

Elle marchait dans les rues du village, les mains dans les poches où les pièces s'entrechoquaient. Les rues étaient désertes et elle se demandait si quelqu'un vivait dans cet endroit lugubre.

Apercevant enfin l'enseigne d'un petit magasin elle rentra et fut surprise du grand sourire de la vendeuse : « Bonjour ! Il est bien rare de voir des étrangers en cette période de … »

L'expression joyeuse disparut et la femme haussa les épaules avant de terminer : « Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire

- Oui tout à fait, souffla Christelle en lui adressant un petit sourire, je prends juste quelques petites choses à manger.

- Vous êtes arrivé hier ?

- Non, ce matin… murmura-t-elle en s'avançant

- Vous…Etes au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? grimaça Christelle en fixant paniqué la cassière

- Nous avons eu une rafle des nés-moldus hier… »

La jeune fille déglutit, attrapa rapidement un panier et se précipita entre les rayons.

La vendeuse la fixait étrangement, mais ça devait être dû à son apparence crasseuse, elle s'était débarbouillée le visage pour y enlever la terre et la boue mais sa veste était brunis et son pantalon taché. Elle avait même la sensation d'avoir écrit sur le front : « Coucou, je suis moldue, copine de Harry et je sais où il se cache ! »

Déglutissant alors qu'elle glissait des gâteaux et des pâtes dans son panier, elle frémit de tout son être lorsque la porte s'ouvrit faisant danser le carillon devant lui.

« Bonj… » commença la vendeuse en relevant les yeux mais sa voix disparue dans un gazouillement. La voyant pétrifiée, Christelle ferma les paupières en suppliant le ciel de l'épargner mais lorsqu'elle vit l'homme s'avancer elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement.

Il lui paraissait immense, ses muscles épais étaient visibles dans l'encolure de sa veste de cuir mal fermée, ses mains longues et larges recouvertes de poussières abordaient de longs ongles jaunes et sales.

Le loup-garoux au service de Voldemort…

Elle se souvenait de lui, pas de son nom mais de son apparence.

Il afficha un grand sourire et salua les deux jeunes femmes : « Mesdames ».

Déglutissant Christelle murmura un petit « bonjour » tandis que la jeune femme à la caisse fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la charade la jeune fille s'empressa de continuer ses achats à toute allure.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la caisse l'homme y était déjà, une canette de bière à la main, il la regarda de bas en haut un grand sourire qui se voulait sûrement charmant laissant apparaître toutes ses dents pointues et jaunies.

« Mademoiselle, salua-t-il, qu'y a-t-il de beau à faire dans un coin comme celui-ci ?

- Hum… Je visitais ! ricana-t-elle alors que la caissière passant lentement, bien trop lentement ses articles au bip.

- Des gâteaux, vous êtes gourmandes ! » remarqua-t-il en fixant les paquets qu'elle glissait dans son sac.

La terreur était en train de la gagner mais si jamais elle la laissait voir il pourrait être persuadé qu'elle avait des choses à cacher….

Se mordant les lèvres, elle s'empêcha de rire… Bien sûr que ça se voyait, elle était couverte de terre, maintenant le message ne se contentait plus d'être écrit sur son front, elle avait à présent une énorme pancarte à guirlande lumineuse au-dessus de sa tête :

« Coucou je suis une pure moldue et je voyage avec Harry Potter, tu veux être mon ami ? »

* * *

Voilou :D merci de m'avoir lue bonne continuation :)


	14. Mon avenir !

Coucou, la suite de mademoiselle Anne après son insulte incroyable de fémur de homard (insulte du siècle).

Réponse à la review du chapitre précédent :

**Erza Robin : **Merci beaucoup de me suivre ! :P Personnellement je n'aimerais vraiment pas me trouver en face de Fenrir ? :P J'espère te retrouver sur les prochaines pages ! :) bonne continuation !

* * *

« Franchement, tu n'étais pas obligé de la chercher celle-ci, lança Remus dans un murmure alors que nous nous avancions dans la bibliothèque, je peux te promettre qu'elle va nous apporter des emmerdes

- Des emmerdes, qu'est-ce qu'elle problèmes pourrait-elle vous apporter, elle m'a plutôt l'air d'être une gamine haineuse qui ne cherche qu'à cracher du venin sur tout ce qui porte les couleurs de griffondors, rétorquais-je en vérifiant derrière moi que la bibliothèque ne me fixait pas

- Tu l'as bien identifié, admit Lupin avec un petit sourire, elle s'appelle Pucey Merry, c'est une véritable Serpentard d'après ses dires, enfin pour elle : être serpentard s'est insulter tous les griffondors que l'on croise… Mais elle a de bonnes connaissances, sans aucun doute des gens qui risquent de devenir… mangemort, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, même si James et Sirius s'amusent à les provoquer, tu ne devrais pas trop les embêter… »

Il s'était arrêté devant une porte de bois sombre entre deux étagères qui semblaient solidement fermées sur lesquelles de charmantes lettres en or indiquaient « Réserve ».

« Tu pourrais trouver des choses ici, enfin tous les ouvrages de magies noires interdites aux élèves se trouvent par ici, si madame Pince vient te voir tu n'aurais qu'à lui montrer ton mot »

Acquiesçant je posais mes mains sur les poignets et les fit tourner, dans un grincement lugubre les portes s'ouvrirent sur une toute petite pièce simplement éclairés ici et là par des lampes en verre pendant entre les rayons.

Remus grimaça et me chuchota : « Je te laisse ici, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, je viens te chercher dans une heure ou deux ?

- Deux, ça m'irait, répondis-je en laissant mon regard courir sur les rangées de livres aux couvertures sombres, si jamais tu ne me trouves pas, l'autre peste m'aura peut-être tué ! »

Affichant un sourire contraint il haussa des épaules, peut-être réellement inquiet par ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver suite à ma provocation avec la miss.

Je m'étais avancée un peu dans la pièce de petite taille et scrutais à présent les murs recouvertes d'étagères en bois sombres, au fond se trouvait une petite fenêtre de la taille d'un bras qui laissait rentré un rayon de soleil qui dessinait sur une table unique une grande ligne blanche.

Caressant le surface douce du parchemin que m'avait confié Dumbledor je fixais les livres un à un, espérant trouver sur ses reliures épaisses un indice utile.

« _Secret et souvenir d'un ami Gobelin, Tome 27 ». _

Gloups ? 27 Tomes ! J'espérant ne pas avoir à me plonger dedans !

_« Potion et recette à base de Dragon » _avec une grimace j'imaginais : « Il est beau il est frais, qui veut d'mon poitraille de Dragon ! ».

Après avoir observé toute la première étagère j'avais réussi à obtenir deux livres, l'un se nommant « _Sortilège_ » il faut le dire, le nom n'indiquait pas grand-chose mais ça paraissait intéressant à étudier puisqu'il se trouvait ici, le second s'appelait _« Les ombres de la magie du dix-huitième siècle expliqué par Henrio Capdefair historien spécialiste de la magie ». _

Ça pour le coup le titre en avait des choses à dire !

Je tirais la chaise et m'installa devant la petite fenêtre déposant sur la table mes deux ouvrages.

Ouvrant le premier j'admirais l'odeur de vieux papier et les pages douces et vieillies que je caressais du bout des doigts.

Le sommaire du dénommé Sortilège était soigneusement rédigé en lettre d'argent brillantes qui semblaient légèrement enfoncées dans la matière, trois chapitres le composaient, tous les trois aux noms bien étranges.

« Début », « Milieu », « Fin ».

J'adorais déjà ce livre ! Il se moquait de moi dès la première page.

Je tournais la page et observa les petites lettres toutes serrées qui se mêlaient à la suivante formant une espèce de salade de mot illisible.

Agacée je me rapprochais de la lumière, l'index posé sur la première ligne pour essayer de la suivre mais celle-ci ondula s'écarta de mes doigts comme si elle cherchait à les éviter. Comme un fichu jeu flash elle se cognait contre mes ongles et tentait de s'échapper, lorsque je parvins enfin à la pincer elle cessa de s'agiter.

« Tous les sortilèges sont simples à apprendre, pourtant certains sorciers se pensent suffisamment intelligents pour désigner des sorts comme mauvais et d'autres comme bons ! J'ai donc décidé de vous livrer ici mes secrets, tous les sorts que je connais se trouvent ici, mais hors de question de vous rendre la tâche facile ! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous battre pour en apprendre plus sur l'art ! »

La ligne s'échappa et il me sembla même qu'elle convulsait de rire lorsqu'elle disparut au bord de la page.

Après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité je finissais le premier chapitre, composé de sortilèges qui me semblaient être une blague, vomir des limaces, faire danser le french-cancan, éclairé une bougie d'un simple petite tapotement sur la mèche et d'autres abrutissement du genre.

Fermant avec désespoir le bouquin je me laissais aller sur ma chaise.

Ma concentration n'était pas parfaite mais devoir attraper toutes les phrases que je voulais lire n'était pas des plus reposant. Mon crâne hurlait de laisser tomber et de retourner à l'infirmerie pour y faire une bonne sieste mais mes yeux restaient posés sur la couverture.

Cet homme avait bien dit dans la préface qu'il y avait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait ! Mais comment le sort des horizons meilleurs pourrait se trouver parmi les limaces et les danses grivoises.

Tapotant l'épaisse couverture du bout des doigts je fixais le paysage à travers la fente de verre. J'apercevais quelques parties du château et il me semblait voir à l'horizon la forêt interdite, mais poudrée de neige il était difficile d'identifier ce que je voyais surtout avec cette lumière qui m'éblouissait.

« Sortilège ? lança une voix

- Hum ? demandais-je en levant les yeux vers la personne qui me faisait à présent face

- Lecture difficile, pas vrai ? » ricana-t-il en s'installa en face de moi.

J'avais d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Sirius à cause du sourire mais les traits étaient différents, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et il portait un pull aux couleurs de serpentard.

« Oui assez difficile, lui répondis-je en écartant le livre de moi, ça donne mal à la tête et en plus j'ai l'impression de n'y trouver qu'un ramassis de connerie

- Tu as commencé par début ? supposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil

- Oui en effet, je lis rarement les livres en les commençant par la fin.

- Tu devrais, c'est le plus intéressant ! » affirma-t-il en faisant glisser le livre vers lui

Il le retourna et l'ouvrit par la fin. Attrapant une phrase il me la lue : « Sessmuratuss sortilège d'immobilisation temporaire d'un texte animé, bonne lecture petits malins ! »

L'auteur s'amusait donc volontairement à donner du mal à ses lecteurs alors que la solution se trouvait à la fin, sympathique comme technique. Mais de toute manière pas très intéressante pour moi vu mon incroyable talent d'en l'incapacité à utiliser la magie et surtout à posséder la moindre baguette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas la première fois je l'ai lu en entier avant de la voir. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la réserve ?

- J'ai une autorisation figure-toi ! me défendis-je en lui montrant le papier, et toi alors tu en as une ?

- Oui du professeur en charge de serpentard, il se trouve que j'avais une recherche à faire, tu crois que je m'amuse à enfreindre les règles ? me demanda-t-il un petit sourire en coin, je ne suis pas comme mon… »

Frère ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et son sourire avait disparu. Ha… les querelles familiales.

« Au fait, je suis Regulus Black, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu, me dit-il, mais j'avoue que je ne connais pas grand monde chez les griffondors autres que les sixièmes années, alors nous n'avons pas dû nous croiser

- Je viens d'arriver, Anne, enchantée de te rencontrer ! ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire.

- Alors ? Que cherches-tu à savoir dans cet endroit ?

- Je me demandais si je pourrais trouver des vieux sortilèges, de l'ancienne magie ou des choses dans ce style

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, si ceux sont des sortilèges que l'on a oublié c'est qu'ils ne sont pas nécessaires

- Ou dangereux, me murmurais-je à moi-même mais vu l'éclat de surprise qui passa dans ses yeux il m'avait sans aucun doute entendu.

- Intéressant, j'avoue que je ne me suis jamais penché sur cette magie, mais j'ai plutôt l'habitude de chercher dans celle du présent ! Etant donné que j'ai lu « Sortilège » je peux te dire que tu ne trouveras rien sur la magie ancienne

- Mais pourtant il dit au début de son livre…

- Qu'il y cite tous les sorts qu'il connait ? termina-t-il, oui c'est vrai mais justement, il n'y connait rien en magie ancienne, par contre… Si tu veux trouver des sorts de magies noires ou même de la blanche dont tu n'avais jamais entendu parler tu peux les trouver là-dedans !

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici ? demandais-je en attrapant ma seconde trouvaille

- Oui, pas mal, je trouve ça très intéressant, j'y passe mes temps libres et au moins c'est calme ! Habituellement je suis seul !

- Je m'excuse alors, ma présence toi te déranger, rayais-je en faisant mine de me lever

- Ha mais dis-moi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il me scrutait, je t'ai peut-être déjà vu finalement, tu n'es pas celle qui a quitté le repas ?

- Si c'est possible, murmurais-je d'une petite voix en me réinstallant

- Poursuivie par mon fr… Sirius, se corrigea-t-il

- L'origine de ma fuite, ricanais-je, il m'a fait fuir !

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-il

- Non c'était une blague, grimaçais-je en ouvrant le livre d'histoire, mais tu ne m'as pas suivis on dirait.

- Et là-dedans ? questionna-t-il en pointant l'ouvrage sur lequel j'avais porté mon attention, tu comptes y trouver quoi ? »

Réfléchissant quelques secondes à sa question, je me permis finalement d'afficher un grand sourire et lui dis pour rire : « Mon avenir ? »


	15. Un incroyable Talent !

la suite de Christelle ! :D je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)

* * *

L'homme continuait de la fixer, son sourire cruel toujours ancré sur les lèvres tapotant la table où se trouvait la caisse du bout de ses griffes, pardon : ongles jaunies et longs.

« Quel est ton nom charmante demoiselle ? demanda-t-il alors que Christelle posait l'argent pour payer tout en conservant son calme

- Christelle, chuchota-t-elle en cherchant un peu de réconfort auprès de la vendeuse mais celle-ci détourna le regard en faisant mine de compter pour la troisième fois les pièces qu'elle lui avait tendues

- Hum… » lança-t-il de sa voix rauque

Rafle, Rafle, ne cessait de se répéter Christelle dans sa tête en attrapant le sac en plastique que lui avait tendu la caissière.

Les nés-moldus étaient raflés et qu'en étaient-ils des moldus purs-sangs ?

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très vieil, vous ne devriez pas être à Poudlard ?

- Ha, non, pas du tout, je viens de France, je suis en vacances !

- De France, vous avez un sacré anglais pour une petite frenchie »

Et vous un sacré français pour un anglais ! Mais il semblerait qu'ici personne ne se rendait compte que la langue qu'ils utilisaient était celle du pays voisin…

« Je suis douée dans toutes les langues, je me suis même tentée à l'allemand, Beaubâton compte beaucoup sur les études des langues pour permettre à ses étudiantes de mieux s'intégrer dans les autres pays, et voyez par vous-même, je parle si bien anglais que vous me prenez pour une pure souche, tenta-t-elle en ultime coup de bluff

- Hum, répéta-t-il mais sans joie alors qu'il plissait les yeux comme pour si en la scrutant ainsi il serait capable de voir si elle mentait.

- Si vous permettez j'aimerais bien repartir maintenant que j'ai fait mes achats » lança-t-elle avec une confiance mimée.

D'un geste de main brutal il lui indiqua de rester ici un moment, puis de l'autre chercha quelque chose dans veste. Une liste en papier bruns sous les yeux il laissa défiler ses yeux sur ce qui devait être des noms et demanda de nouveau : « Ton nom gamine ?

- Christelle, Christelle Duruisseaux, ajoute-t-elle au dernier moment.

- Je n'ai pas ce nom… grogna-t-il déçu en plissant les yeux, mais je pourrais faire une exception pour toi, tu m'as l'air bien douce, j'aimerais bien profiter de…

- Vous osez ? souffla-t-elle de la voix la plus intimidante qu'elle pouvait en tentant de cacher son effroi, vous n'avez donc vraiment pas écouter ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Delacourt ! Vous ne reconnaissez donc pas ce nom ?

- Je… reprit-t-il perdu en fronçant des sourcils, ça ne me rappelle rien…

- Et bien vous devriez, espèce d'inculte, je fais partis d'une des familles les plus pures de France ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, si vous voulez bien maintenant, je dois y retourner.

- Pour qui tu te prends petite pute… » cracha-t-il en sortant sa baguette

Et bien le coup de la sang-pure chiante n'avait pas fonctionné. Du moins pas aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait pensé car il ne s'était pas encore jeté sur elle pour la tuer ce qui n'était pas si mal, il se contentait de la tenir en joue ce qui n'était pas non plus l'idéal.

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? Me tuer ? J'attends avec hâte de voir ce que vous fera votre maître si jamais il découvre ce que vous avez fait à l'un de membres des familles qui le soutiennent à l'étranger…

- Tu te moques de moi, supplie-moi petite garce et peut-être que je te laisserais la vie sauve… » grogna-t-il en se rapprochant

Mais la porte derrière Christelle s'ouvrit et un homme entra, les yeux écarquillés il regardait à tour de rôle Christelle puis Fenrir.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? souffla-t-il

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te souviens d'une putain de famille de sang-pur français se nommant Duruisseaux ? cracha le loup-garou en conservant son regard fixé sur la jeune fille

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, je me répète à quoi tu joues ?

- Cette fille dit être une Duruisseaux ! »

Le nouvel arrivant fixa Christelle pendant une seconde, s'attarda sur ses cheveux brun foncés et ondulés, fronça les sourcils et s'exclama : « Mais enfin baisse ta baguette !

- Cette chienne s'est foutue de moi ! s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant descendre son arme

- Me moquer de vous ? répéta-t-elle avec l'air le plus supérieur qu'elle pouvait se donner, je n'y suis pour rien si vous n'avez pas eu la chance d'avoir une éducation complète vous permettant de reconnaître un nom important lorsque vous en entendez un…

- S'il vous plait, souffla le coéquipier, n'en rajoutez-pas ».

_« Oui, n'en rajoute pas trop_, se murmura à elle-même la Christelle paniquée, _ta vie ne tient déjà qu'à un fils !_ »

Apaisant son partenaire comme il le pouvait en lui parlant de milles et une chose qui n'intéressait pas vraiment la jeune fille, après tout la seule chose qui l'intéressait s'était qu'il baisse sa fichue baguette et qu'il la laisse en paix !

Finalement le bras de Greyback se détendit et vint rejoindre sa hanche dans un mouvement lent et résigné. Il continuait de la fusiller du regard mais au moins maintenant il n'y avait pas de risque immédiat de mort.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce léger incident.

- Je ne vous tiens absolument pas responsable, je suis très heureuse que vous soyez intervenue, dit-elle en laissant ses épaules se détendre.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser… » continua-t-il alors qu'il indiquait agacer à son associé de le suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, la jeune fille poussa un soupir sûrement trop long et trop rassuré car la vendeuse lui lança un étrange regard. La voyant s'avancer, elle s'inquiéta qu'elle n'aille retrouver les deux hommes et leur annonce le comportement étrange qu'elle venait d'avoir, mais la caissière s'arrêta devant elle après avoir attrapé d'autres vivres.

Elle les glissa sans un mot dans le sac presque plein de Christelle et retourna à sa place mine de rien.

La remerciant du plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait faire la jeune fille s'inclinant poliment et sortit dehors.

A côté du magasin il n'y avait que les deux mangemorts qui semblaient en pleine dispute :

« Tu me fais encore une chose comme ça et je te promets : je n'hésiterais pas à en parler au maître !

- Tu crois qu'il m'a engagé parce que j'étais quelqu'un de doux ? Il a engagé ma cruauté ! Et c'est ce que j'utilise ! Alors ne commence pas à m'énerve, la prochaine fois que je me retrouve sur le passage de cette Duruisseaux, je n'utiliserais aucun sort, je te promets, je me contenterais de la dépouiller à mains nues ! »

Frémissant en entendant ça Christelle ne se retourna pas et ne leur accorda aucun regard avant de s'échapper le plus vite possible.

Les rues du village étaient encore vides mais après avoir appris ce qu'il s'y était passé la veille cela n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant… Même si elle n'avait pas été présente à ce moment-là, il lui semblait que le silence étrange qui régnait sur les lieux hurlait le désespoir des personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées sous le feu des mangemorts….

Rejoignant la route principale pour s'en écarter après quelques mètres afin de s'enfoncer dans la petite forêt qui bordait les lieux, Christelle maintenait contre sa poitrine ses vivres.

Son estomac grognait légèrement sa faim, mais son esprit était encore ailleurs et elle ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte qu'elle était encore vivante. Elle s'était retrouvée face à deux mangemorts… Deux hommes qui s'ils avaient su qui elle était vraiment, n'auraient pas hésité à la tuer brutalement et sans remords et pourtant elle était toujours là, et avec plus de nourriture que prévu.

« Duruisseaux, se murmura-t-elle, je n'y crois pas, j'ai été chanceuse sur ce coup là... »

Finalement elle n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça en sang-pure, parfaitement désagréable !

Peut-être un peu trop, elle aurait peut-être pu y passer…

« C'est fait, c'est fait ! » chantonna-t-elle en continuant sa marche jusqu'au lieu où s'étaient cachés ses nouveaux camarades.

Entre les troncs maigrichons les branches dénuées de feuilles Christelle aperçue Hermione qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme avec une expression inquiète plaquée sur le visage.

Lorsque la brune la remarqua à son tour un sourire prit place et elle lui fit de grand signe. En réponse Christelle redressa son énorme sac remplie de nourriture et se rapprocha d'elle.

« J'ai eu peur ! Tu as pris ton temps ! dit Hermione en contempla la nourriture

- Nous ferions mieux de mettre les voiles au plus vite… Le gros loup-garou et un autre mangemort se trouvent dans le village.

- Le gros loup-garou ?

- Fensis, ou Grisnoir, Greyback, je crois, tentait de se remémorer Christelle alors qu'elles s'avançaient toute deux vers la tente à allure soutenue

- Fenrir ! Au bon sang ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Ron s'était précipité sur le sac et après avoir mangé quelques gâteaux et bu une bonne rasade d'un de soda qu'avait donné la vendeuse, il se mit à l'action aidant ses amis à défaire la tente et effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

Une fois qu'ils eurent de nouveau transplanés, pour le plus grand malheur de Christelle, ils s'installèrent dans une pleine herbeuse sans trace de vie.

Hermione commença les sorts en expliquant : « Je rajoute quelques sorts pour que nous soyons invisibles… Histoire d'éviter que nos ennemis ne nous trouve comme vous l'avez fait hier... »

Une fois la tente redressée, tout le monde prit place autour de la table, même Drago, et les bien y furent étalés.

Alors qu'Hermione mordait avec appétit dans une pomme, elle demanda : « Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à t'échapper face aux mangemorts ?

- Je pense que j'ai un talent ! Un incroyable talent ! »

* * *

Fin ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

Et vous vous pensez que vous auriez réagis comment face à Fenrir ? :o


	16. Oups !

Coucou ! suite de Anne, mais avant ça je voulais remercier Erza Robin, Dramionne33, et michounette pour leurs agréables commentaires qui me motivent à continuer l'histoire ! :) Merci de me suivre :)

* * *

Le livre n'offrait rien d'autre que de la culture générale, j'avais beau tourner les pages, il n'y avait que des histoires. Des biographies détaillées de certains sorciers, nés ou morts au dix-huitième. Beaucoup de morts, mais peu d'histoire, la plupart ne contenait qu'un étrange dessin géométrique et les dates du défunt, les vivants eux avaient le droit à plus de détails, de grands faits ou de grandes erreurs.

L'ouvrage, en lui-même, était fascinant : sa couverture épaisse de cuire aux belles lettres d'or dans une calligraphie soignée, cousue à la main soigneusement et solidement, chaque page était richement décorée.

Mais sinon il ne contenait absolument pas ce que je cherchais...

Poussant un long soupir, je le poussai devant moi et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège.

« Rien d'intéressant ? Aperçu Regulus en levant les yeux de son propre livre

- Si c'est réellement intéressant, pleins de choses sur l'histoire du dix-neuvième, mais je ne crois pas trouver quoi que ce soit pouvant justifier que ce livre soit dans la réserve !

- Donne voir ? Proposa-t-il en attrapant le livre, je pense que ça dépend s'il est ici c'est qu'il y a une raison, il existe de nombreux livres qui ont des choses à cacher... Je me demande comment celui-ci fonctionne... »

Il tourna le livre entre ses mains, l'observant pile et face, reliures et couvertures, l'ouvrant délicatement, passant son doigt dans la couture, caressant les pages du bout des doigts.

Il y avait dans ses mouvements un réellement amour, une passion du livre, de la recherche. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, il aimait les ouvrages qui contenaient des messages, comme le livre Sortilège dont la solution se trouvait à la fin.

Mais alors qu'il allait me parler, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit et Remus me lança : « Hey, Anne ! Nous devrions y retourner ».

Son regard se glaça lorsqu'il tomba sur l'uniforme de serpentard de la personne assise à côté de moi, puis avec une grimace il identifia la personne qui portait les couleurs des verts et argents.

« Salutation, lança mon nouvel ami

- Anne nous devons y aller... Si tu ne veux pas avoir Apollon dans les pattes d'ici les minutes qui vont venir, lança simplement le louveteau en m'indiquant du regard de le suivre

- Que vous voudrait Apollon ? S'étonna Regulus sans prendre en compte l'impolitesse dont venait de faire preuve Lupin.

- Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie... murmurais-je en attrapant les livres que je comptais ranger

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe, dit-il en les récupérant avec un sourire, je trouverai ce que nous cache ce livre d'histoire et je te donnerai ce que j'en récupère ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ca serait vraiment très gentil de ta part, mais je t'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas qu'en je reviendrais.

- Demain ? Proposa-t-il, j'ai une pause dans l'après-midi !

- Anne ! S'impatienta Remus qui hésitait toujours à entrer dans la pièce, dépêche-toi ! »

Me relevant et rejoignant Lupin avec une grimace, avant de refermer la porte de la réserve je murmurai à Regulus : « A demain ! » Il me répondit avec un sourire et un signe de main avant de repartir dans la contemplation de son nouveau jouet.

Une fois la porte claquée, je me tournai vers le loulou qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner avec de grandes enjambés.

En marchant dans l'allée centrale je sentais que Remus se retenait de me poser des questions de peur que la bibliothécaire ne l'entende. Il se contentait donc d'avancer, la mâchoire contractée en serrant les poings.

Lorsque enfin nous arrivons dans le couloir, il se retourna brutalement pour me faire face, m'attrapa par les épaules pour fixer son regard dans le mien et me dit d'une voix lente : « Tu ne dois surtout pas rester avec ce garçon.

- Pardon ? M'étonnais-je en m'écartant de lui

- Ce garçon fait partie de la bande à Rosier et Avery, tu dois faire attention, il va devenir mangemort ça ne fait aucun doute !».

_Peut-être mais il allait finalement se retourner contre le maitre des ténèbres... Mais ça bien sûr vous ne vous en doutez pas.._. me soufflais-je à moi-même en fermant les paupières.

Il n'y avait rien de mal dans les agissements de Remus, il essayait juste de m'éviter les emmerdes... Et m'énerver était de toute manière inutile, puisque son désir de bien faire était justifié. Après tout, il était au courant qu'un mangemort m'avait déjà causée pas mal de soucis, il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'en rajouter...

J'haussai les épaules et mentis : « Je ne pensais pas, je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi naïve, on pourrait retourner à l'infirmerie ? J'ai la tête comme un melon... Ces putains de livres magiques qui tournent dans tous les sens n'ont pas été d'un grand réconfort. ».

Un dring déstabilisant s'éleva dans le couloir suivit d'un mouvement de foule qui me prit par surprise, les deux portes du couloir s'étaient ouvertes et une masse d'étudiants en robe de sorciers nous bousculèrent pour passer.

Balancée d'un côté et de l'autre, je regardais surpris Remus qui s'écartait comme il le pouvait pour les laisser passer.

Quelque chose me heurta l'épaule, une douleur désagréable se propagea dans le reste de mon corps alors que je me précipitais sur le mur pour me retenir. La naine, nommée Merry d'après les dire de Remus, me fixait à présent un sourire aux lèvres « Je suis vrai-ment dé-so-lée ! Je ne t'avais pas vu » me dit-elle de sa voix criarde à travers les dizaines de conversations.

Remus m'attrapa par le bras et m'invita à le suivre. Passant dans le sens contraire du courant d'élève nous rejoignîmes un des escaliers secondaire, ne comptant qu'une ou deux personnes qui le descendaient.

Me tournant vers lui il me fixa inquiet : « ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demandais-je en m'essuyant le haut du front qui me paraissait humide

- Tu es vraiment blanche, j'ai du chocolat si tu veux, me dit-il en sortant la tablette que lui avait confiée James ce matin

- Ho merci bien, je ne dis pas non » ricanais-je bêtement en attrapant le carreau épais et bien noir qu'il me tendait.

Une fois dans ma bouche, je laissai le sucre et le cacao envahirent mon palais dans un incroyable concert harmonieux de sensations ! Oui je n'exagère à peine, le chocolat c'est ma vie.

Il était aussi bon qu'à la maison ! Presque meilleur !

Hésitante entre le faire fondre dans ma bouche ou le croquer pour profiter pleinement de la matière, Je fus interrompue dans ma délicieuse dégustation par le rire de Remus. Rouvrant les yeux surprise, je fixais son expression embarrassée qu'il justifia d'une voix timide : « Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Mais c'est juste que...

- Je fais une tête pas possible lorsque je mange du chocolat ? Proposais-je un petit sourire en coin, je te ferais bien un essai sur le chocolat pour te faire comprendre à quel point j'aime ça, mais je suis sûre que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre !

- j'aime aussi ! Se justifia-t-il, ça se trouve je fais la même tête lorsque j'en mange mais personne ne m'a jamais fait la remarque...

- Et tu sais, dis-je, Remus, tu peux te moquer de moi, ne soit pas gêné j'adore faire rire les autres, et ça me permet d'avoir la sensation d'être plus intégrée comme ça ! ».

Il esquissa un franc sourire et haussa des épaules : « Je pense que tu n'as pas de problème d'intégration, les filles te trouvent déjà sympas, les garçons aussi.

- En tout cas ! M'exclamais-je en levant les poings au ciel, ton chocolat est miraculeux, je me sens comme neuve, bien mieux que toutes les potions bizarres de Pomfresh !

- Il n'y a pas meilleur remède ! » Affirma-t-il en se remettant en mouvement pour descendre dans les escaliers.

Malgré le regain d'énergie, je descendais prudemment une à une les marches ma main appuyée sur le mur de pierres froid. Les marches étaient petites et mes pieds en pantoufles avaient du mal à tenir dessus, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de tomber...

Avant que je n'arrive en bas de l'escalier Remus se figea, et d'un geste de main m'indiqua de m'arrêter. Il se tourna vers moi l'air paniqué, le visage dans une expression de terreur complète et me répéta d'un ton paniqué : « Remonte, remonte, remonte, remonte ! »

Le voyant se rapprocher de moi deux marches par deux marches je m'empressais de me retourner pour reprendre mon chemin dans le sens inverse, et derrière nous des bruits de pas s'élevèrent m'indiquant que nous étions suivis.

« Tu fuis sale Griffondor ? Lança une voix enragée

- Laisse-nous tranquille Rosier ! » Gronda Remus sans s'arrêter

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un rire sadique accompagné de quelques murmures des personnes accompagnant le dénommé Rosier.

La chaleur montait dans mes cuisses et jamais les escaliers ne m'avaient paru être un si bon exercice physique modélisateur de popotin.

L'adrénaline montante : la fatigue sembla disparaître comme par magie alors que mon cœur ne cessait d'accélérer. Avec des mouvements inutiles, je tentais de m'aider du mur pour accélérer poussant de mes mains contre les surfaces froides.

Je faillis déraper à plusieurs reprises et lorsqu'enfin mon genou rencontra l'adorable surface de béton râpeuse je retins un cri et me redressai le plus vite possible, oubliant au passage l'un de mes chaussons fétiches.

Ma gorge me brûlait à présent et j'étais incapable d'obtenir un rythme de respiration régulier. Une fois arrivée à l'étage supérieur, je me précipitai dans le grand couloir de la bibliothèque, qui était maintenant vidée de tout espoir. Il n'y avait plus aucun élève !

Du moins pas des personnes que j'aurais espéré voir. Trois Serpentards se rapprochaient la tête baissée et un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Leur robe de sorcier volant autour d'eux, leur donnait un air dramatique, et l'effet en était presque théâtral.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas là pour nous aider, enfin... Peut-être que si finalement ?

Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent méchamment vers nous, nous forçant à nous collés dos au mur j'étais sure que non.

Entourés par six jeunes bestiaux de compétitions aux couleurs de Serpentard, nous étions collés contre la surface glacé du mur et si nous avions pu : nous nous serions enfoncés dedans pour échapper au danger.

« Bon... me souffla Lupin légèrement désespéré, la prochaine fois que tu emmerdes une Serpentarde ne prend pas la petite chouchoute de Rosier, d'accord »

Ma gorge était brûlante mais après avoir dégluti, je parvins enfin à murmurer entre deux respirations entrecoupées :

« Oups »

* * *

Bonne continuation à toutes et tous !


	17. Il se pourrait que j'aie changé le futur

Coucou, la suite de Christelle :D, merci encore à Erza Robin pour ces commentaires quotidiens qui me motivent !

Une question intéressante m'a été posée et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait peut-être apporter un éclaircissement à tout le monde. Je cite donc

**Michounette: **"je n'ai pas bien réussi à saisir le personnage d'Anne, je ne comprends pas comment elle réagit, j'avoue que je comprends mieux Christelle, enfin il me semble !".

_J'ai d'abord été surprise car pour moi le personnage d'Anne est claire comme de l'eau de roche. Je dirais qu'elle est un peu trop haute en couleur, elle réagit toujours excessivement, comme elle a la langue bien pendue elle peut être effrayer et continuer de dire des bêtises puisqu'elle n'est pas du type très réfléchie, et comme elle est très sensible cela fait qu'elle peut réagir un peu brutalement et que l'on est envie de dire :"Wahou faudrait qu'elle se calme un peu !". _

_Je pense que tu t'habitueras au personnage et tu comprendras bientôt comment elle réagit, il faut juste se dire qu'elle parle toujours sans réfléchir et que les problèmes viennent toujours à elle ! _

_Pour le fait que tu comprennes mieux Christelle, je dirais que la narration étant faite de l'extérieur il est plus facile d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son personnage c'est pour ça que tu peux avoir la sensation de mieux la comprendre :). _

_Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations, si tu en as d'autres sur n'importe quels autres personnages n'hésites pas :) je serais là pour t'éclairer, ou même si un pan de l'histoire te semble flou :) je suis là pour ça. A bientôt !_

* * *

La pluie s'abattait en rythme sur la toile de la tente dans un clapotis incessant et agaçant. L'humidité régnait à présent dans les lieux et le froid s'engouffrait au travers des fines ouvertures qu'Hermione avait tenté maladroitement de boucher en y plaçant des vêtements.

Assise sur un des vieux fauteuils Christelle se contentait depuis des heures d'observer chacun des personnages avec qui elle se trouvait.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas cessé d'essayer de découvrir comment détruire les horcruxe, d'essayer de trouver des lieux où pourraient se trouver les suivants tandis que Ron ruminait installé sur l'autre fauteuil, un paquet de gâteau entre les jambes dans lequel il fouillait au moins toutes les cinq minutes pour en ressortir un mini cookie.

Elle aurait pu mettre un terme à cette torture, leur permettant à tous de prendre un bon bain bien mérité et de dormir dans de véritables lits, mais elle-même n'était plus sûre des emplacements précis, elle savait que l'épée de Godric se trouvait dans une mare quelque part, mais si elle leur disait, ils n'arriveraient sûrement pas à attendre l'endroit par pur hasard comme dans le livre...

Se contentant donc de les regarder dans leurs moindres faits et gestes, elle s'était avachie sur le fauteuil, une main tenant son menton.

Alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient lui promettant une petite sieste prometteuse après les émotions de ce matin, elle sentit du mouvement et les rouvrit pour fixer Drago qui s'était rapproché d'elle, dos à son siège il avait remonté ses genoux contre son menton. Dans cette position fœtale il semblait fragile, il le parut encore plus lorsqu'il redressa son regard gris vers elle et lui demanda d'une petite voix : « Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir.

- Que veux-tu ? Lui répondit-elle doucement alors qu'elle se sentait prête à caresser ses mèches blondes

- Ma mère, va-t-il lui arriver quelque chose ? »

Cette phrase fut l'effet d'un interrupteur sur les questions de la jeune fille. Les raisons pour lesquelles Drago avait eu besoin de ce sort qui devait l'envoyer vers des horizons meilleurs, pourquoi il était désespéré lorsqu'elle avait brûlé le livre.

« Il détient ta mère ? » Murmura-t-elle

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme celle d'un poisson lorsqu'il entendit ses mots, pendant une seconde il resta là comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise : « Pas réellement, elle n'est même pas informée de ce qu'il compte lui faire, si jamais j'échoue à nouveau... »

Cette fois se fut trop, elle esquissa un sourire désolé et posa sa main sur la tête du blond pour caresser les mèches pâles, elle lui dit : « Tout ne sera pas rose mais ça ira ».

Il allait protester contre ses doigts qu'elle promenait sur son crâne, mais après cette révélation il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux et poussa un soupir. Puis d'une voix étouffée chuchota : « Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne remarquent mon absence...

- Je n'en sais rien » avoua tristement Christelle en retirant sa main.

Le jeune homme resta installé là, et finalement Christelle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux en écoutant sa respiration régulière.

Il était vivant, il était réel. Tout ce qu'elle vivait était réel.

Les trois personnes et non-personnages, un peu plus loin l'étaient aussi, la magie existait et aujourd'hui un homme avait été prêt à la tuer, qu'est-ce qui lui serait arrivé si le coéquipier de Fenrir n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Serait-elle morte ? Aurait-elle révélé toutes les informations qu'elle possédait pour survivre ?

Un soupir plus tard, elle s'assoupit comme une masse, oubliant ses interrogations et ses inquiétudes, ce qui était fait était fait, elle était en vie, encore et peut-être pour longtemps. Une fois que Voldemort serait vaincu, elle trouverait une solution pour rentrer chez elle, en espérant qu'elle y retrouve Anne… vivante.

Ses songes se remplirent de souvenirs agréables, les repas en famille, les rigolades avec ses frères et sœurs, son lit qui lui manquait, ses parents, son chez-elle.

Une larme perla du coin de ses yeux et parcourait sa joue avant de s'échapper sur son menton.

Hermione et Harry avaient tourné la tête vers leurs deux invités, Drago semblait à son tour s'endormir. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns le Griffondor souffla : « Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'aller plus vite... Cette fille sait des choses qui pourraient nous aider à ne pas perdre comme prévu... ».

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne d'un geste réconfortant, puis elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Elle m'a dit que nous vaincrions ».

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour lui afficher un merveilleux sourire, il écarquilla les yeux tandis que son nez le chatouillait, il était prêt à pleurer mais aucun sourire n'apparut sur son visage car d'autres interrogations vinrent prendre place dans ses pensées. Et si jamais il n'agissait pas comme dans ce qu'elle avait vu ? S'il se trompait et que finalement il n'y parvenait pas ? S'il changeait le futur à cause de son incapacité ?

« Harry, murmura Hermione avec un grand sourire, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Ron installé sur son canapé avait à présent les yeux plissés et scrutait les deux personnes qu'il pensait être ses amis. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils parlaient dans leur coin, il avait pensé qu'avec l'arrivée des deux perturbateurs, ils cesseraient leurs messes basses mais finalement les mauvaises habitudes reprenaient du poil de la bête !

Il avait grimacé et son souffle s'était coupé lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione se redresser sur la table pour se rapprocher dangereusement d'Harry, il avait cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais elle s'était contentée de parler dans son oreille.

N'aurait-elle pas pu le dire à haute voix ? Qu'il puisse participer pour une fois ?

Attrapant un gâteau il mordit bruyamment dedans et mastiqua en gardant son regard sur son « ami ».

Harry s'était écarté et ses yeux brillaient presque de larmes. Mais lorsqu'Hermione prit la main de celui-ci s'en fut trop pour Ron.

Il se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber le paquet de biscuits qu'il tenait entre les jambes et se rapprocha de la table, furieux

« Ça va je ne vous gêne pas trop ? Vous auriez dû me dire de ne pas venir, si vous vouliez être seuls !

- Mais enfin, Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'étonna Hermione en retirant sa main de celle de son ami

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Mais regardez-vous ! Toujours à discuter tous les deux, dans votre coin, vous vous foutez de moi, vous n'en avez rien à foutre que soit là ? J'en ai marre ! De rester des jours dans des coins de merde, sous la pluie, dans cette tente moisie ! Et encore pour une fois on a de la chance on peut manger à notre faim !

- Ron le médaillon, lança la jeune fille d'une voix douce en tendant sa main, il te fait dire des choses que tu ne...

- Hermione, lança Harry d'une voix blasée, tu sais très bien qu'il dirait la même chose avec ou sans l'horcruxe... Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais en venant avec moi, Ron.

- Justement non, je n'en avais aucune idée ! »

Les hurlements avaient réveillé Christelle qui fixait la scène terrorisée. La dispute n'était pas censée arriver maintenant, c'était impossible ! Peut-être allait-il se calmer ? Et rester ? Mais lorsqu'elle fixa le visage tordu dans une rage incroyable du roux, elle déglutit.

« En fait si, mais je pensais que Dumbledore t'avait dit quoi faire, on pensait que tu savais ce que tu faisais !gronda-t-il en pointant Hermione du doigt

- Ron ! S'exclama celle-ci

- Mais en fait tu es aussi perdu que nous, tu ne sais même pas quoi faire ! On est que trois idiots d'adolescents qui essayent de sauver le monde, mais on n'a aucune chance ! »

Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il n'était pas censé dire ça maintenant.

« Et en plus vous acceptez ce sale mangemort sous notre tente ?

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui le problème, cracha froidement Harry

- Tu oses le défendre ?!

- Oui ! Car là maintenant ce n'est pas lui qui pose problème ! C'est toi et tes hurlements ! Il faut toujours que tu réagisses excessivement j'en ai assez !» gronda le brun en frappant la main de sa paume de main.

« J'en ai marre ! Marre de fuir ! Marre de vous deux ! Hurla Ron

- Et tu crois qu'on n'en a pas marre, nous ? Cracha Harry qui s'était redressé pour plonger son regard dans celui de son camarade, tu restes toujours à déprimer dans ton coin, tu ne fais rien, tu ne nous sers à rien ! »

Ron avait reculé comme s'il avait reçu une gifle, il plissa les lèvres et hurla tout en retirant le médaillon qu'il balança par terre : « Alors ça ne gêne pas que je me barre ! Démerdez-vous ! »

Il souleva les pans de la tente et disparut dans un étrange bruit qui devait être celui du transplanage.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, s'était redressée et courut à sa poursuite mais elle revint, trempée, le visage dégoulinant de larmes. « Il est parti » murmura-t-elle.

Christelle se redressa, tremblante.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça... Ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à garder Ron avec eux si elle trouvait de la nourriture. Finalement elle n'était parvenue qu'à accélérer son départ.

« Je... hoquetai Christelle en regardant les deux amis entre le rideau de larmes qui brouillait sa vue, enfin... Hum... Il se pourrait que j'ai changé le futur »

* * *

Merci de votre lecture à la prochaine :D, n'hésitez pas à faire comme Michounette si vous avez la moindre question :) je suis toujours très contente d'y répondre :D


	18. Ma chère cendrillon

Salutation :D la suite d'Anne !

**Erza Robin :**_Il passe peut-être pour un idiot et un abrutit mais Ron n'est pas qu'un crétin ! Moi je l'aime bien :'( j'ai été obligé de le faire partir pour avoir quelque chose qui suit légèrement la véritable histoire :'(. :P Mais bon tu as raison il a l'air d'être un crétin là :P_

**Dramionechéried'amour :**_Oui il est fragile le petit Drago :P J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre de demain x) Bisous ma quiche :)_

Dans l'épisode précédent (à lire avec une voix grave) : Anne se retrouve confronté à un groupe de serpentard après une tentative de fuite elle se retrouve encerclée avec Remus... MAIS ?! Que va-t-il leur arriver ! (oui oui on sait tous qu'ils vont être sauver... c'est bon...)

* * *

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons parfaitement encerclés sans la moindre solution de repli.

Un d'eux, qui était plus grand de quelques centimètres, se détacha du groupe pour se rapprocher encore plus de nous. Il me regarda avec un sourire avide avant de se tourner vers Lupin et de lui cracher au visage : « Tu aurais pu nous épargner cette course poursuite, tu ne penses pas ?

- Cela aurait été dommage, non ? Lui dis-je voyant mon camarade pétrifié, je suis sûre que tu adores chasser tes proies ! »

Il tourna ses deux yeux bruns vers moi et rapprocha son visage pointu. Son regard était perçant et hautain, il esquissa un léger sourire en coin et me demanda : « Tu te crois drôle ?

- Je pensais que ça aurait été un compliment pour toi, avouais-je en haussant les épaules

- Anne... Arrête... me souffla Remus avec l'envie - j'en suis sûre - de me plonger son coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi ? C'est mignon un chien, non, je »

N'ayant pas le temps de finir ma phrase, un poing s'enfonça dans mon visage et avant que je n'aie le temps de dire ouf, j'étais par terre des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alors que je me tenais la joue, je m'étonnai : « Wahou très moldue comme réaction ! »

Cette fois l'immonde visage se tordit dans une rage sans précédent et croyant que j'allais de nouveau me faire frapper, je me recroquevillai pour accuser le coup mais rien ne vint. Il s'était écarté de moi et riait haut et fort, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et bien c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort et je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains avec du sang de Griffondor. Je ne sais même pas de quelle lignée tu viens...

- Lignée ? Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais, un vrai chien... murmurais-je faussement à Remus, car je savais pertinemment que tout le monde m'entendait.

- William, invita mon tortionnaire en s'écartant pour laisser le passage à un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux bruns roux, qui semblait peu enclin à me tabasser, prouve-nous que tu as ta place à Serpentard... Sang-mêlé » ajouta-t-il avec autant de haine qu'il le pouvait.

Le dénommé William sembla déglutir en murmura : « Bien Rosier » et releva ses manches en me suppliant du regard de le pardonner.

Je me redressai et esquissai un sourire à Rosier, puis-je lui demandai : « En fait tu es encore plus faible que je ne le pensais, les chiens ont plus de courage que toi. Tu laisses les autres faire le sale boulot ?

- _Levicorpus_ ! » Lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers moi

Mes chevilles se retrouvèrent happées dans le ciel et mon cœur se mit à me battre dans les tempes alors que le sang affluant dans toute ma tête.

Désagréablement pendue en l'air par les pieds, j'observais la scène. Redressant mes bras avec le peu de force que j'avais pour conserver ma jupe collée à l'avant de mes cuisses plutôt que retrousser sur le ventre.

« Je n'attendais que de le tester, impressionnant Rogue ! Je dois reconnaître que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé sur ce coup-ci ! Riait Rosier en se tournant vers un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs, qui avait baissé le regard

- Tu aimes mater les petites culottes, Rosier ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux alors que j'avais la sensation que ma tête

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de te moquer de moi, grogna-t-il, et toi Lupin, je te conseille de lâcher cette baguette immédiatement.

- Laisse la tranquille ou tu risques d'avoir des ennuis ! S'exclama mon loulou

- Jolie vue ! Lança une voix venant du fond du couloir, on a le droit de jouer nous aussi ? »

Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, je fixais Sirius qui se rapprochait, les mains dans les poches, suivit de près par James et Peter. Potter tenait entre ses mains une carte qu'il s'empressa de replier et de remettre dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Admire mes fesses, Sirius, lui dis-je, c'est la dernière fois que tu les vois !

- Alors je n'ai franchement pas envie de te décrocher ! Railla-t-il en sortant tout de même sa baguette, bon Rosier, Avery, comment allez-vous ? Bien très bien, bon... Et si vous repartiez tranquillement d'où vous venez ?

- Cette fille nous a défiés, nous lui apprenons les bonnes manières !

- Ho et elle a l'air de les comprendre, ricana Black en m'indiquant du regard alors que je me balançais de gauche à droite pour voir si le sort me tenait bien.

- Attends, je ne les ai pas vraiment défié, m'empressais-je de corriger, j'ai juste traité la Merry, si c'est bien son nom, de fémur de homard ».

Les trois nouveaux arrivants ouvrirent grands les yeux, se lancèrent quelques regards surpris puis Sirius se massa le nez avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le même sourire que Regulus, s'en était presque déstabilisant.

« Mais où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ?

- Je ne trouve pas ça spécialement insultant mais il semblerait qu'elle l'ait mal pris ! Avouais-je en arrêtant mes mouvements inutiles ».

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur un Regulus, qui fit un mouvement de recul en me voyant la tête en bas. Je lui adressais un timide signe de main tandis qu'il laissait passer son regard sur ses camarades de serpentard puis sur son frère et les Griffondors.

Les sourcils froncés il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tu ne devais pas retourner à l'infirmerie ?

- Non je préfère rester la tête en bas, ça permet de soigner tous les maux ! Dis-je avec ironie, heureusement que tes amis étaient là, ils m'ont aidée à me pendre dans les airs.

- Evan, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Black, ça ne te regarde pas, retourne lire tes idioties pendant qu'on se charge des injures faites contre les nôtres, gronda le garçon qui tenait toujours sa baguette levée vers moi

- Et faut voir l'insulte, ria l'aîné Black en sortant sa baguette, bon cessons de rire Rosier, lâche la tout de suite. De toute manière si tu veux éviter les ennuis c'est maintenant, Lily est partie chercher McGonagall. Tu n'aimerais pas faire perdre des points à ta maison... Surtout pour un... Fémur de homard ? »

Il s'empêcha de rire à la fin de son discours et pointa sa baguette vers moi. Il ne dit rien mais la gravité sembla de nouveau agir sur mes chevilles et alors que je tombai Remus m'attrapa comme il put. Et m'aida à me redresser.

Nous faisions à présent face aux six serpentards (et un Regulus que je ne comptais pas parmi ces êtres désagréables que je venais de rencontrer). Sirius s'était rapproché, s'arrêta pour croiser ses bras et demander : « Bon et bien ? Vous comptez partir maintenant ou d'ici deux jours ? »

Rosier se tourna vers moi, une expression désagréable dévastant son visage, il me cracha : « Ne crois pas que ton groupe sera capable de te sauver à chaque fois !

- Ouais, ouais... » Soufflais-je en tenant ma tête douloureuse entre mes mains.

Dans un bruissement de cape et de bruits de pas ils s'éloignèrent, m'abandonnant avec les Griffondors et Regulus qui était encore bloqué devant la porte de la bibliothèque l'air agacé. Il tenait entre ses bras le livre d'histoire et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanchies à force de le serrer contre le lui.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention » me conseilla-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner sans même adresse un regard à son frère.

Je secouai la tête dans l'espoir d'éparpiller le sang qui s'était regroupé dans mon crâne mais ça n'eut pour effet que de me donner encore plus mal.

Rajustant ma jupe comme je pouvais je m'étirai et regardai de l'autre côté du couloir : « Et McGonagall ? Elle ne vient pas ?

- Lily n'était pas avec nous, nous quand...

- Qui a laissé un putain de chaussons dans les escaliers ?! » Gronda une voix au niveau du l'escalier en colimaçon.

Un jeune homme apparut dans le couloir, se tenant le genou avec une expression de douleur affreuse, et pourtant, malgré son visage tordu il semblait plutôt mignon.

Il portait l'uniforme des Poufsouffles, mais sa cravate sans dessus-dessous tordait sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir refermée.

Il se rapprocha, mon chausson à la main, boitant avec classe. Me fixant de bas en haut, lorsque son regard tomba sur mon pied nu il esquissa un incroyable sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil puéril. Il remit sa cravate, ferma son gilet, plia son col de chemise du mieux qu'il pouvait.

S'inclinant, une main contre le torse l'autre dans le dos, à la manière des princes dans les contes de fée, il se rapprocha de moi et une fois un genou à terre se présenta : « Abbot Allan pour vous servir ! Gente demoiselle, il semblerait que vous aillez laissé tomber votre pantoufle de coton ! »

Je levais les yeux vers Sirius et lui demandais inquiète : « Cet homme est sérieux ?

- Ho que oui... » Ricana-t-il en fixant le dénommé Allan.

Après avoir pris mon pied nu et faillit me renverser en le soulevant de terre puis le glissa dans le chausson.

« Ma chère cendrillon ! »

* * *

A la prochaine :D


	19. Tu ne sais rien de moi, Potter

**Erza Robin : **Encore coucou et merci de m'avoir laissée un commentaire ça fait plaisir :) Pour mon cher Allan il est un peu cruche mais sympathique :P

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Tu crois que quoi ? » murmura Harry en se rapprochant d'elle le visage figé dans la surprise.

Ne parvenant pas à tarir ses larmes, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa gorge, elle n'arrivait qu'à pousser de petits gémissements désespérés et des reniflements pitoyables.

Elle était prête à les supplier de la pardonner mais elle n'en était pas capable, elle lui semblait que jamais elle ne parviendrait à calmer les secousses qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Mais qu'allait-elle faire ?

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle venait de ruiner l'avenir d'un monde.

« Chut... murmura Hermione qui malgré ses larmes s'était redressée brutalement, baguette à la main prête à intervenir, j'ai cru entendre des bruits, des voix mêmes ».

Ils sortirent la tête de la tente et essayèrent de percevoir la conservation. Finalement Harry plongea sur le sac de perle de son amie et en sortit trois longues oreilles, il en confia une à Hermione et posa la dernière sur la table tendit qu'il se mettait en place pour écouter.

Incapable de lancer des sorts Christelle ne put en prendre une, elle se contenta de se placer à proximité d'Harry et Hermione, entendant des chuchotements sortant du fils qu'ils s'étaient mis dans l'oreille.

Des voix humaines, et étranges ; crissantes et désagréables, des gobelins ! Les gobelins !

Écarquillant les yeux, Christelle parvint à maîtriser ses sanglots. Ils parlaient de l'épée, de Ginny ! Il était encore temps de maîtriser les choses ! Il était encore temps de sauver les meubles ! Ron était parti, mais tout comme dans le livre il était parti le soir de la découverte de l'épée de Griffondor !

Retenant un sourire, elle scruta les visages sérieux d'Hermione et Harry qui continuaient de suivre la conversation. Lorsqu'ils rangeraient leurs oreilles Hermione aurait la délicieuse idée de prendre le portrait de Phyneas qui se trouvait dans son sac, ils obtiendraient alors l'anecdote selon laquelle Dumbledore avait brisé la bague avec l'épée !

Ouvrant grand les yeux Hermione semblait en train de pétiller de l'intérieur, prête à briser la conversation pour faire des recherches.

Lorsqu'ils eurent roulé et rangé les oreilles, Hermione se jeta sur son sac mais Christelle l'en empêcha et lui murmura : « Je vais me charger de vous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, impliquer Phyneas n'est pas nécessaire, et étant donné que le futur est déjà changé je peux vous donner des indices pour vous aider... »

Harry jubilait et un merveilleux sourire apparaissait à présent sur ses lèvres. Christelle s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil en face des deux amis et commença : « L'épée celle dont tu avais hérité Harry, il était hors de question que tu la reçoives et ça Dumbledore le savait, il a donc... fait cacher la véritable tandis que la fausse est conservée... Cette épée, Dumbledore s'en est servi pour détruire la bague de Gaunt...

- Elle serait donc enduite du venin de Basilic,

- C'est possible... dit-elle en haussant les épaules, il faut maintenant que vous la cherchiez, Dumbledore l'a caché... Mais...

- Mais ? Dirent en cœur Hermione et Harry

- Je ne sais pas où... » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Cette fois le léger espoir qui s'était allumé dans les yeux d'Harry disparut brutalement comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on souffle. Il ferma doucement les paupières et s'appuya la tête entre les paumes retenant un soupir.

« Sérieusement ? Lança une voix à l'autre bout de la tente, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que je vous ramenais une devineresse de pacotille

- Tais-toi Malfoy, souffla Harry sans relever la tête, dis-moi... Christelle, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider un peu plus ?

- Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est au fond d'une mare, mais je ne peux pas vous dire l'époque, ni le lieu où vous l'avez trouvé. Le temps sur cette période est extrêmement flou dans le livre. Je sais... Je sais qu'il neigera...

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il en sortant son visage de ses mains ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, de la neige ? Mais... Ça ne se fera que dans des mois et des mois...

- Il se pourrait que se soit après la veillée de noël... »

Cette fois se fut Hermione qui se redressa pour s'agripper à une des poteaux soutenant de la tente. Son visage était de nouveau humide et elle hoqueta : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire en attendant ?

- Chercher les autres horcruxes, leur emplacement probable...

- Au fond d'une mare... Il faut qu'on trouve une mare ? Ricana Harry, Et bien d'un coup la recherche devient bien plus facile ! Hermione, dépêchons-nous ! Trouvons une mare !

- Mais... Ron va revenir ? » Murmura la Griffondor

Regrettant immédiatement ses paroles elle baissa les yeux. Au final elle ne leur avait rien apporté, le portrait de Phineas les aurait autant aidés.

Pourtant elle leur avait réellement donné toutes les informations dont elle se souvenait. Le lac où Ron les retrouverait après que Rogue les aide... Mais elle n'en savait pas plus, elle était complètement perdue, plus qu'eux, plus qu'ils n'avaient l'air de le penser.

« Peut-être plus tard... » Dit d'une toute petite voix Christelle alors qu'elle tâchait de se faire de plus en plus petite.

Hermione s'effondra les yeux baignés de larmes alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots pour s'exprimer.

Elle avait échoué... Christelle secoua la tête désespérée. Contrairement à ce que leur avait dit Drago, elle ne savait rien, elle n'était pas une devineresse juste une lectrice assidue, qui avait apprécié ces histoires, qui n'étaient que des histoires, et qui à présent ne l'étaient plus...

Le silence était toujours là, pesant et désagréable. Christelle n'osait plus lever les yeux de peur de croiser ses deux visages désespérés, elle s'était recroquevillée sur le fauteuil, écoutant son cœur qui lui permettait de ne pas entendre ce silence bien trop pesant.

Un mouvement brutal la surpris et elle regarda Drago qui s'était redressé de toute sa taille et regardait les deux Griffondors avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il, c'est vraiment de ça que le seigneur des ténèbres craint ? Des adolescents dépressifs qui se plaignent tout le temps ? Ne me faites pas rire, je pensais que vous étiez un peu plus forts que ça ! Non mais regarde-toi Granger ! Trouver des choses, réfléchir c'est ton truc non ? Potter, arrête de faire cette tronche ! Vous avez perdu le rouquin mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'il reviendra ! »

Il avait plongé son regard dans celui d'Harry, il le défiait ouvertement, son envie de le réveiller était perceptible et cela semblait fonctionner à merveille car le désespoir avait enfin disparu du visage de Harry, c'était la colère maintenant.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Malfoy ! Tu n'as jamais eu à supporter ce que nous nous avons du traverser ! »

Le blond recula, les yeux écarquillés dans lesquels Christelle perçut de la tristesse.

« Je n'ai jamais eu à supporter ce que vous vous avez du traverser ? Répéta-t-il avant de rire nerveusement, tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce qu'il y a une seule chose que tu sais à propos de moi, Potter ?! »

Il avait placé dans ce dernier mot toute la rage que contenait son cœur.

Il l'avait craché comme une insulte.

Rageur il se retourna et prit appui contre le fauteuil, il parvint malgré ses poignets noués à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres.

Poussant un long soupir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se laissait glisser par terre de l'autre côté de Christelle, créant un mur entre lui et les autres.

Sa voix raisonna dans un murmure brisé : « Tu ne sais rien de moi, Potter... »


	20. Quelle est la mission ?

Salutation ! Voici la suite d'Anne ! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Erza Robin : **Et oui pauvre Drago :'(, il est si seul :P. Personnage fragile qui se cache derrière sa fierté, c'est mignon en même temps :P Merci encore de continuer de m'envoyer des commentaires, ne t'arrête surtout pas, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :)

**Dramionne : **J'espère que tu aimerais aussi celui de demain :£, je jubilais sur place lorsque je l'ai écris x). Bisous ma quiche :) 3

* * *

Je fixais le jeune homme agenouillé devant moi avec surprise. Un raclement de gorge plus tard mon pied atteint enfin le sol et je pus me remettre debout. Mes joues étaient en feu et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu t'arrêtes de parler » grogna Remus en me lançant un regard glacé

Je voulais lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu à trop souffrir de ma langue bien pendue mais ma gorge me semblait être prise dans un étau et je fus incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

« Plus de fémur de homard ? Questionna Sirius en faisant mine d'être désolé, bon... Allan, je pense que tu peux te redresser maintenant tu vas la faire fuir.

- Elle ne connaît pas les princesses moldues ? S'étonna celui-ci en se redressant comme si de rien était, en époussetant ses genoux poussiéreux

- Heu si je les connais » dis-je d'une voix hésitante

Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire charmeur, s'avança aguicheur mais alors qu'il allait prendre ma main, je m'écartai et tendis le bras en annonçant : « C'est mon périmètre de sécurité, si tu te rapproches à plus d'un bras de moi je te promets que je saurais me défendre !

- Comment l'incroyable talent de défense dont tu viens de faire preuve en te retrouvant pendue dans les airs le cul à l'air ? Proposa Sirius en ricanant

- Elle parle beaucoup mais elle ne sait pas se défendre ! S'exclama Remus en s'essuyant le visage, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait pas se taire... Non mais franchement, lorsqu'on se fait attaquer par une masse de serpentard, soit tu sors ta baguette, soit tu te tais...

- Comme je ne peux pas utiliser la première option, j'ai préféré ne pas respecter la seconde ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Et une Griffondor de plus qui ne respecte pas les règles, souffla Allan toujours souriant

- Tu peux parler Abbot, accusa James, je pense que tu défies bien plus les règles que nous !

- As-tu la moindre preuve ? Demanda Allan en levant haut ses sourcils, je ne crois pas non, comme les professeurs d'ailleurs ! C'est donc une condamnation injustifiée !

- Ton affaire dure depuis six ans maintenant ! Rappela Sirius, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions te faire couler maintenant.

- Une affaire ? M'intéressais-je

- C'est le fournisseur officiel d'alco... » Allan s'était jeté sur lui et plaquait sa main sur les lèvres de Patmol qui le scrutait froidement.

« Décolle immédiatement ta main sale du bas de mon merveilleux visage » conseilla-t-il d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il tentait de se dégager. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion Allan se décida à s'écarter du beau brun avec un grand sourire : « Tu me pardonneras ça, hein ? D'ailleurs... Je dois y aller, j'ai prévu de pique-niquer avec une jolie demoiselle

- Toi ? Avec une fille ? S'exclama Sirius moqueur

- Alexandra est charmante ! Surtout lorsqu'on sait trouver les mots ! Reprit-il de plus belle en portant sa main à sa poitrine avec un grand sourire vainqueur

- Quoi ?! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! C'est Ma proie ! Gronda le Griffondor en fronçant les sourcils

- Excuse-le, grinçais-je, il n'avait peut-être pas remarqué que tu avais marqué ton territoire, je traitais Rosier de chien mais ça te convient bien mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, retrouve Alexandra et va lui uriner dessus, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera ça parfaitement attirant ! »

Un éclat de rire jaillit derrière moi et je me retournais surprise vers Remus qui ne pouvait s'arrêter et était forcé de se tenir contre le mur. Il s'excusa : « Je suis désolé, j'avais l'image en tête... »

Sirius me lança un petit sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers Allan. Il lui dit d'une voix sûre : « Tu as peut-être gagné cette manche-ci, mais je t'assure que la prochaine sera la mienne, ne crois pas pouvoir vaincre mon pouvoir séducteur... Tu le sais d'ailleurs d'expérience !

- Oui mais aucune de nos conquêtes étaient aussi peu disposées à passer deux secondes dans la même pièce que toi ! Je crois que cette fois, c'est moi qui ai l'avantage ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en faisant de grands gestes peu délicats à Sirius, qui fulminait en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, comme s'il établissait un plan d'action et peu à peu son regard se fit plus sûr et la colère laissa place à la confiance, lorsqu'il plongea ses mains dans ses poches un petit sourire avait même prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Vous venez manger avec nous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Remus et moi

- Nous allons juste retourner à l'infirmerie, si elle nous laisse ressortir peut-être que l'on pourrait se rejoindre ? »

Sirius s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et contemplait l'extérieur, il nous regarda finalement de nouveau, les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire naïf sur les lèvres en proposant : « Nous n'avons qu'à aller dans le parc à côté du terrain de Quidditch !

- En plein hiver ? Manger dehors ? S'exclama Peter derrière lui

- Quoi un peu de fraîcheur ne fait pas de mal ! Et puis, nous ne resterons pas longtemps !

- C'est une bonne excuse pour faire un gros câlin à ma Lily, remarqua James en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire

- On s'y retrouve alors, à toute à l'heure peut-être ! Ne nous attendez pas si on ne s'en sort pas... » Lança d'une petite voix Remus alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, les épaules basses et la tête tournée vers le sol, comme désespéré.

Alors que Pomfresh était allée chercher quelques nouvelles potions à me donner, Remus et moi nous étions assis sur l'un des lits, il me murmura : « Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu toute à l'heure

- Tu allais le faire, lui rappelais-je, ils étaient trop nombreux ça n'aurait servi à rien, tu aurais juste obtenu le même sort que moi !

- Je ne t'apporte vraiment que des emmerdes... » Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le dos voûté, la tête plongée dans ses mains il semblait à bout.

« Tu m'avais prévenu pour Merry, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas parler, et puis tu m'as sauvée en me disant de remonter les escaliers...

- Je ne parle pas de ça... » Chuchota-t-il si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

Peut-être que c'était même voulu, cette dernière phrase n'était que pour lui, peut-être parlait-il de notre rencontre dans la neige alors que j'étais blessée, il ne se doutait sûrement pas que je me souvenais de la bestiole qui m'avait accueillie et encore moins que j'étais au courant de son problème de fourrure.

Déposant ma main sur son épaule dans un geste que je voulais réconfortant, je lui murmurai : « Je crois que tu es la personne la moins bien placée pour m'attirer des emmerdes, regarde, elles viennent toutes seules à moi ! Et peut-être que je les cherche aussi un peu... »

Je les avais toujours cherchées, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dire des bêtises dans n'importe quelle situation. Avec Drago, avec la naine de Serpentard, avec le groupe de vert et argent.

En chantonnant Pomfresh se rapprocha de nous, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines : « Alors, commença-t-elle, bois celle-ci maintenant, et celle-ci garde la pour plus tard elle apaisera les effets de la première ».

Attrapant les deux fioles aux couleurs sombres, je bus d'une traite la première et glissai la seconde dans mon sac, sous le regard attentif de l'infirmière. Elle avait beau être extrêmement désagréable, lorsqu'elle le voulait il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de réconfortant. Prenant soin de moi, me donnant quasiment la sensation d'être maternée.

Lorsque je lui rendis l'un des récipients, elle esquissa un grand sourire et demanda à Remus : « En cas de problème, puis-je de nouveau compter sur toi ?

- Bien sûr madame !

- Alors, mademoiselle ?

- Madame ?

- Vous pouvez retourner au dortoir, je veux qu'au moindre ennui vous reveniez, les potions ont l'air de convenir à votre organisme, mieux que les précédentes, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure agacé, mais ! Je ne tiens pas à vous voir revenir comme hier, bien compris ?

- Je me sens bien mieux grâce à tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dis-je en inclinant la tête, je vous remercie.

- Madame, auriez-vous des chaussures à lui prêter s'il vous plaît ? Nous aimerions aller un peu dehors ? Demanda Remus en baissant les yeux

- J'ai peut-être une vieille paire, vous comptez sortir sans manteau ? » S'indigna-t-elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la grande armoire pour y chercher quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle portait dans ses bras une cape épaisse noire aux bordures de fourrures ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Me les confiants elle me regarda enfiler les affaires.

Comme prévu, les chaussures furent trop petites, mais avec un petit « amplificatum » me sembla-t-il qu'elle lança, elles s'agrandirent, un peu trop car je flottais un peu dedans mais au moins j'y rentrais les orteils ! La cape bien que chaude et douce me donnait un air de puissante sorcière du mal.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et lançais d'une forte voix : « Attention à toi, Lupin ! » Fis mine de sortir une baguette mais n'en sortis que ma main désarmée, m'attendant à un rire je n'obtins qu'un faible sourire.

« Lorsque vous aurez trouvé de nouvelles affaires, ramenez-moi celles-ci, dit simplement Pomfreh alors que nous regagnons la sortie

- Pas de problème madame, merci encore ! ».

Nous descendions en silence- pour ma part prudemment - les escaliers magiques, sans encombre ce qui me semblait relever du véritable miracle. Une fois en bas Remus n'était toujours pas enclin à la discussion, les mains dans les poches il devait être en train de ruminer des idées noires.

Pour le tirer de sa rêverie je lançai : « Si tu continues de ne pas daigner me parler alors je serais obligée d'aller parler avec de nouvelles personnes, tiens regarde, il y a des Serpentards là-bas, je pourrais me faire des amis peut-être ».

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'endroit que j'indiquais du regard et poussa un soupir de désespoir avant de me dire : « Ce ne sont pas des dernières années, tu peux aller leur parler, je ne les connais pas, enfin je ne sais pas s'ils vont devenir des mangemorts, les autres par contre ? Ceux de toute à l'heure, je suis persuadé qu'ils le deviendront, ils le sont peut-être déjà... »

Tous ? Il me semblait en effet que les noms d'Avery et de Rosier me disaient quelques choses, ils étaient apparus ici et là dans les fanficitons que je lisais sur les maraudeurs. Et peut-être en avais-je entendu parler dans des histoires de mangemorts.

« Tu doutes de ce que je viens de dire ? S'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil

- Non, comment je pourrais douter que ces enflures finissent mangemorts ? Non mais ho, pendre une fille par les pieds ! C'est une abomination !

- Tu l'avais mérité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

- C'est vrai que c'est blessant d'être appeler fémur de homard, la prochaine fois je la traiterais de face de pain mâché et je me retrouverais jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! M'exclamais-je en levant les mains pour mimer ma chute

- Face de pain mâché ? Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Riait-il de plein cœur

- Tu vois ? Fémur de homard ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, tu devrais me féliciter car je n'ai pas été aussi irréfléchie que ça !

- Muif, on peut dire les choses comme ça si tu veux... » Ricana-t-il alors qu'il essuyait quelques larmes qui avaient perlées aux coins de ses yeux.

Nous traversions un long couloir fin de bois avant d'arriver sur une grande étendue de neige, un peu plus loin nos camarades étaient assis sur un banc en train de discuter.

Lily blottit dans les bras de James pour recevoir sûrement un peu de chaleur tandis que Peter semblait leur parler de quelque chose d'incroyable en faisant de grands gestes. A côté d'eux Sirius se tenait appuyé sur un balai et regardait à l'autre bout de la cours avec un air absent et un petit sourire en coin.

Faire des pas dans la neige s'avéra légèrement compliqué étant donné que mes chaussures se faisaient la malle.

« Jolie cape, ricana James, tu ressembles presque à McGonagall comme ça ! »

Je lui lançais un regard froid et pinçais les lèvres : « Attention à ce que vous dites Potter, je pourrais vous enlever des points ! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et sur celles de Lily qui me dit : « Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, il fait vraiment plus froid que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs, Sirius ? Sirius ? » Quand enfin il baissa le regard vers elle, elle lui demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ?

- Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Il se tourna vers moi les yeux pétillants et me dit : « Veux-tu bien faire partie de mon plan ?

- Ton plan ? Répétais-je incrédule

- Oui, mon plan... Acceptes-tu d'être ma partenaire ? »

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et caressant la fourrure de ma cape, je mis quelques secondes à reprendre contenance avant de lui annoncer : « Quelle est la mission ? »

* * *

Les chapitres sur Anne sont sûrement moins intéressants et prenants que ceux de Christelle mais ils permettent de mettre un petit côté "trop meugnon" et un peu fun qu'on arriverait pas à avoir du côté de Kiki, puisque celle-ci est bloquée dans un univers un peu sombre :') voilà voilà :) j'espère que vous comprenez :) courage !

et merci de m'avoir lue !


	21. C'est c'est impossible

Voici et voilà, la suite de Chriiiiistelle :)

**Liily :** _Merci pour ton commentaire :), je suis contente que Christelle te plaise malgré tout ! J'espère que tu ne raccrocheras pas ! et puis pour la collaboration Anne et Sirius voilà maintenant que j'ai la pression :P j'espère que ça te plaira :) bonne continuation ! _

**Dramionne : **_:'( je prends mes rêves pour des réalités, je veux un Sirius rien qu'à moi :P juste pour fantasmer librement :P_

* * *

Après les éclats de voix, le silence régnait en maître sur les lieux. La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis quelques heures et il ne restait d'elle que le petit clapotis des gouttes, qui tombaient des feuilles humides des arbres. Les pans de la tente avaient mal été refermés et laissaient la lumière de la pleine lune éclairer de sa douce lueur bleutée l'intérieur de la pièce.

Christelle était assise sur le lit de Ron, les jambes repliées devant elle, le menton reposant sur ses genoux. Elle laissait le calme la bercer. C'était presque étrange, ne parvenant pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi détendue, alors qu'elle avait peut-être provoqué la fin de ce monde.

L'intervention de Drago avait fait des miracles, Harry avait crié un bon coup, Hermione pleuré un bon moment, mais maintenant les deux Griffondors dormaient profondément et ils l'avaient sans aucun doute bien mérité.

Le blond semblait endormi et s'agitait sur le fauteuil qu'il s'était permis d'occuper. Ses paupières avaient beau être fermées, Christelle percevait le mouvement de ses iris au travers d'elles. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar ?

Elle se redressa silencieusement et se rapprocha du fauteuil, scrutant avec un petit sourire le jeune homme. Tendant le bras, elle lui tapota la joue du bout du doigt. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il la regarda les sourcils froncés et murmura dans un souffle : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules tout en continuant de l'observer, éclairé par cette étrange lumière bleue qui se reflétait dans ses iris pâles.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne s'énerve, il esquissa un léger sourire. Un véritable sourire, léger vraiment léger, les deux bords de ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement redressés, mais pour une fois ce n'était ni un sourire moqueur, ni un sourire hypocrite, c'était un sourire tendre mais qui disparut bien vite de ses lèvres.

« Je pensais que je ne t'intéressais pas, murmura-t-il, mais finalement tu fais tout pour me séduire.

- Ha non, s'empressa de rectifier Christelle en ouvrant grand les yeux, je ne tiens pas à te séduire, je... je... »

Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Y avait-elle même réfléchit ?

Non... Elle agissait d'instinct avec lui, elle voulait lui donner de l'amour, mais n'importe quel amour : celui dont il avait été privé, de l'attention, de la gentillesse.

« Tu ne sais même plus quoi dire devineresse, chuchota-t-il refermant les paupières

- Nous ferons tout pour sortir ta mère de là, je te le promets. Nous changerons le futur s'il le faut, nous aiderons tous les membres de l'Ordre, nous aiderons toutes les personnes qui méritent de l'être ! Je... Je refuse de laisser mourir qui que ce soit ! S'était-elle exclamée oubliant les deux personnes qui dormaient

- Voilà que tu t'exaltes... souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, quel est ton plan ?

- Je... » Commença-t-elle puis douteuse s'arrêta.

Se redressant sur d'elle, attrapant la main pâle du garçon, elle l'observa avec espérance avant de lui dire : « Je te raconterais tout, je te donnerais mes plans, je te fais confiance, je serais prête à te dire tout ce que je sais pour que tu puisses changer le futur avec moi, mais... Il faudra à un moment ou un autre que tu rejoignes Voldemort si tu veux aider ta mère, et si jamais il lit en toi ? Même si tu es doué pour bloquer ton esprit, il s'en rendra compte et il sera prêt à te torturer pour avoir les informations que tu possèdes et c'est hors de question, il vaut mieux que je garde tout ça pour moi.

- Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire lorsqu'il sera en face de toi ? Si jamais il te demande qui tu es, ce que tu fais ? Tu pratiques l'occlumancie ?

- J'étais sérieuse lorsque j'ai dit que j'étais une moldue... » Chuchota-t-elle en détournant le regard.

La main qu'elle avait tenue serrée s'échappa de son étreinte et à présent il l'observait la mine dégoûtée. Mais tout comme ses sourires, son expression disparue pour retrouver son masque d'impassibilité.

« J'aurais pu me défendre lorsque tu possédais ma baguette, lança-t-il froidement

- Tu aurais pu... affirma-t-elle, j'étais incapable de te faire le moindre mal

- Tu sais pourtant y faire avec les poings ! » Dit-il avec un sourire enfantin qui se gomma aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut.

Elle grimaça, agacée de le voir toujours cacher ses émotions. Plaquant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage parfait elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lâcha dans un souffle : « Cache tes émotions avec qui tu veux, mais s'il te plaît exprimes-toi avec moi ! C'est agaçant, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, je ne vais pas me servir de ce que tu ressens pour te piéger

- Et pourquoi tu ne serais pas mon ennemie ? Je t'ai piégé ! Emmené en ces lieux ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'autre pour que tu me considères comme un ennemi ?

- Que tu ne sois pas toi... » Chuchota-t-elle

Les sourcils arqués il la regardait à présent comme si elle était folle.

« Tu as vu les livres, murmura-t-elle en se plaçant dos au fauteuil, dedans ils parlent aussi de toi.

- Oui j'ai vu les conversations avec Potter

- Et pas que. En fait, j'ai toujours admiré ton personnage, pardon ce que tu étais...

- Pardon ? »

Cette fois il devait vraiment la prendre pour la plus cinglée des cinglées.

« C'est compliqué ! Mais dis-toi que j'aurai du mal à te voir comme un ennemi...

- Tu devrais... »

Il avait baissé les yeux vers son avant-bras et le caressait à présent les yeux plissés dans la réflexion.

Était-il en train de caresser sa marque des ténèbres ? Avait-il mal ?

« Il t'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, pas encore, j'avais dit à Crabe et Goyle que je reviendrai dans quelques jours, après avoir trouvé plus d'informations sur ce sort... Mais lorsqu'ils commenceront à s'inquiéter peut-être que les problèmes vont réellement arriver, je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous, la douleur m'en empêchera et pire il pourrait peut-être parvenir à vous retrouver...

- Tu serais prêt à nous aider ? Tu ne veux pas notre fin ? S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça... souffla-t-il presque surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, je voulais juste dire que... Même si vous voulez empêcher que je dévoile des informations pour vous protéger, me garder ici serait plus dangereux... »

Elle lui lança un doux sourire qu'il perçut dans la douce lueur de la lune.

Ce sourire franc et tendre qui le força à détourner les yeux, s'il ne voulait pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Tu devrais te coucher, les évènements de la journée n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi ».

Se contentant d'acquiescer, elle se redressa et rejoins le lit de Ron. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier signe de main, elle se blottit dans la couverture et ferma les paupières, un sourire toujours ancré sur les lèvres qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître.

Tout s'améliorait, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle put dire aux couleurs des pans de la tente que le soleil se levait à peine. Le tissu blanc avait pris une jolie teinte rosée sur l'un des côtés.  
Battant des paupières un petit moment, étirant chacun de ses muscles engourdis, elle se permis un long et agréable bâillement qui lui détendit tout le visage avant de la faire frissonner de contentement, alors qu'elle se roulait de nouveau dans la couette pour apprécier la douceur du matin.

Après plusieurs minutes de papillonnement, entre somnolence et réveil, elle finit par s'extirper du sommeil et se redressa pour regarder Harry et Hermione qui étaient déjà installés à leur table discutant à voix basse. Plus loin sur son fauteuil Drago était roulé en boule et semblait dormir profondément les lèvres entrouvertes.

Se mettant debout, elle bailla de nouveau et parcourut d'un pas incertain la distance qui la sépara des deux Griffondors. L'accueil fut surprenant, quand ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était levée, ils esquissèrent un incroyable sourire bienveillant, malgré les cernes de Harry et les yeux rouges et bouffis d'Hermione.

« Bien dormi ?

- Très bien et vous, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'installant à côté d'Hermione qui lui tendit un paquet de gâteau

- Nous avons pensé à un endroit où pourrait se cacher l'épée, Poudlard, peut-être était-ce une mare dans la forêt interdite ?

- Impossible, le transplanage n'aurait pas fonctionné » contredit-elle en mâchouillant un cookie.

Hermione fit la moue et laissa retomber son regard sur un livre qu'elle avait grand ouvert devant elle contenant quelques petites notes qu'elle avait du prendre.

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout, on essaye mais on avance dans le vide et finalement j'ai l'impression que c'est inutile ! Soupira-t-elle prête à laisser tomber sa tête sur le livre

- Vous devriez vous accorder des pauses pour vous reposer et penser à d'autres choses, sinon vous allez finir par devenir fous... » Proposa Christelle.

Hermione se redressa et s'avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à son sac et d'une voix traînante murmura : « Je vais aller bouquiner... Si jamais vous avez des idées de génie, faites-moi en part ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres et se leva à son tour pour chercher le sac de perle qu'il posa sur la table avant de chercher quelque chose dedans.

Il s'était installé à côté de Christelle et sortit un grand album photo.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent, c'était sûrement le fameux album photo de la famille Potter !

La voyant se pencher vers lui, il se tourna les sourcils froncés : « Tu veux voir ?

- Me permettrais-tu de le regarder avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, je veux dire... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas partager ça avec quelqu'un... Mais si... je pouvais y jeter un coup d'œil avec toi ? Je veux dire... c'est les seuls souvenirs que tu as d'eux alors...

- Bien sûr, viens » répondit-il avec un grand sourire chaleureux en plaçant le livre entre eux deux.

Des photos de Lily et James, des sourires, de la joie. Une photo d'eux trois, Harry bébé, James et Lily aussi belle que l'avait imaginée Christelle, avec sa jolie chevelure rousse et ses grands yeux verts. James non plus n'était pas si mal. Une du couple qui tournoyait joyeusement.

Il y avait une photo de quatre garçons et après quelques secondes de réflexion elle ouvrit une bouche béante.

James, sans aucun doute en vue des photos qu'elle venait de voir, Remus sûrement avec ses cheveux clairs et ses petits yeux fatigués, Peter plus petit et un peu gras mais pas si laid, et enfin... Un jeune homme à la chevelure sombre qui lançait un regard absolument dévastateur à la personne qui devait prendre la photo, tout en affichant un grand sourire charmeur.

Finalement elle comprenait pourquoi il intéressait tant que ça Anne. C'était un véritable canon ! Son amie aurait sans aucun doute voulu la tuer pour être à sa place et pouvoir voir une telle photo !

Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui en fasse une copie !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le demander Harry avait tourné de nouveau la page.

De nouveau Sirius, mais cette fois tenant une jeune brunette par les épaules, un grand sourire joyeux ancré sur les lèvres. Il était de nouveau absolument séduisant !

Les yeux de Christelle se posèrent ensuite sur la fille avec lui.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés sur la fin, et malgré qu'elle soit de face, elle avait ses yeux marrons-verts tournés vers le charmant garçon.

Christelle s'écarta brutalement, faisant basculer le banc et Harry en même temps, son regard toujours accroché sur la jeune fille.

Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle tenait de parler mais de nouveau aucun mot ne sortit.

Prise entre la panique, le bonheur et la surprise, elle se mise à trembler de tout son corps tandis qu'Hermione se plaça derrière elle, lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas...

« C'est impossible... C'est... C'est Anne ! »

* * *

J'ai le droit de dire que je jubile ? Et bah oui je me permets, je jubile ! Tout est en train de prendre forme ! Mouhahaha !


	22. Je te promets, je me vengerai

La suite, la suite ! Et bah non ! La suite de Anne ! Mouhahahaha !

**Erza Robin : **_Héhé :) toujours à me suivre ! Ca fait plaisir ! Je suis fière de ma précédente fin, c'est vrai ! J'espère que tu aimerais la suite :)_

**Liily : **_Contente que ma fin te plaise ! :D j'espère que tu vas continuer d'apprécier :P Bonne lecture :)_

**Dramione : 3 **_rien à ajouter :P continue de me lire ma quiche 3_

* * *

James me regardait avec une grimace agacée tandis que Lily levait les yeux vers lui avec un immense sourire pour lui demander en chantonnant de sa douce voix : « Tu es jaloux mon amoureux ? ». Son visage se détendit dès qu'il regarda sa précieuse et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il lui répondit : « Non, avec Sirius nous ne sommes pas partenaire, nous sommes frères ».

Je regardais Sirius droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés, prête à entendre sa « mission ». Son visage, qui habituellement ne lançait que des sourires charmeurs, était fendu dans un grand sourire naïf alors que ses yeux pétillaient. Il devait être sacrément fier de sa mission.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour séduire Alexandra ! »

J'aurai été la première à me frapper la tête de la paume de la main si Lily ne l'avait pas fait avant moi en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas tout simplement à James, ou Peter, ou même Remus ? Voir Lily ! »

Se plaçant derrière moi, il m'attrapa le visage et le redirigera alors qu'il parlait, tout d'abord en me montrant James : « Mon meilleur ami, absolument pas objectif, si je lui demande il me donnera toujours raison en disant que c'est la fille qui a un problème, car de toute manière, nous réfléchissons de la même manière ! Et puis question de séduction à part poursuivre bêtement une jeune fille pendant des années, il n'a pas été très doué !». En réponse James se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avec un grand sourire.

Le brun plongea légèrement ma tête pour que je fixe à présent Lily toujours blottie contre son tendre. « Elle ? Toute aussi peu objective sur ce genre de chose, mais dans l'autre sens, ça sera toujours moi qui le problème ! » Elle lui tira la langue avant de se replacer correctement dans les bras de James.

Me faisant parcourir un grand angle, je regardai à présent Peter qui me fit un petit signe de main timide. « Lui c'est un vendu ! Il ne dira rien de mal contre moi de peur de me vexer ! »

Puis Remus.

« Et alors mon petit Lunard, il pourrait être parfaitement neutre, mais il faut dire qu'il n'apprécie pas mon comportement avec les filles, du coup il sera pire que Lily ! Donc il ne reste plus que toi, tu n'as pas d'aprioris contre moi, puisque tu ne me connais pas encore, tu es parfaitement impartiale !

- Tu as oublié de préciser, comme elle a sympathisé avec Audrey, ça te facilitera la tâche, rappela Remus en s'installant sur ce qu'il restait du banc.

- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas comme ça, Remus ! S'exclama Sirius en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas d'aprioris ? Lui demandais-je en levant légèrement le menton

- Tu ne me connais que depuis deux jours ! » Souligna-t-il avec un sourire adorable.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord et en même temps il était complètement à côté de la plaque, je le connaissais maintenant depuis plus de treize années, et plus précisément depuis les quatre ans que je lisais des fanfictions à hautes doses sur lui.

« Alors ? Tu acceptes de m'aider dans mes missions ? » S'impatienta-t-il

Sautillant pour me réchauffer je m'étais retournée pour scruter le jeune homme de haut en bas. Me voyant faire il prit la pause, rajusta son bonnet, dénoua légèrement sa jolie écharpe de Griffondor pour laisser apparaître son cou puis les mains recouvertes de moufles dans ses poches prit un pause nonchalante.

« A une condition ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il surprise

- Ton écharpe, tes gants, ton bonnet ! Maintenant ! » Ordonnais-je en essayant de retenir mes tremblements.

Il éclata de rire et dénoua son écharpe pour la passer autour de mon cou, puis enfonça son bonnet sur ma tête avant de me tendre ses deux moufles.

La plénitude m'atteint enfin ! Il résidait dans ces affaires une agréable chaleur que leur ancien propriétaire avait instaurée. J'agitai mes mains dans les moufles et réajusta le bonnet sur mes oreilles.

Une fois bien au chaud je lui demandais : « C'est bon, alors ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ha non, pas de conseils pour l'instant, d'abord on utilise mon plan, si tu vois des choses qui ne fonctionnent pas alors nous pourront en reparler...

- Tyran... murmurais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans la douce et chaude écharpe.

- Bon, en selle ? » Me lança-t-il alors qu'il enjambait son balai.

En selle ? Il voulait me faire monter sur son balai ? Il voulait que j'aille avec lui dans les airs ?

Mon cœur s'accélérait, j'avais rêvé de centaines de fois de voler, d'être libre dans le ciel de profiter de l'air sur mon visage, mais là ? Là il faisait trois ou quatre degrés, allait-on mourir congeler dans le ciel ?

Me voyant grimacer, il m'attrapa la main et de force m'installa sur son bout de bois. Je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol alors que mes fesses s'enfonçaient sur le balai, tandis je tentais de garder mon équilibre mon « partenaire » grinça : « Mais enfin arrête de bouger !

- Je vais mourir écrasée ! Hurlais-je en plaçant mes mains derrière moi

- On est à un mètre du sol ! Ricana-t-il

- Justement ! Les plus petites chutes sont les plus dangereuses !

- Sirius ! Vous ferez ça plus tard, elle n'est pas encore rétablit ! S'emporta Remus qui s'était redressé

- Mais si regarde, elle hurle, elle va parfaitement bien ! »

Sans prévenir il s'éleva plus haut, mon estomac vint s'installer confortablement au fond de mes chaussettes entraînant avec lui, poumon, intestin et foie, pour ce qui était de mon cœur aucune chance qu'il soit descendu avec eux car je le sentais battre à toute allure dans ma cage thoracique et semblait prêt à la faire exploser.

« J'entends tes dents claquer ! Ria haut et fort Sirius

- Je... je... hoquetais-je en terreur et hypothermie

- Colle-toi à moi partenaire ! » Proposa-t-il en retirant ses deux mains du balai pour prendre les miennes et les faire passer autour de son buste.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne tenait plus ce fichue balai, et parce que je me retrouvais maintenant tout contre lui, le nez dans son cou nu.

« Tiens regarde là-bas ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt un groupe d'élève en pleine bataille de boule de neige

- Garde... Tes... Putains... De... de... Mains... su...sur... le balai ! Parvenais-je en dire entre mes hoquets.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Je vais te montrer un truc qui fait vraiment peur ».

Nous quittions notre trajectoire rectiligne pour monter en flèche dans les airs. La gravitation fit son rôle et je sentis mon corps tomber en arrière, je me tenais comme je pouvais à Sirius qui s'était recroquevillé pour une meilleure pénétration à l'air.

Les tremblements se firent de plus en plus forts alors que je sentais mon sac tirer sur mes épaules. Mon hurlement attendait seulement que mon corps se détende pour pouvoir se lâcher, mais j'étais si tendue que chacun de mes muscles me semblaient fait de béton. S'en était presque douloureux.

Lorsque nous retrouvions notre cap, il éclata de rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

« Regarde la vue ! »

Ouvrant un à un mes yeux je fixais à présent le château qui se trouvait légèrement plus bas. Recouvert de son léger manteau de neige, il ressemblait à un palais de contes de fée, les pieds baignant dans l'eau glacée, ses tours chatouillant le ciel de leur jolie toiture bleue poudrée de blanc.

Plus bas sur la colline on pouvait voir la petite maison du garde chasse, au bord de l'immense forêt interdite qui s'étalait vers l'horizon et qui, malgré la saison, conservait pas mal d'arbre aux feuilles sombres.

« C'est pas mal... » Avouais-je.

Mais le froid était en train de me dévorer lentement, je ne sentais plus mes joues et si on continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas tarder à perdre un bout de nez.  
Le frottant contre le cou de Sirius, celui-ci grinça : « Ha mais ! C'est froid !

- C'est mon nez ! Grimaçais-je, si on reste plus longtemps ici, la prochaine fois que je le frotte : j'en perdrais un bout, crac, comme un glaçon ».

Il pouffa, fit pencher son balai et modifia notre itinéraire dans une courbe raisonnable, heureusement...

Arrivé proche du sol, Sirius sembla remarquer quelque chose et freina brutalement, n'ayant plus de force pour me maintenir, mon corps bascula.

Le choc fut moins douloureux que je ne l'aurai pensé... Et quelque chose de froid vint me lécher la joue.

Non pas que contre ma joue, j'étais entourée de cette chose glacée et humide. Me redressant comme je pouvais, je me rendis compte que j'avais plongé la tête la première dans la neige.

Sirius se tenait confortablement assit sur son balai et me regardait surpris : « Et bien ! Jolie chute ! »

Secouant la tête pour enlever la neige, je perçus des voix féminines se rapprocher, et en voyant le sourire de Sirius, il n'y avait aucun doute que son plan s'était merveilleusement bien passé.

Il se précipita pour m'aider à enlever la neige et alors que j'allais l'insulter de tous les noms il me plaqua son doigt sur les lèvres et me murmura de sa voix chaude : « Sois gentille, hein ? Partenaire ? ».

« Anne ? » lança l'une des voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Me retournant pour faire face à une Audrey étonnée, je lui fis un petit signe de main : « Hey ? Comment ça va Audrey ?

- Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Me demanda la jolie blonde à côté de la Serdaigle

- Ha non, tout va bien. Heureusement que la neige était là pour amortir mon choc !

- On t'a vue tomber qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Audrey en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me redresser

- Comme elle est nouvelle, je me suis dit que je devais lui montrer notre magnifique château, et il n'y a rien de mieux que le balai !

- Par un froid comme celui-ci ? Demanda Alexandra en le fixant soucieuse

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai prêté mes gants, mon écharpe et mon bonnet, je ne suis pas fou, je n'allais pas la laisser mourir de froid ! S'exclama-t-il en terminant sa phrase par un magnifique sourire Colgate.

- Ho... murmura-t-elle en le fixant toujours avec un peu d'appréhension

- Tu te sens bien ? Me questionna Audrey en enlevant la neige qui restait accrochée sur le velours de ma cape d'un coup de baguette

- La méga forme ! Juste un peu glacée ! Mais comme Sirius est un camarade trèèèès gentil, et tellement intentionné, il va me ramener au couloir, n'est-ce pas... Si-rius... grinçais-je en lui lançant un regard rempli de toute la haine que je pouvais y mettre.

- Ho oui bien sûr ! Affirma-t-il, allons-y !

- A bientôt, Anne, et si tu veux visiter le château de manière moins... Brutale, tu n'as qu'à nous demander, me souffla Audrey avec l'approbation d'Alexandra qui hochait la tête à côté d'elle.

- C'est bien gentil à vous, je vous dirais ! En attendant, je crois que je vais aller me blottir devant un feu ! Je suis gelée jusqu'à la moelle ! ».

Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés, je m'accrochai à son bras pour lui marmonner : « Espèce de... de... Pingouin unijambiste borgne... Borgne et... et... Chauve ! Je te promets, je me vengerai ! »

* * *

Et oui, fins moins marquantes pour l'instant du côté des chapitres d'Anne, mais... Ca ne serait tarder !


	23. Je ne laisserai personne mourir

Harry s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait étrangement.

« Oui, c'est vrai, c'est Anne. Tu la connais ? Questionna-t-il les sourcils arqués sur son front

- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle tu sais, quand tu parles on dirait que c'est normal... hoqueta Christelle en se tenant à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il se passe, Christelle ? Demanda doucement Hermione en passant sa main dans son dos pour la calmer, Assieds-toi et explique-nous, d'accord ? »

Déglutissant comme elle pouvait, la jeune fille s'installa et croisa ses bras tremblants en fixant la photo où son amie souriait côte à côte avec Sirius.

« Cette fille, c'est... »

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue tendit que son nez la piquait affreusement, elle baissait la tête pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains tremblotantes et poussa un gémissement.

C'était trop dur, c'était impossible.

« Cette fille est la deuxième devineresse, souffla Drago qui s'était rapproché sûrement réveillé par le raffut qu'elle venait de provoquer

- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry

- Tu n'étais pas seule ? Continua Hermione

- Je suis seule, ici. Drago... Drago l'avait blessée (regard froid et méchant de la part d'Hermione vers le blond qui haussa les épaules) quand elle... Quand elle a essayé... Essayé de me libérer, sanglota la jeune fille en cherchant ses mots, un sectummachin, j'ai cru... J'ai pensé... Je croyais qu'elle était restée là-bas... J'ai cru... Qu'elle était peut-être morte...

- Elle a dû nous suivre dans le portail du sort, lança Drago en se massant les tempes, mais comment est-ce qu'elle a pu rejoindre notre passé, c'est impossible...

- De ce que m'ont dit Sirius et Remus, elle faisait partie de leur groupe, je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, Remus parle d'elle de temps en temps mais Sirius avait du mal à en parler.

- Où est-elle ? » Chuchota Christelle les yeux dans le vide.

Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Elle avait si peur de connaître la vérité, et la manière dont parlait Harry d'elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle n'était plus là.

« Lorsque... commença Harry avec une grimace, lorsque mes parents ont été tués et que Sirius a pourchassé Peter... Elle était avec lui. Elle est morte avec les 12 Moldus. Sirius a été accusé de son meurtre, de celui de Peter, et des 12 Moldus... »

Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle être morte ? Peut-être était-elle encore en vie ? Pourrait-elle la retrouver ?

Mais quel âge aurait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle s'être retrouvée dans le passé ?

« Le sort que tu as utilisé, Malfoy, il faudrait peut-être que l'on trouve d'autres informations dessus ? Proposa Hermione, peut-être que comme ça nous comprendrions mieux ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ce... Ce n'est pas le plus importante... chuchota Christelle encore sous le choc, nous discuterons de ça et trouverons une solution lorsque Voldemort sera mort. En attendant, je... Je vais me balader pour me remettre les idées au clair... »

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse de ses camarades et souleva les lourds pans de la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

N'ayant pas pris le temps de s'habiller le vent frais de la fin d'automne vint s'insinuer entre ses boutons pour caresser sa peau et la terre glacée engloutissait ses pieds.

Mais le froid ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'y pensait même pas, complètement absorbée par ses réflexions elle continuait de marcher sans se préoccuper de la boue qui maculait ses mollets.

Les jambes engourdies, elle finit par s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur un caillou, blottissant son visage contre ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Anne était en vie lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonnée blessée... Elle avait du se redresser, marcher dans cette immense couloir, seule et à sa recherche... Anne avait peut-être essayé de la retrouver...

Maintenant c'était difficile de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était morte, ou elle avait la quarantaine d'année, comment était-elle censée la retrouver et la ramener chez elle ? Comment expliquer ça au monde entier ?

Elle esquissa un sourire jaune accompagné d'un petit ricanement.

Qu'elle était bête, comment pouvait-elle espérer rentrer chez elle ? Elle était bloquée ici pour toujours. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper, la seule chose qu'elle avait à espérer, c'était de survivre assez longtemps. De parvenir à vivre jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne disparaisse...

Ses pensées se redirigèrent vers la photo et un véritable sourire tendre se forma sur ses lèvres.

Anne…vivante, elle avait survécu au sort et avait rejoint les maraudeurs, peut-être était-ce là une bonne chose finalement ? Elle avait peut-être vécu les quelques années avec beaucoup de bonheur ? Après tout elle avait rencontré ceux qu'elle avait toujours souhaité rencontrer.

Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal ?

« Hey » lança Harry qui s'installait à côté d'elle.

Il lui lança un regard désolé et allongea ses jambes devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur elle mais Remus pourrait te dire pas mal de truc.

- Oui, ça pourrait... Être intéressant de savoir, murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes, ce sort... C'est de la folie, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a trois jours nous étions tranquillement chez nous, en possédant vos livres dans notre bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était... Et maintenant, et maintenant on est là, enfin je suis là et elle là-bas, enfin dans le passé d'ici... C'est de la folie... Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver... Oui ça doit être ça...

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, mais peut-être que pour toi c'est un rêve, ou bien un cauchemar, mais pour moi je peux t'affirmer que c'est la réalité.

- Non c'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant les poings serrés, si jamais elle avait été là-bas, elle n'aurait jamais laissé tes parents mourir ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient écarquillés et il lança d'une voix hésitante : « Elle a essayé, mais elle est arrivée trop tard. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Hagrid... Je crois que c'est elle qui l'a prévenue ».

Christelle déglutit, imaginant son amie sur les lieux du drame, se rendant compte qu'elle arrivait trop tard pour changer l'histoire. Le désespoir qu'elle avait dû ressentir, être incapable de sauver les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées ?

Une vague nouvelle de détermination grandit en elle. Se redressant, affichant un regard sûr malgré les larmes qui couvraient ses joues, serrant le poing elle annonça d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins tremblante : « Je ferai ce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire, je ne laisserais personne mourir ».


	24. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Voilà, chapitre d'Anne, plus long même que mon premier chapitre, je sais que les tailles des chapitres ont tendance à changer du tout au tout d'un jour à l'autre mais avec Anne comme l'histoire est moins... dark x) j'ai plus de mal à trouver le bon moment pour couper et du coup j'écris toujours plus long :O.

Encore merci à Erza Robin, ma Dramionne d'amour pour vos commentaires réguliers et meugnons comme tout :o

* * *

« Ho tu ne vas pas me détester pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je parcourais le couloir à grandes enjambées.

- Ho non ! Je ne te déteste pas mais tu aurais du me mettre au courant ! C'était un coup de génie, cette fille ne t'aime pas c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ça ?

- Il se pourrait, peut-être que... Enfin... Je l'ai peut-être... Piégé en première année... En rajoutant quelques ingrédients dans son chaudron qui a peut-être explosé, et qui a peut-être, enfin sûrement... Et malencontreusement teint sa peau en violet pendant trois jours ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix traînante

- Et tu comptes la séduire ? M'étonnais-je en retirant ma cape trempée

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'est de la folie ! Elle doit te haïr ! Mais par ailleurs, j'ai trouvé que tu étais incroyablement inventif, utiliser ma condition, bonnet, écharpe, gants, comme si tu avais été gentil avec moi. Tu espères attirer sa sympathie ? Si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber par terre, je pense qu'elle aurait été plus conquise !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je les cherchais du regard et je me suis rendu compte trop tard qu'elles étaient juste là, je ne pensais pas que tu allais...

- Tomber tête la première dans la neige ? Lui proposais-je grelotant. C'est marrant c'est justement pour ça que je t'ai traité de pingouin unijambiste et chauve ! Et maintenant je me les gèle ! Et c'est pour ça que je me vengerai ! Et attention ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Arrête-toi pour te sécher ! Au lieu de courir trempée !

- Je cours trempée pour pouvoir me sécher ! Lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules

- Un sort suffit ! »

Mes jambes cessèrent tout mouvement, et les bras ballants je me retournais pour voir s'il se moquait de moi.

Non il ne se moquait pas de moi, il était parfaitement sérieux.

« Je pensais que tu comprenais, lorsque j'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à la magie. Ce n'était pas pour rire, je ne prends pas un malin plaisir à me faire torturer chevilles en l'air…Je suis une Mo... une Cracmolle, rectifiais-je au dernier moment en levant les yeux au ciel, donc les sorts et tout c'est mort ! »

Il me regardait les yeux écarquillés et s'écarta l'air gêné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers moi, murmura quelque chose et l'eau présente sur mes habits et mes cheveux s'échappa sous forme de vapeur dans un nuage blanc et surprenant.

« Tu ne peux pas te défendre et tu ouvres ta gueule ? Ricana-t-il

- Je pensais l'avoir déjà expliqué à Remus, c'est ma manière de me défendre !

- Qu'est-ce que les mangemorts vous voulaient ? » Reprit-il d'une petite voix

Mes jambes se figèrent tandis que mon esprit s'éloignait.

Je n'étais plus dans le couloir. Drago me fixait méchamment, sa baguette levée vers moi, tenant Christelle contre lui.

Le sang.

La douleur.

Une main me saisit me sortant si brutalement de ma torpeur, que j'eus à peine le temps de retenir un cri. Fixant la personne qui me faisait face, je laissai mes pupilles suivre sa silhouette avant de se poser dans ses yeux gris.

Gris comme ceux de Malfoy mais je n'y lisais ni haine ni cruauté, juste de l'inquiétude sincère.

« Je suis désolé, tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler ? Murmura-t-il doucement

- Je... Pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche avant ça, (la sonnerie retentit) et toi tu as besoin de retourner en cours !

- Je te raccompagne, dit-il simplement, On me pardonnera si j'ai un peu de retard.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Je ne te connais que depuis deux jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tu as un certain talent pour les emmerdes ! Je n'aimerais pas que le groupe des Serpentards te tombe sur la tête alors que tu viens de me permettre de gagner des points auprès d'Alexandra !

- Je suis tellement gentille, soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ce n'est que le début, Partenaire. Cette fille va tomber sous ton charme ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin suivit d'un clin d'œil avant de me demander : « Tu es bien sûre de toi !

- Tu as un charme fouuuu, après tout ! M'exclamais-je en plaçant dans ma voix le plus d'ironie que je pouvais pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais sérieuse.

- Ne critique pas mon charme ! grogna-t-il alors que nous arrivions en face du tableau

- Tu peux me laisser là maintenant, je pense qu'ici aucun des sales Serpentards ne pourra m'atteindre !

- Bien, bonne fin de journée. Je dirais à Remus où tu es !

- D'accord »

Quelques sourires. Puis finalement il se retourna et rejoint rapidement les escaliers. Me laissant seule avec mes propres réflexions.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, je rentrai dans la salle commune incroyablement vide où je m'installai sur l'immense fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Les flammes brûlaient toujours et réchauffaient mon corps qui malgré le sort de séchage, était parcouru de frissons incessants.

J'aurai aimé avoir une feuille et un stylo, pour y coucher mes pensées, peut-être que comme ça elles m'auraient moins encombrées l'esprit.

Maintenant elles revenaient sans cesse, j'avais l'impression que Drago était dans un coin de la pièce torturant mon amie, mais tout ça... Drago, la seconde guerre des sorciers, ça n'arriverait que dans des années ! Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer !

Mes paupières s'alourdissaient et peu à peu se fermaient. Il n'y avait plus que ma respiration, le crépitement du feu et le vent dehors qui soufflait contre les fenêtres.

Me concentrant sur mon souffle, j'évacuai les mauvaises pensées les remplaçant par les bonnes.

Par le sourire naïf et les yeux pétillants de Sirius lorsqu'il me disait son plan, par son rire lorsque l'on avait été sur le balai.

Je repensais au paysage, au sentiment de liberté malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. À ces gens qui avaient accourus pour voir si j'allais bien. A James et Lily qui étaient si adorables, Remus gentil, Peter incroyablement sympathique contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours cru.

Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire alors que je repensais à tout ça et finis par m'effondrer dans les méandres du sommeil.

Une brûlure désagréable au ventre me tira de mes songes, ouvrant doucement les yeux je scrutais la pièce toujours baigné dans la douce lumière du feu de cheminée. Dehors la nuit était tombée et des murmures s'élevaient derrière moi.

Me redressant doucement en me tenant le ventre, j'attrapais mon sac que j'avais posé à mes pieds et pris la potion que m'avait donnée Pomfresh. L'avalant d'une traite, sans prendre en compte le goût ignoble qu'elle pouvait avoir. Immédiatement une sensation d'apaisement arriva.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres je me retournais pour observer les gens installés sur les fauteuils aux alentours. Travaillant, discutant, le tout dans une ambiance incroyablement agréable.

Je reposai ma tête contre l'accoudoir et fixai le plafond tout en respirant calmement. Avec cette sensation étrange que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, qui s'avèrerait fausse si jamais je me décidais à y réfléchir plus en profondeur.

« Hey ! »

Je tournais lentement les yeux vers Marlène qui s'était installé sur le fauteuil à mes pieds, lui répondant d'un vague mouvement de main, je m'assis correctement pour me frotter les yeux du revers de la main.

Alors que je baillais bruyamment elle me demanda : « Bonne journée ?

- Oui ça va, des rencontres très intéressantes, des gens sympathiques...

- Les Serpentards ! James m'a raconté ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à faire ma métamorphose en cours, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de rire !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demandais-je intéresser

- Que tu avais traité Merry de fémur de homard et que la noble maison serpentard, indignée par tes propos, avait décidé de te faire la guerre ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant de grands airs

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Assez intéressant, non ?

- Assez incroyable surtout ! Pourquoi fémur de homard ? Dit-elle en se levant pour se rapprocher de la cheminée

- Je n'avais pas d'autres idées en tête, avouais-je en haussant les épaules les yeux rivés vers les flammes

- Si on allait manger au lieu de parler des exploits de notre nouvelle camarade ? » Proposa Sirius qui venait de débarquer derrière Marlère accompagné de Remus et Peter qui souriaient.

« Exploits ? Je dirais plutôt catastrophe, tu as la chance de ne pas être pris entre elle et les Serpentards, rappela Remus avec une petite grimace

- Je n'aurais jamais osé, admit Peter en haussant les épaules, on peut quand même dire que c'est une petite preuve de courage ?

- Preuve de folie ! Lança Lily qui venait de descendre du dortoir et qui me regardait en croisant les bras, les garçons m'ont expliqué, c'est de la folie ! Tu aurais pu avoir plus de problème !

- Et je pense que ça ne sera pas finit, lança Emy qui la suivait, ils n'en resteront certainement pas là.

- Ils vont me prendre dans un coin et me torturer à grand coup de doloris ? » Proposais-je en riant.

Les visages se déconfirent et se figèrent en grimace. Peut-être que c'était possible ? Me faire torturer ?

« J'ai le droit de demander une protection rapprochée aux professeurs ? » Ricanais-je jaune.

« Bon ! Manger ! » Gronda Marlène en frappant dans ses mains replaçant les idées de chacun en place.

Cette fois le repas se passa parfaitement bien, heureusement car j'étais affamée. Tout était merveilleusement bon, bien cuit, épicé à souhait, nourrissant ! La seule erreur dans le repas fut ma tentative du jus de citrouille, liquide froid et sucré qui me provoqua un haut le cœur désagréable et m'empêcha de me resservir en dessert, qui soit dit en passant était merveilleusement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème pâtissière que j'aurais mangé à la petite cuillère, si je n'avais pas été en tant soit peu civilisée.

Une fois le repas terminé, les affaires, couverts et plats disparurent dans un tintement de fer et de porcelaine. Dans un mouvement commun nous nous redressâmes et montèrent les escaliers en discutant.

Audrey me salua rapidement avant de repartir vers un autre couloir qui devait la mener jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles, j'aperçus même Alexandra me lancer un petit sourire qui fit frémir de bonheur Sirius. Étant devenue sa partenaire, me rapprocher d'Alexandra lui permettait aussi de s'en rapprocher. Mais étant donné qu'elle le détestait notre mission restait... Compromise.

Une fois la salle commune regagnée le groupe de septième année s'installa autour de la cheminée, il semblait que c'était leur zone puisque personne ne s'y était installé.

Après plusieurs heures de discussion sur les autres élèves, sur les professeurs et autres, les filles se redressèrent et m'invitèrent à les suivre pour rejoindre les dortoirs.

Assise sur mon lit je les regardais discuter et rire pendant qu'Alice se douchait. Emy s'était jetée dans son armoire et jetait par terre des habits tout en expliquant : « Je vais trouver un truc pour qu'Anne puisse dormir, je dois bien avoir quelque chose... Il me semblait que j'avais quelque chose... »

Finalement elle m'apporta, tout sourire, une chemise de nuit qui allait m'arriver aux genoux, sans forme, de couleur rose, sur le devant duquel était dessiné un énorme chien noir qui penchait la tête bêtement sur le côté.

« N'est-ce pas adorable ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants

- Si, je déteste les chiens mais celui-ci est mignon ! Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je accompagné d'un grand sourire

- Suivante ! » S'exclama Alice qui sortait encore humide de la salle de bain.

Levant la main, on me donna l'autorisation de m'y rendre après m'avoir confiée une serviette.

De petite taille la salle contenait une grande douche et un lavabo, les plomberies étaient dorées et donnaient un petit côté luxueux.

Me déshabillant, je me rapprochai du miroir couvert de buée, d'un rapide geste de main dégagea la zone qui reflétait mon visage.

Qui était-elle ?

Qui était cette fille qui me faisait face ?

Les yeux cernés, la peau trop pâle, l'air fatigué et terne. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était impossible. Mes cheveux toujours indisciplinés encadraient ce visage figé dans une expression de surprise. Je ne reconnaissais qu'eux. Leurs boucles et leur épaisseur.

Prenant une profonde respiration en m'appuyant sur le lavabo, je remis mes idées en place. C'était normal n'est-ce pas ? Que je ressemble à ce point à un zombie ? Après tout j'avais été blessée.

Abandonnant l'idée que je ne me ressemblais plus, je passai sous la douche que j'allumai au maximum.

L'eau chatouillait ma peau sensibilisée à mon épaule et je la caressais du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace, juste cette sensation étrange dès que je la touchais.

J'attrapai un des savons qu'Alice avait du oublier et me savonnai pendant ce qu'il me semblait des heures.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche mes doigts étaient fripés et il régnait dans les lieux une épaisse vapeur qui se mouvait doucement. Tout était si normal. Tout comme chez moi.

Passant rapidement la chemise de nuit, je sortis de la salle de bain en m'essorant les cheveux. Les discussions qui avaient pris place dans la chambre cessèrent immédiatement lorsque je franchis la porte et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.

J'esquissais un simple sourire, forcé, et me redirigeai sans volonté vers mon lit.

Je voulais fermer les yeux et m'éteindre, ne plus rien avoir à faire, juste en rester là.

Les draps me parurent doux et accueillant alors qu'ils étaient glacés. Mon corps frissonna lorsque je me blottis dedans et je rabattis rapidement de la main les rideaux pour me confiner dans mon petit espace.

La respiration lente je n'écoutais que mon cœur jusqu'à ce que les murmures ne reprennent : « Marlène tu veux y aller ?

- Oui, j'y vais, merci Lily... »

Bruits de pas, porte qui se ferme, douche qui s'allume, ruissèlement de l'eau, discussions qui reprenaient.

Chaque bruit me paraissait fait pour me bercer, mes paupières s'étaient fermées et je me laissais aller, libérant mon corps de toute pression.

_« Plus jamais ! Lançais-je à Christelle en essuyant mes larmes, je ne vais plus jamais voir ce film ! C'est bien trop affreux !_

_- Mais non, avoue qu'il était bien ! Ricana-t-elle tout en reniflant ignorant ses joues humides_

_- J'aime pas les histoires tristes !_

_- J'adore les histoires tristes ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire_

_- Tu aimes les personnages torturés après tout, murmurais-je en sortant un mouchoir pour me libérer les narines_

_- J'aime les personnages compliqués, rectifia-t-elle en tendant la main pour en avoir un_

_- Muif, comme Drago ? »_

Le visage du blond surgit dans mes réflexions, son visage dur, ses yeux gris cruels, sa baguette plantée vers moi.

Cherchant mes repères pendant quelques secondes, je scrutais l'obscurité.

Mon corps tremblait, le froid me semblait omniprésent, j'avais beau avoir les couvertures ramenées jusqu'au menton les frissons ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. J'aurai voulu me lever, descendre de mon lit, attraper la couverture en polaire que j'avais pliée dans mon armoire.

Mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Je ne connaissais rien d'ici.

Et en rabattant les rideaux, je remarquai que tout le monde dormait profondément et il n'y avait que la faible lueur d'une lune en croissant anorexique qui éclairait les lieux.

Ma gorge se resserra, j'allais être incapable de me réchauffer. Et je ne trouverai jamais le sommeil.

Je me redressai et frissonnai lorsque mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol de pierres glacées. Je voulais m'échapper, peut-être que je pourrais m'échapper ?

Je pouvais partir d'ici, je n'y avais pas ma place de toute manière, en allant ailleurs je me sentirais peut-être mieux ?

Ouvrant la porte en douceur, je me faufilai dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui était dans la pénombre la plus totale.

Tâtonnant précautionneusement, je descendis les marches une à une me tenant au deux murs qui m'encadraient.

L'euphorie montait en moi. Je me sentais légère.

La salle commune était vidée de ces habitants, il n'y avait que le feu qui y vivait, continuant de crépiter doucement dans son antre éclaboussant de sa lumière rouge la pièce des Griffondors.

Attrapant l'une des couvertures posées sur le canapé je m'en enveloppai et me rapprochai de la fenêtre.

Dehors la lune ne permettait pas d'éclairer le paysage, il n'y avait qu'elle et les étoiles qui se démarquaient de cette grande étendue noire.

Ricanant bêtement en me sentant si libre, je sautillai jusqu'à la porte et une fois franchis la vieille dame s'exclama : « Mais enfin, petite, avez-vous au moins vu l'heure ?

- Pas de problème ! » Murmurais-je en haussant les épaules.

J'avais envie de courir, de me défouler. Faire ce que je n'avais pas pu faire.

Après tout je n'étais pas d'ici, je n'avais pas à suivre les règles, je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde, je n'avais aucune réputation à tenir ! J'étais peut-être prisonnière de ce monde mais j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais ! Non ?

Parcourant le couloir à grandes enjambées, profitant de la lueur qui perçait au travers des fenêtres, je descendis à tâtons l'escalier en colimaçon sans retenir mes rires.

Je me sentais libre, libre d'aller et venir, de me promener dans tous les endroits de ce que monde merveilleux que je disais détester !

Je le détestais car il m'avait emmené, qu'il m'avait éloigné de mes proches et de mon amie, je le détestais pour ses différences et pourtant je l'adorais, il était tout simplement magique, incroyable, comme dans mes rêves. Mais j'avais honte de l'avouer, pour Christelle qui devait passer un moment désagréable, pour mes parents qui devaient s'inquiéter, pour mon monde que je mettais en danger par mes connaissances.

Et pourtant là maintenant ? Tous ces problèmes s'étaient évaporés, il n'y avait que moi, descendant rapidement ses petits escaliers, courant dans les longs couloirs sous le regard et les interrogations surprises des tableaux.

Mais tout se brisa en une seconde, des bruits de pas et une lumière qui s'avançait vers moi.

Avec tout l'élan que je possédais je me jetais contre une des armures qui cliqueta légèrement et tentait de coller comme je pouvais mon corps contre le mur.

Un professeur ? Des élèves ? Et si c'était des Serpentards ?

Monde merdique qui plombait tous mes moments d'euphorie...

La respiration lente, je me penchais légèrement pour voir le groupe se rapprocher. Ils étaient trois, penchés sur une carte que je reconnus immédiatement bien avant de les reconnaître eux-mêmes complètement absorbés par ce qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains mais avant que je n'ai le temps de me montrer, Peter demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »


	25. Rapelle-moi de te faire confiance !

la suite de ma petite Christelle !

**Erza Robin : **_Encore merci pour tes commentaires continues ! C'est agréable de voir que tu continues de me suivre !_

**Dragomione :** _J'avoue :o j'aurais tellement envie de les foutre ensemble, Marlène et mon petit adorable de Regulus :') ! Mais je peux pas faire du copier coller sur le chat de van x) ça irait pas du tout ça :P Déjà c'est dur de trouver de nouveaux caractères pour les personnages afin qu'ils se distinguent de ce du chat alors si je fais les mêmes couples, je vais en chier et je vais me faire insulter pour plagiat :o !_

**Lachinoise : **_Tu as exactement compris ! C'est de cette manière là dont je me sers d'Anne, bon il va arriver à un moment où ça risque d'être moyenne le cas mais en attendant c'est ça ! :) la petite crème glacée toute douce. Je suis contente que tu vois Peter comme je peux le voir ! c'est vrai que la plus part du temps il n'apparait pas beaucoup ou c'est juste un parfait idiot :o, mais comme tu dis, il a été un maraudeur c'est pas pour rien ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires agréables :D à la prochaine ! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés et que tu pourras lire sans culpabilité mes chapitres :P_

* * *

Les jours passaient, entre lecture, sieste, réflexion et ennuis. Le temps devenait de moins en moins bon, la pluie finit par laisser place à d'importantes chutes de neige qui alourdissaient le toit de la tente.

Christelle avait demandé à Harry s'il pouvait lui faire une copie des photos où se trouvait Anne et elle les regardait en boucle.

La plus belle étant celle où elle se tenait seule avec Sirius.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, elle cherchait pourquoi et comment Anne avait-elle pu se glisser dans ce passé. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se préoccupe de ça mais il n'y avait que ça à faire. Se préoccuper, s'inquiéter, ruminer.

Affalée en travers du fauteuil, elle tenait la photo levée haut dans le ciel.

Anne qui tenait le petit Harry dans ses bras avec un immense sourire et les yeux brillants d'émotion, tandis qu'elle se tournait de temps en temps vers le photographe comme pour lui parler.

Et dire qu'elle allait mourir quelques mois plus tard, tuée par Peter... On ne lisait sur son visage que de l'insouciance. Comment avait-elle pu être si calme alors que les jours de Lily et James étaient comptés ? Avait-elle tout prévu pour les sauver et ne s'inquiétait donc pas ?

« Dis, lança Harry rompant la contemplation de Christelle, Hermione ? »

Celle-ci leva lentement les yeux de ses notes et le regarda : « Oui ?

- Je veux aller à Godric Hollow »

Le silence de la Griffondor indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, mâchouillant le bout de sa plume et finalement annonçant d'une voix parfaitement sereine : « Bonne idée ».

Harry se redressa brutalement, prêt à faire tomber le banc : « Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment d'accord ?

- Oui, peut-être que nous pourrions y trouver des informations sur la mare puisque Dumbledore pensait sûrement que tu y retournerais !

- Je... ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, mais... J'aimerais beaucoup voir ma maison et là... où mes parents sont enterrés » dit-il d'une voix plus basse alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

Hermione le regarda tendrement et esquissa un petit sourire avant d'ajouter : « Je comprends bien, allons y, mais » Elle s'était tournée vers Christelle et Drago, « que fait-on d'eux ?

- Je voudrais venir, lança Christelle, peut-être que chez les... Potter, peut-être qu'Anne m'aurait laissé des indices ? Des informations même !

- Mais que fait-on de lui ? Dit la Griffondor en pointant du menton le blond

- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance » dit la Moldue en tournant les yeux vers le vert et argent qui la regardait surpris

Une fois la tente rangée, leurs traces effacées et qu'il ne restait rien de leur passage, Hermione et Harry burent du polynectar qu'ils avaient confectionné à l'avance et en donnèrent aussi à Drago, Christelle qui était inconnue à tous les bataillons n'avait pas besoin de se cacher et fut donc, à son grand bonheur, autorisé à refuser de boire l'étrange mixture épaisse et grumeleuse.

Malgré sa transformation en un homme âgé, dégarni et grasouillé, Harry passa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et ils se téléportèrent tout les quatre jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite ville.

Hermione avait pris l'apparence d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux relevés en chignon, avec des yeux verts perçants au-dessus d'un long nez. Drago lui ne parvenait pas à perdre son air fier et malgré son apparence de petit homme maigrichon au crâne rond et chauve. Il se tenait droit et rajustait les manches de sa veste en regardant autour de lui.

Les rues étaient désertes et la neige avait recouvert les petites maisons, ici et là des décorations de noël pendouillaient fièrement, tandis que les fenêtres éclairées laissaient apercevoir des gens heureux mangeant et riant.

Hermione resserra son emprise sur la main de Harry et elle murmura : « Il semblerait que ce soit noël... »

Christelle esquissa un petit sourire triste, tout se remettait en ordre, leur voyage à Godric Hollow, les périodes, tout s'ajustait au livre et reprenait sa place d'origine.

Mais son cœur était lourd, ils étaient tous les quatre, frissonnants sous la neige en ce jour de fête. Elle aurait voulu être avec ses parents, être avec ses frères et sœurs, jouer dans la neige avec eux, rire.

Lentement son regard se posa sur une église au fond de la rue, elle l'indiqua au groupe et ils avancèrent jusqu'à elle.

Avant de l'atteindre, ils furent surpris de tomber une grande statue, représentant un homme et une femme souriant, tenant entre leurs bras un bébé. Ils étaient recouverts d'une fine particule de neige que la jeune fille retira de léger mouvement de main soigneux. Harry se rapprocha et regarda tristement la statue, il lit les inscriptions et poussa un soupir désespéré. Après les avoir bien observé, se décida à reprendre la route.

Arrivés à l'église ils contournèrent la bâtisse pour arriver au beau milieu du cimetière, chaque des pierres tombales étaient recouvertes de neige, Hermione et Harry s'activèrent, observant les noms à la recherche de celui des Potter.

Marchant sans but réel, Christelle regardait les noms, indifférente, perdue dans ses pensées, s'imaginant avec sa famille chez elle, et non pas dehors le jour de noël accompagnée par des personnages de romans.

Elle regagna la réalité lorsque son regard se posa sur un des noms. « Potter ».

« Harry ! » appela-t-elle captant l'attention du brun qui se rapprocha d'elle à grandes enjambées.

Il s'agenouilla devant, les yeux perdus dans le vide, alors qu'il pensait à eux, à ce qu'il pourrait faire en ce moment avec eux si jamais Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, si jamais ils avaient vécu avec lui. Hermione s'était rapprochée et un sort plus tard, faisait apparaître une couronne de fleurs, qu'elle déposa contre la pierre tombale sous le regard gratifiant du Griffondor, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes.

Christelle s'était écartée, préférant laisser les deux amis ensemble, plutôt que de rentrer dans ce moment si intime. Marchant au côté de Drago, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis des jours, elle finit par lui demander : « à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

- Que je ne suis pas avec mes parents pour noël, répondit-il immédiatement en regardant une maison un peu plus loin, je crois que je me sens un peu seul. Entouré d'ennemis.

- Des ennemis ? Répéta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, est-ce que tu es sûr que nous sommes tes ennemis ? Harry t'a protégé face à Ron, il t'a donné à manger, il n'apprécie peut-être pas ce que tu as pu faire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te considère comme son ennemi, rival peut-être ?

- Bien sûr qu'il me considère comme un ennemi, on parle de Potter, il n'aurait laissé personne mourir.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose, Harry et Hermione qui auparavant discutaient à côté d'une tombe, s'étaient redressés et s'avançaient à présent vers eux, une expression soucieuse ancrée sur le visage.

« Nous pensons que nous devrions retrouver Bathilda, c'était une connaissance à Dumbledore, nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elle soit en vie, mais comme elle a écrit un article avec Rita, on aura peut-être une chance de la retrouver, expliqua Hermione en haussant des épaules

- Vous pensez qu'elle aura des informations à nous donner ? S'étonna Christelle

- Tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle grimaça, en fait elle ne se souvenait plus clairement, cette femme Bathilda, il lui semblait qu'elle était morte mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait d'époque et que cette femme mourrait un peu plus tard dans le livre ?

Ils marchèrent dans les ruelles vidées de tous habitants, pendant quelques instants Christelle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans le village où elle avait rencontré son petit Greyback mais en regardant plus en détail c'était complètement différent. Ici toutes les fenêtres des maisons étaient allumées et on pouvait entendre les cliquetis des couverts et les discussions. Les coins des rues étaient décorés et des guirlandes pendaient, illuminant de leur douce lueur multicolore les arbres.

Alors qu'ils allaient tourner à un coin de rue dans l'espoir de trouver la maison de la vieille dame, Harry s'était arrêté et regardait la gorge serrée le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Une maison dans un état désastreux, Christelle l'identifia comme la maison des Potter d'après ce qu'elle parvenait à se souvenir, le fidélas s'étant brisé suite à l'attaque.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en apercevant l'expression surprise et émue d'Harry. Il s'avança d'un pas lent après avoir ouvert le petit grillage, se rapprochant peu à peu de la maison en ruine. Lorsqu'il toucha du bout des doigts la serrure, une pancarte se redressa, annonçant la raison de l'abandon de cette maison en l'honneur à la mémoire du couple. Dessus des messages d'encouragements qui faillirent faire pleurer le jeune homme si Drago n'avait pas dit : « Tu ne vas pas nous faire tout un pataquès pour ça, hein ? »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer une silhouette voutée se rapprocha, Harry et Hermione parurent surpris qu'elle parvienne les voir et ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'elle leur fit un signe de main.

« Êtes-vous Bathilda ? » proposa Hermione les sourcils froncés

La vieille femme avait les yeux perdus dans le vide mais elle acquiesça lentement d'un mouvement de tête. Les deux Griffondors se regardèrent une expression mêlant surprise et joie ancrée sur le visage. Lentement la dénommé Bathilda se retourna et reprit sa route dans le sens inverse, invitant les autres à la suivre d'un rapide signe de main.

D'un commun accord les deux amis lui emboitèrent le pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe devineresse ? Demanda Drago en fixant Christelle qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil

- Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... avoua-t-elle les pieds toujours ancrés dans le sol

- Potter ! Cracha Drago en tendant la main vers la silhouette, Potter ! Arrête-toi ! C'est trop simple ! »

Mais ils continuaient de marcher avec la vieille dame, sans se soucier de ce que les deux autres pouvaient leur dire.

Après un râle agacé Drago se retourna pour les suivre. Bien décidée à ne pas rester seule sur les ruines, Christelle s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas.

Se hâtant de suivre le chemin, ils gagnèrent une petite maison qui devait appartenir à la femme.

Déboulant dans un petit salon poussiéreux et vieillot, le groupe observa surpris les cadres photos vides qui prenaient place sur un grand buffet.

L'endroit était étrangement sombre et la vieille femme tentait désespérément, malgré ses tremblements, d'allumer une bougie. Aimable Harry s'en chargea et regarda la pièce avec étonnement.

Qui aurait pu vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Les tapisseries se décrochaient de toutes parts, pendouillant lamentablement, et la poussière de plusieurs millimètres d'épaisseur recouvrait les meubles sans la moindre trace de vie.

Hermione consulta Christelle : « Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ?

- Oui il me semble et ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant un regard froid sur la vieille femme toujours inexpressive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ! S'exclama Harry décidé à suivre la Bathilda, tu ne sais même pas où trouver la mare ! »

Les yeux clos, Christelle se mordillait avec acharnement la lèvre inférieure, elle devait se souvenir, se rappeler les images du film. Mais il s'y mêlait la vidéo parodique du Hillyshow ; se tapant le crâne pour oublier, celle-ci ne cessait de revenir, jusqu'à ce passage avant la tombe des parents d'Harry où celle-ci était recouverte par un serpent chantant joyeusement...

Ouvrant grand les paupières elle attrapa la main d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à monter avec la vieille femme, elle le tira en arrière pour rejoindre la sortie le cœur qui se mettait à battre : « Il faut qu'on parte ! Vite ! C'est Nagini ! »

Hermione se retourna brusquement, regardant avec horreur la peau de Bathilda se transformer tandis que l'épais et long corps écailleux du serpent jaillissait au travers de la bouche déformée. Drago s'était jeté sur la Griffondor et lui évita - en la bousculant - un coup de mâchoire du serpent, qui redressa immédiatement la tête en sifflant. Coléreux.

Christelle soutint Harry qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, ses forces semblaient l'abandonner et il se tenait douloureusement le front. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers Nagini, les sorts fusaient mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'atteignit, ils se contentaient d'éclairer dans de grands éclats de rouges et de blancs.

La queue du reptile s'éleva dans les airs et atteignit Harry et Christelle les faisant basculer. Le souffle coupé Christelle voulu protéger l'élu de la morsure du serpent Drago s'était placé devant, grondant de douleur, le visage détourné de son bras tenu en étau dans la gueule aux crocs acérés.

Le sang perlait le long de son coude et les larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Harry se redressa comme il put et se jeta sur le serpent pour qu'il lâche sa prise. Malgré la réussite de son attaque, la queue jaillit de nulle part et le frappa brutalement à la tempe, l'étourdissant quelques secondes. Il resta agenouillé par terre, alors qu'il tentait d'oublier les appels incessants de Voldemort et la brûlure sévère de sa cicatrice.

La créature s'était redressée, Hermione lança un sort qui sembla la toucher mais ne parvint pas à détourner son attention d'Harry.

Le serpent se jeta sur Harry et le mordit au flanc laissant retentir un hurlement du jeune homme, qui écarquillait les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur ; tandis que Christelle soutenait désespérément Drago, qui ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Alors qu'il s'était redressé en se tenant au buffet, Harry bascula entraînant le meuble avec lui qui se déversa sur lui et l'animal. Dans un bruit effroyable, la porcelaine rejoignit le sol où était couché le jeune homme et se brisa. Le reptile peu enclin à le lâcher, ne prêta aucune attention aux fragments de porcelaine qui se glissaient entre ses écailles.

Hurlant à la mort Harry tentait de se débattre sous les yeux impuissants des deux jeunes filles.

« Cofringo ! » hurla Hermione avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

Le sort fusa dans tous les sens, brisant les objets dans les alentours, fendit une fenêtre dont les morceaux de verre vinrent griffer Christelle qui s'était penchée sur Drago pour lui éviter d'être encore plus blessé.

La jeune fille se redressa, tenant le Serpentard contre elle et se rapprocha d'Hermione qui avait fait de même avec Harry tandis que le serpent essayait d'éviter les éclats de verre et d'objets qui ne cessaient de jaillir d'un coin et de l'autre de la pièce.

La Griffondor saisit la main de Christelle, la forçant à avancer vers la fenêtre et ils s'y jetèrent, observant avec effroi la silhouette terrifiante, qui se rapprochait de la maison et qui avait planté sur eux son regard froid, cruel, et illuminé d'un éclat rouge terrifiant.

Les corps s'étirèrent brutalement suite au sort de transplanage qu'Hermione venait d'employer.

Arrivées au beau milieu de nulle part, souillées de sang et de larmes, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent portant comme elles pouvaient leur deux fardeaux ensanglantés et fiévreux.

Hermione murmura entre deux sanglots : « Rappelle-moi de te faire confiance la prochaine fois... »


	26. Ca sent mauvais pour mon derche

Voilà, la suite de ma petite Anne ! Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction orthographique plus que nécessaire :)

**Erza Robin : **Vi en effet c'est un peu tard pour se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux écouter Christelle :P mais c'est mieux !

**Dragomione :** et vi x) mais le pire c'est que je pense vraiment toujours à Hillyshow, "cry cry cry" et dobby en chien :') magnifique !

**Latilableue : **Je te remercie de suivre l'histoire :) je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Et oui je sais pour les fautes d'ortographes et je sens que ça commence à bien faire, j'ai donc demandé de l'aide :) Merci encore à Liily01 ! Et oui je me suis rendue compte que j'écrivais le passé simple comme l'imparfait à la première personne :'( et ça craint, j'en suis véritablement désolée, je tâcherai de faire plus attention et comme Liily est là ça devrait aller mieux !

Pour le fait que Christelle ne se souvienne pas et bien en fait j'avoue que moi-même avant de reprendre avec acharnement les livres (oui j'ai tout relus pour tenter de faire de mon mieux), je ne me souvenais pas x) et puis je tiens à rappeler qu'elles allaient se faire un week-end de revisionnage des films :P Elles ne les avaient peut-être pas vu depuis longtemps :o. Mais bon j'avoue que c'était surtout pour l'action :P Pour les couples, j'adore Regulus, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui trouver une personne bien ! Bref merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine :) J'espère que niveau orthographe ça ira mieux :)

* * *

De retour dans la salle commune, assise sur un petit fauteuil, les trois garçons me regardaient soupçonneux, les bras croisés attendant mes explications. Mais je n'étais en rien inquiète par les airs qu'ils tentaient de se donner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir ? Demanda à nouveau Sirius

- Pour la cinquième fois ? Je me baladais, répétais-je agacée, et vous alors, pour la cinquième fois qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Gronda James qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec désespoir, tu te rends compte ? Tu aurais pu te faire attraper par un serpentard !

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait eu des serpentards dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Questionnais-je en haussant les épaules

- Il se pourrait que la chambre des septièmes années ait été piégé, lança Peter d'une petite voix innocente en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous leur avez fait quoi ? M'exclamais-je surprise

- Nous n'avons pas dit que nous étions coupables, rappela James en haussant les épaules, mais bref il se peut que leur chambre ait été envahie mystérieusement en pleine nuit par des chnouftrons de Cornouailles.

- Des quoi de Cornouailles ? Questionnais-je surpris

- Des cousins des lutins de Cornouailles, m'expliqua Sirius en détaillant la taille de la bête avec ses mains, un peu plus grand que les lutins, comme ça environ, et bien plus... méchants que les lutins, ils s'attaquent surtout aux cheveux !

- Après, continua James en haussant les épaules, un simple sort d'immobilisation suffit pour les calmer mais il ne faut pas trop en demander à des serpentards à trois heures du matin ! »

Une sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que j'imaginais mes agresseurs de toute à l'heure, en pyjama, en train de se battre contre des petites bestioles leur tirant les cheveux, puis un rire grandit dans ma poitrine avant d'éclater accompagné par ceux des garçons.

« C'est une jolie vengeance, lança James une main dans ses cheveux, nous aurions pu être plus méchant !

- Vous n'avez pas peur des conséquences ? Demandais-je en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux, mais d'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour vous introduire chez eux ? Les mots de passe des autres maisons ne sont pas censés vous être inconnus ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Sirius un petit sourire aux lèvres en haussant les épaules, va savoir ! Bon et toi peut-être que tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu courais dans les couloirs comme ça ?

- On s'est inquiété, avoua Peter gêné, on a cru qu'un serpentard t'avait vu.

- Et votre magnifique carte ne vous a pas signalé que j'étais seule dans les couloirs ? »

Voyant trois paires d'yeux exorbités qui me faisaient face, je compris mon erreur. La carte ? Comment être au courant de la carte ?

« Oui, enfin la carte que vous avez, c'est bien comme ça que vous nous avez retrouvé avec Remus ce matin, non ? Et c'est bien celle-ci que vous aviez ce soir, non ? »

Ils se lancèrent des regards, interrogeant le voisin sans un mot.

Bluff réussi ?

Déglutissant, je tripotais avec acharnement le dessus de canapé dont je m'étais servi de cape, n'osant plus lever les yeux vers eux, de peur de n'y voir que le doute.

« J'avoue qu'on n'a pas été fort sur ce coup-là... cracha Sirius me faisant redresser la tête

- Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait se douter de ce que c'était, lâcha James en fouillant dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir la fameuse carte des maraudeurs, mais comment as-tu su qu'on y voyait les noms ?

- Intuition féminine ! M'écriais-je nerveuse, tu sais ce que s'est ce genre de chose... haha... »

Si j'étais toute à fait suspecte aucun d'entre eux ne le fit remarquer et ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un commun hochement de tête avant de se redresser, Sirius m'annonça : « Tu devrais dormir !

- J'avais trop froid.

- Du coup tu es partie courir dans les couloirs ? Ricana James en levant les yeux au ciel

- Ha mais tu sais... Les femmes, lui souffla Sirius en l'attrapant par l'épaule, c'est comme leur intuition, je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais les comprendre ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent après un dernier regard, avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier jusqu'à ce que leurs murmures et leurs voix ne disparaissent.

Tendant les jambes au travers du fauteuil, je me blottis dans ma « cape » et fixais les flammes. Je n'avais pas envie de remonter, d'aller dormir dans cette chambre inconnue, au moins ici le feu était accueillant, il irradiait d'une agréable chaleur réconfortante.

Sans me lever je me laissais glisser sur le tapis et me couchais en travers, les yeux à moitié fermés, contemplant les flammes qui dansaient élégamment sous mes yeux.

« Anne a disparue ! » s'exclama une voix qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Je bougeais doucement, tout mon corps était douloureux, surement dû au fait que je venais de passer une nuit sur un tapis.

« Non elle a dormi ici » rétorqua une voix masculine.

Je me redressais avec beaucoup de mal et plaça ma main devant mes yeux pour fixer Lily qui me regardait inquiète.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu aurais pu nous laisser un mot !

- Désolée, murmurais-je en étouffant un bâillement alors que je m'étirais

- Tu as l'air oui ! Grogna-t-elle en plissant les lèvres agacée, tu ne te rends pas compte du sang d'encre que je me suis fait !

- Et elle va bien alors tu devrais remonter et t'habiller, proposa Sirius qui devait être celui qui lui avait indiqué que j'étais ici, les autres devraient bientôt descendre si jamais ils te voient dans cette tenue James se permettra de tous les tuer ! »

A l'aide de mes mains je me redressais et suivis Lily qui était à me faire la morale : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es descendue ? Tu te rends compte comme je me suis inquiétée ?

- Et je vais bien, lui fis-je remarqué avec un petit sourire, c'est gentil de t'être inquiétée pour moi ».

Une fois le dortoir regagné, Emy me sourit tandis qu'Alice boutonnait sa chemise agacée : « Fichue uniforme » ne cessait-elle de redire.

Marlène était toujours blottie dans son lit malgré les rideaux ouverts, tenant serrée contre elle son oreiller une tache de bave sur la taie. Lily passa à côté de son lit et la secoua doucement lui murmurant de douce phrase, puis n'obtenant aucun réaction, saisit le drap le tira brutalement. Marlène grogna et tenta d'attraper sa couette mais celle-ci était déjà par terre, la rousse baguette sortit vit l'éviter sa proie qui hurla : « Lily ! C'est bon je suis réveillée ! Fait moi immédiatement descendre de là ! »

Lorsque la brune atteint le sol elle se permit un soupir de soulagement et alors qu'elle allait grommeler, Lily l'en empêcha :

« Ah non ! Ne commence pas ! Habille-toi vite ! ».

Attrapant l'uniforme que j'avais porté la veille, je me glissai dans la salle de bain et enfilai rapidement mes affaires. Un petit regard vers la glace me fit remarquer qu'une trace rouge sur ma joue avait pris la forme d'un des plis de la couverture dans lequelle j'avais dormi, charmant.

Une fois dehors, Emy et Alice discutaient tandis que Lily sermonnait gentiment Marlène qui baillait sans honte dévoilant ses amygdales à toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

Une fois en bas Frank vint serré contre lui sa bien-aimée comme s'ils s'étaient quittés depuis des jours. James n'était toujours pas descendu et Remus remettait ses manches en place, il s'était tourné vers Sirius et lança : « C'est étrange, James a toujours du mal à se réveiller mais jamais autant de mal, et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Peter avec des cernes... Et toi alors, tu as de petits yeux, j'espère que je ne vais rien découvrir en arrivant dans la grande salle !

- Qu'avez-vous fait ! S'exclama Lily en regardant méchamment Sirius

- Mais rien, enfin ! Lunard se contente de faire des hypothèses, tu ne vas pas le croire quand-même ? Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras, sûr de lui

- Bien sûr que si ! Sur ce point-là, je lui fais une confiance aveugle !

- J'étais en bas, je n'ai rien vu de suspect ! » Dis-je avec un petit sourire

Remus s'était retournée vers moi, je fus surpris du regard qu'il me lançait, c'était le même que celui qu'il venait de braquer vers Sirius quelques secondes avant ça, un regard rempli de doutes, les sourcils froncés il rétorqua avec un petit sourire : « Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, je suis sûr que tu serais la première à accepter de les aider !

- Wahou, soufflais-je, zut je pensais que tu avais une meilleure estime de moi !

- Tu devrais être fière d'être assimilée à nous ! S'exclama Sirius en m'assignant une petite tape amicale à l'arrière du crâne

- Ho, ouiii... ricanais-je, quelle fierté ! »

Et il ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point j'étais sérieuse en disant ça. Le fait que Remus me mette dans le même panier que les maraudeurs était peut-être la chose la plus intéressante et merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé !

« Coucou, murmura James d'un air embrumé alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la salle en baillant, lorsque son regard tomba sur sa belle rousse il ajouta : « bonjour à toi ma chère Lily ».

Les yeux verts pétillèrent et elle esquissa un merveilleux sourire alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour déposer une rapide baisé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il rayonnait de bonheur.

« Bon, bon, c'est très mignon tout ça, mais j'ai bien envie de voir quel tour ils ont joué, on descend ? S'impatienta Marlène un petit sourire malin sur les lèvres

- Mais, on a dit qu'on était innocent ! S'exclama Peter avec une mine angélique

- Arrête de faire cette tête Peter, ricana Emy, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une gueule d'ange !

- Il est bien plus doué que moi ! Dit-il avec un sourire, mais je le rattraperai peut-être un jour !

- Peut-être ! » Répétèrent en cœur Sirius et James.

Lorsque nous eûmes rejoint le grand hall, le grand gaillard brun de la veille un peu étrange nous attrapa et s'exclama : « C'est vous ?

- Nous quoi ? » lança innocemment Sirius malgré un immense sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Dans la grande salle le brouhaha était encore plus bruyant que la veille, les gens riaient et d'autres fulminaient, à la table des serpentards un groupe de jeunes garçons ne cessaient de crier, afin d'écarter les gens qui s'étaient rapprochés pour les regarder comme des bêtes de foire.

Il y avait de quoi après tout ! Les cheveux d'Evan avaient pris une agréable couleur rose tandis que les autres abordaient des couleurs tels qu'anis, jaune, saumon, orange pâle.

Je retins un rire et finalement détournais le regard pour ne pas m'effondrer, derrière moi Marlène riait sans honte accompagnée par Alice et Frank.

Lily affichait une mine contrariée mais un sourire vint rapidement prendre place sur son visage, lorsqu'elle croisa celui de Remus qui lui lançait un regard blasé.

Sirius s'était placé derrière moi et murmura : « Alors, pas mal comme punition pour hier, non ?

- Vous auriez pu leur donner les mêmes couleurs, ça aurait été mieux, répondis-je

- On ne contrôle pas les cousins des lutins de Cornouailles, m'apprit Peter qui s'était à son tour rapproché

- Bien, rappelez-vous, nous sommes innocents » me souffla Sirius en continuant de marcher mine de rien.

Mais alors qu'on s'asseyait calmement, bien trop calmement d'ailleurs au vue de l'agitation présente dans la salle, le groupe de joyeux poneys arc-en-ciel se rapprocha en bousculant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

« Vous ! Espèce de ! Vous l'avez fais pour la nouvelle ! » Commença Rosier mais aucun des maraudeurs ne daigna lui lancer le moindre regard se contentant de beurrer quelques biscottes en discutant.

« Écoutez-moi ! grogna-t-il en sortant sa baguette

- Monsieur Rosier ! Lança le professeur Mcgonagall en se rapprochant, je... » Son regard s'était bloqué sur l'étonnant teinture du jeune homme, « Enfin, baissez immédiatement votre baguette.

- Ces enfoirés ont lâché des bestioles dans notre chambre ! Regardez ce que ça a fait ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant ses cheveux du doigt ce qui était nullement nécessaire puisque bien voyant

- Oui, je vois bien, dit-elle simplement avant de tourner un regard noir vers Sirius et James, une retenue ce soir ! Jusqu'à 20 heures ! Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ! Rosier allez demander au professeur Slughorn, il aura peut-être que chose pour vous enlever ça... »

Elle s'éloignait abandonnant Rosier qui cracha encore quelques insultes avant de tourner le dos à son tour, puis je me penchai vers les garçons et leur demandai : « Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas démentis ?

- A quoi bon, elle ne nous aime pas, on aurait eu beau se justifier on aurait quand même fini en heure de colle, expliqua James avant de mordre dans sa biscotte

- Vous devriez faire plus attention, vraiment, murmura Lily la mine soucieuse, ils vont vraiment finir par vous faire du mal

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lily, chantonna James en lui lançant un regard plein d'amour et de confiance, nous ferons toujours bien attention ! »

Mordant à mon tour dans ma tartine, je levai les yeux vers la table des serpentards. Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient facilement identifiables grâce à leurs couleurs, ils avaient tous posé les yeux sur nous et semblaient chuchoter.

Mon regard se posa sur l'un d'eux, aux cheveux anis, j'avais du mal à le reconnaitre mais bien vite son visage fut comme une révélation pour moi, tout comme j'avais reconnu Remus à l'infirmerie, son nom me vint comme une affirmation.

Severus Rogue.

Comme ses camarades, il me regardait froidement.

Un sourire terrifiant naquit sur les lèvres de Rosier tandis qu'il m'envoya un clin d'œil inquiétant.

Avalant difficilement ma bouchée, je posai mon pain et murmurai : « ça sent mauvais pour mon derche. »


	27. Je ne crois pas être votre ennemi

Salutation, chapitre du jour ! :D

Encore merci à Liily01 pour sa correction rapide ! :D

**Latilableue : ** _Merci encore de ton commentaire ! Héhéhéhé ! Oui moi aussi j'imaginais rogue avec les cheveux verts et je me suis bien marrée ! Et encore c'est pas terminé :P ! Pour McGo' à un moment je ne sais plus dans quel livre, mais Sirius explique qu'il n'avait pas pu devenir préfet parce qu'il passait trop de temps en retenues avec James, je me suis donc dis que ça ne devait pas être trop l'amour fou entre McGo et eux qd même :P_

**Erza Robin : **_Encore merci de me suivre :) et oui ça sent pas bon pour ma petite Anne ! :P_

**Lachinoise :**_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es déjà une lectrice modèle de me laisser un petit commentaire à chaque fois ça fait toujours plaisir ! Contente de savoir que tu connais aussi cette magnifique troupe qu'est le Hillyshow ! Ils déchirent, non ? C'est vrai que Christelle aurait pu se souvenir plus tôt quand même ! Mais bon, un peu d'action ça ne fait pas de mal :P Pour Anne... va savoiiiiiiir, ça se trouve elle la forcé à danser le frenchcancan, du coup maintenant... il veut plus parler d'elle, ou sinon autre :P c'est à voir :P A bientôt et encore merci pour tes commentaires !_

* * *

Christelle épongeait les fronts brulants des deux garçons, tandis qu'Hermione appliquait toutes les protections autour d'eux. Elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées, Drago et Harry déliraient et s'occuper d'eux absorbait leurs dernières forces.

Une fois que la tente fut montée, Christelle et la Griffondor soulevèrent le blond qu'elles placèrent dans un des lits de misère, puis firent de même pour Harry.

Essoufflée, en sueur et en larmes, Hermione attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit en grand. Le vidant le plus vite qu'elle put, sortant le tableau de Phineas qu'elle posa face contre l'un des pans de tissu, lorsqu'enfin elle attrapa une petite potion, elle en fit boire un peu aux deux garçons et poussa un long soupir désespéré.

Ils avaient enfin cessé de s'agiter mais sous leurs paupières closes, on percevait le balayement frénétique de leurs yeux paniqués. Harry gémissait, suppliait Drago lui pleurait.

Finalement Hermione se redressa attrapa une nouvelle fiole au fond de son sac et se rapprocha de Christelle pour soigner les nombreuses coupures, qui lui parcouraient les bras et la nuque.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota Christelle la gorge serrée, j'aurais du mieux me souvenir, j'aurais dû faire mieux... J'aurais pu vous éviter cet accident.

- Tu nous as prévenus... C'était trop simple... hoqueta Hermione en essuyant ses larmes, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, mais j'étais tellement heureuse ! Heureuse d'avancer, on aurait pu avoir des informations...

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour se rapprocher de Drago qui s'agitait un peu trop

- Forêt de Dean... Un endroit où nous avions campé avec mes parents, je... j'étais tellement inquiète, je ne savais pas où aller... »

Christelle écarquilla les yeux, ce nom... il lui disait quelque chose, avait-il un quelconque rapport avec le lieu de trouvaille de l'épée ?

« Nous irons chercher dans les alentours, peut-être que nous trouverons l'épée de Griffondor, il faut que l'on se débarrasse du médaillon, une fois que ça sera fait... Nous passons à la vitesse supérieure et je vous indiquerai où trouver les autres !

- D'accord, reste avec eux, essaye de t'en occuper, je vais dehors chercher de l'eau et monter la garde. ».

Hochant de la tête comme simple réponse, la jeune fille se redressa pour se placer entre les deux lits pendant que la Griffondor sortait dehors, avec un seau qu'elle avait trouvé dans son petit sac.

Le regard tourné vers Drago, Christelle repoussa ses mèches blondes qui se collaient à son front couvert de sueur. Les larmes baignaient encore ses joues et ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche se mouvait parfois dans une étrange grimace de tristesse ou de rage.

Harry, lui, aurait hurlé à la mort si Hermione ne lui avait pas donné un calmant, son torse se décollait parfois du lit alors qu'il gémissait bruyamment, pleurant lui aussi toutes les larmes de son corps. Ressassant sans aucun doute les actes immondes accomplis par Voldemort.

Se tournant vers lui, caressant son front du bout de ses doigts, observant surprise la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur le côté de son front, qui semblait rougeoyer dans la faible lumière de la tente éclairée uniquement par une petite lampe.

Alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione rentra dans la tente, un seau d'eau glacée, dont elle se servit pour humidifier deux chiffons qu'elle confia à Christelle avant de ressortir sans un mot.

La jeune fille s'en servit pour nettoyer les visages, y retirer les traces de sang et de poussière, en douceur de peur de les faire paniquer.

Les yeux mi-clos, combattant le sommeil comme elle le put, ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement lorsque la Griffondor rentra dans la tente.

Hermione la regarda et esquissa un petit sourire triste.

« Tu verrais ta tête, annonça-t-elle

- Et la tienne, rétorqua Christelle en camouflant un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, souffla Hermione en calant sa tête sur l'un des fauteuils, je pense que je me serais sentis terriblement seule si j'avais du m'occuper des deux...

- Tu l'aurais fait, répliqua la jeune fille ne lui lançant un regard sûr, tu es très courageuse Hermione, c'était impressionnant, tu es parvenue à nous sortir tous de là, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit...

- Dans ce monde sang magie, je ne suis pas sure que tu puisses faire grand-chose si nous sommes attaqués, mais je suis persuadée que ton aide va nous être précieuse. Remarque, rectifia-t-elle, tu as réussi à échapper à des mangemorts ! C'est assez impressionnant !

- Assez ? Je trouve ça même incroyable ! Ricana Christelle en tendant ses mains devant elle, regarde mes mains tremblent encore lorsque je pense à ça. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu ce courage.

- C'est que tu l'as toujours eu, mais que tu n'avais pas forcément besoin de l'utiliser !

- C'est clair ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort car Harry se retourna dans son lit, je faisais mes études tranquillement. Et me voilà embarquée dans une histoire pas super !

- Que faisais-tu ? » Demanda Hermione

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, le soleil éclaira la tente, dessinant l'ombre des arbres sur sa surface blanche.

Hermione poussa un soupir et murmura : « J'aurais aimé faire les mêmes choses...

- Votre enfance vous à tous a été volée, chuchota Christelle en réprimant un bâillement.

- Mais dis-moi... Il me semble que tu es une parfaite moldue

- Je prends ça pour un compliment !

- Mais du coup il me semble étrange que tu sois une devineresse comme le dit Drago, ajouta-t-elle les lèvres tordues dans une moue confuse.

- Je ne le suis pas, sinon je serais parvenue à vous éviter tout ça... En fait... » Elle tourna les yeux vers les deux garçons qui dormaient profondément, « il faudrait que tu gardes ça pour toi, je sais que tu es intelligente, tu ne devrais pas paniquer.

- Paniquer ?

- Chez nous, dans notre monde, vous êtes les personnages issus d'un roman. Un roman très connu, avec des films et tout le pataquès.

- C'est impossible !

- Comme l'existence de la magie ou même l'existence de plusieurs mondes ! Rappela Christelle

- C'est pour ça que tu connais, mais sans les détails, remarqua-t-elle en se massant les tempes

- J'aime beaucoup les livres, mais... Je ne peux pas me vanter de les connaitre par cœur... affirma l'autre en tournant un regard désolé vers les deux garçons

- Il faudrait trouver des informations sur le sort dont s'est servi Drago... Car en plus ton amie qui serait partie en même temps que toi, serait dans notre passé ?

- Il semblerait, hoqueta Christelle tentant désespérément de refouler ses larmes

- Ce sort est incroyablement complexe, je ne sais pas comment Drago a pu trouver quelque chose comme ça ! C'est invraisemblable ! »

Un gémissement les fit taire, Harry ouvrait péniblement les yeux, il se redressa en gémissant une main posée sur sa hanche.

« Merde... souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé

- Tu as été malade, le venin de Nagini, expliqua Christelle en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui et l'aider à s'asseoir correctement.

- Et aucune information sur le sabre de Griffondor, pesta-t-il en secouant la tête, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombé dans un piège aussi stupide !

- Tu espérais qu'elle ait des réponses, c'est normal, justifia la Griffondor, comme nous tous

- Mais Drago nous ramène une devineresse et je ne l'écoute pas, je suis un idiot » souffla-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'Hermione et Christelle se lançaient un regard.

Hermione grimaça et se rapprocha de son ami pour lui prendre les mains, ses larmes redoublaient d'abondance et elle murmura : « Je... je suis désolée.

- Désolée de ? S'étonna Harry

- Ta baguette... Je... Le sort... »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda les deux morceaux brisés de sa baguette que lui tendait Hermione. Sa gorge se resserra lorsqu'il prit le cadavre de son arme et tenta de recoller les bouts.

« Fais un réparo ! » ordonna-t-il à Hermione qui grimaça en tentant de lui expliquer que ça serait inutile.

Mais sous son insistance elle lança le sort, les deux bouts se raccrochèrent mais lorsqu'il tenta un sort une timide fumée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette.

Il déglutit difficilement et hoqueta : « C'est impossible comme est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Nous t'en trouverons une autre, s'exclama Hermione, ho Harry je suis véritablement désolée !

- Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour tous nous sauver, dit Christelle en se rapprochant de la Griffondor comme pour la soutenir

- Je... je n'ai pas dit le contraire, murmura Harry, c'est juste que...C'était ma baguette, j'ai du mal à croire que je... ne l'ai plus...

- Et tu vas pleurer longtemps ? Cracha Drago qui venait à peine de se réveiller agrippant son bras douloureux.

- Je ne t'ai toujours rien demandé, répliqua Harry abandonnant la tristesse pour la colère

- S'il vous plaît, chuchota Christelle désemparée, ne vous disputez pas maintenant... »

Elle était fatiguée et même épuisée, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts et elle tâchait de se tenir droite pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le matelas qui jonchait le sol. Harry remarqua sa condition et se redressa.

Il tangua quelques secondes le temps de retrouver son équilibre et annonça à Hermione : « Je vais monter la garde, donne-moi ta baguette ».

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et dans un soupir tendit sa baguette à son ami, qui s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Elle aurait voulu le poursuivre, se faire pardonner, mais ses forces la quittaient, la nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu à discuter en soignant les garçons manquait. Christelle s'était déjà allongée sur le matelas et avait fermé les yeux, surement rassurée que Drago et Harry soient sortis de leur étrange transe.

Avant d'aller elle-même s'installer dans un lit elle posa une couverture sur les épaules de sa nouvelle amie. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur un Drago fixant l'ouverture de la porte, il se redressa et elle n'entendit que le mouvement du jeune homme qui rejoignait l'extérieur.

A présent dans la tente il ne restait que la respiration lente et régulière de Christelle qui se mêlait à la sienne, malgré la lumière omniprésente et les bruits de l'extérieur elle parvint à trouver le sommeil dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Harry s'était installé contre un arbre proche de la tente, la baguette d'Hermione en main faisant léviter devant lui quelques cailloux. Un à un ils tombèrent lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Drago qui s'était accoudé contre l'arbre juste en face et lui lançait un regard insistant.

Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lâcha un : « Merci » si rêche qu'il paraissait lui avoir brulé les lèvres quand il l'avait prononcé.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry s'étonna : « Comment ça ? »

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, dans un geste agacé, Drago se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, sa main s'agitant nerveusement dans ses mèches blondes. Il parvint finalement à dire : « Lorsque l'on était dans la maison, tu t'es jeté sur la bestiole pour qu'elle me lâche, tu n'y étais pas obligé ».

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber laissant sa bouche ouverte sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

« Ferme la bouche, Potter, cracha Drago en détournant le regard, on dirait un poisson

- Je te signale que tu es le premier à être intervenu, tu m'as protégé ».

Le blond plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, la gêne avait disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'un air blasé qui d'après Harry lui convenait mieux, l'autre expression étant trop inhabituelle à ses yeux.

« Tu m'as aidé devant ton meilleur ami, rappela Drago, je viens d'une famille de sang-pur, nous avons une certaine fierté. J'étais bien obligé d'intervenir.

- Et alors qu'importe tes raisons, tu m'as protégé, et je t'en ai remercié en te libérant comme je pouvais.

- Oui question sauvetage on reverra, Potter. » Ricana Drago en indiquant du menton le flanc du Griffondor, qui était teinté de son sang.

Harry esquissa un sourire en baissant les yeux vers sa plaie et haussa des épaules : « Je peux faire mieux j'en suis sûr ». Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il retint son souffle en apercevant le timide sourire qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci disparu dès que Drago réalisa qu'Harry le fixait et il récupéra son masque d'impassibilité.

« Potter, lâcha finalement Drago, je vais être très sérieux sur ce que je vais dire, prends moi au pied de la lettre.

- Je...D'accord, accepta-t-il surpris

- Il faut que vous me rendiez ma baguette et me permettiez de rentrer chez moi. Voldemort n'a pas pu me reconnaitre avec le polynectar mais mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter de mon absence. Vous aurez encore plus de problème sur le dos.

- C'est trop dangereux ! On ne peut pas te laisser filer comme ça ! Rétorqua Harry les sourcils arqués sur son front

- Tu vois ça ? Cracha Drago en remontant sa manche gauche sur l'affreuse marque des ténèbres, qui recouvrait son avant-bras, et bien ça lorsqu'il le voudra ça lui permettra de me retrouver, et de vous retrouvez, si je reviens sans ma baguette, il se doutera de quelque chose et lira mes pensées, et si jamais… Je sais les cacher mais… Je ne serais pas capable de lui montrer uniquement ce qu'il veut, il lira tout ou rien et s'il n'a rien... Il se doutera de quelque chose...

- C'est bon, souffla Harry en se frottant les tempes, nous sommes bloqués de toute manière !

- Écoute, je me fiche pas mal de votre petite quête, je me fiche de savoir qui gagne ou qui perd, je veux juste que ma famille... »

Il s'arrêta, la mâchoire serrée, cherchant ses mots.

Finalement il reprit : « écoute, Potter. Je ne crois pas être votre ennemi ».


	28. Voyager d'un monde à l'autre

Voilà, suite de Anne !

Encore un grand merci à Liily01 qui a corrigé deux fois ce chapitre ^^ :)

**Erza Robin : **_Héhéhé ! Merci de me suivre ! :) et merci pour ton commentaire ! A demain :D_

**Dragomionne : M**_ais arrête de vouloir les foutres dans le même lit ma quiche ! Enfin ! un peu de déçence ! _**  
**

**Lachinoise : ** _Timing parfait :o ! c'est vrai y a des chapitres tout mou tout mou, et tu sembles avoir très bien compris pourquoi :) et oui je t'ai mis le doute ! OMG ! je suis méchante ! (oui je sais :') ). Pour le hillyshow j'adore, ils sont toujours parfaits et impressionnants ! *.* Je les ai connu grâce à ma quiche qui m'avait montré la parodie de harry potter dont j'étais tombée amoureuse au point de la chantonner sous la douche :P Les autres vidéos sont géniales aussi ! :) Aller ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton commentaire ! :) A demain :)_

* * *

Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, l'envie de rester avec le groupe était extrêmement tentante, surtout après avoir vu Rosier me défier, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça du défi, il semblait surtout prêt à me manger toute crue...

Peut-être qu'il ajouterait des épices, mais qu'importe la composition du plat, ça ne restait pas bon du tout pour moi !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que mes camarades m'apprirent qu'ils rejoignaient tous leurs cours, je profitai du brouhaha et des nombreux élèves présents, pour me faufiler entre eux et disparaitre dans la masse.

Ma cachette ? J'allai me réfugier dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils y mettent les pieds et puis de toutes manières, Regulus me rejoindrait dans la journée, peut-être qu'il serait capable de me protéger de cette belle bande de brutes ?

Je n'aurais pas été si inquiète, si les Griffondors n'avaient pas émis l'hypothèse que les verts et argents ne se décident à me torturer à coup de doloris. Après ma précédente mésaventure avec un véritable sort d'attaque, je préférais me tenir loin d'eux.

Si au moins ils pouvaient se contenter de me pendre dans les airs, au moins ça, ça me permettait de me remettre les idées en place.

J'atteignis enfin la grande porte de bois sombre de la bibliothèque, pénétrant dans l'enceinte de la salle, je saluai d'un mouvement de tête la bibliothécaire qui tournait lentement les pages de son livre, tout en me suivant du regard.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste le claquement de mes chaussures trop grandes sur le parquet lustré de bois sombre. Il n'y avait aucun élève, toutes les tables de travail étaient vidées de leurs étudiants. Me rapprochant de la réserve je m'empressai de pénétrer dedans et me blottis dans un coin le cœur battant.

Mission loin de tout ? Réussite !

Faisant craquer mon dos je me rapprochai de la table, toujours à genoux, et oui... on ne sait jamais. Et attrapai un nouveau livre.

Sa couverture était particulièrement belle, d'un rouge pétant mais il ne possédait pas de titre. Une simple couverture de cuir rouge, aux bordures argentées.

En l'ouvrant je compris qu'il était peine perdue de le lire, écrit dans une étrange langue étrange, parsemée de symboles appartenant peut-être à l'alphabet hébreu, ou une autre langue d'orient. Je n'en étais pas une spécialiste.

L'ouvrage ne contenait aucun dessin, uniquement ses étranges symboles qui se suivaient et semblaient presque écrit à la main. Mes doigts suivaient les lignes, de l'art, c'était magnifique, mais pas franchement compréhensible.

Me redressant en le refermant, je replaçai le livre à sa place et en pris un autre.

Plus intéressant, ou au moins plus compréhensible, les notions de magie noire ou blanche y étaient abordées sans parti pris, ce qui justifiait peut-être sa présence en ces lieux.

Après plusieurs heures de lecture je refermai le livre et étouffai un bâillement en scrutant l'eau du lac au travers de l'étroite fenêtre. Le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages et la surface avait pris une teinte grisâtre désespérante. Étirant mon dos endolori, je me balançai sur mon siège en fixant le plafond, les mains croisées sur mon ventre.

Ce bouquin n'abordait aucun sort, ni au niveau de la magie blanche, ni au niveau de la magie noire, aucune hypothèse sur l'existence de différents mondes. Qui pourrait m'aider ? Qui pourrait savoir ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans son grincement habituel. Inquiète, je plongeai contre une des étagères à l'opposé de l'entrée et observai, aux aguets, la personne qui rentra.

Des cheveux verts !

Dos contre les livres je déglutis difficilement en regardant le Serpentard s'installer calmement à la place que j'occupai quelques secondes avant ça. Il sortit un livre couvert de notes et les relues d'un œil attentif, suivant les lignes du bout de son doigt.

Il fut si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas mon mouvement, lorsque je me tournai pour le décrire du regard, heureusement pour moi.

Rogue.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux de Sirius et complètement plats, il possédait un nez assez disgracieux mais dans la globalité, il ne méritait pas le terme de « laid ». Son visage et ses lèvres apparaissaient avec une étrange finesse, et son regard, dans sa concentration extrême, lui donnait un petit air noble. Air noble qui par ailleurs, étant donné ses cheveux verts, était ridicule.

J'esquissais un petit sourire et voyant que personne d'autre ne le suivait, me rapprochai de la table.

Il leva finalement les yeux de son ouvrage et me regarda froidement : « Toi, la nouvelle meilleure amie de Black et Potter... »

Houla ? Trop d'honneur et il me fut donc impossible de retenir un immense sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis leur meilleure amie, avouais-je en m'installant en face de lui, mais ça me flatte que tu le penses ! ».

Il ne semblait pas aimable et n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi... Ce qui était normal au vue des antécédents... Mais j'avais bon espoir de me lier avec lui, étant donné qu'il faisait partie des personnages que j'avais admirés.  
Cet homme prêt à tout pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait, au point de se retrouver agent double auprès du plus grand mage noir de l'époque, ça claque quand même ? Tellement amoureux d'elle, qu'à sa mort, il récupère le patronus de Lily...

J'étouffai un soupir et lui demandai: « Que fais-tu ? »

Dans un mouvement lent, ses pupilles noirs se redressèrent jusqu'à moi et me firent trembler quand elles se plongèrent dans les miennes. Il avait cet air blasé qui m'indiquait très clairement : « Tais-toi, ou je te ferais taire à jamais par mes propres moyens. »

Déglutissant mal à l'aise je détournai mon regard du sien et attrapai rapidement le livre que je lisais avant de faire ma petite pause. Mais pourtant mes yeux ne cessaient de remonter jusqu'à ces cheveux verts anis, passant des lignes du livre jusqu'à cette étrange chevelure joyeuse retenant comme je pouvais un rire, voir un fou rire.

Il ferma brutalement son livre et cracha : « Bon pourrais-je travailler tranquillement ?!

- Ho pardon, murmurais-je d'une petite voix en me faisant toute petite sur ma chaise, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venu ici alors que je travaillais...

- Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis arrivé, fit-il remarquer

- J'étais dans les rayonnages...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les rayonnages ? Puisque tu as repris ton livre ?

- Je me cachais ? » Proposais-je mi-figue mi-raisin

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son front, créant une petite ride curieuse au-dessus de son nez. Mais elle disparut et il reprit sa lecture sans plus s'intéresser à moi.

Retournant donc à ma lecture sur la magie blanche et la magie noire, j'oubliai rapidement sa présence. Une phrase me marqua dans le récit : « Nous avons l'habitude de parler de magie blanche et de magie noire mais cela signifie oublier les bases de leurs existences ». Puis plus aucune information sur ces « bases ». Rien de plus.

Je me redressai de ma chaise et me rapprochai des rayonnages, comment trouver un livre sur ces bases ? Quelles étaient-elles ?

Mon regard tomba de nouveau sur le livre rouge en langue inconnue et je le repris. Il y avait quelque chose avec cet ouvrage, je voulais le comprendre et c'était impossible.

Reprenant ma place, je posai le bouquin ouvert face à Rogue et lui demandai : « Est-ce que tu connais cette langue ? »

D'un mouvement lent il releva la tête, laissa ses pupilles glisser sur les pages, puis m'annonça d'une voix lasse : « Non

- Bien merci... » Soufflais-je désespérée.

Peut-être que Regulus en saurait plus ? Puisqu'il semblait passer beaucoup de temps en ces lieux il avait surement été attiré, tout comme moi, par ce livre à la couverture pétante.  
J'identifiai le livre, comme il l'avait fait la vieille, dans le moindre de ses recoins, ouvrant la couverture en grand, observant la reliure, le tournant dans l'autre sens, observant son épaisseur.

Au final après mon étude approfondie, j'appris que : ce livre était écrit dans une putain de langue qui m'était très très inconnue, qu'il n'y avait aucune numérotation de page, et que mise à part du blabla il n'y aurait aucun dessin pour m'aider davantage ! En gros ? Mon étude n'avait servi à rien !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te cachais ? Lança Rogue me coupant dans mon désespoir le plus profond

- Heu... » Soufflai-je.

Lentement, une grimace sur le visage, je pointai ses cheveux du doigt.

Sa mâchoire s'était contractée et il serra si fort son livre que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi, il parvint pourtant à terminer : « Potter et Black...

- Ils l'ont fait pour se venger de ce qui s'est passé hier, murmurais-je, et toute à l'heure, la colonie des poneys du bonheur avait l'air assez remonté contre moi...

- La colonie des poneys du bonheur ? S'étonna-t-il

- Oui, enfin... Tous ceux qui ont eu les cheveux teints...

- Ha... Étrange manière nous voir, fit-il remarquer en tournant lentement une page de son livre.

- Je suis désolée que tu te sois retrouvé là-dedans, dis-je en fixant ses mèches vertes

- Excuse-toi plutôt de me déranger ! Cracha-t-il en se redressant pour quitter la pièce

- C'est toi qui à repris la conversation ! Lui fis-je remarquer agacée

- Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tourne à des excuses débiles auquelles tu ne penses même pas, je me fiche de tes excuses autant que de celle de Potter, et de Black, gronda-t-il en accentuant bien les deux derniers noms comme des insultes

- Attends ! M'exclamais-je, je ne voulais pas te faire fuir ! Je t'en supplie ne dit pas aux autres Serpentards que je suis ici !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Demanda-t-il froidement

- Je dirais que tu as été gentil avec moi à Lily ? » Proposai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il écarquilla les yeux et murmura : « Je n'en ai rien à faire... ».

Il avait beau dire ça, la peine était passée un cours instant dans ses yeux et il avait perdu son air fier !

Finalement il sortit et referma un peu brutalement la porte de la réserve me laissant seule avec les livres.

Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, il n'avait pas l'air méchant... En fait si peut-être un petit peu. Ou au moins il devait surtout détester Sirius et James, et étant donné que j'avais fait ami-ami avec eux il me serait peut-être impossible de le faire avec Rogue.

Un soupir plus tard, je me réinstallai confortablement sur la chaise et retournai à ma lecture. Mais finalement un bâillement et des battements de cils plus tard, j'avais posé ma tête sur la table et regardais l'extérieur sans penser à grand-chose.

Il n'y avait que ce joli paysage, le calme le plus total, et ces odeurs de bois ciré et de vieux livres. Ensemble qui n'était pas désagréable.

« Hey ! » souffla une voix.

Péniblement j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai pour faire face à Regulus qui affichait un sourire en coin à la manière de son frère. Laissant papillonner quelques secondes mes paupières pour anéantir le brouillard de sommeil, je m'étirai comme je pus, mal installée que j'étais.

« Tu travailles dur on dirait ! Se moqua-t-il en posant les livres de la veille sur la table

- Tu vois, il me faut toujours un temps de réflexion pour bien comprendre ce que je lis ! Affirmai-je d'une voix digne d'une savante, que par ailleurs je n'étais pas du tout

- Tiens ? Dit-il en remarquant le livre à la couverture rouge, il attire le regard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes, murmurai-je en camouflant à bâillement dans le creux de mes mains, mais bon, il est n'est pas très compréhensible ! Tu n'as pas trouvé l'astuce ?

- Non, je crois même qu'il n'y en a pas, ça pourrait être un livre purement moldu, mais j'ai été incapable de trouver de quelle langue il pourrait s'agi !

- S'il est ici, c'est pour une raison... repris-je en caressant les pages manuscrites.

- Après il peut y avoir des erreurs, fit-il remarquer

- Des erreurs à Poudlard ? Ricanai-je, ne pensais pas ça possible !

- Tiens j'ai trouvé comme fonctionne ce livre ! » S'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour le pointé vers le roman d'histoire

Un sort plus tard les dessins géométriques présents sur la plupart des biographies prirent la forme de lettres qui se bousculaient pour prendre leur place dans des phrases longues et complètes.

« Mais finalement, mise à part quelques histoires sur des Sorciers ayant cherché les limites entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, du moins pas plus qu'ailleurs, m'expliqua-t-il en tournant l'ouvrage vers moi, tu peux regarder voir si tu vois des choses qui t'intéressent. Il serait quand-même plus simple de m'expliquer ce que tu cherches.

- Hum, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de t'expliquer... »

Je redoutais de lui parler clairement de ce que je recherchais, après tout il restait un allier de Voldemort, même s'il réalisait plus tard ses erreurs... Mais entre temps ?

Son regard devint insistant et je murmurai : « Je suis à la recherche de vieille magie

- Je le savais déjà, fit-il remarqué en haussant des épaules,

- Une magie qui permettrait, un... »

Si je lui offrais l'idée d'un déplacement vers d'autres mondes, qu'il donnait cette idée à Voldemort. Pouvais-je lui donner ma confiance ? Après tout après avoir rejoint les Mangemorts il avait compris que les idéaux n'étaient pas les siens et que la méthode utilisée n'était pas la bonne... Peut-être que je pourrais lui permettre de se réveiller plus tôt ?

De toute manière, seule dans ma recherche j'étais inutile, j'avais beau avoir l'avenir d'une amie sur les épaules, je n'avais aucun talent pour passer des heures, penchée sur des livres à la recherche d'un petit indice, je l'avais peut-être fait ses derniers jours, mais cela tenait uniquement du fait que j'avais le mal du pays, pardon du monde, et que les livres étaient les seules choses qui me semblaient un peu en rapport... Avoir un allier dans mes recherches serait une grande avancée.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le fixai avec toute la confiance que je possédais et annonçai d'une voix que je voulais forte : « Je veux trouver le moyen de voyager d'un monde à l'autre ! »


	29. C'est la dernière fois que je vous aide

Coucou ! La suite de Christelle ! Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :)

**Caro-Heart: **_Contente de te revoir ! Ca faisait longtemps :) je suis contente que tu es repris ! :) Je suis désolée si tu t'attendais à un truc tout meugnon tout doux, j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment l'histoire, après il est vrai que les chapitres du côté de Anne sont plus agréables et tout doux ! J'espère te conserver quand même ! :D Je suis en possession d'un scénario précis, et j'écris un chapitre sur deux ! Voilà, si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas :)_

**Erza Robin :** _Toujours à me suivre, ça fait plaisir :))) merci ! :)_

**Dragomione : **_J'ai toujours pensé que les femmes étaient mieux sans les mecs, mise à part s'emboiter parfaitement on est pas fait pour s'entendre alors oui ! Soyons lesbienne ma kiki ! 3_

* * *

Son esprit était embrumé lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ne retrouvant ni l'endroit, ni l'envers, elle se redressa dans son lit en regardant autour d'elle. Ses pieds reposaient sur son oreiller et la couverture sans dessus-dessous couvrait le sol.

Hermione dormait encore profondément, roulée en boule sur son lit, ses cheveux bruns épais ramenés devant son visage assoupi, ses mains serrées en poing contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

La moldue se redressa, étirant chacun de ses membres engourdis et poussa un soupir de contentement.

Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à sortir dehors Drago rentrait juste, il la regarda surpris et esquissa un sourire.

« Hey, lança-t-il

- Coucou, répondit joyeusement Christelle sans retenir un immense sourire, où est Harry ?

- Il monte la garde, un peu plus loin.

- Comment va ta blessure ? »

Comme pour lui répondre il tendit son avant-bras devant lui, la peau était marquée de deux déchirures où les deux crocs empoisonnées du serpent avaient pris place. Cependant, elles étaient déjà recouvertes d'une fine couche de peau rosée, qui n'aurait du apparaitre que quelques semaines après.

« La magie est magnifique, murmura Christelle en observant de plus près l'incroyable guérison

- Et même nécessaire » ajouta-t-il.

Mais elle avait aussi ses côtés monstrueux, celui de n'avoir qu'une seule formule à dire, un unique mot, quelques syllabes pour détruire tout. Comme le sort qu'avait reçu Anne, comme Avada Kedavra... Des choses si simples qui pouvaient blesser, tuer.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Les Moldus vivent très bien sans, fit-elle remarquer simplement en détournant le regard

- Les Moldus... » Souffla Drago une grimace ancrée sur le visage.

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, Christelle cru distinguer quelque chose, comme une forte lueur venant d'entre les arbres. Elle s'écarta de Drago et regarda derrière lui en plissant les yeux, la lumière blanche s'éloignait.

Son cœur se mit à battre, alors que dans sa tête les images du film défilaient. La biche de lumière qui mènerait Harry jusqu'au sabre de Griffondor, l'amulette qui serait sur le point de le tuer, Ron qui débarquait.

Elle déglutit difficilement et bouscula Drago qui la regarda surpris s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

Sa gorge était serrée, alors que son cœur raisonnait dans chacun de ses membres, pulsant bruyamment dans ses oreilles, brouillant les cris de Malfoy qui tentait de la rattraper.

Passant entre les branches, oubliant que la pénombre était omniprésente, elle suivait la lointaine lumière qui mourut entre deux troncs. Appelant désespérément Harry, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle continua sa route.

Derrière elle, Drago la suivait.

Des cris étouffés, des battements d'eau !

Elle se précipita vers l'origine du bruit et retint un hurlement en voyant Harry, torse nu se débattre avec l'amulette, qui lui lacérait le cou tentant de le couler.

Oubliant ses peurs elle courut jusqu'à l'eau, retirant du bout des orteils ses chaussures, puis avançant dans la mare glacée.

Le contact du liquide froid lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, un long frisson débutant du bas de son dos remontant jusqu'au haut de son crâne, alors qu'elle tentait de garder une respiration régulière. Elle tendit les bras et tenta d'attraper le jeune homme, mais ses gestes étaient vains et seraient incapables d'aider Harry, si elle n'y mettait pas tout son corps.

Le visage brisé dans la terreur, elle s'enfonça de quelques centimètres, puis encore, et encore.

Elle garda juste la tête en dehors de l'eau comme elle put, mais elle eut le souffle coupé lorsque l'eau lui arriva aux épaules, malgré ses claquements de dents, elle continua de se battre pour le remonter à la surface. Mais il était trop lourd et elle n'avait pas la force, son pied en contact avec quelque chose de visqueux glissa, et elle bascula, plongeant toute entière dans l'eau glaciale.

Incapable de retenir un hurlement, elle perdit une bonne partie de son air, alors qu'Harry continuait de s'accrocher à elle.

Battant des bras et des mains, alors que le manque d'oxygène et le froid lui donnait la sensation que son sang essayait de s'échapper de son corps. Son cœur omniprésent battait de plus en plus fort sous l'effet de la panique, elle parvint à extirper sa tête hors de l'eau lorsque Drago, arrivé par derrière, la souleva

Il la hissa là où elle avait pied.

Toussant toute l'eau qu'elle pouvait, elle tourna le regard vers Drago qui sortit Harry avec grande peine. Le jeune Serpentard ne s'arrêta pas là, il replongea de nouveau et en ressortit l'épée et s'extirpa hors de l'eau en grelotant, observant le brun qui était aussi parcourut de frissons frénétiques.

Christelle se rapprocha d'eux, les bras autour de ses membres glacés, les jambes faibles, elle finit par tomber à leur côté en pleurant à moitié.

« Bon sang ! » lança une voix à travers les arbres.

Une silhouette s'avançait à travers les arbres, Harry chercha à tâtons son arme mais Christelle lui murmura entre ses hoquets : « C'est... c'est... Ron... »

Comme elle l'avait deviné, le jeune roux arrivait tout juste, il regarda les trois personnes humides et alors qu'il allait parler, Harry se redressa et tendit l'arme à Drago.

« À toi l'honneur... murmura-t-il les lèvres bleues et tremblantes

- De quoi ?

- Prouve-moi... que tu... es avec nous... Détruire... l'horcruxe de... de... ton maître... »

Drago qui tentait de conserver son air fier malgré ses claquements de dents s'exclama : « Et te ve... venir en secours... pour la secon... de fois ne... ne te suffit pas ?!

- Drago... » Murmura Christelle compatissante.

Mais alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait rejeter l'offre en grondant qu'il n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir de la part de Griffondor et surtout pas après les avoir sauvés, il arracha l'épée de Griffondor des mains de Harry.

Le brun avait posé l'horcruxe sur le sol et invitait le jeune homme du regard à effectuer sa besogne.

« Attends ! Interpela Christelle, l'horcruxe te montrera des choses ! Sache qu'elles sont fausses ! »

Il avait levé l'épée en haut de sa tête et s'apprêtait à la frapper, Harry murmura quelque chose dans cette langue étonnante, surprenant Hermione. Brutalement, le petit médaillon s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un énorme brouillard sombre qui les engloba.

« J'ai lu dans ton corps Drago Malfoy, murmura l'horcruxe, je connais tes peurs... Que tes parents ne soient pas fiers... Que tu leur fasses du mal... Mais... Tu l'as déjà fais... tu les as déjà trahis... »

« Et biiiiiien... souffla une voix sifflante, je vois que Cissy n'a pas réussi à donner la bonne éducation à son idiot de fiiiiils ».

Drago était allongé par terre, se redressant comme il le pouvait en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, au-dessus de lui une forme brumeuse de Bellatrix se penchant agitant sa langue et ricanant. Elle avança sa main et glissa son doigt sans consistance contre la joue du jeune homme qui détourna son regard avec terreur...

« Que dira le maître... continuait-elle avant d'éclater de rire, hoooo oui ! Que dira-t-il ! »

La femme sautilla joyeusement accompagnant ses mouvements d'un rire aigu terrifiant, et alors qu'elle tournoyait, sa silhouette se métamorphosa et prit la forme d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, il plissa sa cape du bout des doigts et scrutait froidement le Serpentard tremblant sur le sol : « C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu n'as toujours été qu'un lâche, te retrouver par terre bredouille te convient bien... Et dire que tu es mon fils »...

Son ombre se troubla et prit la forme d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et blonds, elle était désespérée et murmura d'une voix enraillée : « Tu n'as jamais été important à mes yeux... Tu devais mettre utile... Mais tu n'es qu'une charge... Tu es inutile... Que vais-je pouvoir dire au maître...

- Drago ! Hurla Hermione au travers du boucan provoquer par le vent, c'est l'horcruxe ne l'écoute pas ! Ta mère serait prête à tromper le seigneur des ténèbres pour toi ! »

Un éclat de lucidité traversa ses yeux gris, tandis qu'il utilisait ses dernières forces pour se redresser, dressant de nouveau au-dessus de lui l'épée de Griffondor, et abaissant brutalement la lame de l'épée sous le hurlement incessant de l'horcruxe.

Brutalement, le nuage sombre, le vent et les hurlements cessèrent.

Il ne restait plus qu'une amulette noircie et écartelée sur le sol tapissé de neige.

Chancelant Drago cracha : « C'est la dernière fois que je te viens en aide... »


	30. Toujours !

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main il ne remarqua mon air sérieux que lorsque son regard tomba sur le mien. Aussitôt son fou rire s'arrêta, malgré quelques reniflements, et après avoir déglutit-il me demanda d'une voix enraillée : « Attends, tu étais sérieuse ?

- Oui » répondis-je simplement en gardant ma voix sûre pour ne pas flancher.

Je m'étais attendue à une réaction de sa part comme celle-ci, mais pourtant, l'existence d'autres mondes était-elle vraiment si inimaginable alors même que l'on vivait avec de la magie ?

Ça, ça m'était difficile à comprendre !

Un soupir plus tard pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle, j'expliquai : « Bien, si tu ne souhaites pas comprendre ou me croire alors libre à toi. Je vais retourner à mes lectures, je te laisse rire !

- Ho, souffla-t-il un petit sourire amusé, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te montrer aussi autoritaire et sérieuse !

- Je peux faire pleins de choses ! Crachai-je presque vexée, je ne suis pas qu'une idiote incapable de retenir ma langue !

- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, ne te bute pas comme ça, je ne faisais que rire ! Se justifia-t-il toujours souriant

- Ce sujet ne me fait pas rire » murmurai-je la voix enraillée en fermant les paupières.

Mon nez me picotait m'avertissant que les larmes n'étaient pas loin, je m'étais donc contentée de fermer les yeux en faisant mine d'être énerver pour ne pas lui permettre de voir les larmes briller en eux. Je ne devais pas faiblir.

« Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une recherche aussi délirante ! C'est de la folie totale ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu imaginer qu'un sort comme ça puisse exister ! C'est impossible ! Personne n'aurait cherché aussi loin ! Tenta-t-il

- Parce que... J'ai le droit d'y croire, non ?! » grondais-je plus fort que je ne le pensais.

Je m'étais redressée et j'avais le regard grand ouvert droit sur lui, il n'était plus question de sanglots, il n'était plus question que de la rage qui grandissait en moi face à tant d'incompréhension. Comment pourrais-je lui montrer, lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'ici !

C'était impossible.

Refermant lentement mes paupières je laissais mes épaules se détendre dans une longue expiration contrôlée. Quand l'air me manqua je me décidai à rouvrir les yeux pour le fixer une dernière fois.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air... » dis-je simplement en attrapant mon sac que je replaçai sur mon épaule.

Il ne tenta rien, n'essaya même pas de me retenir et lorsque je fermai la porte derrière hier j'eus le temps d'apercevoir son expression abasourdie et interrogative.

Derrière moi la bibliothèque vivait, une bonne dizaine d'élève s'étaient retrouvés et travaillaient installés sur des tables côtes à côtes, levant rapidement le regard vers moi lorsque je repris ma marche dans le couloir principal.

J'en avais assez des livres, assez de rester enfermée... Il était temps pour moi de découvrir les extérieurs de poudlard par moi-même.

N'ayant même pas la volonté de remonter dans les dortoirs pour attraper la cape de madame Pomfresh, c'est donc uniquement vêtue de mon uniforme que je me rendis dans la cours sous le regard étonné de plusieurs jeunes filles qui s'étaient blottis les unes contre les autres pour se tenir chaud.

Poudlard se situait sur une montagne dont les bas trempaient dans les eaux sombres du lac, de l'autre côté s'étalait la forêt interdite et à sa lisière une petite maison, celle du garde chasse.

Esquissant un sourire je dévalai la pente le plus vite que me permettait mes chaussures trop grande et la couche de neige glissante.

Peut-être que lui me comprendrait ? Peut-être que nous pourrions parler ? Faire connaissance ?

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitais... Après tout je n'étais qu'une inconnue...je ne savais rien de lui !

Bon sang !

Alors que j'avais habituellement tant de répondant je me retrouvais à faire ma timide sur le pallier de l'un des hommes les plus gentils imaginables !

Reprenant mon courage à deux mains, retrouvant ma confiance que j'avais perdue après avoir été ridiculisé par Black numéro bis, je frappai trois coups distincts.

« Oui ? » lança une voix rugueuse et grave alors que des cliquetis de serrures retentissaient. Après quelques secondes de patience la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Gloups.

Ayant reculé de deux pas pour avoir une vision d'ensemble sur la personne qui me faisait face je me tenais la tête en arrière le menton levé.

Il n'était pas simplement immense, il était aussi... Enveloppé ? Ses cheveux en broussailles se confondaient avec sa barbe dans un méli-mélo de poils secs et mèches sombres.

Intimidée et surprise je déglutis pour faire passer la boule étrange qui avait pris place dans ma gorge, hésitante je murmurai : « Bonjour monsieur Hagrid, je me nomme Anne et... Et en fait... »

Ce que je voulais ? Juste un peu de gentillesse, que quelqu'un discute de tout et de rien avec moi. Et puis lui aussi il devait s'ennuyer et manquer de compagnie, alors pourquoi ne pas nous contenter tous les deux ?

« Je voudrais juste discuter et je me demandai si vous seriez d'accord... »

Ce qui devait être ses sourcils s'arqua sur son front et il se pencha en arrière comme pour faire craquer son dos mais se frotta le ventre, derrière sa barbe il me sembla presque apercevoir un sourire, il s'écarta pour me laisser la place d'entrée tout en annonçant d'une voix qu'il devait adoucir : « Bien sûr ! Après toi jeune fille !

- Merci bien ! »

La maisonnette était étonnante, de petite taille elle comportait pourtant des centaines d'objets et bricoles sympathiques, il déterra une chaise et m'invita à prendre place alors qu'il tentait de dégager la table tout en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de la visite sinon il aurait pris le temps de ranger quelques petites choses.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous déranger pour moi, ça me convient bien ! Je ne suis pas la personne la plus soignée, je ne me sens plus à l'aise lorsqu'il y a des affaires qui traînent, expliquai-je un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de faire de la place

- Oui c'est vrai, mais si nous venons à manger quelque chose je n'aimerais pas salir ! » Fit-il remarquer alors qu'il fouillait dans les poches de son grand manteau.

Déposant deux tasses et une théière sorties d'on ne sait où, il attrapa un crasseux parapluie rose et le pointa vers une casserole d'eau qui se mit à bouillir.

« Magique ! » Murmurai-je en le regardant continuer de travailler

Une fois l'eau bouillie, le récipient lévita jusqu'à nous et se versa dans la théière qui avait rabaissé son capuchon comme pour saluer la casserole. Une fois plein un sachet de thé s'installa confortablement et il me sembla même qu'il poussa un gémissement de plaisir en entrant dans l'eau chaude.

« On dirait Merlin l'enchanteur ! m'exclamai-je en riant alors que je me remémorai l'un de mes disney favoris.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Hagrid en détournant le regard rougissant derrière ses cheveux hirsutes, pourquoi me comparer à un tel sorcier

- J'aime beaucoup voir la magie être utilisé ! Me rattrapai-je, je suis... Une cracmolle après tout ! »

Il me regarda compatissant et s'installa en face de moi, attrapant la théière pour me verser une bonne rasade de thé dans une des tasses dépareillées.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Anne ? Demanda-t-il en buvant deux grandes gorgés

- Oui, Anne, répétai-je en acquieçant déposant le bout de mes lèvres au bord de ma tasse de peur de me brûler

- Dumbledore m'avait parlée d'une nouvelle venue, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici, les autres élèves t'embêtent à cause de... de...  
- Ma condition ? Proposais-je en reposant mon récipient sur la table, non pas vraiment, mais je me sentais seule comme les autres sont en cours et que je ne peux pas y aller, alors j'en ai profité pour visiter et je voulais vous rencontrer !

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, un peu de visite dans une jolie journée d'hivers comme celle-ci, c'est toujours agréable ! Expliqua-t-il

- Vous pourriez me parler des créatures fantastiques ? » proposai-je persuadée de trouver le bon sujet à aborder pour obtenir une bonne conversation qui me permettrait de passer l'après-midi sans penser à mon désastreux échec avec Regulus.

Comme prévu, ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se fut couché et que la nuit pointait son nez qu'Hagrid se redressa si brutalement qu'il faillait faire tomber le plateau de thé et de gâteaux (mets qu'il avait ramené entre temps).

« Bon sang ! Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! Tes camarades doivent s'inquiéter !

- Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison ! M'exclamai-je en récupérant mon sac, je m'excuse, et merci bien pour la leçon, vous feriez un magnifique professeur ! J'ai appris pleins de choses cet après-midi !

- Ho, mais... Le plaisir était pour moi » souffla-t-il toujours rougissant.

C'était amusant, il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude d'être complimenté et sa réaction était adorable ! Avec un dernier sourire je me faufilais dehors, le saluant une dernière fois et remontai rapidement la pente pour rejoindre le château dans le froid glacial.

En arrivant dans le grand hall les élèves se pressaient déjà pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Une main abattit sur mon épaule, retenant un hurlement je me retournais lentement observant Sirius qui me fixait les sourcils froncés l'air plus remonté que jamais : « Tu sais depuis combien de temps on te cherche ? S'exclama-t-il sans craindre le regard des autres

- J'étais allée voir Hagrid pour discuter de...

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu étais allé faire ! On t'a cherché ! On a même cru que les serpentards t'avaient attrapés !

- Et bien si tu t'inquiétais : tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser seule ce matin, lui fis-je remarquer, je me suis planquée toute la journée si ça peut te rassurer !

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ma faute ? Grinça-t-il une grimace tordant ses lèvres si parfaites

- Peut-être

- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Nous allons organiser une garde rapprochée !

- Une garde rapprochée ? Comme une reine ? Trépignai-je

- Comme une Reine ? Non ! Plutôt comme une prisonnière d'Azkaban ! Nous aurons toujours un œil posé sur toi ! Toujours ! »


	31. J'ai trouvé la solution

Coucou, la suite de Christelle, encore merci à Erza Robine et ma dragomione pour vos reviews bien agréables :)

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas accueilli le retour de Ron avec un grand sourire, elle fulminait toujours contre lui et les rares coups d'oeil qu'elle lui lançait étaient remplis de rage. Grimaçant le roux supportait son humeur exécrable sous le regard compatissant d'Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, et la présence de Drago n'aidait en rien.

« Je suis allée chez Fleurs et Bill, je ne voulais pas causer de problème à mes parents, expliqua Ron, ils n'ont rien dit, mais je sentais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas fières de moi... Je suis vraiment un idiot de vous avoir abandonné... Je n'aurais pas dû...  
- A vraiment ? Cracha Hermion

- Mais j'ai essayé de vous retrouver, mais comment est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse avec toutes les protections que vous mettez à chaque fois ?!

- Nous y sommes bien parvenu, nous, fit remarquer Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur

- Toi ne commence pas ! S'insurja Ron en le pointant du doigt

- Je t'interdis d'être impoli avec Drago ! S'exclama Hermione qui s'était redressée brutalement pour lui faire baisser son bras

- Maintenant y a des Drago qui tiennent ? Remarqua le jeune homme complètement ébahi, je dois te rappeler dans quel camp il est ?!

- Ron, arrête, souffla Harry d'une voix douce

- Non Harry ! Se défendit Hermione, laisse le parler ! J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il a à dire contre Drago ! Après tout c'est vrai, c'est Drago qui nous a abandonné en pleine recherche sur les horcruxes et c'est toi qui nous a défendu pendant notre combat contre Nagini, excuse-moi, je m'étais trompée !

- Je tiens à signaler que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix pour ce qui est de rester avec vous » lança Drago tout à fait détendu en observant tel un spectateur la dispute qui naissait sous la tente.

Christelle lui envoya son coude dans les côtes et il lui lança un « bah quoi ? » en haussant les épaules. Par chance Hermione ne sembla pas prendre compte de l'offense qu'il venait de faire et elle continua de le défendre, enfin... Plutôt de critiquer Ron en utilisant les agissements de Drago comme arguments.

« Je sais que j'ai été un idiot, répéta Ron pour la centième fois sûrement, mais s'il te plaît Hermione arrête, on dirait presque que tu apprécies Malfoy ! C'est un putain de mangemort !

- Il n'avait pas le choix ! Intervint Christelle d'une petite voix une moue inquiète sur le visage

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la question, là maintenant tout de suite, lui fit remarquer Drago avec un air blasé, là pour l'instant c'est Granger qui nous prouve de nouveau qu'elle est une hystérique...

- Ho toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers le blond, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'étais en train de prendre ta défense et toi tu oses !

- Excuse-moi mais si c'est de cette manière que tu comptes prendre ma défense je préférerai le faire moi-même ! Continue de tenir Weasley comme fautif mais ne me mets pas dans vos histoires, je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, c'est juste un foutu hasard qui m'a foutu dans vos pattes et croyez-moi en vue de ce que j'ai vécu avec quelques semaines avec vous, je préférerai ne pas être là ! »

Sur ce, il se redressa pour quitter la table où ils étaient tous installés et se posa sur un des fauteuils dos à eux comme si de rien n'était. Après tout il avait raison, il n'avait rien à voir avec eux, il était comme Christelle, entraîné dans cette histoire sans le vouloir, en même temps il l'avait bien mérité après avoir enlevé la jeune fille à son monde et la ramener dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

Celle-ci peu intéressée par la dispute entre Hermione et Ron se releva aussi et décida de mettre un terme à ces gamineries : « Je tiens à vous signalez qu'un horcruxe a été détruit, savez-vous combien il en reste ?

- Il y en avait six, dit Harry bien heureux de trouver un autre sujet de discussion, le journal, la bague et l'amulette ont été détruit...

- Les trois autres doivent être bien caché, je ne sais pas si on sera capable de les récupéré, souffla Hermione une grimace sur le visage en gardant son regard noir braqué sur Ron

- Je... »

Par quel bout prendre les choses, comme pouvait-elle leur expliquer que Harry était lui aussi un horcruxe, il l'apprenait normalement à la mort de Rogue en regardant dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser les choses se passer, elle pouvait sauver des gens, des vies... Même si elle avait du mal à considéré comme des vies puisque ça concernait des personnages de fiction.

Si elle le disait à l'oral serait-elle plausible ? « Sauvons le professeur Rogue ! » Non... Impossible ! C'était bien trop...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois êtres qui la regardaient, ils respiraient, étaient vivants. Avec de la peau, des os, tout à fait vivant... Comment pouvait-elle penser à Rogue, Remus ou Fred comme des personnages de roman alors que pour elle Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Drago étaient réellement vivants...

« Il vous manque : la coupe de poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, Nagini...

- Le compte y est » souffla Harry les yeux brillants d'espoirs.

Non, il n'y était pas encore, il restait encore lui-même comme dernier horcruxe, mais le temps qu'ils parviennent à trouver les trois autres, ils avaient encore du temps avant d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Pour l'instant le plus important était de récupérer la coupe.

« Où se trouve le premier ? Demanda Ron en jouant avec ses doigts

- A la banque des gobelins, dans le coffre de Bellatrix ».

Trois regards étonnés s'étaient posés sur elle. Se massant l'arrête du nez Hermione plissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de demander : « Et comment est-ce que tu veux que l'on rentre là-bas ?

- En fait... Il se trouve qu'un des gobelins est enfermé au manoir Malfoy, (trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Drago qui haussa les épaules en uniquement réponse toute en réprimant un bâillement), si l'on parvient à le libérer, il nous aidera. Mais en échange il demandera l'épée de griffondor.

- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les trois en cœur

- Oui.

- Et alors, quelle est donc ta merveilleuse idée pour détruire miraculeusement les horcruxes ? Railla Hermione

- mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé avant ?! Se rendit compte Ron en se redressant, le journal de jédusor !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Ria Christelle heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprenait

- Les crocs de basilic ? Comprit la griffondor en fronçant les sourcils, je n'aurais pas pensé que...

- C'est pourtant logique, fit remarquer Harry une grimace déformant ses lèvres.

- Mais ? Comment est-ce que l'on libère le gobelin ? Demanda le roux

- Peut-être... que... Drago ? » proposa la moldue en se retournant vers le serpentard qui la regardait soucieux.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il considérait que c'était de la folie. Se rendre directement là où se trouve Voldemort ? Avec Harry Potter ? Avec l'élu ? Celui qui était censé être la seule personne capable d'arrêter le seigneur des ténèbres ?

« Vous ne voudriez pas non plus porter l'uniforme des griffondors pour rentrer et que je vous présente à mes parents ? Proposa-t-il un sourire ironique sur les lèvres

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Drago pourra nous faire rentrer, nous serons alors ta justification à ton absence ! S'exclama Christelle

- Mais bien sûr, soupira-t-il en s'essuyant le front dans un frisson de désespoir , c'est de la folie, je refuse tout simplement de faire quelque chose comme ça. Ça vous conduirait tous à votre mort ! Tous ! » reprit-il en accentuant le dernier mot après avoir enfoncé son regard dans celui de Christelle.

La jeune fille s'installa mieux sur son banc et plongea dans ses pensées en même temps qu'Hermione. Se mordillant les lèvres jouant du bout de ses doigts contre la surface de la table.

Elle, elle pourrait s'introduire chez Malfoy, elle s'était même trouvée un nom d'emprunt convaincant qui lui permettrait peut-être de rester inaperçu, mais que diraient les parents de Drago en sa présence ? S'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle était une moldue ?

Il était inimaginable d'y envoyer le trio, mais il fallait trouver un moyen d'atteindre le gobelin... Elle seule aidée de Drago pouvait faire une chose de la sorte, du moins si elle voulait éviter la torture de Hermione...

« Nous irons tous les deux, dit Christelle en désignant Drago, une fois à l'intérieur je sauverai le gobelin

- Tu n'as pas de magie, rappela le serpentard agacé, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois là-bas ? Je ne pourrais pas t'aider !

- Je pensais que...

- Que ? Que j'allais passé de l'autre côté après quelques semaines passées à ta compagnie ? J'ai dit que je ne pensais pas être votre ennemi ! Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour vous ! Cracha-t-il en se redressant

- Dobby, se souvint Christelle, il pourra me permettre de me téléporter !

- Dobby travail à poudlard, comment pourrait-on le prevenir ! »

Se mordant si brutalement la lèvre qu'elle y créa une petite plaie, essuyant du côté de sa manche le sang qui y perlé, elle poussa un soupir de désespoir. Comment Dobby avait-il pu savoir que Harry avait des problèmes, qui l'avait prévenu ? Si il était à Poudlard comment avait-il pu se rendre là-bas ?

Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-elle brûlé se foutue livre ! Elle y trouverait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin, tout ce qui lui manquait à cause de sa mémoire qui flanchait !

Fermant de toutes ses forces les yeux pour faire le noir complet dans sa vision, elle tenta de re-visualiser le livre, et en dernier recours les films. Les images défilaient, la torture d'Hermione a grand coup de doloris, les cris de Ron, le désespoire d'Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la bourse d'Hagrid... Pour y prendre... Le miroir !

« J'ai trouvé la solution ! »


	32. Finalement, je n'étais pas si mal ici

**Erza** :_Merci pour tes commentaires réguliers :) à la prochaine_

**Lovlieka :** _Que de jolis mots :') Ca me fait bien plaisir de voir que ça te plaise :) J'écris un chapitre tous les jours :) en espérant que ça continue de te plaire :) à bientôt ( et merci pour les infos sur le bug du chapitre, je n'avais pas fait attention)_**  
**

**Letilableue:** _Coucou ! :') oui je sais désolée pour Ron, je me suis servie de la destruction du médaillon pour intégrer notre jeune blondinet :P Mais je trouverais à Ron des choses bien à faire ! Je l'aime bien :'( :)_

* * *

Assise confortablement sur mon banc, les coudes posés sur la table, j'avais déposé mon menton dans ma paume et je soutenais ma tête alors qu'ils continuaient de s'agiter autour de moi.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à faire chacun notre tour ! Remus et Lily ont autant de cours l'un que l'autre, mais en contrepartie ils n'ont pas cours lorsque Peter, James et moi avons astronomie, ils pourront se charger d'elle, reprit Sirius en griffonnant sur son emploi du temps sous le regard attentif de tous ses petits camarades

- Et au pire on peut demander à Allan lorsque l'on a DCFM car on partage le cours avec les Serdaigles, pour le reste on est directement avec les serpentards à risque, alors pas de soucis, fit remarquer Remus en se penchant par-dessus lui pour noter quelque chose

- Et puis le reste du temps on a qu'à me mettre un collier et une laisse, comme cela pas de soucis ! Proposais-je appuyant mes propos d'un sourire ironique, non franchement j'apprécie vos efforts mais je me suis très bien débrouillée toute seule aujourd'hui ! ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et ils se contentèrent de pousser un soupir blasé juste avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Entre temps, j'en profitai pour chiper du poulet dans l'assiette de Sirius qui n'était absolument pas attentif à ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui, bien trop passionné par son espèce de mission « surveillance Anne ».

Contre toute attente je ne reçus du soutien que de la part de Peter, qui souligna qu'une telle surveillance se rapprochait plus de la privation d'intimité que de la protection, j'essayai d'appuyer ses propos avec des arguments, mais comme juste avant ils se contentèrent de reprendre leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Après avoir fait tomber malencontreusement le poivre et le sel dans l'assiette de Sirius je repris mon repas tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent enfin de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Se réinstallant tous à leur place pour commencer, enfin ! A manger correctement, Sirius attrapa sa fourchette et me demanda avant sa première bouchée : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque, j'ai discuté avec le poney anis avant de me faire remballer et puis j'ai fais quelques recherches sur le sort qui me permettrait de retrouver mon amie, mais rien de très fructueux et après que ton frère se soit moqué de moi, je suis allée voir Hagrid » expliquais-je en le regardant mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

Il toussa brutalement, recracha dans son assiette tandis que Remus lui tapait dans le dos.

« Je m'étouffe pas, jus de citrouille ! Jus de citrouille ! Gronda-t-il en pointant du doigt la carafe que lui tendit une Lily toute étonnée

- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour entre ton frère et toi mais tu pourrais éviter de faire autant d'histoire, souffla Marlène en le regardant de son air blasé

- C'est pas mon frère, enfin si, enfin non ! Bref ! Je ne me suis pas étouffé à cause de mon frère ! Mais j'aurais pu ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi, je croyais que Remus t'avait dit de faire attention ».

Tiens ? Il était au courant que mon petit loulou m'avait déjà prévenue ? Peut-être avaient-ils parlé de moi avant d'aller dormir, sympathique...

« J'ai fais attention, il est venu de lui-même

- Tu devrais le fuir autant que les autres, d'ailleurs... Avant que Sirius ne nous interrompe, tu as parlé d'un poney anis ? S'enquit Lily en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Rogue, dis-je simplement en prenant une autre bouchée de mon plan en observant Patmol boire de grande gorgée de jus qu'il recracha brutalement James

- Bon sang, Sirius, souffla celui-ci en s'essuyant rapidement avant de sortir sa baguette

- Mais en fait tu le fais exprès, proposa le séduisant jeune homme en plantant son regard dans le mien, tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes !

- Quoi ? Non ! M'exclamai-je en reposant ma fourchette, vois-tu je m'étais installée dans la réserve

- Planquée, murmura Marlène un petit sourire aux lèvres

- Quelque chose comme ça, avouais-je, je devais retrouver Regulus

- Retrouver Regulus ? »

Bon d'accord, il est peut-être vrai que je ne m'y prenais peut-être pas de la bonne manière en énumérant les ennemis des maraudeurs avec qui j'avais discuté cet après-midi.

« Attends, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas qu'un hasard ? Lança James

- Tu l'attendais ? Questionna Perter surpris

- Il m'a proposée de m'aider dans mes recherches, avouai-je en haussant les épaules, et puis il se trouve que Rogue est passé par là et du coup nous avons légèrement discuté !

- Remus ? Tu connais un sort autre que l'impérium, qui nous permettrait de contrôler cette énergumène ? Ou plutôt juste de la retenir... s'exaspéra James en plongeant son visage dans ses mains en mimant le désespoir

- Je crois que même avec un impérium on n'y arriverait pas, ricana Peter qui continuait de manger avec appétit, et puis, je vous signale qu'elle est encore en vie. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ? Severus ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, il ne serait pas capable de s'en prendre à elle, et j'avoue que même si j'ai des doutes sur Regulus, s'il avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal ou s'il était tout simplement du côté des Serpentards, pourquoi est-ce que la dernière fois il aurait demandé à Rosier d'arrêter ? »

Lily acquiesça en croisant les bras, affirmant : « Je suis d'accord avec Peter, et pour ce qui est de Rogue, il a peut-être de mauvaises fréquentation mais je ne pense pas... » Elle sembla hésiter, dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse s'installa, après un soupir pour se redonner confiance elle reprit : « je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant ou capable de faire le moindre mal ».

Sirius ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec les arguments que mes deux camarades venaient d'exposer, pourtant il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de finir son assiette, après avoir préalablement jeté ce qu'elle contenait anciennement.

La soirée se passa comme la veille, mais cette fois après m'être douchée, je m'installai sur le lit avec les filles qui discutaient en pyjama sous les sourires d'Emy et Alice.

Je me tournai vers la rousse et lui demandai : « Je ne voudrais surtout pas être indiscrète, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Severus Rogue ? »

Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait tel un poisson ses lèvres, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue elle finit par murmurer : « C'est un ami d'enfance

- Vous avez l'air plutôt éloigné pour des amis d'enfance ! » Ricanai-je faussement en fermant les yeux alors que je m'allongeais au pied du matelas profitant de l'instant de calme.

J'étais au courant qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de fréquentations mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que lui continuait de l'aimer autant ? Il était vrai qu'elle semblait adorable et avait tendance à avoir ce petit côté sérieux craquant, mais comment rester après autant de temps amoureux de la même personne ? N'était-ce tout simplement pas merveilleux ?

« Severus, reprit Lily, nous avons eu quelques désaccords

- Ce gars est un idiot, souffla Emy en peignant ses longs cheveux châtains, le lit que tu as emprunté n'a pas toujours été vide ! »

Lorsqu'elle dit ça, les filles baissèrent les yeux et semblèrent retomber dans des pensées peu agréables.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je

- Mary MacDonald, commença Alice, elle est partie il y a deux ans, suite à de petits problèmes avec Mulciber, un élève qui à l'époque était en septième année avec Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black et d'autres crétins dans le style. Elle était d'ascendance moldue, le groupe des Serpentards s'est acharné sur elle. Même si les professeurs se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose et qu'ils tentaient de l'aider, elle n'a pas voulu les dénoncer elle avait peur qu'il y ait encore plus de représailles contre sa famille même... Et...

- Et aucun, lança Lily les larmes aux yeux, aucun de tous les Serpentards n'a essayé de faire quoi que ce soit... Ce n'était qu'une « sang de bourbe ». Et lorsque je me suis rendue compte que Severus traiterait les personnes comme moi... Avec le même mépris... Et lorsqu'il m'a insultée... Bref... Je ne préfère pas en parler... »

Elle essuya maladroitement ses larmes du revers de la main, alors que Marlène avait passé une main réconfortante dans son dos pour l'encourager. Après une longue respiration elle dit : « Bon ! Passons à autre chose ! Allons dormir la journée de demain est encore longue ! Surtout qu'on a Anne à surveiller !

- Ho, non soufflais-je en plongeant mon visage dans la couette, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de la menace serpentarde, n'est-ce pas ? Remarque Alice en grimaçant, j'espère que tu ne l'apprendras pas à tes dépens.

- Peut-être ! En attendant je vais me faire surveiller par mon lit si vous voulez bien !

- Dites les filles, on organise un tour de garde pour vérifier qu'elle ne se faufile pas hors de son lit cette nuit ? Demanda Emy qui s'était redressée sur ses deux pieds pour se précipiter vers son lit en évitant un maximum de rester en contact avec le sol glacé, la faisant se déplacer avec un étrange déhanché charmant.

- Ho non, attachez-moi au lit mais pas ça ! » Suppliais-je en faisant mine de me mettre à genoux.

Lily se leva, bien droite, sa baguette en main se tourna vers la porte et la verrouilla d'un simple sort.

Après un sourire fier, elle ouvrit sa table de chevet et y rangea soigneusement son bout de bois.

« Et bien voilà, pas de problème ! Elle ne sortira pas ! » Dit-elle simplement alors que son sourire s'agrandissait dévoilant ses dents régulières et blanches.

Je lui répondis par un petit rire nerveux et m'installai dans mon lit en tentant de me cacher derrière mes rideaux pour qu'elle détache son regard de moi. Elle semblait bel et bien prête à me surveiller !

Allongée sur le ventre, la tête au niveau de mes pieds pour observer les filles qui se préparaient à se coucher. Lily avait du mal à garder son regard braqué sur moi, puisqu'elle semblait réviser quelque chose sur son épais bouquin et j'en profitais pour lui tirer la langue dès qu'elle ne regardait pas, se qu'elle remarqua bien vite et me répondit pas une grimace que je n'aurais pas pensé possible sur son joli visage.

Marlène, allongée sur le dos les bras en croix, lisait attentivement l'ouvrage qui lévitait juste au-dessus d'elle dont les pages se tournaient sous ses ordres. Magie très intéressante que j'aurais apprécié de connaitre pour le dernier tome d'Harry Potter ! Adieu les maux de bras !

Emy bricolait une petite potion sur sa table de chevet tout en laissant passer sur son visage des expressions plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Alice la regardait faire, en s'endormant peu à peu étouffant de temps en temps un bâillement.

De nouveau tout se passait comme dans un monde normal, avec des gens normaux. Sans fermer les rideaux et après m'être glissé sous mes couettes, je continuai de les observer jusqu'à ce que la quiétude m'assaille et que je me laisse tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Finalement je n'étais pas si mal ici


	33. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte rester ici

**Merci encore à ma gentille correctrice qui est rapide et formidablement efficace ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Erza Robin : **_Merci encore ! :D Me suis bien marrée en l'imaginant s'étouffer Je suis cruelle !_

**Lily01 :** _En effet très chère correctrice, vive les poneys ! Et je suis tellement contente que tu craques sur Drago !_

**Dragomionne :** _Ho oui ma quiche je serais fan ! J'aimerais vraiment y aller ! x) Faut que tu me dises comment tu trouves ce chapitre x) j'espère que tu vas l'aimer, spécial dédicace wesh ! _**  
**

* * *

Tentant de calmer son cœur, Christelle fixait la porte de la maison avec autant d'appréhension que si elle se préparait à se jeter sous les roues d'un bus... Et en comparaison se jeter sous un bus était certainement moins désagréable, que de faire connaissance avec la joyeuse famille de mangemorts qui habitaient sous le toit du manoir Malfoy.

Avant d'abandonner les trois Griffondors, Christelle avait demandé le déluminateur pour pouvoir les rejoindre, ainsi que le bout de miroir qu'Harry avait conservé dans la pochette d'Hagrid. Ainsi, armée des deux objets magiques qui devaient lui permettre de survivre au plan fou qu'elle avait mis en place, elle suivit Drago et ils avaient transplané devant l'immense porte d'entrée.

Le plus étrange était que Drago semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle, il avait pourtant répété plusieurs fois les paroles qu'il devait annoncer à sa mère, et alors qu'il les murmurait une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer sur tout allait bien, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul et Drago bégaya : « Je... Bon..Bonsoir ». Christelle reconnu la femme qui était apparue lors de la destruction de l'horcruxe, mais sa peau n'était pas parfaite, à certains endroits et l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur ses traits, montrait qu'elle était vivante et non la reproduction hasardeuse d'un objet magique.

« Madame, dit Christelle en affichant son plus beau sourire, je me nomme Christelle Duruisseau, je suis une élève de Serdaigle à Poudlard, nous étions partis faire des recherches avec Drago pendant les vacances et un léger contre temps nous a empêché de revenir avant noël ».

La femme la regardait de ses yeux sombres, l'inquiétude avait laissé place à l'incompréhension et elle demanda : « Duruisseau... Je... »

Elle semblait se perdre dans ses réflexions et finalement elle se tourna vers son fils et poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, Crabbe et Goyle m'ont averti, mais tu aurais pu envoyer un hibou ».

Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais sa voix resta bloquée, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement poli de tête alors que sa mère s'écartait du seuil de la porte, pour les laisser rentrer. Elle ne détacha pourtant pas son regard suspicieux de Christelle.

Une fois passé le petit hall, ils traversèrent un long couloir sans fenêtre dont les murs étaient recouverts de peintures qui les saluèrent poliment. Ils franchirent la première porte sur la droite et entrèrent dans un grand salon, dont la cheminée crépitait sagement, tandis qu'un homme à la stature imposante buvait tranquillement -ce qui devait être de la tisane - assit sur un fauteuil face au foyer.

Christelle retint un rire en reconnaissant l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs-blond, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé Lucius Malfoy en train de siroter une petite tisane. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'auriculaire tendu et il avait tout d'une bourgeoise.

Une silhouette dans le coin de la pièce attira son regard, une femme dont le blanc des yeux brillaient dans le noir, ses cheveux noirs frisés tombaient sur son visage, alors qu'elle se tenait légèrement courbée, tenant ses mains derrière son dos tripotant le rideau qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle scrutait Christelle en se léchant les lèvres puis un immense sourire naquit sur celles-ci, un sourire terrifiant alors qu'elle se secouait dans d'étrange mouvement, souffrant sans aucun doute de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs.

« Et bien... Souffla-t-elle sans s'écarter de son coin d'ombre, le fils prodige est rentré à la maison, Cissy ! »

Narcissa, qui se trouvait derrière les deux adolescents, lança un regard sombre et ne répondit même pas. Elle s'était tournée vers son mari, en espérant certainement une réaction de sa part. Mais il ne fit rien, continuant de boire sans se préoccuper du retour de son fils, qui avait pourtant disparu pendant quelques semaines.

Christelle déglutit devant tant de froideur et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le malaise dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre Serpentard, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis son retour chez lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise, toute cette confiance et cette fierté dont il faisait preuve en face des Griffondors avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit garçon inquiet de ce que pourraient dire ses parents.

Narcissa poussa un soupir et invita du regard Christelle et Drago à la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine et Drago se laissa tomber sur une des chaises tandis que sa mère s'installait en face de lui, après avoir donné des ordres à un petit elfe de maison.

Alors que la conversation commençait, Christelle détailla l'étrange créature du regard avec admiration et compassion, de petite taille avec de grandes oreilles étranges il n'était vêtu que d'un haillon défraichi blanc-gris et la prudence avec laquelle il s'affairait indiquait sa peur d'un reproche en cas d'erreur.

« Que cherchais-tu, Drago ? » lança Narcissa en pointant ses deux iris sombres sur son fils qui détourna le regard comme gêné.

Christelle s'apprêta à répondre à sa place mais sa mère l'en empêcha d'un geste de main autoritaire. Elle semblait prête à attendre, n'importe quoi mais elle atteindrait la réponse, et une réponse qui viendrait de son fils.

« Je cherchais un moyen d'arranger les choses, avoua-t-il, dans la bibliothèque j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui appartenait à l'un de vos cousins ».

Christelle tilta lorsqu'elle entendit le vouvoiement, étonnée elle scruta le jeune homme et sa mère qui semblaient séparés sentimentalement par une plaque de glace terrible. C'était difficilement imaginable que sa mère ira jusqu'à trahir le seigneur des ténèbres pour lui et qu'il avait été obligé d'utiliser un sort, qui l'envoyait dans un autre monde pour sauver sa mère, alors qu'ils avaient plus l'air d'être deux étrangers.

« Un de mes cousins ? S'étonna-t-elle en se massant nerveusement les mains, mais du quel parles-tu ?

- Regulus Black, il me semble ».

Les yeux noirs de Narcissa Black s'agrandir brutalement, elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle encaissait un coup. A présent ses doigts s'agitaient rapidement sur la surface plane de la table, alors que ses pupilles parcouraient le tour de la pièce indiquant qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement.

Agacée, elle se redressa et fit le tour de la table, croisant les bras, les relâchant le long de son corps, s'arrêtant, reprenant sa marche, et ce pendant quelques interminables minutes.

Drago se tourna vers Christelle dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort, elle se mordillait les lèvres et esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua que le regard gris étaient posé sur elle. Se voulant rassurante elle joua de ses lèvres en espérant qu'il y lirait : « Tout va bien ».

Narcissa cessa son manège, se tenant droite face aux deux adolescents elle questionna Drago : « C'est pour ça que cette fille est là ?

- Je, pardon ? Lança Drago plus étonné que jamais

- Le seul livre appartenant à Regulus que je posséde c'est... »

Portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle semblait fulminer. Finalement s'adressant à Christelle, elle cracha : « Qu'est-ce que veulent les Duruisseau ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre votre acharnement, avoua Christelle en aillant la sensation d'avancer sur des œufs

- Tu n'as aucun rapport avec Cette Duruisseau ?

- Cette Duruisseau ? Répéta la jeune fille en attendant plus d'information

- Celle qui a travaillé avec Regulus avant qu'il ne disparaisse ! Cette sale gamine ! »

La dernière insulte semblait sortir du fond du cœur et Narcissa paraissait avoir dit plus pour elle-même que pour Christelle.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla la femme en étouffant un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle se laissait aller sur sa chaise.

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout...

- C'est un soulagement... »

Oui en effet, et c'était flagrant ! Pensa Christelle en détachant son regard de cette femme pour se tourner vers Drago, espérant y trouver une quelconque réponse mais il semblait aussi perdu que lui.

« Et tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce livre ? Lança-t-elle

- Pas vraiment, Christelle m'a aidé, mais nous avons eu un problème avec un sort !

- Ho oui, le sort... Tu as réussi à le lancer ?

- Non, dit-il du tac au tac

- Je vois... C'est regrettable... souffla-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, je n'ai moi non plus jamais réussi à le réaliser, alors qu'il semblait intéressant, vraiment intéressant... »

Cette femme était au courant du sort, et elle avait tenté de l'utiliser ? Mais pourquoi n'y était-elle pas parvenue ? Et qui était cette Duruisseau qu'elle semblait haïr ?

« Drago, l'aile droite est habitée par le Lord, ta chambre n'a pas changé, tu pourras proposer une chambre à notre invitée... Mais que cela soit bien clair entre nous, c'est la dernière fois que tu invites quelqu'un sans mon consentement.

- Bien, mère ». dit-il simplement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il s'était redressé et s'éloignait à présent, sans même lancer un dernier regard à celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Se précipitant derrière lui, Christelle n'osa pas parler tant elle était absorbée dans la contemplation de l'intérieur incroyablement sinistre du manoir.

Tous les tableaux, malgré leur animation, étaient ternes et représentaient des gens sans l'ombre d'un sourire, vêtus de couleurs sombres. Les murs étaient d'une couleur gris pâle et arboraient des boiseries sombres et classiques. Le planché était recouvert d'un long tapis bleu royal avec des bordures argentés mais sans la moindre décoration supplémentaire.

Il en était de même dans l'escalier qu'ils grimpèrent et la décoration était identique à l'étage.

Arrivé devant une porte qu'il ouvrit il indiqua : « C'est la chambre d'ami, je dors juste en face si tu as le moindre souci, surtout, reste bien silencieuse, ma mère ne parlera pas de ta présence mais si jamais le Lord l'apprend, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourra advenir, nous devons mettre notre plan en marche avant de nous faire voir... Compris ?

- Chef oui chef ! Dit-elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres accompagnant ses paroles d'un salut militaire

- Arrête de faire l'idiote, soupira-t-il malgré son visage fendu d'un sourire

- Pour ce qui est de ton grand cousin... Regulus, est-ce que tu pourras me montrer le livre, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle remarqua des trémolos d'inquiétude dans sa voix et le rassura en passant sa main sur son épaule : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonne pas en plein milieu de notre mission, je compte rester ici ».

* * *

Bon aller ! Même pour celles qui n'aiment pas Drago, il est trognon, non ? x)


	34. Il n'est pas né celui qui me fera du mal

Encore merci au travail de Liily01 sans qui vous n'auriez que des chapitres bourrés de fautes pas belles du tout ! :P 3 Merci correctrice !

Hoooo comme je jubile quand je lis vos commentaires ! J'adore vous voir chercher ! C'est tellement intéressant et motivant !

**Lovlieka : **_J'ai adoré ton commentaire *.*, ça m'a fait sautiller de voir que tu essayes de voir ce qu'il allait se passer :D ! je me trémousse, je me trémousse ! Héhéhéhé ! J'ai envie de vous embrouillez et en même temps ça donne déjà tellement mal à la tête que je vais éviter x) !_

**Erza Robin :** _On a envie de lui faire de gros câlins à mon petit Dragonou ? Trop meugnon ! 3 Merci de me suivre, c'est toujours si agréable de voir que tu continues toujours de me laisser un petit message mignon :)_

**Dragomione :** _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'arrive pas à m'imaginer Christelle autrement qu'en moumoune de Drago x) Ne lui fais pas trop de câlins n'ont plus, ça pourrait finir en inceste ! _

* * *

Encore à moitié endormie, une main soutenant mon menton pendant que l'autre levait difficilement la cuillère jusqu'à mes lèvres, je bâillais bruyamment récoltant une petite remontrance maternelle de la part de Lily : « Un peu de tenue Anne ! » dit-elle de sa jolie voix avec autant d'autorité qu'elle le pouvait, malgré le grand sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Peter était dans le même état que moi, me regardant de temps en temps pour échanger un regard blasé rempli de compassion qui disait : « je comprends... je comprends... » tandis qu'à nouveau je présentais mes amygdales aux personnes présentes.

« Et bien ? Lança Frank qui venait tout juste d'arriver et qui enjambait le banc pour s'asseoir, vous avez une tête de déterré, pourtant nous ne sommes pas encore dimanche !

- Dimanche ? Demandai-je en abandonnant ma cuillère

- Oui, c'est un truc que tu vas découvrir, me souffla Peter

- Après les sorties à pré-au-lard on organise une petite fête, m'expliqua James

- Et vous avez un endroit pour ne pas vous faire voir ? M'étonnais-je

- Notre dortoir, dit simplement Sirius en beurrant son toast

- Et vous y faites quoi ?

- Et bien, une petite fête, répéta simplement James

- Une petite fête ? Avec quoi, de la bière au beurre et des bonbons ? Ricanai-je

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends de la moquerie dans ta voix ? Maugréa Sirius en me lançant un regard noir, tu as quelque chose contre la bière au beurre ?

- Ho, non... Ca ne doit pas être très alcoolisé c'est bien... dis-je un petit sourire dans la voix

- James ? Déclara Sirius, je crois qu'elle est en train de se moquer !

- Je crois bien, affirma l'autre en regardant Patmol tristement, je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte.

- Ha ! Mais j'ai rien dis, moi, répliquai-je, ça doit être sympa !

- Sympa ? Répétèrent en chœur les deux faux frères, c'est sûr maintenant, elle se moque bien de nous. Emy ?

- Oui ? Murmura la nommée d'une petite voix timide en baissant les yeux lorsque les deux regards se posèrent sur elle

- Il faut que tu invites tous les membres du Drumpy, et propose aux autres aussi, mais en échange il faut qu'ils viennent avec quelque chose !

- Les membres du Drumpy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous... commençais-je alors qu'Emy avait perdu toute sa timidité et affichait à présent un grand sourire sadique, vision qui m'empêcha de parler plus

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! » Dit-elle en avalant rapidement son jus avant de se lever de table pour courir vers une autre.

Comme un oiseau, elle sautilla jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, discuta avec quelques personnes, disparu vers la table des Poufsouffles, parla plus longtemps avec l'un d'eux qui me semblait être Allan, l'étrange jeune homme des contes de fées que j'avais vu l'avant-veille, puis elle trottina jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, en se faisant toute petite, ne se rapprocha de personne mais semblait faire des gestes à une des jeunes filles qui la remarqua, écarquilla les yeux et baissa rapidement la tête avant de faire un petit mouvement d'acquiescement.

Emy se retourna vers la table des Griffondors, nous salua comme une artiste et sortit de la grande salle.

« Efficace, souffla Remus qui n'avait pas encore parlé de tout le petit déjeuner, et franchement, Sirius, James, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Et bien, quoi ? Demanda James en faisant une moue adorable dans le but de calmer Lily qui grimaçait étrangement

- Avec les histoires qui viennent de se passer, tu voudrais recommencer ? Dit-elle

- Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes, fit-il remarquer

- Le mois dernier, des Serpentards ont failli nous dénoncer !

- Et bien cette fois, elles feront plus attention, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment ! Lui expliqua-t-il puis il se tourna vers moi, tu vas voir, tu ne pourras plus te moquer de notre bière-au-beurre ».

Une fête non organisée à Poudlard ? Et ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait prendre en six ans de pratique, c'était quelque chose d'étonnant et je n'aurais jamais pensé que les professeurs laissent passer quelque chose comme ça.

En me tournant vers la table des professeurs mon regard tomba sur McGonagall qui me regardait intensément, inquiète, je détournai rapidement le regard mais revint rapidement sur elle lorsqu'elle se redressa pour se rapprocher de notre table.

Arrivée à ma place elle se pencha pour me dire de sa voix tremblotante : « Le professeur Shiederhood Moniqua vous accompagnera samedi au chemin de traverse pour vous aider dans vos achats, soyez à l'heure des départs pour Pré-au-lard ».

Chemin de traverse ?

Je sentais mon cœur s'affoler tandis qu'un sourire s'agrandissait sur mes lèvres, cet endroit où l'on trouvait : chaudron, animaux, baguettes ?

Ho mon dieu !

Je voulais une chouette ! Et un chien ! Et un chat ! Et...

« Ma pauvre, me souffla Alice avec une grimace inquiète sur le visage

- Pardon ? Désenchantai-je en la regardant

- Le professeur Shiederhood, professeur de DCFM... C'est un monstre ! S'exclama Sirius en prenant son visage entre ses mains

- Tu exagères, soupira Remus, elle n'est pas très souple mais c'est un professeur admirable !

- Je tiens à te faire remarquer que Mcgonagall à l'air d'être une joyeuse pochtronne à côté de Miss Moniqua, dit Franck en fixant le professeur de métamorphose qui se réinstallait sur sa chaise, la bouche pincée et son air sérieux ancré sur son visage.

- C'est celle toute à droite » m'informa James

Elle se trouvait en bout de table, légèrement éloignée des autres professeurs, ses yeux étaient rivés sur son livre devant sa tasse de café. Se tenant bien droite, elle tournait les pages du bout des doigts, d'une manière étrangement élégante. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, ses cheveux étaient accrochés en chignon banane parfait sans la moindre mèche s'en échappant. Ils avaient une teinte d'un noir incroyable même si ceux partant des tempes avaient pris une couleur blanche.

Sa peau était pâle et pourtant on percevait d'étrange ligne un peu plus sombre, l'une passant sous ses yeux coupant horizontalement son visage, l'autre parfaitement perpendiculaire à la précédente partant du haut de son sourcil gauche puis redescendant jusqu'au milieu de sa joue.

Des cicatrices ?

« C'était une ancienne aurore, m'apprit Marlène dont le regard avec du suivre le mien, elle s'est arrêtée après avoir été sévèrement blessée par un groupe de mangemort.

- Enfin... murmura Peter en s'avança sur la table pour me chuchoter : ils étaient cinq contre elle, elle a passé cinq mois à St-Mangouste après ça, mais... Elle les avait TOUS tués ».

Lentement je reposai mon regard sur elle. Alors que quelques secondes avant elle paraissait être une femme élégante et distinguée, je percevais à présent dans sa manière d'être les détails qui m'avaient échappés.

Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards sombres dans la salle, comme à la recherche d'une ombre, ses doigts quittaient les pages de son livre pour venir se poser sur sa baguette installée à la vue de tous sur la table.

« Après peut-être que lorsqu'elle n'est pas dans le rôle du professeur, elle peut être très aimable, fit remarquer Lily

- Attends, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on lui a demandé de s'occuper de notre petite Anne? Lança Marlène

- Hum ? » Maugréa la rousse en haussant un sourcil.

Marlène finit son assiette et s'essuya les mains alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à expliquer, cherchant méticuleusement ses mots : « Anne a été attaqué par des mangemorts, non ? Qui sait si elle n'est pas encore recherchée ? Et puis, je suis sure que Dumbledore doit avoir du mal à tenir Madame Shiederhood, déjà qu'elle a du mal à ne pas partir trop loin durant les cours, alors il lui a trouvé une bonne mission à faire, afin qu'elle puisse se défouler les jambes ».

Cette femme était à la recherche d'action, après avoir arrêté son travail pour blessures graves ? Elle risquait plutôt de s'ennuyer avec moi puisque je ne risquais - potentiellement -rien une fois en dehors de Poudlard et loin des Serpentards qui eux me voulaient réellement du mal.

« Stressant, me dit Peter avec un petit sourire, ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir que tu as peut-être des mangemorts qui te suivent ? Tu n'as pas peur que ces personnes ne te tuent ? Ou te torturent ? Ou détruisent ta vie ? »

Lily lui envoya un coup de coude qui dû être douloureux car il se pencha sur le table en gémissant. « Meurs en silence » conseilla-t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'esquissai un sourire en poussant à la réponse que je m'apprêtais à lui donner.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, répondis-je à Peter alors qu'il redressait légèrement la tête pour pouvoir me voir, tu sais après tout, le gars qui arrivera à foutre ma vie en l'air n'est pas encore né ! »


	35. Maman de remplacement

**Merci à liily01 pour sa correction et ses gentils commentaires motivants 3 :)**

**Erza Robin** :_En effet :P j'en suis assez fière :) merci de me suivre :) à demain :D_

**Lovlieka :** _C'est ex-ac-te-ment ça ! Le blondinet à l'origine de tous ses maux n'est pas encore né ! x) Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je n'ai pas arrêté de bâiller en décrivant Anne x) Et encore maintenant dès que j'y repense... x) le bâillement est communicatif ? Nooooon !_

**Jujupayne34 :** _Haaa :D je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu veuilles continuer à la lire :D ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture ! Ce chapitre va te faire craquer sur tu adores le petit Dragounet :P Profite bien ! _

* * *

Drago avait refermé la porte de la chambre d'ami derrière elle, et maintenant après plusieurs semaines constamment en compagnie de gens, elle se retrouvait réellement seule.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'il se trouvait juste derrière cette porte, un peu plus loin dans sa propre chambre, mais ça lui semblait être des kilomètres.

Se laissant tomber sur le matelas mou, elle scruta le plafond décoré de boiseries blanches. Il n'y avait que les battements de son cœur et sa propre respiration, pas celles d'autres personnes.

Seule.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Fermant doucement les yeux, elle profita de la douceur des draps, de leur agréable odeur, puis elle se redressa et s'avança vers la petite porte entrouverte, qui donnait sur une salle de bain petite mais distinguée.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle hésita. Oserait-elle allumer l'eau pour le plaisir de se laver réellement sans l'aide de sort ? Et si des gens l'entendaient, si jamais Drago décidait de lui rendre visite maintenant ?

Finalement elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la plomberie glacée et tourna lentement l'un des boutons à la forme étrange. Récupérant de l'eau tiède dans le creux de ses paumes, elle s'en aspergea le visage, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Finalement, après avoir bouché le siphon, elle posa ses pieds au fond de la baignoire alors que l'eau se remplissait rapidement. Retirant son pantalon, puis finalement toutes ses affaires. Son corps frémissait de délice alors qu'il lui semblait que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle parvenait à se détendre.

Elle était seule, pas de bruit, pas de murmures, pas de respiration, mise à part ses propres sons. Seule, réellement seule. Pas à quatre sous une tente malgré la taille impressionnante de celle-ci.

Laissant glisser sa tête jusqu'à l'eau, plongeant son visage dans l'eau presque bouillante, retirant cette sensation de saleté qu'aucun sort n'était parvenu à faire disparaitre. Se redressant, avec un soupir de bien-être, elle attrapa l'une des fioles qui se trouvaient sur le côté. Une grimace sur les lèvres, elle hésita un petit moment avant de se décider, qu'elle était libre d'utiliser tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans cette pièce.

Après s'être lavée et aspergée de tout ce qu'elle considérait comme utilisable, elle se rendit dans la chambre et se blottit dans le lit, profitant de la douce odeur de lavande des draps propres et doux. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un soupir plus tard, elle se laissa aller dans les limbes du sommeil.

Drago s'était lui aussi lavé, assit sur son lit, le dos vouté, son visage reposait dans les paumes de ses mains. Malgré ses paupières closes et le calme qui se lisait sur ses trais fiers, en lui se déroulait une véritable tempête.

Il était chez lui en sécurité, sa mère allait bien.

Il avait encore le choix d'abandonner l'idée d'aider Potter et ses complices, il pouvait retourner sa veste, rester avec le groupe des vainqueurs... Après tout, il avait bien lu dans le livre que le Lord tuait Harry Potter, non ? Si jamais Voldemort gagnait, alors comment pourrait-il expliquer sa traitrise ? Et si le Lord était déjà au courant qu'il était celui qui avait détruit le médaillon ?

Ce médaillon... Comment avait-il fait pour connaitre ses craintes ? Pourquoi le groupe des Griffondors avaient-ils tant voulu le détruire ? Quels étaient ces horcruxes dont ils ne cessaient de lui rabattre les oreilles ?

Il était encore temps pour lui de laisser tomber, Christelle avait prévu son plan, elle pourrait se débrouiller sans lui... De toute manière comment est-ce qu'il pourrait partir du manoir, une fois qu'elle serait en possession du gobelin ?

Que dirait sa mère lorsque la personne qu'il venait de ramener se sauverait avec le gobelin ?

Avec un soupir il se laissa tomber sur ses oreilles, posa sa main sur ses yeux. Peut-être que s'il s'endormait, il finirait par se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Peut-être que tout redeviendrait normal, Poudlard, ils finiraient simplement leur année, Dumbledore serait toujours en vie, il n'y aurait jamais eu de seigneur des ténèbres. Il aurait continué d'embêter Potter pour son bon plaisir.

« Potter » souffla-t-il avec un ton désespéré.

Cet individu qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un idiot, un faux-saint, surfant sur sa célébrité pour être prétentieux... Et finalement après ces quelques semaines passées avec lui, comment pouvait-il encore dire qu'il était prétentieux ? Il était dépassé par les évènements, aussi désespéré que lui...

Finalement ils étaient tout simplement dans la même merde.

Posant sa main sur son front, il se massa douloureusement les tempes, une grimace toujours sur le visage.

Dans la même merde, mais pas du même côté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il avait toujours pensé que la moindre de ses actions, depuis sa sixième année, permettrait de sauver sa famille de l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait au-dessus d'eux. Le moindre de ses faux pas pouvait tuer ses parents...

Et maintenant ? Maintenant il permettait à l'une des camarades d'Harry Potter de pénétrer chez lui ? Pour qu'elle puisse aider l'élu à accomplir la putain de prophétie ?!

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien avec lui ! Il était en train de foutre en l'air tout son travail !

Dans un mouvement rageur, il s'était redressé et s'appuya lascivement contre la porte de sa chambre. Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils pour retenir les larmes. Il paniquait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Trois petits coups frappés à sa porte le ramena à la réalité. Essuyant rapidement ses larmes et reprenant son air fier il lança de sa voix la moins tremblante : « Oui ? »

Doucement, dans un léger grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. Christelle rentra, penaude. Ses cheveux étaient humides et frisaient, elle se mordillait les lèvres comme à son habitude. Hésitante elle demanda : « Je me sentais un peu seule, on pourrait peut-être discuter un peu ? »

Cette phrase, prononcée avec cette petite voix douce brisa l'anxiété dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Il sentit même son visage se détendre et un sourire fendre ses lèvres. Il referma la porte derrière elle et l'invita à s'installer sur l'un des petits fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce.

Restant sur son lit et lui dit : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens seule ?

- ça va faire des semaines que ma vie est bercée par le bruit ambiant des autres, j'ai trouvé ça stressant, alors que j'allais m'endormir, le manque de bruit m'a réveillé !

- ça c'est étonnant » souffla-t-il en s'allongeant dans un bâillement.

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait c'est vrai qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il y avait du bruit autour de lui. Toutes ses petites choses qui le sortaient continuellement de ses pensées sombres. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsque son lit pencha.

Christelle s'y était installé et attrapa le polochon pour le séparer en deux : « Voilà, comme ça pas de risque que tu ne te jettes sur moi

- Pardon ? Moi me jeter sur toi ? C'est toi qui me dévorais du regard, je devrais plutôt craindre de t'avoir là si proche alors que tu pourrais me faire plein de choses effroyables.

- Pleiiins de choses effroyables, répéta-t-elle un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Ha ! Non ! Je ne te ferais rien. Je suis contre l'inceste.

- L'inceste ? Répéta-t-il surpris alors qu'il dégageait le traversin pour la regarder dans les yeux, comment ça ?

- Hé ben quoi ? Ria-t-elle en affichant un grand sourire tendre fendant ses joues de ses deux jolies fossettes.

- Nous serions de la même famille et je ne serais même pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant baigner dans ce bonheur qui rayonnait d'elle

- J'aime à me considérer comme une seconde maman !

- Quoi ? Tu n'y es vraiment pas ! » S'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Non vraiment ? Une mère ? Elle n'avait rien d'une mère !

Il laissa son regard se plonger dans le sien.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien...

Durant ces longues semaines, elle était celle qui lui avait permis de se mettre en confiance, et de donner cette confiance à Potter et Granger. Elle avait toujours eu des sourires et des gestes tendres à son attention, alors même qu'il lui avait fait du mal, alors qu'elle devrait le détester, elle s'était contentée d'oublier les mauvaises choses et elle continuait de le soutenir, le rassurant lorsqu'il s'inquiétait, et même en le protégeant de son corps lors du combat contre Nagini...

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle le séduisait mais maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il lisait son regard doux et généreux, il était impossible qu'il pense d'elle de cette manière. Il trouvait même cela répugnant de l'imaginer dans son lit pour une autre raison que parler ou rire.

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort ?

Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère. Pour sa mère il avait toujours été obligé d'être parfait, il s'inquiétait de tout, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais jamais elle ne se serait permis de le montrer de peur de ne pas respecter l'étiquette.

Il ricana tout seul et murmura à Christelle : « Une maman de remplacement ? Franchement ? Tu n'as pas mieux ? »


	36. Je l'aurai !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction, je vous rappelle que sans elle vous auriez des textes bourrés de fautes à vous en faire saigner les yeux. **

**Lovlieka :**_Du coup, tu me fais bâiller aussi en parlement de bâillement...C'est étrange j'ai l'impression que c'est un cercle vicieux, n'allons-nous donc jamais nous en sortir ?! Je suis contente que tu les trouves meugnons, après tout c'est le but ! Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute :3 ! J'espère que tu as pu te prendre un bain, hier ;) pour le plaisir de se détendre ! A bientôt ! :)_ je l'espère :D

**Erza Robin :**_3 oui en effet c'est trop meugnon :) Merci de me suivre_ !

**Dragomionne :**_Une petite maman pour le drago et une ! :P :3 Lui ne sera jamais méchant avec toi. "un Drago s'est un jeune homme, séduisant, sexy, et secret. Torturé, n'ayant jamais connu l'amour, il n'attend que votre tendresse, Drago un personnage d'exception :3 English Quality !" _

* * *

« Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il a utilisé la technique de la Sinusite adroite alors même qu'on n'était pas en hivers. Doncs bon tu imagines bien que je l'ai tout de suite remarqué et du coup je lui ai fait le French conversation, enchainé par la technique du Pefslect en colère et le gars était complètement déstabilisé ! C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à chopper le vif d'or et faire gagner la compétition aux Griffondors ! » Termina ENFIN James tout fier de lui.

Il était seize heures, et depuis plus d'une heure, mon surveillant de cette tranche horaire me parlait de quidditch avec toutes les techniques et le pataquès qui m'était tout à fait inconnu... Heureusement qu'il parlait avec motivation et gestes pour me permettre de comprendre un minimum son monologue mais malgré tout je n'en pouvais plus. Si jamais il me reparlait, ne serait-ce que de la technique du Souaffle enragé, de la danse de l'hippogriffe en tenue hawaïenne, alors je promettais de le tuer, doucement... A petit feu !

La porte de salle commune s'ouvrit sur Lily et Remus qui discutaient joyeusement. La rousse esquissa un merveilleux sourire et s'installa à côté de son tendre pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Alors votre après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Quidditch, maugréai-je en me laissant tomber sur le tapis avec désespoir

- Où sont passés les autres ? Sirius n'était pas avec vous ?

- Si, soufflai-je, au début, mais monsieur est allé à la bibliothèque sous mon conseil !

- A la bibliothèque ? Reprirent en chœur Lily et Remus des plus surpris

- Ha, non ! Pas pour ce que vous croyez ! S'empressa de répliquer James, Alexandra avait une pause, et on l'a vu passer dans les couloirs pour aller à la bibliothèque, et Anne a conseillé à Sirius d'y aller pour faire mine de travailler.

- J'espère pour lui qu'il sera capable de détacher son regard d'elle, sinon il va faire foirer le plan, dis-je en m'étirant comme un chat

- La technique de l'indifférence ? Me demanda Lily avec un petit sourire en coin

- En effet ! Lui répondis-je toute fière de moi.

- Normalement toutes les filles tombent dans ses bras lorsqu'il ne fait pas attention à elle, et il est sûr de les avoir si jamais il leur prête un semblant d'attention, mais c'est vrai qu'étant donné ce qu'il a fait à Alexandra, elle ne risque pas de le voir du même œil, alors s'il se la joue discret pendant quelque temps ça pourrait fonctionner, acquiesça Lily en hochant la tête, c'est une bonne idée

- Je sais, je sais, je suis incroyable ! » Ricanai-je en m'étalant bras en croix sur le tapis.

Le soir, alors que nous sortions de la grande salle pour rejoindre les dortoirs, une main m'attrapa, m'extirpant à mon groupe sans même qu'ils ne le remarquent, tant ils étaient absorbés dans leur discussion centrée sur Sirius, Alexandra et l'art de la séduction !

Malheureusement pour moi, la personne qui venait de m'enlever à cette horrible conversation était un Serpentard, heureusement pour moi c'était un de ceux que je considérais comme alliés.

« Regulus ? Demandai-je simplement avec une fausse pointe de fierté, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tu n'es pas revenue aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il avec une mine presque déçue.

- Ho, je te manquais ? » M'exclamais-je peut-être avec trop d'enthousiasme

Il esquissa un de ses merveilleux sourires en coin et dit le rire dans la voix : « Bien sûr, toi et tes idées farfelues sont la lueur de mes journées

- Je fais mine de ne pas avoir compris l'ironie, le prévins-je en haussant des épaules, et donc du coup je suis très contente de t'avoir manqué

- Non, plus sérieusement... reprit-il, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé hier. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi est-ce que tu prenais tant à cœur ce sort, à quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait te servir et comment peux-tu être sure qu'il existe ?

- ça fait beaucoup de questions, le fis-je remarquer, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup auxquelles je peux te répondre, mais peut-être que nous pourrions en reparler lorsqu'on en saura plus... »

Je fus coupée par l'arrivée rapide et efficace d'une tornade de rouge et or. Sirius se tenant entre moi et Regulus avec un air agressif qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait serré les poings et montrait les dents comme un chien de chasse, prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule et demandai d'une voix calme : « Peut-être que tu pourras te montrer un peu moins quiche et me laisser terminer ma conversation avec mon ami ».

Bon d'accord, encore une fois les mots employés n'étaient sans aucun doute pas les bons ! Mais au moins j'avais utilisé une voix mielleuse, ça compensait ?

« Quiche ? Murmura Regulus les sourcils froncés alors que Sirius se tournait vers moi passant son énervement d'une cible à l'autre

- Comment est-ce que tu peux parler de lui comme un ami ? En fait tu te fiches bien des avertissements que l'on peut te donner ? Tu fonces tête baissée dans les pires emmerdes possibles ?

- Pour l'instant... commençai-je

- Ne parle même pas ! » Me coupa-t-il en m'attrapant la main pour me faire continuer ma route

Je n'avais qu'un envie, me dégager de sa poigne et faire un scandale, mais mon regard croisa celui de Regulus qui hocha négativement de la tête m'indiquant que c'était peine perdue. De toute manière que Sirius le veule ou non, je pourrais toujours retrouver son frère dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

Alors que nous remontions les escaliers, il poussa un soupir frustré et se tourna vers moi. Je fus d'abord surprise par cette expression inquiète qu'il affichait. M'attrapant par les deux épaules, il plongea son regard dans le mien et me dit : « Je sais que mon frère n'est pas un monstre, je suis son frère, mais... Mais je connais les idées qui sont les siennes et s'il apprend certaines choses sur toi, je ne sais pas s'il continuera d'agir de la même manière, je préfère que tu ne te lies pas trop à lui.

- Des choses sur moi ? Répétai-je incrédule

- Le frère de mon grand-père était Cracmol, il a été renié de la famille, la seule chose qu'il reste de lui c'est un morceau de toile brulée, personne ne parle de lui. Regulus partage les idées de mes parents et ceux de tous les sangs purs.

- Je ne pense pas que Regulus soit un idiot, dis-je simplement en me dégageant d'un mouvement d'épaule, il est tout à fait capable de faire la part des choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne le connais que depuis une petite semaine ! S'exclama-t-il, je connais mon frère depuis des années, je connais ma famille depuis des années

- Et ce dont tu t'inquiètes, c'est que je fasse amie-ami avec ton frère et que finalement il m'abandonne en apprenant qui je suis ? Ricanais-je, toi non plus tu ne me connais pas encore, ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait me faire du mal. Par contre sache une chose, je n'aime pas que l'on m'empêche d'agir comme je le veux ! »

Je me retournai simplement après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir et repris ma route l'air de rien sans plus lui adresser le moindre mot.

Je voulais qu'il prenne mon mutisme pour de la bouderie, mais je savais bien que c'était parce que que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait peut-être raison, peut-être que Regulus me laisserait tomber, mais j'étais sure d'une chose - comme je l'avais dit - ce n'était pas un idiot. Si jamais mes recherches l'intéressaient, il continuerait de venir vers moi, malgré ma soi-disant cracmolite-aïgue.

Enfin... Peut-être qu'au fond de moi je me contentais de l'espérer...

J'étais déçue par mon propre comportement, me disputer avec Sirius alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger... C'était idiot, je n'étais qu'une idiote...

Avec une grimace ancrée sur le visage, alors que nous remontions les marches, tous les deux, seuls, je lui attrapai le bras et lui forçai à me faire face. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que moi par cet acte, je murmurai : « Je te suis reconnaissante, vraiment. D'essayer de prendre soin de moi. Mais je ne crois pas que ton frère soit un futur mangemort assidu ».

Le sourire tendre et triste qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres me fendit le cœur, posa sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et souffla : « Je connais mon frère, je sais qu'il tient à cœur les idées de mes parents, et même si parfois je pense qu'il finira comme ses ainés de la maison serpentard, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il ne fasse pas ça. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. ».

Retirant sa main, qu'il fourra dans sa poche, il reprit sa marche.

Il s'inquiétait.

Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère. Après tout il le connaissait, bien mieux que moi. D'après les écrits de J-K Rowling, Regulus n'était pas un garçon méchant, traitant avec respect les elfes de maisons et prêt à affronter Voldemort en volant son horcruxe, et d'après ce que je voyais de lui, il n'avait rien des idiots de Serpentards qui m'avaient agressée pour un simple « Fémur de Homard ». Sirius devait le savoir et peut-être qu'étant plus jeune les deux garçons s'étaient très bien entendus.

« C'est mignon, lançai-je en le rattrapant

- De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il

- l'amour que tu portes à ton frère, répondis-je simplement avec un petit haussement d'épaule

- Pff... Amour, tu vas trop loin je pense ! » Se défendit-il simplement une petite grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Qu'importe ces histoires avec Sirius et son frère, à présent ce qui m'importait était que Regulus avait accepté de reprendre les recherches avec moi ! Et avec plus de sérieux !

Et puisque demain, Lily et Remus seraient avec moi pour l'après-midi, je pourrais rejoindre mon ami Serpentard à la réserve sans m'inquiéter que les deux rouges et or ne me suivent et m'empêchent de parler avec lui !

Je l'aurai ! J'aurai ce sort ! Je retrouverai Christelle et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !


	37. Bon bah, on n'a pas une mission nous ?

**Merci pour la correction Liily01 :D  
**

Merci à **Liily01** et **Erza Robin** pour leur gentil commentaire qui font toujours aussi plaisir :) (merci de me suivre :) )

**Lovelieka :** _J'avoue que personnellement j'aurais donné un énorme coup de boule à quiconque aurait agis de cette manière avec moi surtout si c'est pour passer du temps avec Regulus ;) mais bon je n'oserai jamais faire du mal à mon pauvre petit Sirius :P ! Aller avoue qu'une garde rapprochée par les maraudeurs et mon petit Allan s'est tentant ! ;) _

* * *

Clignant lentement des yeux, alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et étouffa un bâillement. Son regard se posa sur Drago toujours blotti prêt d'elle. Il avait attrapé le traversin et le serrait fort contre lui, sa main fermée en poing proche collé contre son visage.

Il avait cet air inoffensif, un petit angelot aux mèches blondes, qui dormait paisiblement sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Comme si là dans cette position et dans cette pièce, il n'y avait plus de seigneur des ténèbres, plus de mission, plus de risque.

Elle se redressa doucement en prenant soin de ne pas le déranger, étirant ses membres engourdis alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce.

L'endroit était extrêmement sobre, presque plus que la chambre d'ami encore. Les murs, sans boiserie, abordaient une simple couleur grisée bleue, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celle des yeux du jeune homme. La pièce était meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et de sa chaise, d'un fauteuil, tous faits dans le même style majestueux, un peu pompeux et sans vie.

Se rapprochant sur la pointe des pieds du bureau, elle s'installa sur la chaise de bois sombre au revêtement semblable à de la soie et toucha du bout des doigts le magnifique meuble. Extrêmement lisse, elle parvenait même à se voir dans le reflet, il arborait des dessins en nacre et peut-être même de l'ivoire. C'était un travail magnifique et un style indéfinissable.

Elle posa ses doigts sur l'un des tiroirs et le tira lentement. Il glissa sans bruit, offrant son contenu à la jeune curieuse.

Des parchemins, des tonnes de parchemins, et un livre épais.

Un livre ?

Non un journal, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Entièrement recouverts d'inscriptions manuscrites. L'ouvrant prudemment, elle parcourut les pages sans trop saisir ce qu'il y était écrit.

Elle était incapable de rester concentrée et referma les yeux prise d'une sorte de malaise étrange. Refermant l'ouvrage, elle le remit à sa place et continua son observation.

Il n'y avait rien qui semblait appartenir au jeune homme, s'était presque inenvisageable qu'il ait pu grandir dans cette pièce, il devait forcément rester des choses de son histoire, des informations sur sa vie ? Quelque chose ?

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda une voix endormie derrière elle.

Comme une enfant prise en faute, elle se retourna brutalement face à lui, les mains dans le dos, ses dents torturants ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, s'exclama : « Non ! Non ! Je faisais juste un petit tour pour regarder quelques petites choses...

- Quelques petites choses, répéta-t-il curieux alors qu'il se redressait en s'appuyant sur son coude utilisant l'autre main pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux

- Ta mère ne nous a pas appelés pour le diner, fit remarquer la jeune fille en espérant changer de sujet

- Le diner ? Ricana-t-il alors qu'il sortait les jambes du lit, tu voudrais que l'on mange comme une joyeuse petite famille de mangemorts ? Les gens qui se trouvent en bas, sont majoritairement là pour le sang et la chair, je ne pense pas que ma mère apprécierait de faire un repas de famille avec eux ! Nous sommes peut-être tous les esclaves de la même personne, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités ! »

Esclave, nota Christelle avec une petite grimace désolée.

Il lui semblait comprendre peu à peu le rôle de cette famille dans cette guerre. Ils n'avaient pas offert de bon cœur leur maison au seigneur des ténèbres, il avait pris en otage leur foyer surement en compensation de leurs échecs, qu'ils soient de Lucius ou de Drago...

Un soupir plus tard, les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et Christelle s'installa à ses côtés, lui demandant : « Il faudrait que l'on élabore notre plan, tu ne penses pas ? »

Les deux yeux gris se posèrent sur elle et un nouveau soupir s'échappa, alors qu'il se frottait le visage dans les mains, maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Je suis dans une merde impossible, comprit-elle lorsqu'il murmura pour une énième fois la même phrase

- Je pense que j'ai une idée pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennui ».

Les yeux du Serpentard s'illuminèrent alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans les siens.

« Il faut juste que l'on déconcentre l'attention de Peter Pettigrow sur la cellule

- Comment sais-tu que Peter Pet... » Il s'arrêta la regarda, et reprit : « Pardon j'avais oublié que tu avais ton côté devineresse...

- Une fois que ça sera fait, nous appellerons au travers du miroir et nous éloignerons le plus vite possible de la pièce, en faisant mine que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'y passe... Nous devons paraitre innocents.

- Paraitre innocents, répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, nous arrivons et au bout de trois jours des prisonniers qui sont là depuis des mois vont se retrouver libres ? Et surtout comment veux-tu que l'on déstabilise Peter ! Et surtout si on le fait... On risque d'avoir des ennuis !

- Je ne compte pas me mettre à faire un streap-tease devant lui, soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, juste aborder une conversation qu'il n'appréciera pas pour qu'il oublie, si possible, le bruit qui pourrait y avoir dans le cave.

- Tu penses être capable de le déconcentrer suffisamment sans avoir à enlever tes vêtements ? Railla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin

- On ne dit pas ce genre de chose de sa mère ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde, puis éclata d'un rire naïf et enfantin, presque obligé de se tenir au mur, il essuya ses larmes et murmura : « Maman de remplacement... J'ai failli l'oublier, tu me pardonneras !

- Non, tu m'as vexée au plus profond de mon âme, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant pour lui montrer son dos, croisant les bras faisant mine de bouder.

- Bon... Et qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir raconter d'intéressant à Pettigrow ?

- Anne était avec Sirius, ils ont dû se connaitre, Harry disait même qu'il est celui qui l'a tué... Alors peut-être que... »

Son nez s'était mis à la picoter, sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel pour éloigner les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver.

Il lui était impensable d'imaginer que son amie était morte, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle termine cette guerre, obtienne le sort et retrouve son amie avant que le mal ne soit fait... C'était étrange de dire ça, alors que le mal était déjà fait, depuis longtemps, des années de ça...

Avec cette sensation effroyable de tourner en rond elle s'appuya contre le mur et attaqua sa lèvre inférieure à petit coup de mâchouille.

Peut-être qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Peut-être qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais son amie, peut-être qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais son propre monde, accepterait-elle de vivre ici ?

Levant lentement les yeux vers Drago, qui la fixait avec un air inquiet. Elle tenta pendant une fraction de seconde d'oublier cette peine qui venait de l'accabler mais elle revint à toute allure et si brutalement, qu'elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Attrapant ses jambes qu'elle replia contre son torse, elle cacha son visage dans ces genoux et retint ses larmes le plus longtemps qu'elle put. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant c'était débile, elle avait tenu bon pendant des semaines, elle avait affronté Fenrir, elle l'avait tourné en bourrique et elle n'avait jamais faibli !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait aussi mal maintenant ! Après tout ce temps ?!

Entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait, elle leva doucement le visage vers Drago.

« Je suis désolé, de vous avoir embarquées dans tout ça...» souffla-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en rajoutait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait !

« Aller maman, dit-il avec un grand sourire tendre et triste, ça va bien se passer, on va découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser et une fois qu'elle fut debout, n'y tenant plus, se blottit contre lui.

Fermant les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur émanant du torse du jeune homme, elle se laissa porter par le calme laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, d'abord sereinement puis elle fut secouée par les sanglots, alors que s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme si en le lâchant elle risquait de se noyer dans ses larmes.

La tenant fermement contre lui, il caressait de bas en haut son dos, sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre. Son visage était déformé dans une grimace entre la surprise et l'inquiétude. Mais bientôt elle retrouva sa tranquillité, s'écartant de lui et essuyant maladroitement ses larmes. Reniflant bruyamment, elle dit de sa voix tremblotante : « Bon et bah, on n'a pas une mission nous ? »


	38. Je voulais fuir ! Loin très loin !

**Merci à Liily01 pour ses formidables et rapides corrections :) **

**Lovlieka :**_Il y a suffit de si peu de mots pour me briser le coeur, n'as-tu pas honte ? :'(. Ne pas aimer les maraudeurs ? Mais ! Mais enfin :'(. Héhéhé, je rigole c'est un choix d'autant plus que tu aimes mon Regulus alors je te pardonne tout :P Pour le journal le chapitre qui explique tout est déjà écris x) mais disons que je commence à avoir une certaine longueur d'avance par rapport à ma publication, c'est agaçant, j'ai tellement envie de vous faire lire tout :P Et c'est ça, la tranquillité fait relâcher la pression et voilà notre petite mère qui se retrouve brisée à pleurer, moui Drago est trop meugnon :') Aller ! A bientôt 3_

**Erza Robin :**_Merci bien :) continue de me suivre ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

* * *

McGonagall se tenait bien droite sur le seuil du Grand Hall, vérifiant d'un œil attentif chacune des autorisations que lui présentaient les élèves, plus loin Rusard les invitait de sa voix grinçante à se bouger l'arrière train, s'ils ne voulaient pas être laissés sur le côté.

Le groupe des Griffondors s'avançat en discutant et me faisait quelques petits signes. J'espérais qu'ils tiendraient leurs promesses : me ramener des bonbons que je ne connaissais pas et des objets magiques intéressants !

Le professeur de DCFM se rapprocha de moi. Elle n'était pas très grande, je la dépassais d'un ou deux centimètres, si on ne prenait pas en compte l'épaisseur de ses cheveux maintenu soigneusement dans l'étrange chignon banane plus haut et plus volumineux que la dernière fois. Elle s'était maquillée, camouflant ses cicatrices qui avaient presque disparues sous ses poudres.

Rabattant une lourde cape de velours pourpre sur ses épaules, elle lança : « Mademoiselle Anne ?

- Elle-même, répondis-je avec un petit geste de tête pour la saluer

- Je me nomme Shierderhood Moniqua, vous pouvez m'appelez Moniqua jusqu'à notre retour à Poudlard, en attendant éloignons-nous pour pouvoir transplaner ».

Si l'expérience de mon voyage à travers les mondes n'avait pas été des plus reposantes, je pouvais d'or et déjà dire que je refusais de transplaner!

Cette sensation que l'on s'étire - que chacun de nos membres n'est plus qu'un malabar pré mâché dont l'on écarte aux deux extrémités - était plus que désagréable, et surtout l'arrivée.  
Lorsque vos deux pieds se posent sur le sol alors que vous êtes persuadé que l'avant est l'arrière, que le dessus est dessous. Je restai le cul par terre un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le tournis cesse et que je retrouve l'usage de tout mon corps.

« Et bien, lança la femme qui me regardait de haut rajustant sa robe comme si de rien n'était, premier transplanage ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, grinçais-je en me redressant comme je le pouvais, oubliant cette envie irrésistible de dégobiller partout autour de moi.

- Et bien, notre cher directeur m'a demandé de vous emmenez jusqu'au premier magasin de vêtement qui passait... ».

Ses yeux survolaient rapidement les vitrines, tandis qu'elle jouait élégamment des épaules pour laisser passer les personnes.

L'endroit était absolument fabuleux et exactement comme dans mon imagination. Une petite rue qui paraissait étroite, encadrée par de petits immeubles de deux ou trois étages, affichant à leur rez de chaussé des vitrines les plus surprenantes les unes que les autres.

Des couleurs exubérantes, des affiches étonnantes, des vendeurs étranges.

Peu bavarde le professeur de DCFM m'indiqua une petite boutique à la façade d'un vert foncé surprenant. Franchissant le seuil, j'écarquillai les yeux en y découvrant deux grands miroirs face à moi qui me saluèrent d'un petit geste de... de main ? Une jeune femme se tenait un peu plus loin, vraiment petite, couverte de haut en bas d'une tenue couleur pêche, elle semblait être en train de coudre quelque chose, mais se contentait de bouger à un certain rythme sa baguette, pendant qu'une dizaine d'épingles s'activaient toutes seules sur plusieurs habits différents.

Remarquant notre présence, elle redressa la tête, attrapa une paire de lunette de forme carrée, et s'avança tandis que le travail continuait derrière elle.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix criarde désagréable, que puiiis-je faire pour vous, ho ! »

Elle attrapa la main du professeur tout en l'observant avec de grands yeux brillants : « Madame Shiederhood ! Quel honneur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour à vous, Miss Guipure, la jeune fille ici présente aurait besoin de quelques vêtements, je vous laisse vous en charger, je vais aller vérifier le secteur » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette alors que ses yeux semblaient transpercer les murs à la recherche d'ennemis

Miss Guipouille, ou je ne sais quoi, me prit la main et m'attira dans l'arrière boutique alors que s'activait autour de moi : des mètres et des ciseaux, prenant mes mesures à toute vitesse.

La boutique était d'une propreté impeccable et le ménage devait être fait constamment, comme le montrait le balai qui s'activait tout seul, glissant la poussière sur le sol dans un rythme régulier qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il était en train de danser.

Par contre, malgré l'absence de moutons, le bazar semblait omniprésent, surement une fausse impression mais la quantité exorbitante d'objets n'aidait pas. Il était vrai que les rubans étaient classés par couleur, mais ils étaient simplement posés sur un cadre vide, les pulls étaient aussi rangés soigneusement, pliés sans le moindre froissement mais à même le sol. Et il était de même pour d'autres objets entassés simplement sur des chaises ou de petits cartons.

« Alors demoiselle ? Que souhaitez-vous ? Me coupa-t-elle de ma contemplation en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre

- j'aurais besoin d'un uniforme de Poudlard, s'il vous plaît.

- Aux couleurs de ?

- Griffondor, dis-je simplement

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Vous avez le regard ! » S'exclama-t-elle en agitant sa baguette alors que des affaires sortaient du tiroir d'une grande commode.

Le regard d'une Griffondor ? Vraiment ? Cette remarque me remplit de joie et je laissai un grand sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres, tentant de ne pas trop gigoter de peur de recevoir un coup de paire de ciseaux !

« Ne portez-vous pas déjà un uniforme ?

- Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est pour ça qu'il devenait urgent que je m'en trouve un autre. Je n'en ai jamais eu, je ne viens pas d'ici

- ho... Vraiment... murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi pour me lancer un regard interrogateur, puis elle reprit d'une voix fraiche et sans inquiétude, bon et bien, il vous faudra un deuxième uniforme et je suppose que vous n'avez pas de robe de sorcier, je vais rajouter ça...

- Et des tenues supplémentaires pour le week-end, je vous prie » ajoutai-je en gardant mon calme alors que mes jambes étaient prêtes à fuir, lorsqu'une immense masse noire s'approcha de moi.

Par chance il ne s'agissait que d'une robe de sorcier qui se noua autour de mon cou alors que les manches se plaçaient autour de mes bras. Dans la glace qui venait de sautiller jusqu'à moi mon reflet me surpris.

La fille qui me faisait face était grande, vêtue d'une noble robe de sorcier, elle ne faisait pas tâche dans le paysage, elle semblait à l'aise et tout à fait en accord avec son environnement. Elle avait trouvé sa place.

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Avais-je vraiment trouvé ma place ?

« Et bien c'est parfait, je vais terminer les coutures si vous voulez aller retrouver votre professeur, disons dans deux heures j'aurai préparé ce dont vous avez besoin, pour les tenues du week-end, jean et pull suffiront ? Ou dois-je ajouter des robes

- ça devrait suffire, hum... Auriez-vous des chaussures ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle disparut un instant dans ce qui me semblait être un cagibi et me sortit trois boites en carton large

« Nous avons trois modèles, les chaussures plates noires vernis, les chaussures plates noires vernis et enfin, une petite paire qui a fait craquer pas mal d'étudiante cette année ! »

Sortant une paire de chaussure noir, sobre, et pas très jolie, elle continua : « Les talons de plus de sept centimètre n'étant pas autorisé à Poudlard nous les avons conçu à 5 centimètres, le talon est épais, permet un bon maintien de la cheville, et elle est fermée sur le devant donc contrairement aux ballerines pas de risques...

- Je vais vous prendre une paire de noire plate vernie, et une à talon, en taille 41 s'il vous plait.

- Oui, oui tout de suite... »

Fouillant dans mon sac le temps qu'elle revienne, je sortis ma bourse et la lui montrai demandant : « Est-ce que ça suffira ? »

Levant les yeux vers les pièces brillantes, elle les écarquilla et hocha de la tête la bouche grande ouverte : « Bien entendu ! Bien entendu que ça suffira ! Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Madame Shiederhood, rejoignez la ! »

La femme se tenait droite devant la boutique, son regard d'aigle dessinant tous les recoins de la rue, dès que j'approchai du seuil elle se retourna, m'afficha un sourire forcé et m'incita à la suivre.

Une fois arrivée dans un bar et après avoir commandé deux chocolats et quelques rafraichissements, Moniqua semblait loin d'être sereine. Elle fixait depuis le début un groupe de jeunes adultes situé un peu plus loin dans la salle, alors qu'elle maugréait des paroles incompréhensibles. Portant de temps en temps sa boisson à présent froide à ses lèvres elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'eux.

Curieuse, après l'avoir vu les contempler pendant plus d'une heure, je me décidai à me retourner pour les observer à mon tour.

Il était là, tranquille, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds mi-long, ricanant bêtement comme le stupide Serpentard qu'il était ! Son regard gris se posant sur ses interlocutrices.

Ce qui me surprit le plus, fut de le voir assis tranquillement alors qu'il avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Comment pouvait-il se payer sereinement un coup à boire ? Où était Christelle ? Elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe de fan qui l'entourait...

Je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais je m'étais redressée, prête à me jeter à son cou pour le tuer sur place. Il me suffisait de prendre le pichet de bière qu'ils avaient posé au centre de leur table. Si je le prenais et le lui abattait sur le crâne un certain nombre de fois alors peut-être qu'il mourrait.

Leurs regards tombèrent sur moi étant donné que j'étais là, au beau milieu du bar, debout, à les observer avec ce qui devait être une expression de rage profonde.

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, pressée de pouvoir l'achever... Si jamais je n'atteignais pas le pichet, il me suffirait de prendre une chaise, elle se briserait surement moins rapidement.

Quelque chose me choqua dans son regard, d'abord j'y lus tout le dégout du monde, mais surtout l'indifférence. Comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Finalement quelque chose me marqua, il était plus vieux, plus fins et surtout accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde qui me fixait aussi, elle tout simplement surprise.

Ce n'était pas lui, les traits n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes, je n'avais pas immédiatement vu la différence étant donné le peu de temps où j'avais pu l'observer, j'étais prisonnière d'un sort qui me maintenait au sol.

Lucius et Narcissa !

A présent la honte grandissait en moi et je me réinstallais en prenant bien soin de ne leur montrer que mon dos.

Moniqua me regardait suspicieuse et demanda : « Vous les reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me suis trompée, bouillonnais-je alors que j'avais cru être prête à tuer celui qui avait fait foirer mes plans d'avenir, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas lui.

- Hum, hum... dit le professeur en montant sa tasse à ses lèvres alors qu'elle plissa les yeux comme si cela lui permettrait de mieux lire en moi, sachez que je connais ses personnes, je ne leur fais pas confiance, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir...

- Je... Oui madame » murmurai-je en fixant le gâteau dans lequel j'avais mordu.

Il fallait que je me change les idées, que je m'éloigne des géniteurs du fléau de ma vie. Attrapant mon sac je proposai : « Je pense que Madame Guipouille en a fini avec mes affaires, je vais aller voir... »

Elle se leva avec moi, paya l'addition et me suivis au travers de la rue alors que j'essayais d'effacer de ma mémoire ce visage de blondinet débile... Je voulais fuir, loin... Très loin !


	39. Griffondor !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction ! :D**

**Erza Robin :**_merci pour ce gentil commentaire :) à la prochaine. _

**Lovlieka :**_Pas besoin de te tuer chaque jour à poster un commentaire :) même si ça me fait trèèès plaisir :D 3 contente de savoir que tu continues de me lire. _

* * *

Les garçons étaient parvenus à faire de la place dans leur chambre. Plaquant les lits contre le mur, de manière à ce qu'ils laissent un plus grand espace au centre et permettent à un maximum de personne de s'installer.

Contre toute attente, des personnes de chaque maison étaient présentes, et lorsque je dis Chaque, c'est chaque ! Trois Serpentards étaient tranquillement installés, légèrement à l'écart des autres, discutant avec un Serdaigle absolument adorable.

Marlène s'installa à côté de moi, me proposant : « Tu veux que je te fasse un rapide présentation ?

- Pourquoi pas, acceptai-je

- Tout d'abord les membres du Drumpy qui rendent possible cette fête ! Viens ».

Me faisant lever, elle m'accompagna, bras dessus bras dessous, jusqu'au charmant Serdaigle et annonça : « Je te présente Flint Eliott ».

Il était plutôt de petite taille et d'une pâleur extrême, ses cheveux bouclés, soyeux et brillants retombaient sur ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant, ses joues légèrement rondes lui donnaient un air poupin et son regard respirait l'innocence. Il afficha un grand sourire naïf alors qu'il lâcha d'une voix adorable : « C'est qui cette bonnasse ? »

Comme il était meugnon et... Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ?!

« Je te demande pardon tête de mioche ? Crachai-je froidement en revenant sur mes pieds

- Gueule d'ange pour te servir, se présenta-t-il avec sourire mesquin sur les lèvres alors qu'il me tendait la main

- Il est le fournisseur d'alcool des Serdaigles, l'un des fondateurs du Drumpy, m'expliqua Marlène en lui tirant la langue alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour que je puisse mieux le détailler

- Je respire l'innocence, m'annonça-t-il en accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil, les profs ne peuvent pas me poser de problème !

- Je veux bien, mais qui sont les Drumpys ? » Demandai-je

Comme si ce que je venais de dire était le pire des sacrilèges, les deux Serpentardes retinrent un petit cri alors que leur homologue masculin me regardait surpris.

« Je te présente mon cousin, dit Eliotte, Cyprien, Flint

- Enchanté, dit le vert et argent avec un sourire timide en me serrant la main

- Attendez ! S'indigna Marlène en m'écartant d'eux, je suis là pour lui présenter les Drumpys et lui expliquer votre petit manège !

- Ne lui en dit pas trop ! » Lança Eliott alors que l'on prenait la route vers un groupe de Poufsouffle.

« Abbot Allan, m'annonça Marlène en me montrant

- Je n'ai plus à être présenté, lança-t-il d'une voix charmante alors qu'il me prenait la main pour la baiser délicatement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Retenant une grimace de dégout, je me dépêchai de ranger ma main dans ma poche en retenant un rire stressé.

« Avec Audric Abercrombie » continua mon amie

Le jeune homme allongé sur le lit ne daigna même pas se redresser pour me saluer, il resta les bras écartés, les yeux vers le dessus du lit, en mastiquant ce qui devait être un chewing-gum. Il avait l'air étrange, ses cheveux étaient relativement longs et même si à présent, ils entouraient son crâne comme une jolie couronne, ils devaient lui tomber jusqu'au nez, si jamais il se mettait debout.

Marlène m'attira vers d'autres alors qu'elle me murmurait : « Audric est un membre des Drumpys c'est le meilleur ami d'Allan. La dernière membre du groupe tu la connais déjà, c'est Emy, elle doit être dans notre dortoir en train de chercher ses nouvelles tentatives

- Ses nouvelles tentatives ? Répétai-je surprise

- Oui, c'est elle qui trafique les boissons et elle fait des miracles. Maintenant je vais juste te montrer de loin les gens ».

Pointant les deux Serpentardes : « Pritchard Lally et Higgs Alienor, deux jeunes filles très bien qui n'ont rien fait pour se retrouver avec de tels idiots, avant Serpentard n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais avec tous les mangemorts qui viennent de là-bas... ! » Elle se tourna vers un garçon Poufsouffle et une fille qui discutait avec Allan, le jeune homme possédait un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui ne semblait pas prêt de quitter sa place : « Woody Brad, un séducteur à temps partiel, il est juste de nature joyeuse, et un peu moqueur, il a tendance à s'attirer les foudres des professeurs, la jeune fille à côté de lui c'est Hopkins Olive, je pensais qu'elle avait une grande gueule... Enfin ça c'était avant d'entendre parler de tes exploits ! »

La jeune fille qu'elle me montrait était charmante, avec de jolies rondeurs, de grands yeux verts moins pétillants que ceux de Lily mais son rire, qui résonnait au travers de la pièce prouvait bien les propos de Marlène, elle n'était pas timide.

Finalement mon regard tomba sur le groupe de Griffondor et je murmurai : « Après les autres je les connais

- Et moi ma douce, tu ne me présentes pas ? » Lança une voix grave et brulante de sensualité.

Le Serdaigle qui me faisait face était grand, avec des cheveux blonds jaunes brillants et de grands yeux bleus foncés très agréable à regarder. Il observait Marlène avec un petit air séducteur.

« Et voilà, Carmichael Ernst... cracha-t-elle en me tirant loin de lui, l'idiot de premier

- Celui dont parlaient les filles la dernière fois, lorsqu'elles se moquaient ? Me souvenais-je

- En effet... » Soupira-t-elle alors que nous nous rapprochions des garçons aux couleurs rouges et or.

Sirius et James m'affichèrent un grand sourire inquiétant alors qu'ils m'attrapèrent pour me tirer à l'écart.

« Tu te moquais de notre alcool ? Dit James en remontant d'un petit mouvement de main ses lunettes, j'ai demandé à Emy de prendre les meilleures boissons qu'elle nous ait fait ! Tu vas en avoir plein dans les yeux !

- Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez aussi mal, ricanai-je en me dégageant de leur étreinte pour les regarder, je n'y peux rien, je ne connais que la bière-au-beurre !

- Ne parle pas en mal de la bière-au-beurre ! Lança Emy qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre portant une caisse remplie de bouteille.

- Wahou, siffla Eliott en se rapprochant pour l'aider, tu veux nous ruiner en une nuit ?

- Attends c'est un grand jour ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans la moindre timidité

Alors qu'elle déposait les caisses, je demandai à Sirius : « On m'avait dit qu'elle était timide avec les garçons

- Tous les garçons, confirma-t-il, sauf ceux du Drumpy à force de passer du temps avec eux, elle a peut-être fini par s'habituer

- C'est vexant, n'est-ce pas ? Lança James en frappant le dos de son ami, nous ça va faire six ans et on arrive toujours à la faire rougir au moindre contact physique !

- Personnellement je trouve ça amusant, avoua Sirius avec un petit sourire

- Comme je m'en doutais » raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille avait sorti deux bouteilles et d'un geste de baguette les ouvrit toutes les trois dans un petit « plop » étrange, alors qu'une vapeur bleutée s'en échappait.

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Annonça Allan en faisant taire les gens de sa voix forte et puissante, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler l'intonation de Sirius. Nous sommes ici pour une bonne raison ! » Me désignant du doigt alors que Sirius et James me forçait à avancer, tels deux gardes me retenant prisonnière : « Tout d'abord, cette jeune fille ici présente vient d'arriver (une grande acclamation grandit dans la salle) et ensuite elle se serait moquée de l'alcool que nous pourrions trouver à Poudlard ! »

Alors que j'allais protester expliquant que je ne pensais pas mal, chacun avait décidé de me huer, même Lily qui semblait bien s'amuser !

« En tant que chef de la Drumpy, vous êtes d'accord que je ne peux pas laisser faire quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rire et brouhaha.

« Et bien, très chère Anne, nouvelle venue parmi nous ! Je te propose de trinquer avec moi ! » Annonça-t-il en me tendant l'une des bouteilles ouvertes. L'acceptant un peu inquiète, je reniflais le contenu et me mis à saliver en sentant l'odeur agréable du mélange acidulé et fruité.

Levant sa bouteille devant lui, je suivis son geste et portai le goulot à mes lèvres, prenant plusieurs grandes gorgées du liquide pétillant.

Les larmes montant aux yeux, je fus obligé d'éloigner la bouteille de mes lèvres retenant un cri alors que l'acidité prenait le dessus, me forçant à grimacer pour le supporter. Rouvrant les yeux, je ne pus me retenir et hurla alors qu'un crépitement résonnait en moi, et qu'une fumée étrange s'échappait de mes narines.

Me tenant douloureusement le nez je m'exclamai : « Cette boisson vient de me cramer les poils de nez !

- Je te présente le Souffle du Dragon » annonça Emy toute fière d'elle

Maintenant que les différentes sensations se dissipaient, je sentais la brulure désagréable de l'alcool dans ma gorge, toussant à plusieurs reprises alors que je séchais mes larmes de ma main libre.

« Alors ? Dirent en cœur Sirius et James

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre alcool ? Termina Allan très content de lui alors que de ses narines s'échappait la même fumée blanche

- D'accord, je me suis trompée, vous pouvez vous fournir des choses intéressantes dans Poudlard ! Rectifiai-je en abdiquant la main levée au ciel.

- Bien et maintenant qu'elle a accepté son tort, je pense qu'on peut l'accepter comme l'une des nôtres ? Proposa Peter avec un petit sourire timide

- Tu rigoles ? Gronda Alan, ça ne va pas du tout !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas du tout ? Demandai-je inquiète

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que Griffondor aurait le droit à obtenir une nouvelle personne alors qu'elle n'a même pas eu le choix ! Elle n'a pas eu de répartition ! Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on lui en offre une !

- Je fais le choixpeau ! » S'exclama Gueule d'ange en passant derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mon front en prenant un air extrêmement concentré.

« Hummm, lança-t-il d'une voix vieillie, je voiiiiis, je voiiis beaucoup de folie en toi...

- Non attendez ! L'interrompis-je, pas de ça !

- Quoi comment ça ? Tu crois que nous on a eu le choix ? Et bah non, toi non plus ! » Rétorqua-t-il avant de reprendre son air.

« Je vois du courage ! S'adresser ainsi à Merry !

- De la folie, corrigea gentiment Remus

- Je vois de l'intelligence ! S'exclama Marlène en poussant d'un coup de fesses Eliott pour placer à son tour ses mains sur mon front, non franchement trouver des insultes comme ça, seul un génie en est capable !

- Serdaigle ! S'exclama Ersnt en levant la main

- Ha non ! Gronda Remus qui bouscula gentiment Marlène pour prendre sa place, être face à six Serpentard armé et être suspendue par les chevilles dans le vide et toujours lancer des débilités c'est juste de la folie ! Aucun Serdaigle n'aurait réfléchi ainsi ! Seul un Griffondor inconscient en est capable ! Griffondor !

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'un Griffondor passerait autant de temps à la bibliothèque ? S'exclama Allan en dégageant les bras de Remus, c'est à Poufsouffle qu'elle doit aller !

- Merde quoi ! Ricana Flint Cyprien découragé, est-ce que nous aussi on doit défendre notre maison pour l'accueillir ?

- Tu rigoles, c'est l'endroit où il y a le plus de personnes motivées pour me torturer ! Ricanai-je

- Ca dépend desquels tu parles, lança d'une petite voix Marlène avec son petit sourire moqueur

- Ne fou pas en l'air la soirée, ne parle pas d'eux, railla Sirius en bousculant tout le monde pour passer ses mains en couronne au-dessus de mon front, et bien en tant que directeur de la soirée, j'annonce haut et fort ! Cette fille est une Griffondor ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! Alors... »

Il marqua un silence, prit un air des plus sérieux et tout comme Eliott était parvenu à changer sa voix, il annonça : « Griffondor ! »

* * *

Voilà, en fait l'idée de ce chapître m'a été donnée par Latilableue dans son tout premier commentaire :) Elle m'annonçait : "c'est qd même étrange qu'Anne n'est pas eu le droit à une mini répartition" et je me suis dis "carrément d'accord !" je ne sais pas si tu continues de me lire Latilableue mais en tout cas merci pour cette idée ! Je me suis vraiment marrée lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre c'était un moment de pur bonheur ! J'espère que j'ai été capable de vous faire rêver de cette belle ambiance entre maison ! Bonne fin de journée !


	40. On y va !

**Il se trouve que je me suis trompée dans mon ordre de publication... en effet hier et avant-hier vous avez eu uniquement des chapitres de Anne je me suis rendue compte trop tard de mon erreur et du coup, je vous publie deux chapitres de Christelle. **

**Le premier se nomme "Dites moi que c'est une blague" et le second "on y va". J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long ! **

**Lovlieka :**_j'espère que tu arriveras à suivre tout x) peut-être que j'aurais du le décomposer en deux fois :o Je suis contente que la répartition t'ait plue :P et oui moins non plus je n'aurais pas toucher à cette bouteille si j'avais été à sa place x). Ne jamais faire confiance à une boisson magique :P encore merci pour ta review._

**Erza Robin :**_C'est super que tu es trouvé ça meugnon :) merci pour ton commentaire à la prochaine._

**Letilableue :** _Merci ! :_) _J'avais hate de faire apparaître le Drumpy ^^ Groupe que j'ai imaginé depuis un petit moment :) J'espère pouvoir en parler plus dans cette histoire-ci ou peut-être qu'une fois celle-ci finit j'en ferais une rien que pour eux :) A bientôt :)_

**Dragomionne :**_non toi tu n'as le droit à rien, pas de répartition et de bonne humeur, juste des trucs pas cool ! :P_

* * *

Déglutissant comme elle le pouvait, elle afficha un sourire contraint à l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui la fixait depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de seconde. Il serrait si fort son verre, entre ses doigts, que les jointures de ses doigts sales avaient blanchi. Sa lèvre supérieure s'était retroussée sur ses dents taillées comme celles d'un animal, tandis qu'il grognait comme un loup prêt à s'abattre sur sa proie.

« Greyback » salua simplement Drago en passant devant Christelle pour rentrer tranquillement dans la cuisine mine de rien. Donnant presque la sensation de ne pas avoir à faire face à un violent et dangereux psychopathe.

S'installant sereinement à la table, invitant Christelle à faire de même, il donna quelques ordres à l'elfe de maison avec son air fier et arrogant - dont il avait la recette - et leva un regard dédaigneux vers le mangemort, qui n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de son amie.

« Un problème ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire mesquin

- Duruisseau... cracha Fenrir alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire saillaient au travers de sa peau tant ils étaient contractés.

- Très cher, rétorqua-t-elle en levant le verre de jus que venait de lui servir l'elfe, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

Sa voix n'avait même pas tremblée, et suivant l'exemple du Serpentard, elle avait levé légèrement les sourcils et descendu ses paupières pour lui donner un air nonchalant, qu'elle espérait parfait pour duper de nouveau l'affreux tueur sanguinaire qui lui faisait face.

Un sourire agacé se dessina sur les lèvres fines et parcheminées de l'homme, qui s'installa mine de rien, desserrant l'emprise que sa main avait sur son verre. Passant sa langue répugnante autour de sa bouche, il demanda à Drago : « Je suis surpris, je ne te pensais pas en aussi bonne compagnie...

- Je me répète de nouveau, dit simplement le blond en saisissant ses couverts pour prendre une première bouchée, y a-t-il un problème ? La famille Malfoy à l'honneur de vous accueillir dans son foyer mais je vous sens troublez, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas... »

Greyback leva les yeux au ciel toujours avec cet immonde rictus et laissa apparaitre ses dents pointues et jaunies. Il ricana un peu, un rire qui ressemblait plus un grognement agressif, puis se redressa brutalement, brisant son verre sur la surface lisse de la table.

« Que fais cette putain de salope dans cette foutue maison ?! » Hurla-t-il sans se soucier des bouts de verre qui avaient coupés la peau calleuse de sa main.

Malgré toute la confiance dont faisait preuve Drago, il fut incapable de ne pas sursauter lorsque l'homme fracassa son verre, il resta quelques secondes ahuri, les yeux grands ouverts, paupières papillonnantes, tenant fermement ses couverts alors que son cœur se remettait légèrement de la panique.

Christelle, si elle avait eu les ongles plus longs, était persuadée qu'elle aurait laissé des traces de griffes sur la table, tout son corps était parcouru de frisson et elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Fenrir avant de retrouver le plus grand calme.

Elle attrapa son verre de jus, lapa quelques gorgées et après s'être raclée la gorge déclara : « Y a-t-il un problème avec ça ? Monsieur ? » Ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment en faisant mine de fixer son assiette pour le vexer alors qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de le regarder.

Le petit elfe s'activait, paniqué, lançant des regards inquiets vers l'immense créature.

« C'est une invité, tout comme vous, dit simplement Drago en coupant sa viande, heureusement pour nous, vos appartements ne sont pas situés dans la même aile, si vous réagissez ainsi dès que vous la voyez nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! S'exclama Narcissa qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans la cuisine baguette levée fixant Greyback d'un mauvais regard, tu n'en as pas assez de nous poser des problèmes sans arrêt ? Dois-je te signaler que tu te trouves chez moi ? Dans ma maison ?! Ici, on suit mes règles ! Et je ne veux plus d'excès de colère insignifiant ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette le verre reprit forme alors que chacun des morceaux semblaient attirés vers un même point se recollant les uns les autres dans un ordre précis, de bas en haut.

« Bande de mijaurée, sorcier de pacotille et créature faible ! Grogna dans sa barbe le loup garou en s'avançant vers la sortie

- Si tu as un problème avec les règles de ma maison tu n'as qu'en informer le lord. Propose-lui de trouver un nouveau QG » cracha-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Étouffant un soupir de désespoir, elle s'installa sur une des chaises que venait de lui tirer l'elfe. Pendant une seconde, elle semblait être femme épuisée, ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés par ses cernes et ses rides marquées par l'inquiétude. Mais comme son fils, cette expression de faiblesse s'évanouit dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers Christelle.

« Vous êtes comme cette Duruisseau finalement, incapable de ne pas attirer des problèmes aux gens qui vous entourent !

- Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre votre raisonnement.

- Et moi de comprendre vos origines... souffla la femme en plongeant un regard suspicieux dans le regard de Christelle, Drago, le lord demande à te voir tout à l'heure avec les autres, il veut te confier une mission lorsque tu seras rentré à Poudlard. Vous, lança-t-elle à la jeune fille, restez dans votre chambre, et n'en bougez pas. Sauf si vous voulez mourir... »

_Je ne me ferais pas prier_, pensa Christelle alors qu'elle s'imaginait face à face avec Voldemort, plus elle se tenait loin de lui, mieux elle se portait !

Drago par contre avait posé ses couverts et malgré le masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait sur son visage, Christelle nota un changement d'attitude. Il avait dégluti, passé sa langue sur ses lèvres et il lui semblait même qu'il venait de frissonner.

Du côté de la mère, la jeune fille intercepta un regard rempli d'émotions. Il disait qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que son fils fasse de nouveau face au lord, il disait qu'elle était désolée de tout ça, elle le suppliait de prendre soin de lui, de ne pas faire de faux pas.

Mais ce n'était qu'un regard, qu'il ne vit même pas car ses yeux étaient rivés sur son assiette alors qu'il se demandait quel serait son rôle dans cette tragique histoire, de nouveau...

Les yeux bleus redevinrent inexpressifs et elle se leva, froidement, dans un bruissement de robe. Passant derrière lui, elle s'accorda un moment d'inattention et posa une main douce sur le cou de son fils, le massant comme pour l'encourager et le soutenir.

Le regard gris de Drago se mit à briller de larmes mais quand le contact fut rompu et qu'elle quitta la cuisine, il reprit son air confiant comme une armure pour le protéger du monde.

Christelle lui lança un sourire tendre et passa sa main sur la sienne dans une rapide caresse pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Terminant difficilement leur assiette, les deux adolescents finirent par quitter la cuisine sous le soupir désolé de l'elfe de maison.

Alors qu'elle allait remonter l'escalier, Drago l'arrêta d'une voix tremblante murmura : « Je vais rejoindre le lord. Retourne dans ta chambre comme le disait ma mère. Repose-toi encore. Avant... »

Avant ce que nous avons à accomplir, comprit Christelle en hochant de la tête alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, le pas lent, le dos vouté, les mains dans ses poches comme si tous les malheurs du monde s'étaient abattus sur ses épaules et que rien ne pourrait le sortir de là.

Remontant à contre cœur les marches de l'escalier, la jeune fille s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, hésitant à le rejoindre, à lui tenir la main face au seigneur de ténèbres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer face à cet homme, qui, s'il apprenait son savoir risquait de rejoindre son propre monde sans le moindre souci.

Arrivée dans le couloir de sa chambre, elle fixa les portes fermées devant elle et laissa ses paupières s'alourdirent un moment. Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, suite à toutes ses émotions qu'avait pu causer un unique repas...

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelque chose l'interpela, une des portes légèrement ouverte, laissant passer un filer de lumière blanche qui se dessinait sur le tapis du couloir.

Curieuse, elle s'en rapprocha doucement, poussa du bout du pied le pan de bois qui s'ouvrit sans le moindre grincement, lui permettant d'admirer l'élégant bureau qui lui faisait face.

La pièce était petite, mais l'une de ses faces était recouverte de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient rentrer la lumière du soir baignant l'endroit d'une agréable lueur rougissante.

Un grand bureau de bois blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce accompagné d'une chaise recouverte d'un joli tissu anis. Dans les quatre coins reposaient une plante aux lourdes feuilles vertes débordant de vitalité, et quelques-unes même pendaient aux plafonds laissant dégouliner leurs grandes tiges de lierres épais.

C'était sans aucun doute la pièce la plus humaine de cette demeure glacée. Et s'en était presque surprenant tant le contraste était important.

Appâtée par toutes ses jolies choses, Christelle se rapprocha du grand bureau, le caressant du bout des doigts alors qu'elle le contournait pour observer tous les bibelots de verres et de cristaux qui recouvraient l'un de ses côtés.

Elle s'arrêta sur un tas de feuilles en bazar qui jurait avec l'univers raffiné de l'endroit.

Des notes, des centaines de feuilles recouvertes d'une écriture soignée et fine, abordant des courbes dures et régulières.

Dans le tas une image en couleur interpela la jeune fille. Tirant la photo de la liasse de paperasse, elle retint sa respiration en l'observant.

Une jeune femme blonde se trouvait sur la droite, assise à la table d'un bar, souriante tenant l'épaule de sa camarade brune affichant elle aussi un magnifique sourire. La blonde était sans aucun doute Madame Malfoy que Christelle reconnu à son regard bleu et pur, la seconde était... Sans aucun doute Anne avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux marron-verts.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague »

* * *

Christelle s'était installée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, conservant une des lampes de chevet allumée, elle contemplait la photo depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Essayant de percevoir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu voir. Elle avait longtemps espéré un trucage mais tout semblait réel. Tournant l'image elle relit pour la dixième fois la petite phrase écrite à son dos.

« A votre belle amitié !

_Le magazine Sang-pur et Race supérieure _»

Poussant un soupir, elle blottit son visage dans l'oreiller, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'y étouffer... Mais après tout, demain s'ils mettaient en place leur mission, peut-être qu'ils en apprendraient plus sur Anne, peut-être qu'elle pourrait comprendre comment est-ce qu'il était possible que son amie et Narcissa Malfoy se soient retrouvées, bras dessus, bras dessous, sur une photo...

Glissant l'image dans sa poche de pantalon, elle se blottit sous les draps pour y trouver un peu de chaleur, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la nuit noire que reflétait la fenêtre.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Drago était parti ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu ? Et si jamais le Lord s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ?

Fermant les yeux, conservant la lumière allumée, elle se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent qui faisait craquer les vieilles structures de bois du manoir.

Ses songes étaient remplis d'Anne discutant avec des mangemorts, tranquillement installée à une table, buvant du thé... Comment pouvait-elle avoir été avec Narcissa ! Avaient-elles été vraiment amies ? Que c'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un magazine de Sang-pur s'intéressait à l'amitié qu'elles pouvaient se porter ? Anne était une moldue tout comme elle, était-elle parvenue à se faire passer pour autre chose ? Après tout, elle possédait un certain talent d'orateur. Non impossible Anne était grande gueule, elle aurait hurlé haut et fière, sans aucun doute, qu'elle était moldue !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Se redressant dans un sursaut, elle fixa Drago qui se tenait sur le seuil. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, sa tenue parfaitement soignée malgré quelques froissements ici et là. Son visage était marqué d'une expression de désespoir.

Esquissant un petit sourire, Christelle dégagea les draps à ses côtés comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Fermant lentement la porte derrière lui, il se rapprocha doucement, le pas traînant. S'effondrant sur le matelas, il plongea son regard d'acier dans le sien et murmura : « J'aimerais que ça s'arrête ».

Elle se glissa vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, et comme il l'avait fait précédemment caressa son dos de bas en haut lui apportant un peu d'espoir, du moins elle l'espérait.

Le sentant secoué par les sanglots, elle retint ses propres larmes en maintenant un souffle le plus régulier possible.

« Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

- Poudlard, souffla-t-il alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries, il considère qu'il y a du relâchement, il m'a dit que lorsque je rentrerai, je devrai prendre les choses en main. Je dois m'occuper des élèves dissidents, par tous les moyens possibles, comme... »

Imaginant la suite de sa réponse, elle le fit taire en le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort lui demandait de s'occuper d'eux ? Pourquoi une telle haine envers les Malfoy parce qu'ils avaient échoué une fois ? Parce qu'ils l'avaient abandonné lorsqu'ils avaient sentis le vent tourner ? Ou tout simplement ne se rendait-il pas compte, après tout il était Voldemort, il n'avait aucune limite... Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Le souffle de Drago retrouva sa régularité et bientôt ses membres se détendirent dans les bras de la jeune fille qui s'écarta pour l'observer.

Ses yeux étaient clos et mis à part les traces des larmes sur ses joues, rien n'indiquait le désespoir dans lequel il était arrivé.

Avec un petit sourire, Christelle se rapprocha et frotta son nez contre le sien, presque heureuse d'être là. Elle pouvait le soutenir, elle pouvait l'aider. Et elle le trouvait adorable. Mais ça s'était autre chose, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'égare !

Étouffant un bâillement, elle ferma à son tour les yeux et se contenta de caler sa respiration sur le rythme régulier du Serpentard. Bercée par sa respiration, et bien au chaud l'utilisant comme une bouillotte personnelle.

Le lendemain alors que Christelle, allongée sur le ventre, tressait les extrémités du tapis, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago tout beau tout propre et vêtu d'un joli costume noir, qui lui allait à ravir.

« Le départ pour Poudlard est demain, nous devons mettre en place le plan dès maintenant ou sinon nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis. Ce soir, lorsque Peter sera le seul à surveiller nous ferons mine de nous balader dans la maison pour trouver un livre. La bibliothèque la plus grande se trouve à proximité de l'entrée de la cave. Tu déconcentres Peter, j'ouvre la porte et nous repartons le plus vite possible jusqu'à nos chambres ! »

La jeune fille s'était redressée, Drago semblait déterminé… vraiment déterminé et c'était la première fois qu'il lui semblait si enclin à faire un quelconque plan pouvant nuire à sa famille.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- Non. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur, nous allons accomplir ce que l'on doit accomplir et nous rejoindrons le groupe de bouffons rouge et or ! »

Vu l'intonation qu'il venait de prendre Christelle fut même étonné qu'il n'ajoute pas un : « Et Fuck le seigneur des ténèbres ».

Faisant craquer son dos, elle se retourna et fixa le plafond. Ce plan semblait intéressant, mais elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Peter ? Lui demander où était Anne, ce qu'il avait fait d'elle ? L'avait-il vraiment tué ?

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'installer à ses côtés, les bras tendus en croix, sur son tapis.

« C'était mon tapis, signala-t-elle avec un petit sourire, trouve-toi en un autre

- Non, c'est chez moi, c'est mon tapis, rectifia-t-il avec un petit sourire »

Il ferma les yeux, saisit l'instant présent et profita du calme qui régnait. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude, il y avait juste lui et sa mère de remplacement, installés confortablement sur un tapis, à regarder le ciel.

Il n'y avait plus de seigneur de Ténèbres, il n'y avait plus de mission suicide, plus de Poudlard et plus de torture.

Juste sa respiration et celle de Christelle, juste les deux dans une chambre, allongés par terre.

Que dirait sa mère si jamais elle rentrait et les voyait tout les deux installées comme ça ? Elle serait indignée, surprise qu'il ne respecte pas les étiquettes dont elle lui avait sans cesse parlé. Ou peut-être se laisserait-elle aller et viendrait se joindre à eux ?

A cette pensée, il ricana en levant les yeux au ciel, comment pouvait-il imaginer ça. Sa mère ne se relâchait jamais. Elle était toujours... Toujours tellement elle.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Christelle en tournant le regard vers lui

- Je pense que c'est agréable en fait d'être sur un tapis et de ne rien faire.

- Tu veux que je te parle des biens faits thérapeutiques de la Christellethérapie ? Proposa-t-elle en riant

- La Christellethérapie, biens faits thérapeutiques, tu me parles en chinois, avoua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Je te parle en moldu si tu préfères » corrigea-t-elle accompagnant ses propos d'un petit clin d'œil.

Ils restèrent un long moment installés là, discutant de tout et de rien, comparant monde moldu et monde sorcier. Vers la fin de la conversation Drago semblait moins réticent et il finit même pas admettre que quelques inventions moldues semblaient intéressantes, même si un coup de baguette était bien plus rapide que tout ce que des humains sans magie pourraient créer !

Finalement lorsque leurs ventres se mirent à grogner aux alentours de midi, Drago s'échappa et remonta avec un plateau tout préparé par l'elfe de maison et ils dégustèrent leur agréable repas par terre au beau milieu de la chambre en riant.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après une petite sieste pour être sûr d'être en forme pour le soir, alors que le soleil se couchait, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Christelle ne parvenait pas à ralentir son cœur et des élans d'inquiétudes ne cessaient de grimper en elle.

Comme des vagues de chaleurs qui lui coinçaient la respiration, formaient une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'elles engourdissaient tous ses membres. Elle déglutissait difficilement et observait Drago qui ne lui adressait plus un mot.

Muré dans son silence, il s'était installé sur le fauteuil, posant son menton sur ses mains entrelacées. Il respirait lentement et semblait contrôler son rythme pour qu'il ne s'affole pas, contrairement à celui de Christelle.

La jeune fille sautillait sur place, portant de temps en temps son regard vers la petite horloge en or, qui reposait à côté de la grande armoire. Se rapprochant de la fenêtre, regardant la nuit tomber alors que de l'autre côté de la maison, dans l'aile en face, les lumières s'allumaient et les ombres se dessinaient.

Drago se redressa lorsque l'horloge indiqua dix heures. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il annonça : « On y va ».


	41. Anne-Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :)**

**Dragomionne** :_Après si tu veux je peux tout te spoil si tu veux :P suffit de demander :P 3 Profite bien des vacances :)_

**Erza Robin :**_Merci bien :D_

**Lovlieka :**_Amie ... Amie, halala, nous verrons bien ^^. J'avoue que je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir plus ordonné mes chapitres, l'histoire de christelle se passe plus vite que celle d'anne et résultat ? J'étais censée vous donner les réponses au chapitre suivant, de manière afin que tout soit coordonné et finalement _et bah... Ca marche pas... -". _Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux ! Ils sont forts :P Merci pour ta review à la prochaine :)_

**Letilableue :**_Je me retrouve dans la nécessité de te dire que... Ton pseudo m'intrigue x) est-ce que c'est : "le ptit là, bleu !" ou du pif total ? Bref je reviens à ta review :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus ! Et je suis étonnée aussi que ce soit ton préféré ! J'essaye peu à peu de me détacher de l'histoire principale mais c'est vraiment dur... J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire, voilà maintenant je stress... :P A bientôt :) et Merci bien pour ta review :)_

* * *

Les rires s'étaient taris, Marlène s'était assoupie confortablement installée sur l'épaule d'Emy qui discutait à voix basse avec Eliott. Installée un peu à l'écart, sur l'un des lits, je regardais de loin la scène agréable de fin de soirée.

Quelques discussions, à voix basse, le tout dans une sérénité agréable. Allan s'écarta de l'une des Serpentardes dont le nom m'échappait pour se rapprocher de moi. Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un grand et charmant sourire alors qu'il me demandait : « Alors comment trouves-tu notre Poudlard ?  
- Très agréable, avouai-je d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue.  
- D'ailleurs, souffla Lily qui s'était glissée près de nous, peut-être que tu pourrais nous raconter ton histoire ? »

Les conversations disparurent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Dans un mouvement commun tous les participants de la petite fête se rapprochèrent du lit, s'installant confortablement comme en attente de l'histoire captivante que je pourrais leur donner.

Les effets de l'alcool s'étant dissipés, ma réflexion avait repris un bon train et je fus capable de construire mon passé : « Je viens d'une famille de sorciers, en France, ils se sont rendus compte lorsque j'avais onze ans que j'étais réellement incapable de faire quelle que magie que ce soit. Je me suis donc retrouvée seule. Ils m'ont laissée à la charge d'une des écoles des alentours et ont décidé de ne plus jamais me revoir.  
- Tu es Cracmolle ? Questionna l'une des serpentarde avec cette tonalité de dégout blessante.  
- Alienor ! Intervint Cyprien son homologue masculin.  
- Non, c'est ce que je suis et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais honte, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules, je ne vois pas en quoi il est dérangeant de ne pas savoir faire de la magie... Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant.  
- Avant ? Répéta Gueule d'Ange qui semblait avide de détails.  
- Avant qu'un mangemort n'arrive chez nous. J'ai été blessée par un sort lorsque l'on s'est débattu. Il a embarqué ma meilleure amie et j'ai essayé de les suivre mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être un problème de transplanage, mais eux se sont retrouvés ailleurs et moi toute seule dans la neige de Poudlard.  
- Tu te souviens de ton arrivée ? » Déglutit Remus.

Oui, je me souvenais très bien du loup garou qui m'avait accueilli. J'aurais aimé avoir les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, savoir comme les maraudeurs s'en étaient sortis pour me sauver et me ramener sans encombre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais inconsciente que j'étais il n'y avait plus une seule trace de ça. Juste de la douleur et l'odeur de sang.

« Non, répondis-je avec un sourire timide, mais je suis contente que vous m'aillez trouvée, sinon je serais surement morte dans la neige  
- Oui, quelle chance d'être tombée sur nous cette nuit, murmura Sirius avec ironie  
- Mais que faisaient-ils donc dehors à une telle heure ? Fit remarquer Allan avec un petit sourire, vous prévoyez encore un plan pour embêter les Serpentards ?  
- Tout comme le Drumpy ne regarde que toi, nos affaires ne regardent que nous ! Lança Sirius en s'étirant tout en étouffant un léger bâillement.  
- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le mangemort en avait après toi ? » Proposa d'une petite voix Alice qui était confortablement lovée dans les bras de Franck.

Oui, il voulait connaitre votre futur à tous et empêcher le déclin de Voldemort... Mais ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait la bonne chose à dire à ses personnes, même si avec toute la gentillesse dont ils faisaient preuve ils méritaient de savoir, mais c'était trop dangereux...

C'était étrange, je faisais finalement plus confiance à Regulus alors que je connaissais son alignement avec le mal, qu'à ces personnes dont la moitié ferait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Tout le problème résidait dans ce jeune homme, de petite taille, timide confortablement installé derrière James et Lily.

Peter.

Lui qui respirait à présent l'innocence même, alors que pour sauver sa vie il serait bientôt prêt à trahir ses amis les plus proches, ceux qui l'avaient apprécié durant tant d'années.

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule me réveillant de mes pensées. Allan m'affichait son plus beau sourire et lança : « Et bien pour une fille qui ne peut pas se défendre, je dois admettre que tu as un sacré potentiel de Grande Gueule !  
- Personnellement je ne me permettrais pas d'emmerder les serpentards, lança Olive en secouant ses cheveux courts.  
- Hey, je te signale que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des monstres, ricana Alienor en se massant les mains, gênée.  
- Une grande partie, tenait à faire remarquer Marlène en ouvrant un œil pour le refermer immédiatement.  
- Bref, pas besoin de magie pour vaincre des Serpentards ! Annonçai-je en me redressant, je vous démontrerai qu'il est possible de les faire paraitre encore plus quiche qui ne le sont !  
- Toi et tes quiches » maugréa Sirius en bâillant.

Les conversations reprirent, de nature plutôt silencieuse car de plus en plus de monde s'endormait. James avait quitté sa place au chaud près de Sirius pour prendre sa dulcinée dans ses bras. Franck et Alice s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, allongés dans un lit, face à face en train de discuter. Les deux Serpentardes riaient discrètement aux blagues que leur faisaient Allan et Eliott installés par terre sur leurs capes. Olive installé contre Audric le Poufsouffle étrange, regardait par la fenêtre alors que ses paupières semblaient s'alourdirent jusqu'à se fermer, alors que sa tête tombait sur le côté. Cyprien parlait avec Brad, le Poufsouffle au sourire bloqué accompagné par Ernst et Peter. Remus s'était glissé dans ce qui devait être son lit et s'assoupissait tranquillement.

Me glissant jusqu'à Sirius qui semblait prêt à abandonner pour se blottir dans le sommeil, je lui donnais un petit coup d'épaule pour le réveiller. Il me regarda surpris et essuya les larmes qui parlaient à ses yeux alors qu'il bâillait pour une énième fois.

« Ho quand même, soufflai-je, ne me dis pas que je te fais pleurer mon lapin.  
- Fatigue... dit-il en me présentant ses amygdales, je te signale que toi tu te la coules douce toute la journée mais nous on bosse pendant la semaine !  
- Pauvre chou... Bon et Alexandra ? »

Il poussa un long soupire désespéré alors qu'il s'étirait.

« Elle m'ennuie, dit-il simplement, elle n'est pas drôle, trop soupçonneuse vis-à-vis de moi. Finalement je serais presque prêt à laisser Allan gagner  
- Petit joueur, tu vas t'ennuyer » murmurai-je en bâillant épuisée.

Il haussa simplement des épaules et se blottit confortablement contre l'oreiller. Laissant mes paupières se fermer, je profitai des voix douces qui s'élevaient ici et là dans un doux murmures monotones. Me laissant à mon tour aller contre le matelas, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux pour admirer Sirius.

Ses yeux étaient fermés hélas pour moi, car ses iris étaient si beaux, si hypnotiques, mais son visage suffisait pour me rendre folle. Oui folle, car en tant que bonne admiratrice je pouvais me contenter de tout.

Ricanant à ma propre bêtise, je refermai les paupières et étendis les jambes, profitant de la douceur du drap sur mes jambes nues.

Je m'intégrai, je faisais partie d'eux maintenant. Une véritable Griffondor... Je pourrai raconter ça à Regulus demain, peut-être que ça pourrait le faire rire.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, je fus réveillée par les premiers rayons qui m'arrivèrent directement dessus. Mon cerveau me semblait emballé dans du papier crépon et pourtant capable de tambouriner sur mon crâne comme une putain d'enclume.

Quelque chose de lourd et chaud m'entourait, me dégageant du bras qui s'était passé autour de mon buste je tentais de sortir mes jambes du méli-mélo qui les encadrait. Sirius, bien décidé à me considérer comme une peluche, ou un traversin, avait prit possession de mes membres et ne semblait pas prêt de me les rendre.

James qui était déjà réveillé avec Lily ria en nous montrant du doigt.

« Merci pour ton aide, soufflai-je alors que je me débattais pour me sortir de ma prison de chaire  
- Désolé, dit-il simplement en haussant des épaules  
- Regmhh... grogna Patmol en ouvrant les yeux alors que je le poussai des fesses pour m'écarter, quoi ?! Mais quoi ?  
- Vire tes grosses paluches, rétorquai-je avec un sourire  
- Quoi, ne va pas me dire que c'est désagréable de se réveiller comme ça, à côté d'un Apollon comme... outch ! » Termina-t-il alors que je lui envoyais mon coude dans les côtes.

Non il n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais j'avais la gueule qui puait et mes cheveux dans un sacré état, si je pouvais éviter qu'il ne se souvienne à jamais de moi dans cette terrible situation, j'étais prête à quitter ses bras si confortables !

Les élèves des autres maisons avaient disparu, sans laisser de trace. Pas une seule bouteille ne trainait par terre, pas une poussière de décalée, tout était parfait, juste les lits déplacés.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ?  
- Ils sont repartis avant qu'il n'y ait du monde dans les couloirs, m'apprit Peter qui se réveillait à peine ses cheveux blonds prenant d'étranges positions.  
- Je ne les ai pas entendu, soufflais-je étonnée en passant mes doigts dans ma chevelure pour la remettre en place  
- Ils sont silencieux » murmura Emy en se blottissant un peu plus dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Remus.

Dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu étonnant sans la moindre trace de nuage, mais la buée sur les fenêtres indiquait le froid qu'il devait régner. De toute façon j'avais mes affaires de Griffondor et ma cape de sorcière ! J'étais prête à me battre contre le froid !

Une belle journée s'annonçait !

Les Griffondors attelés à ranger leurs affaires avaient décidé de me laisser aux mains d'Allan après le petit déjeuner.  
Bien décidé à retrouver Regulus pour continuer nos recherches - qui pour l'instant n'aboutissait à rien - j'expliquai au Poufsouffle : « C'est un Serpentard mais il n'est pas méchant !  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à tes recommandations, souffla-t-il en réponse avec un petit sourire alors que nous montions les escaliers mouvants pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, tu ne veux pas que je reste avec vous ?  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux travailler, nous serons dans la réserve, si jamais les Serpentards se décident à nous faire la misère, tu les verras passer, et puis avec ta force et ton charisme je suis sure que tu seras capable de les faire s'arrêter immédiatement ! Continuai-je alors que nous pénétrions dans le couloir du quatrième étage.  
- Tu essayes de me séduire, ria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les plonger dans le mien alors qu'il attrapait ma main pour y déposer un baiser, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, mon cœur t'appartient déjà tout entier.  
- Ha, non, raillai-je en retirant ma main pour l'essuyant sur son pull, pas de ça avec moi ! Je n'aime pas du tout !  
- Pourtant ça marche avec certaine, fit-il remarquer en haussant les épaules  
- Tu as déjà l'air d'un prince charmant, tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme tel ! »

Il s'arrêta pour me faire face, les yeux brillants d'étoiles alors qu'il me tenait par les épaules, presque aussi heureux qu'un enfant à noël.

« Vraiment ? Tu trouves que je ressemble à un prince ? Comme dans les contes de fée Moldus ?  
- Hum, murmurai-je surprise par sa réaction quelque peu excessive, je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu ? Mais tu sais... »

Coupée dans mon discours par un rire gras et peu discret venant de plus loin dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, je tournai les yeux vers Rosier qui se tenait accoudé au mur dans une position qui n'était absolument pas naturelle.

« Alors Abbot ? Tu choisis de salir encore plus ta réputation ?  
- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là !  
- Une Cracmolle ? Cela ne te suffisait pas de rentrer à Poufsouffle et couvrir tes parents de honte ? Il faut que tu discutes avec cette moins que rien ?  
- Moins que rien ? Répétai-je avec un sourire moqueur, tu n'as que ça dans les couilles ? Aller, arrête de faire ta mijaurée et trouve-moi quelque chose de plus original !  
- Tu sais quoi, Cracmolle ? Tu ferais mieux de te servir de ta tête avant de parler ! Cracha-t-il, tu ne sais vraiment pas te taire lorsqu'il le faut. Retrouve ta place parmi les sorciers, tu es juste bonne à faire le ménage et encore... Finalement Abbot tu devrais faire pareil, tu ne mérites même pas ton nom, tes parents devraient avoir honte d'avoir un tel fils...»

S'en était trop, Allan avait baissé les yeux et fulminait silencieusement, ses jolis yeux pétillants étaient maintenant baignés de larmes de rage et de désespoir. Ses poings étaient si serrés que la jointure de ses doigts blanchissait. Il était prêt à s'énerver mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque l'empêchait de se soulager de cette colère ! Alors si lui ne pouvait pas le faire, je le ferais pour lui !

Parcourant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de Rosier, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'esquissai un sourire et pris de l'élan.  
Le pied droit en arrière, le gauche en avant, reculant le dos pour disposer d'un plus grand espace afin d'augmenter l'ergonomie du coup que je prévoyais, je ramenai rapidement mon crâne jusqu'à lui, visant de mon front son nez, frappant brutalement le milieu de son visage avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir.

Un craquement mou résonna dans le couloir. Suivi d'un hurlement inhumain.

La douleur s'étendait sur mon crâne alors que je reculais les yeux clos pour faire disparaitre les étoiles qui dansaient devant mes yeux, mais une chose était sure au son des jolies tonalités employées par mon adversaire, il se trouvait dans une situation plus désagréable que la mienne.

Ouvrant une paupière plus l'autre, je fixai Rosier, agenouillé par terre, se tenant douloureusement le visage alors que le sang, s'insinuant entre ses doigts, zébrait de longues lignes pourpre sa main blanche.

« Putain, de sale... commença-t-il en essayant de se relever  
- Quoi ? Demandai-je avec un ton faussement blasé, tu m'as demandée de me servir de ma tête, non ? Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'une Cracmolle peut-être que je n'ai pas compris le sens de ta phrase ? ».

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur un Regulus penaud quand il aperçut mon œuvre. Il tenait serré contre lui, un livre qu'il rangea dans un pan de sa veste avant de se rapprocher de Rosier pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Regulus ! Occupe-toi de cette sale pouffiasse ! »

Le cadet Black me regarda las en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Black ? Cette sale pute de Cracmolle vient de me blesser ! Agis ou je penserai que tu es un traitre ! »

Les yeux gris-bleu du jeune home s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il me lançait un regard comme pour savoir si les paroles de son ami étaient vraies.  
Elles étaient vraies, et je ne pus qu'affirmer d'un petit hochement de tête.

Maintenant c'était le moment que j'attendais, savoir si, comme l'avait prédit Sirius, Regulus allait m'abandonner bien trop dégouté par ma nature de non-sorcier, ou s'il allait rester avec moi comme je l'espérai désespérément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Black ! » cracha Rosier alors que le sang couvrait à présent tout le bas de son visage lui donnant un petit air animal qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

« Je ne peux pas, dit simplement Regulus comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.  
- Comment ça ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?! » S'exclama Evan en se redressant, attrapant le pauvre jeune homme par le col de sa cape pour le rapprocher de lui.

Mon petit Regulus ne cilla pas, il se contenta de toiser du regard Rosier comme s'il se trouve face au plus grand idiot de la planète, ce qui pouvait s'avérer exact si l'on y réfléchissait bien. Se dégageant avec style de l'étreinte de mon ennemi, il s'écarta, défroissa sa jolie robe de sorcier aux doublures vertes avant de tendre le livre qu'il avait gardé à Evan.

« Tiens, regarde dedans à la page que j'ai marqué, et je te prie, lit bien les noms que tu vois à voix haute. » conseilla-t-il simplement en haussant des épaules toujours en s'appliquant à remettre ses habits en ordre jusqu'aux moindres plis.

Derrière moi Allan s'était détendu, il regardait suspicieusement Regulus mais ne semblait plus s'inquiéter de Rosier. En même temps dans l'état où se trouvait le Serpentard, il n'avait vraiment plus rien d'effrayant. Il ressemblait plus à un clown au nez rouge qu'à quelqu'un d'intimidant.

Les yeux de Rosier parcouraient les mots de la page pliée que lui avait indiqué Regulus et alors que les mots se formaient sur ses lèvres sans qu'aucune voix ne sorte, il semblait de plus en plus perdu.

Lançant de temps en temps un regard à Regulus, surement pour y trouver la réponse qu'il y attendait, il retourna rapidement sur le livre, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende le livre quelques secondes plus tard en annonçant : « Je ne comprends vraiment pas en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait m'intéresser !  
- Et bien sache que la famille dont parle ce chapitre, c'est la famille de la jeune fille ici présente, et je ne doute pas qu'elle est sans aucun doute un sang bien plus pur que le tien !  
- Pardon ? Elle ? Un Sang pur ? Ce n'est qu'une Cracmolle ! » S'exclama Rosier qui avait décidé de commencer à s'essuyer le nez sur sa manche.

Minute ? Moi un Sang pur ? Alors là ?! Je ne sais pas d'où sortaient ses âneries, mais le retournement de situation offert par Regulus était plutôt intéressant.

« Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas m'attirer les foudres de cette famille, alors si j'étais toi je ferais mieux de me retenir un minimum, reprit Regulus en rangeant son livre dans une des nombreuses poches de sa cape.  
- Cette famille a du la renier ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais craindre d'eux !  
- Pense ce que tu veux, souffla le jeune Black en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je ne crois que ce que je vois, alors je ne vois pas d'où tu sors qu'elle est Cracmolle ! »

Pardon ?

Ha, je comprenais maintenant, Regulus avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit et il était en train de ruiner mes chances de survi...

« Elle n'utilise jamais de magie !  
- C'est vrai que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, railla Allan qui semblait se prendre à ce jeu étrange dont je ne comprenais pas les règles, tu ne sais rien d'elle, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?  
- Elle l'aurait crié haut et fort, hier à l'une de vos petites fêtes entre misérables ! Cracha-t-il  
- Tu as du mal comprendre ce que disait les filles, expliqua Regulus en haussant des épaules  
- Et tu serais en train de me dire que cette fille est… ? Gronda Rosier  
- Tu as devant toi Anne-Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth Du Ruisseau ! »

Ha bon ?


	42. Ils se sont échappés !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :D**

**Lovlieka** : _J'avoue que je suis impressionnée ! Peut-être que je suis trop prévisible :S. Qui sait je vais peut-être tout changer rien que pour te donner tord :P Aller ! Bonne chance pour tes réflexions et merci de m'en faire part ça m'amuse terriblement :D A bientôt !_

**Letilableue** :_ Merci pour ces explications ! Du coup je suis allée voir sur internet si je trouvais quelque chose sur léti mais je n'ai pas trouvé :O de quel roman est-ce que ce nom sort ? (j'avoue que je suis intriguée car j'aime bien :) et je me dis que le roman doit être sympathique du coup). A plush :D_

**Erza Robin** : _Et oui ! Du ruisseau :P Ce n'est pas sorti de nulle part ! Merci pour ta review à bientôt_

**Dragomionne** : _Tu verras ça au prochain chapitre ^^ :P Et vi c'est trop meugnon, mais je suis trop dans le doute là ! Sirius ou Regulus ? xD bisouuus !_

* * *

Descendant les marches une à une, le cœur serré, le corps tendu et tremblant, les deux jeunes atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée. Drago prit une profonde respiration, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser, fermant les yeux pour contrôler sa crainte.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Christelle passa devant lui, déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui soufflant d'une voix enrouée : « Tout va bien se passer ».

Franchissant les mètres qui les séparaient du salon, ils tentèrent d'oublier leur crainte pour parvenir à jouer l'innocence. Posant sa main sur la poigné ronde et froide, le Serpentard prit une dernière inspiration avant de la tourner et franchir le seuil.

La pièce était sombre, sans le moindre éclairage. Peter, installé sur l'un des épais fauteuils leur lança un regard froid et surpris, ne semblant pas les voir dans les pénombres qui avait pris place. Les yeux plissés il tentait de les détailler.

« Bonsoir » lança simplement Drago en se rapprochant de la bibliothèque pour faire mine d'y chercher quelque chose.

Christelle le suivit de près, serrant entre ses doigts la photo qu'elle avait fauchée dans le joli bureau. S'asseyant en face de Peter, sans parvenir à voir l'expression de son visage, elle s'apprêta à parler, mais l'homme de petite taille s'était redressé pour attraper sa baguette et lancer un lumos puissant qui éclaira la pièce comme en plein jour.

Ses yeux bruns, tremblotants et brillants se posèrent sur Christelle, la détaillant avec crainte. Surprise par l'inquiétude qu'elle semblait provoquer par sa simple présence, elle ne put dire un mot, se fut la voix sèche et grinçante de Bellatrix, qui coupa l'étrange silence ayant pris place dans la pièce : « Tiens, que faites-vous là, vous ? »

Drago se retourna, sur son visage son masque d'impassibilité avait repris sa place, mais Christelle percevait son inquiétude et même son horreur de voir sa tante sur les lieux.

« Bonsoir, murmura Drago en tirant un livre vers lui, nous nous promenions et je cherchais un livre

- Un livre qui doit être très intéressant, souffla Bellatrix avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle longeait les murs d'un pas inquiétant

- Et que voudriez-vous que l'on soit en train de faire ? demanda Christelle, levant l'un de ses sourcils

- Duruisseau, ricana la mangemort en soulevant les pans de sa longue robe pour se rapprocher rapidement de la jeune fille, je ne pensais pas qu'un membre de votre famille reviendrait souillez les lieux ! »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Bellatrix fixait Christelle de ses iris sombres tremblotants de folie. Alors que les lèvres rouges sang de la femme s'étiraient dans un sourire inquiétant, celle-ci demanda : « Qu'espériez-vous ?

- Rien, Répondit simplement la jeune fille

- Que faites-vous ici alors ? Vous deux ?!

- Je cherchais des informations sur une personne qu'aurait connu Peter, lâcha-t-elle simplement en tournant les yeux vers celui qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer inquiet.

- Et je cherchais un livre, expliqua Drago en se rapprochant de la table, nonchalant, l'ouvrage coincé sous son bras.

- Huuuummm, chantonna Bellatrix en se rapprochant d'une des fenêtres dans de grandes enjambées, Très intéressant… »

Le silence reprit sa place à la grande inquiétude de Christelle et Drago qui attendaient l'arrivée de Dobby d'une minute à l'autre, et dans cette absence le bruit un transplanage serait tout de suite remarqué…

« Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette Duruisseau que vous semblez connaitre ? S'empressa de proposer Christelle avec un grand sourire

- Peter pourrait vous en parler ! s'exclama Bellatrix en contournant la table pour se placer derrière l'animagus qui sursauta, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, je suis sure qu'il serait très content de vous parler d'elle ! De vous dire ce qu'il sait d'elle ! N'avez-vous pas été bons amis ? N'était-elle pas l'une des personnes que tu as trahies ? »

Glissant sur sa chaise, l'homme plissa les yeux, son front ruisselant de sueur alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté, son corps était empli de spasmes alors que Bellatrix massait ses épaules, un air cruel ancré sur les lèvres.

« Je… Je, hoqueta-t-il en fermant les paupières comme s'il tentait d'oublier sa position inquiétante

- Tu n'es pas très loquace, remarqua la mangemort déçue, pourtant tu en parlais sans inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Cette fille ? »

Lorsqu'elle la désigna, Christelle retint un petit sursaut. Surtout que le regard de Peter était clair, il semblait réellement inquiet de sa présence, qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il se sente menacer par elle ? Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ?

Anne lui avait-elle parlé d'elle ?

Un bruit, des cris de surprise étouffés, résonnèrent dans la cave derrière la porte que Peter couvait du regard avant leur arrivée.

Dans un mouvement commun, Bellatrix et lui, se redressèrent pour descendre les marches à toute vitesse. Inquiets, Drago et Christelle les avaient rejoint, effrayés à l'idée que Dobby ne se fasse remarquer.

Un sort plus tard, la porte en fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Bellatrix rentra, baguette tendue vers les visages effarés. Une jeune fille blonde et pâle, qui devait être Luna, se tenait devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cracha froidement la femme le regard fou

- Dean a renversé la lanterne, expliqua la voix claire et douce de Luna qui ne semblait nullement inquiétée par le bout de bois posé sur son front.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là vous ! » Hurla Bellatrix en se retournant vers Christelle et Drago placés au milieu des marches.

Aucune trace de Dobby.

Leur plan était sauf, pour l'instant. Comment faire sortir cette femme de la pièce pour laisser les autres s'échapper ?

« Et bien et bien, souffla une voix rauque bien connue à l'oreille de Christelle, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous en bas ? »

Fenrir était accoudé à la porte, les fixant de son grand sourire canin. S'empressant de remonter les marches pour le contourner et s'installer le plus loin de lui, Christelle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

Drago la rejoignit moins pressé, attendant que Bellatrix referme le cachot et remonte jusqu'au salon suivit de près par un Peter encore inquiet.

« Vous faites une petite réunion et vous ne m'invitez même pas ? s'indigna faussement le loup garou en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, alors Duruisseau on en a marre de se cacher, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Elle avait là l'occasion de créer suffisamment tumulte pour laisser Dobby s'échapper avec les prisonniers… Esquissant un sourire fier et prétentieux, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira : « De quoi voudriez-vous que je me cache ? De vous ? Il faudrait déjà que je m'inquiète

- Et ça peut s'arranger, grogna-t-il se redressant

- Suffit Fenrir, cracha Bellatrix en le bloquant du bras

- Je ne crois pas être sous tes ordres, et encore moins être ton serviteur, gronda-t-il en montrant les dents

- J'aurais plutôt dis son chien que serviteur, ça vous convient mieux ! » Fit remarquer Christelle en se redressant.

Elle fit le tour de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de la bibliothèque pour passer ses doigts sur les épaisses reliures de cuir, espérant qu'il prendrait ça pour du pur snobisme, alors qu'elle agrandissait comme elle pouvait, l'écart qui se trouvait entre eux d'eux, de peur qu'il ne se jette à son cou.

« Espèce de sale chienne ! hurla Fenrir en se dégageant du bras de Bellatrix

- Coucher ! » Ria haut et fort Christelle alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Cette fois son compte était bon. Fenrir bondit, la plaqua au sol, plongeant ses ongles griffus à travers les épaisseurs de tissu qui cachait ses épaules, la faisant frémir de douleur.

« Suffit ! » s'exclama Bellatrix alors que les sorts fusaient en direction du loup garou.

Un l'atteint, lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux alors qu'il étouffa un grognement inhumain. Se dégageant de Christelle, il se rapprocha de Bellatrix, prêt à frapper.

Drago s'était jeté vers la jeune fille, l'aidant à se rapprocher alors qu'il fixait terrifié les deux adversaires qui se faisaient face.

« Nous sommes alliés, grinça Bellatrix sans s'inquiéter de l'énorme Fenrir qui lui faisait face, prêt à l'attaquer.

- Nous avons le même maître » rectifia-t-il alors que sa lèvre supérieure remontait sur ses crocs.

« Stupéfix ! » hurla Bellatrix en évitant de peu les griffes de l'homme bête. Il s'était baissé à l'approche du sort, accroupi sur le sol, prenant appuis sur ses jambes il bondit, évita deux nouveaux éclats de lumière, attrapant une chaise pour la jeter sur la femme qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter et se retrouva par terre, hors d'elle.

Cette fois les sorts fusèrent rapidement, dans des éclairs de lumière diverse.

« Mais enfin ! » gronda une voix suivit d'un claquement de porte.

Narcissa se trouvait sur le seuil, regardant déroutée le duel qui faisait rage. Fenrir s'arrêta pour la regarder surpris, alors que Bellatrix ne s'étant pas laissé déconcentrer continua son avalanche de sort. L'un d'eux atteint le loup garou qui s'effondra dans des secousses étranges alors que son visage était tendu, les yeux écarquillés, retenant un hurlement.

Drago attrapa Christelle, lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ils se sont échappés ».

* * *

_Voilà tout petit chapitre ! ET ? Le dernier avant un petit bout de temps, une petite semaine :) Je pars et donc plus la tête à écrire :D je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et j'espère que vous reviendrez quand je rentrerai ! A bientôt_


	43. Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :D. **

**Voilà fin des vacances, retour de mes deux petites ! En espérant que Christelle et Anne vous ont manqués ! :)**

**Lovlieka :** _Moi aussi j'adore luna ! :D J'ai hâte de la faire plus intervenir ! Cette fille est géniale :D Et non, je ne compte pas tout changer :) C'était une petite blagounette :P Et puis ça me fait plaisir que tu lises suffisamment attentivement pour trouver la suite :P Et puis entre Christelle et notre petit loup Garou, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour, non ? :P A la prochaine merci pour ta review :)_

**Erza Robin :** _Merci bien :D à la prochaine ! :)_

**Dragomionne :** _Ca marche ma quiche, à la prochaine :)_

**Letilableue :** _Merci ! :D Pour le nom du roman et les "bonnes vacances" :)_

* * *

Le pire dans toute cette histoire ? C'est que je n'étais absolument pas capable de répéter le nom qu'il venait de donner ! Comment est-ce que j'étais censée réagir à ça ? Continuer dans le mensonge que Regulus et Allan étaient en train de mettre en place ou démentir ?

Pour une fois Rosier semblait, sur le cul, bon quelques minutes avant ça, après un bon coup de bol vrillé à la sauce Anne, il avait aussi été sur le cul, mais pas de la même manière.

Faisant de lents allers-retours avec ses yeux, passant de moi à Regulus, il était en train de chercher si c'était la vérité.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas démenti lorsque je l'ai traité de Cracmolle ?

- J'ai trop d'honneur pour me rabaisser à ton niveau » lançai-je du tact au tact avec une confiance qui m'impressionnait moi-même.

J'aurais pu ajouter que l'envie de me défouler sur son nez était trop tentante, mais étant donné que la situation était plutôt hors de contrôle, je préférai garder mes précautions. Remus aurait été fier de moi sur ce coup-là ! Il faudra que je le lui raconte !

« Sors ta baguette alors, rétorqua-t-il avec un air mauvais.

- De nouveau il me suffit de dire que je ne m'abaisserai pas à prouver que je suis une sorcière, tu le découvriras assez vite par toi-même. Maintenant est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous excuser, mais toi et ton nez en sang vous nous empêchez de rejoindre la bibliothèque ! » Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ho comme j'étais fière du personnage que j'étais en train de me créer, magnifique ! Tout une œuvre d'art ! Magnifique, et encore le mot était faible.

D'un pas sûr nous franchîmes, la bibliothèque, Regulus sur nos pas annonçant à Rosier : « Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi Regulus ! Je commence à en avoir assez, je pourrais en parler à mon père si ça continue comme ça ! Je crois que la famille Black compte assez de traître à leur sang pour ne pas avoir besoin que tu ne joues avec mes nerfs ! Si tu veux un conseil, reste dans l'alignement, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles !

- La pureté est la plus importante, souffla Regulus avec un air prétentieux que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'essaye de bien choisir mes amis.

- Cette fille est sans l'ombre d'un doute une traître à son sang ! Comme ton frère ! »

Tiens ? Alors il acceptait le fait que je sois une sang-pure ? Étonnant retournement de situation !

« Tu crois que je fais des recherches avec elle pourquoi ? Murmura le jeune Black en plissant gonflant sa poitrine pour monter ses épaules, réfléchis bien deux secondes Evan... Tu sais où je fais mes recherches et tu sais bien pourquoi est-ce que ce lieu n'est pas accessible à tous les élèves ! »

Allan se tourna vers moi, inquiet. Regulus jouait avec tant de talent qu'il était en train de faire douter le Poufsouffle, qui avait pourtant participé à la mise en place de cette incroyable comédie. Je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Regulus mentait, pas tant que Regulus continuait de me justifier au près de Rosier.

« Alors va à l'infirmerie, reprit Black avec un petit geste de tête pour rabattre les mèches de cheveux noir qui s'étaient placées devant ses yeux, et laisse nous faire des recherches. »

Ne cherchant pas à répliquer, Rosier s'éloigna, dans un pas agacé et sans même se retourner pour nous lancer un quelconque regard noir.

Je pris la main d'Allan et lui murmurai : « Tout ça est aussi faux que je ne suis sang-pure ». Il esquissa un léger sourire et pourtant son inquiétude se lisait toujours dans ses yeux, alors qu'il fixait Regulus, qui rentra à son tour dans la bibliothèque.

En nous empressant de rejoindre la réserve, où la bibliothécaire ne serait pas capable de nous entendre, nous parcourûmes à grandes enjambés l'allée encore vide d'élèves.

Lorsque j'eus refermé la porte, je me tournai vers Regulus et lançai en contrôlant ma voix du mieux que je pus pour qu'elle ne gagne pas les aigus : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Comment est-ce que tu as pu sortir autant de conneries en aussi peu de temps espèce de Poulet des îles ?!

- J'ai improvisé ! Avoua-t-il d'une moue désolée, j'ai une réputation à tenir !

- Une réputation ? Alors tu préfères carrément me changer moi, plutôt que de ne pas tenir compte de ta réputation ? Demandai-je vexée

- Aller quoi, ce n'est pas si grave, te voilà maintenant dernière héritière de la famille Duruisseau ! » Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur en sortant son livre et l'ouvrant devant mon nez à la page qu'avait dû lire Rosier.

Il présentait un arbre généalogique où le nom le plus bas était « Anne-Solène-Philomène-Élisabeth ».

« J'étais en train de lire ce livre pour avoir quelques registres de familles étrangères au sang pur dans mes connaissances et finalement il s'est trouvé que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose ?

- Et maintenant je suis censée faire quoi lorsqu'on va me demander de faire de la magie ? » Grondai-je en croisant les bras

M'apprêtant à répliquer de nouveau un gloussement résonna. Allan qui se trouvait contre le mur de la réserve se tenait le ventre, son visage avait pris une jolie teinte tomate alors que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Dégageant sa main de ses lèvres il hoqueta : « Sers... Sers-toi... Sers-toi de ta tête ! » Incapable de continuer il partit dans des grands éclats de rire agréables à l'oreille.

« Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, qu'as-tu fait à Rosier ? Demanda Regulus

- Il m'a dit de me servir de ma tête, maugréai-je en baissant la tête, alors je me suis servie de ma tête...

- Pour... pour lui fra...Fracasser le nez ! Hurla de rire Allan en se laissant tomber par terre toujours secoué.

- Ha oui, approuva Regulus très sérieux en hochant la tête, je vois... » Mais très vite un immense sourire vint lui fendre les lèvres et il rejoignit Allan. Sans aucune retenue. Prise dans le fou rire, je m'accroupis avec eux en essuyant mes larmes.

Après un long rire, douloureux pour les abdos et agréable pour le moral, Regulus se décida enfin à me demander : « Mais où est-ce que tu es encore allée chercher ça ?

- Je trouvais ça drôle, et puis j'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose comme ça ! Expliquai-je en reniflant, ça fait comme dans les films

- Films ? Répéta mon petit Black

- Oui un truc moldu, lui annonça Allan qui d'un mouvement d'épaule épongea ses joues humides de larmes, holala, plus jamais ne sors avec toi, finalement je comprends pourquoi Griffondor, tu n'as vraiment aucune limite !

- Remus t'avait prévenu ! Fis-je remarquer en faisant la moue

- Mais je pensais qu'il exagérait, finalement c'est le contraire, il a minimisé ta folie ! Bref ! Enchanté de te rencontrer Regulus Black, Allan Abbot, se présenta le charmant jeune homme

- Enchanté, il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour faire connaissance, rétorqua Regulus en lui serrant la main tout en me lançant un regard lourd de sens

- J'y suis pour rien, il suffisait à ce cher Rosier de pas venir me chercher ! » Dis-je simplement en me relevant.

Époussetant mes affaires d'un geste rapide de main, et les fourrant ensuite dans les poches de mon jean, je me faufilai entre les étagères.

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous moquer de... De ta manière de résoudre la chose, tenta Allan avec autant d'inquiétude que s'il était en train de marcher sur une corde raide, c'est juste amusant !

- Amusant mais vous ne vous moquez pas, hein ? » Grognai-je en tirant ce livre à la couverture qui m'intriguait toujours autant.

Regulus s'installa confortablement à notre place habituelle et je fis de même. Mais lorsqu'Allan se rapprocha à son tour, il s'arrêta devant nos regards noirs.

« Hum ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, dites-moi si je dérange, hein ?

- Pour ses recherches, je préfèrerai que nous soyons seuls, dis-je hésitante ne voulant pas le blesser, je t'en parlerai peut-être plus tard ! »

Il soupira tristement et malgré les grands yeux qu'il me faisait, je ne me laissai pas faire et refusai qu'il reste avec nous.

Regulus semblait avoir accepté l'idée de trouver un sort aussi fou, aurais-je réussi à faire de même avec Allan ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps comme mini Black, il aurait fini par s'y faire. Dans quelques jours, j'aborderai le sujet, c'était une tentative à faire ? N'est-ce pas ?

La porte se referma derrière lui et Regulus ouvrit un journal sans la moindre note entre nous deux.

« Tu ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant, remarqua-t-il

- Non.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il incrédule, mon frère a dû te dire des choses pourtant…

- Je tiens à te signaler que tu m'a permis de me débarrasser à jamais de Rosier en lui disant que j'étais une sang-pure, tu viens d'apprendre que j'étais Cracmolle et pourtant tu ne sembles pas rebuté. Je crois que j'ai mes raisons de te faire confiance. »

Un sourire chaleureux prit place sur son joli visage, il haussa les épaules comme pour passer à autre chose et attrapa sa baguette pour me montrer son journal.

« Pour garder nos recherches secrètes. Je vais l'enchanter.

- L'enchanter ? Tu vas rendre un livre heureux ?

- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama-t-il en riant, je vais l'enchanter, comme les livres que l'on a pu lire ici, le rendre illisible ! »

Le rendre illisible ? C'était une merveilleuse idée !

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je vais lancer un simple sort de confusion sur le livre, il sera impossible à quiconque de le lire sans avoir envie de le refermer, mal de tête, prise de vertige...

- Et nous comment on fait pour le lire ?

- En jetant le sort inverse ?

- Et moi comme je fais pour le lire ? » Corrigeai-je avec une moue embêtée sur le visage

Se rendant compte que sans capacité magique je ne pourrais pas lire nos propres notes, il leva les yeux au ciel, caressant son menton du bout des doigts. Finalement les abaissa vers moi, affichant un sourire carnassier, il souffla : « Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi ».


	44. Les choses changent !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction (partielle pour l'instant, la première partie bourrée de faute est mon unique oeuvre, elle serait bientôt remplacée). **

**Erza Robin :** _Alalala, j'avoue que moi-même je tombe sous le charme de Regulus peu à peu . Et puis pour Sirius ! C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps ! :D merci de ta review ! A bientôt ! _

**Lovlieka:** _Si tu savais comme je suis contente que ce personnage te plaise :P Je crois que finalement je commence à le préféré à mon Sirius... :'( Après j'ai fais mon Sirius trop protecteur il faut que je le fasse un peu évoluer ! Ha ! Et je me rends compte que je ne passe pas assez de temps à parler des autres maraudeurs ! ET puis les Drumpys ! J'aimerai que vous les aimiez aussi ! :'( Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Anne passe son temps dans la bibliothèque, j'ai du mal à lui faire sortir ses fesses de là-bas ! Elle est casse pied ! Après je la comprends ;). Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise au point de vouloir la fin de mes agréables vacances :'). Merci pour ta review à bientôt ! :D_

* * *

Narcissa regardait la scène, essoufflée, ses épaules montaient et descendaient rapidement, son visage figé dans une grimace de rage incroyable. Sa baguette toujours levée, elle ne daignait même pas posée ses yeux le malheureux Fenrir qui s'agitait toujours de douleur.

« Cissy » salua sa sœur avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle s'inclinait une main posée sur son cœur. Geste qui ne parvint qu'à énerver plus la blonde qui cette fois hurla : « J'en ai assez ! Je suis la maîtresse de cette maison ! Vous devez suivre les règles que J'AI instaurées !

- Mais enfin… Cissy, susurra Bellatrix en s'agitant nerveusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tais-toi, ordonna la femme, ramène cet homme dans ces appartements ! » Voyant que sa sœur n'était pas prête de s'exécuter, elle se tourna lentement vers elle, leva sa baguette, toujours furieuse et répéta d'une voix basse et enraillée : « Maintenant Bella ! ».

Hésitante entre l'envie de montrer que la blonde ne lui était pas supérieure, Bellatrix mit quelques secondes à se mettre en marche, mais finalement au nom d'elle ne savait quelle éthique, elle redressa le loup garou et le traîna difficilement jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Narcissa se tourna lentement vers Christelle, ses lèvres étirées dans un rictus ironique.

« Hé bien, heureusement que demain Poudlard reprend, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet… hoqueta Christelle gênée qui gardait tout le courage possible pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

- Mère, lança Drago en s'avançant vers elle, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer, nous n'étions qu'ici pour poser une ou deux questions sur une connaissance de Christelle.

- Une connaissance ? A qui posiez-vous la question ?

- A Peter. » lui apprit simplement Christelle en tournant les yeux vers l'homme-rat toujours blotti contre son mur.

La rage se lisait sur les traits de la maîtresse de maison mais disparurent bien vite avec un soupir. Finalement elle tourna sur elle-même et quitta la pièce, avant de fermer la porte elle souffla : « Drago, que je ne revois jamais cette fille ici. Est-ce bien claire ?

- Oui mère… » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Une fois de nouveaux seuls avec Peter, les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard, et d'un mouvement commun, quittèrent les lieux. Marchant doucement au début du couloir puis courant à toutes allures dans les escaliers.

Suivant Drago dans sa chambre, Christelle ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus, essoufflée, les joues rougies par sa course, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle retint ses larmes comme elle le put. Elle était terrifiée, désespérée.

Prenant soin de la blottir contre lui, le jeune homme la berça doucement murmurant : « Tout c'est bien passé, je suis sûre que tout c'est bien passé

- Je le pense aussi, parvint-elle à articuler en retenant ses tremblements, mais c'est juste… J'ai vraiment cru que Greyback allait me tuer. Pour de bon… »

Esquissant un petit sourire, il lui signala : « Tu l'as vraiment mis en rogne !

- Tu crois ?

- Je pense que tu devrais descendre voir si il va bien, je suis sûre qu'il serait très content de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui !

- Je préfère m'inquiéter pour moi, et ma vie… souffla-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Les deux adolescents se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être remis de leurs émotions. Christelle gagna sa chambre sans grande volonté, persuadé qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle serait incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Les hurlements réveillèrent Christelle, ouvrant difficilement les paupières elle se remettait les idées en place. Comment était-elle parvenue à s'endormir ? Finalement, la soirée n'avait peut-être pas été si traumatisante que ça.

Se redressant de son lit, la porte s'ouvrit en éclat, la faisant sursauter et retomber sur le matelas.

« Tu es derrière tout ça ? S'exclama une Narcissa hors d'elle, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une vulgaire robe de chambre à fleurs.

- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune fille, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

- Où est Drago ?! Gronda la mère.

- Dans sa chambre ? »

Claquant brutalement la porte derrière elle, les cris de madame Malfoy résonnèrent dans le couloir : « DRAGOO ! ».

Les minutes passèrent et finalement des bruits de pas indiquèrent qu'elle reprenait le chemin inverse pour descendre les escaliers.

Drago apparut, penaud, dans la chambre et murmura : « Peter est parti !

- Pardon ?

- Ils le soupçonnent d'être à l'origine de la fuite des prisonniers, continua-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Et donc ?

- Nous avons réussi... »

Il semblait plus embêté qu'heureux, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'il refermait lentement la porte derrière lui. Se rapprochant d'elle, il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et reprit : « Réussi, sans que personne ne se doute de rien... ». Il répéta cette même phrase une dizaine de fois et un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres, prenant dans ses bras la jeune fille, il ria haut et fort, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

« C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il après avoir repris son calme, je... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça fonctionnerait !

- Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? murmura Christelle en attaquant du bout des doigts ses pauvres lèvres maltraitées

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il presque aussi déçu qu'elle

- Changeons de sujet, nous devons avertir Harry que le rat s'est sauvé, et nous devons retrouver Dobby pour le remercier, puis voir tout le monde à la maison aux coquillages.

- Et où est-ce que c'est censé se trouver ça ?

- Trouvons d'abord Harry et ils nous y mèneront.

- Pour ça nous devons déjà quitter le manoir, je ne pense pas que mon absence peut être tolérer plus longtemps. Je dois retourner à Poudlard ».

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, ses lèvres tremblotantes, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux, elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu le sens de ses paroles.

Il allait la laisser seule ?

« Je suis obligé petite Mère, dit-il avec un grand sourire, c'est bien à contre cœur que je le fait, mais je pense qu'ils ont plus besoin de toi que moi. »

Percevant l'incertitude dans ses paroles, elle grimaça en se souvenant de la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort et il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obéir. Il avait donc besoin d'elle plus que jamais et devoir se séparer de lui, lui fendit le cœur.

« Une fois que nous nous serons emparés de la coupe, nous devrons rentrer à Poudlard, nous nous y retrouverons donc, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste en essayant de conserver un air digne

- Oui, en attendant ne descend pas tant que la pagaille ne s'est pas arrangée, je viendrai te chercher lorsque nous partirons pour Poudlard. Je te ramène à Potter et ensuite je prends Poudlard express. D'accord ?

- Chef oui, chef ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Encore ce salut étrange » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire triste alors que ses yeux perdaient leur étincelle de victoire.

À présent une nouvelle page se tournait. Les changements prenaient de l'envergure, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Peter fuirait, et était même surprise que son acte de fuite ne lui fasse pas perdre la confiance de sa main d'argent qui aurait dû le tuer. Et il y avait aussi Dobby, elle voulait d'ailleurs s'assurer de sa survie.

Deux personnes sauvées, dont l'une par accident… Il fallait qu'elle sauve Remus, Tonk, Fred, et ne se souvenant pas des autres morts, elle se cantonnerait à ce choix de trois personnes.

C'était étrange de dire une chose pareille, qui avait un côté pervers, « je me souviens de leur nom alors ils survivront ». Qui prendrait leur place ?

Tâchant d'oublier toutes ses informations désagréables qui pouvaient lui encombrer la tête, la jeune fille récupéra toute son énergie en prenant un grand bain bouillant. Le son de la maison traversait par les tuyaux de canalisation, elle pouvait entre les hurlements de Narcissa et des autres. La voix désagréable et accentuée de folie de Bellatrix, et cette fois étrange, un souffle, presque un sifflement, qui lorsqu'elle s'élevait personne ne se permettaient d'apparaitre.

Elle l'imaginait, elle le revoyait lors de leur fuite avec Batilda, lorsque son regard avait croisé quelques secondes celui du maître des ténèbres, dont l'aura malsaine et abjecte jaillissait de ces iris rouge sang!

Serait-il d'ailleurs capable de la reconnaître ? Elle qui n'avait pas bu de Polynectar lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Godric Hollow ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le détailler, seul son regard l'avait marqué, mais lui plus concentré, peut-être avait-il mémorisé son apparence, si jamais il l'apercevait aujourd'hui… S'il réalisait qui elle était, déciderait-il de la torturer ? Elle serait incapable de garder sa langue, elle n'avait pas d'entraînement, elle était terrifiée, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de tout révéler sous la contrainte…

Plongeant son visage dans l'eau bouillante. Profitant de l'apnée pour se remettre les idées en place, elle finit par se redresser lorsque l'air se mit à manquer et que ne se répétait plus sans fin cette liste de nom de personne qui pourrait probablement mourir.

Après avoir repris son souffle et calmé son cœur, elle se remit debout et quitta la baignoire pour rejoindre sa chambre. Épongeant ses cheveux dans une épaisse serviette, elle scruta un long moment Drago qui se tenait sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, les deux bras repliés sous la tête.

« Tu sembles étrangement confiant, fit remarquer Christelle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle faisait le tour du lit pour le rejoindre.

- Je me sens bien, un poids en moins sur ma poitrine, tu es prête, nous pouvons repartir ?

- Je me sentais pourtant si bien ici, tu penses que je dois aller faire la bise au loulou avant de partir, je suis sure que je vais lui manquer. Ça serait dommage que je parte sans lui dire au revoir, alors qu'il a été si chaleureux avec moi ! ricana-t-elle

- Idiote, je pense que si jamais il te revois, même ma mère ne serait pas assez forte pour le retenir de se jeter sur toi pour te tuer avec les dents ! fit-il remarquer alors qu'il se redressait, aller en route ! »

Arrivés sans la moindre affaire, ils repartirent mains dans les poches après que Drago ait salué sa mère pour une dernière fois. Elle le regarda partir à contrecœur, lançant des regards pitoyables jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

Il ne fit comme si de rien n'était, prenant sa baguette, alors que Christelle sortait le déluminateur, une petite lueur blanche s'en échappa, un peu plus loin d'eux, sautillante. Se plaçant à ses côtés, Drago attrapa la main de Christelle, la serra plus fort que nécessaire, et ils transplanèrent.

Secouée mais finalement habituée, la jeune fille reprit pied rapidement, scrutant l'horizon sans la moindre trace de tente ou du trio. Mais au vu des nombreuses protections qu'avaient mis en place Hermione, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Hésitants un moment, ils finirent par appeler au hasard, sous le conseil de Christelle : « Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue ».

Drago ne posa pas plus de questions sur ses noms que la jeune fille lui conseilla d'appeler et il fut étonné lorsque des bruissements résonnèrent. Harry débarquait d'entre les buissons, suivis de près par Ron et Hermione.

La Griffondor se jeta au cou de Christelle, en s'exclamant qu'elle avait été morte de trouille à l'idée de la savoir au beau milieu de tous ces mangemorts et combien elle était désolée que cela ait dû se passer de cette manière.

Répondant en lui tapotant amicalement le dos, la brune lui expliqua que tout allait bien et qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sortir le gobelin de là. Luna et Dean devaient d'ailleurs être avec lui.

Trop heureux d'avoir des nouvelles d'eux, Ron avoua que finalement ils s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis, sans se rendre compte qu'en disant ça il complimentait aussi Drago, mais ni Christelle ni Hermione ne lui firent remarquer de peur qu'il ne retire toutes ses félicitations.

« Je retourne à Poudlard, nous nous retrouverons donc là-bas quand vous aurez ce que vous cherchez ». Alors que le blond s'éloignait pour transplaner, Harry lui suivit sous le regard étonné d'Hermione et Ron, et sous le regard réjoui de Christelle.

« Drago ! » appela-t-il pour faire arrêter le Serpentard

Surpris d'être ainsi appeler par son prénom par son rival de toujours, Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna pour fixer Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel, cherchant ses mots.

« Je voulais te… te dire que j'étais désolé, reprit-il.

- Désolé ? S'étonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu as trahi ta famille pour nous, souffla le brun

- Je ne l'ai pas trahi, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour elle. Après libre à toi d'interpréter mes intentions comme il te plait, Potter.

- Tu nous fais confiance, tenta Harry

- Maintenant que vous avez l'appui d'une devineresse, ricana-t-il, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement ».

Le Griffondor vexé de cette répartie désagréable poussa un soupir et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, bien prêt à tourner le dos à Drago et le laisser partir comme il le souhaitait. Alors qu'il commençait son mouvement et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ron dans la tente la voix du blond résonna, hasardeuse et tremblante : « Harry ? Merci. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, Drago avait déjà disparu dans l'habituel plop de transplanage.

Esquissant un petit sourire, le brun haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses amis pour écouter la fascinante histoire de Christelle.

Lorsqu'il revint vers eux, Harry n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Hermione ou Christelle, et rentra immédiatement dans la tente, le regard penseur et le visage dans une expression inscriptibles. Surprise Hermione murmura : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ».

Pour unique réponse, Christelle s'étira en murmurant heureuse : « Les choses changent ! »


	45. La salle sur demande !

**Bonsoir :) Voilà la suite malgré l'absence de correction, pour vos pauvres yeux je peux vous conseiller de faire marche arrière jusqu'à l'arrivée de quelque chose de plus potable :) Pour les plus impatients ? Je vous en prie allez-y ! :)**

**Lovlieka :** _Tu illumines la mienne ! Tes commentaires sont si gentils et ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que quelqu'un te lit :) Je voulais attendre la correction mais puisque tu disais que tu avais été malade, je me suis dis qu'avec toutes les reviews agréables que tu m'avais laissée je pouvais t'offrir un petit chapitre ! :) J'espère que les fautes ne te blesseront pas trop les yeux :) _

_Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi Narcissa est une bonne mère ! Après tout elle est prête à tout pour son fils, trahir le seigneur des ténèbres même ! J'ai hâte de la présenter avec Anne, vous faire découvrir ma narcissa avant qu'il n'y ait tout ça ! _

_Quand à Harry et Drago, je fais mon possible mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal pour l'instant :) J'ai un peur que ce soit trop simple ;) Voilà :D j'espère que tu t'es bien rétablie et que j'aurais un nouveau adorable commentaire pour me motiver à continuer de publier ! _

** Pioupiou :** _Quel adorable pseudo :) Contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre et de me laisser tes avis, c'est toujours très encourageant, surtout quand on en a peu ! :D A bientôt ! _

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Avachie sur l'une des tables de travail de la salle commune Griffondor, je fixai, concentrée, la pointe sombre de ma plume. Cette saleté de plume ! Cette abomination pour gaucher ! Cet instrument de torture poilu !

Ma paume était moite d'encre, ma feuille, elle, tachetée de toute part et plus sérieusement sur le coin supérieur gauche, là où l'encrier, bousculé dans une énième maladresse, avait décidé de finir sa vie en s'étalant de tout son long sur mon travail, histoire de bien pourrir mon parchemin déjà abîmé.

La seule chose que j'étais parvenue à faire était d'écrire deux lignes, qui partaient en diagonale et dont les lettres avaient bavé.

J'aurais pu naître droitière, ou comme à la vieille époque avoir été forcé d'être droitière, mais manque de bol, non il avait fallu que je sois gauchère, et donc incapable de me servir de ces bêtises !

Je voulais un putain de stylo bic, séchage rapide et pointe large, efficace, précis ! Et incroyablement pratique !

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules alors que quelqu'un se penchait sur mon travail.

« Mais dites donc, voilà une chose surprenante, susurra Sirius, moi qui pensais que tu ne savais ni lire ni écrire ! Finalement tu sais écrire ! Enfin, tu apprends !

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, tête de bouc, c'est sacrément emmerdant d'écrire avec cette chose !

- Pour une sang-pure tout est possible, non ? » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire ironique alors qu'il reposait ma feuille sur le bureau.

La rumeur de ma soi-disant pureté s'était propagée comme la peste, et maintenant il ne devait pas y avoir un seul élève qui n'était pas au courant du fait que la dernière fille des Duruisseau, longue lignée de sorcier français, se trouvait parmi eux.

Les seuls qui ne furent pas dupes, étaient ceux présents à la petite soirée de la dernière fois, ils avaient promis de ne rien dire, surtout après que les deux Serpentardes se soient maintes fois excusées de leur indiscrétion, qui m'avait valu encore plus de colère de la part de Rosier, enfin… Avant qu'il n'apprenne que j'étais une sang-pure capable de magie.

Ce qui était parfaitement faux.

Mais au moins, ça permettait aux maraudeurs d'avoir un charmant sujet de discussion et de vannes à mon propos.

Récupérant ma malheureuse feuille, je me préparai pour une nouvelle tentative lorsque Remus s'approcha de moi, un crayon de papier à la main.

« ça ne serait pas mieux, ça ? proposa-t-il

- Je ne peux pas me servir d'un crayon pour écrire… Je peux dessiner par contre ! »

Retournant ma feuille pour faire apparaître sa face pâle et non tachetée, je commençais à former des traits rapides. Toujours penché vers moi, Remus regardait surpris et intéressé mon dessin qui prenait forme.

Les traits d'une jeune fille souriante prirent forme et bientôt elle le regardait, les bras croisés comme riant à l'une de ses blagues.

« C'est impressionnant ! S'extasia-t-il en appelant les autres d'un mouvement de main, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien !

- Qui est-elle ? demanda Lily

- Christelle, c'est mon amie. C'est à ça qu'elle ressemble !

- Charmante ! Bon et quand est-ce qu'on va la chercher ? Ricana Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Idiot ! Souffla Marlène en lui envoyant son coude dans ses côtes, tu as un certain talent il faut l'admettre.

- Plus que pour l'écriture ! » Confirma Black

Ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque, je roulai mon dessin et le rangeai dans mon sac. S'écartant pour me laisser passer, le petit groupe me regarda me rapprocher de la porte et finalement je demandai : « Bon, vous ne devriez pas descendre pour les courriers ?

- Si ! s'exclama James en attrapant son pull qu'il avait abandonné sur le canapé, en plus je dois recevoir la réponse de mes parents !

- Pour noël ? demanda Sirius

- Oui ! »

La veille il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, lui apprenant qu'ils avaient hâte de l'avoir chez eux et que bien sûr, Sirius était convié à partager la fête de noël avec eux. Puis j'avais réalisé que Noël approchait, que tous les Griffondors rentraient chez eux, du moins ceux de septième année. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que moi, ils s'étaient tous précipités pour me proposer de venir chez eux. Plus rapide que tous, James avait rédigé un message à ses parents leur demandant l'autorisation de m'inviter.

Il n'était pas inquiet, loin de là, il savait pertinemment que ses parents accepteraient, et avait tout fait pour me rassurer.

J'étais heureuse, de ne pas avoir à rester seule ici, pour une fête que j'avais toujours passée en famille.

Une fois arrivée en bas dans la grande salle, les uns installèrent leurs affaires pour étudier un peu, les autres discutèrent, le silence se fit lorsque les chouettes débarquèrent dans des claquements d'ailes sonores. A l'approche de noël les lettres étaient nombreuses et les oiseaux ressemblaient à un banc de poissons aux couleurs pâles.

Fonçant vers leurs proies, abandonnant leurs lettres devant elle, les animaux reprenaient leurs envols pour disparaître aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

Je fus surprise, lorsqu'une chouette d'un plumage blanc incroyable, et d'une taille conséquente, lâcha devant moi une enveloppe épaisse rouge.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi, mes camarades surpris, et le reste des élèves intrigués. Peu à peu les murmures s'élevèrent dans mon dos, des hypothèses s'élevaient : « La famille du Ruisseau qui reprend contact avec elle ? », « Cette enveloppe porte un sceau ! Ça vient d'une grande famille ! ».

Sirius s'était penché vers moi, les sourcils froncés, l'air agacé. Sans même me demander mon avis, il attrapa l'enveloppe et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Une invitation des maisons de sang purs de Grande Bretagne. » m'apprit-il avec une grimace alors qu'il me rendait mon bien qui me donna la sensation de me brûler les doigts.

L'ouvrant délicatement, je saisis la lettre et la lue à haute voix.

« Chère Duruisseau Anne-Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth,

Acceptez nos plus plate excuse de ne pas avoir appris plus tôt votre arrivée parmi nous.

Afin de nous faire pardonner cette infamie, toutes les familles pures de Grande Bretagne seraient honorées de vous inviter à nous rejoindre à notre célèbre fête d'avant Noël au manoir Malfoy.

Nous attendons avec impatience votre réponse qui permettrait de former des alliances entre les familles française et les familles anglaises, ce qui serait un honneur pour nous tous,

Bien à vous,

Les honorables Familles de Sang-pures de Grande Bretagne. »

Ma première réaction ? Me redresser, me jeter sur Regulus et lui faire bouffer cette lettre ? Ma deuxième réaction ? Me glisser dans un trou de souris et hiberner.

Étant donné que la seconde solution n'était pas faisable, je me préparai à enjamber le banc pour saluer mon cher camarade vert et argent qui m'avait foutue dans cette merde, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de m'écarter, Sirius me saisit le bras.

« Attends ! Ne réagis pas trop vite ! Réfléchis un peu ! »

Étonnée d'obtenir une telle remarque de sa part, ma rage dirigée vers son frère vint se pointer vers lui, prête à l'incendier, je fus retenue par Lily qui attrapa la lettre pour la lire attentivement, Marlène et Emy derrière elle.

« Et bien ça ! Souffla Marlène, si on avait pu prévoir que ça pouvait arriver ! Dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, tu ne crois pas que tu es dans la merde ? »

Ho si, j'étais dans la merde, jusqu'au cou, et je n'allais pas tarder à me noyer dedans.

Essayant de me donner un semblant de bonne humeur, Potter m'avertit que ses parents étaient très contents d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre et comme le manoir était grand il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais cette bonne nouvelle ne parvint pas à me faire sortir de mon aigreur, je serrais dans mon poing la lettre.

Quittant la pièce, je remontai jusqu'aux dortoirs abandonnant mes amis grimaçants. Pourtant une fois arrivée devant le portrait, je me sentis hésitante. Pourquoi rentrer aux dortoirs ? Pour tourner en rond ?

Je m'installai devant l'une des fenêtres du couloir pour regarder le paysage quelque instant, mais malgré toute sa beauté, il ne parvint pas à me changer les idées. Me redressant, et commençant mes longues allées et venues dans le couloir désert, je me laissai sombrer dans mes pensées défaitistes.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Me rendre à une invitation de ses sangs-purs ? Avec le risque qu'ils ne se rendent compte bien trop vite que je n'étais qu'une moldue et que je serve de cobaye pour apprenti mangemort ? Pourquoi est-ce que Regulus avait fait ça ?! Alors que je lui en étais reconnaissante quelques heures auparavant, voilà que je me retrouvais dans une situation impossible à cause de ses mensonges… Peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il ne dise rien et que Rosier continue de me torturer, c'était tellement plus simple de n'avoir qu'un mangemort sur le dos, maintenant j'allais en avoir toute une colonie !

Même si toutes les familles de sang pur n'étaient pas forcément toutes constituées de mangemorts assoiffés de sang, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une Moldue soit bien vue… De plus je ne connaissais rien ! Rien de chez rien, sur cette fichue famille des Duruisseau ! D'autant plus que sur le bouquin trouvé par Regulus, il n'y avait que ce fichu arbre généalogique… J'imaginais déjà les conversations : « Comment va votre père ? » « - Ho qui ça ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ne le connais pas ! ». Et à cause de toutes ses bêtises j'étais donc ralentis dans ma recherche sur le sort…

Déjà que nous n'avions pas beaucoup avancé avec Regulus !

Un bruit étrange, provenant de la tapisserie devant laquelle je faisais ma petite routine, m'interpela. M'arrêtant face à elle, je fixai surprise l'immense porte qui y avait pris forme. D'un bois épais et lisse, couvrant toute la hauteur du mur, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

La salle sur demande !


	46. Tu es Christelle ?

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite ! :) Correction arrivée ! Merci à Liily01 !  
**

**Lovlieka :** _je suis contente d'avoir tes réactions à chaque chapitre :) Comme ça ça me donne l'impression d'écrire au moins pour une personne ;). C'est super que tu n'es pas pu prévoir l'invitation des familles de sang-purs de grande bretagne (en même temps je me demande bien comment tu aurais pu le savoir, à moins... que tu ne puisses lire dans mes pensées héhéhé, non pas que je mette ne doute tes capacités de mentaliste). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! x) J'avoue ne pas encore avoir écris la soirée, mais j'ai plein d'idée :D _

_Pour ce qui est du fait qu'elle soit gauchère x) J'avoue qu'un jour je me suis dis "mais pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers se font chier pour écrire avec une plume !" et puis je m'imaginais galérer sur le parchemin (déjà que sur une feuille blanche j'ai du mal à pas descendre en coin). Aller ! A la prochaine :D_

* * *

Une fois Drago parti, les affaires rangées et les traces effacées, sans perdre plus de temps, le quatuor se mit en route pour la maison aux coquillages.

Située à proximité d'une plage, l'air chargé de sel balayait le sable pâle sous leurs pieds. Avançant d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'aient frappés.

Dobby les regardait, ses grands yeux brillants écarquillés, esquissant un grand sourire il s'exclama : « Dobby a sauvé tout le monde !

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry avec une certaine euphorie, bien joué ! Tu nous as tous grandement aidé ! »

Fleurs était aussi belle que l'avait imaginé Christelle, un visage agréable, une peau d'une pâleur incroyable, des cheveux blonds brillants qu'elle avait simplement noué en bas de son crâne. Billy Weasley était… Légèrement plus imposant que ce qu'elle avait pu penser. D'un petit mètre quatre-vingt, ses épaules étaient larges, et son visage barré d'étranges cicatrices qui le rendait terrifiant. Pourtant avoir cette jolie jeune femme à son bras l'adoucissait, d'autant plus que le regard tendre qu'il avait posé sur elle montrait à quel point il l'aimait.

D'après les explications du couple, Ollivander et le gobelin étaient dans des chambres, ils se reposaient, épuisés par les différentes tortures qu'ils avaient subis au sein du manoir Malfoy. Dean et Luna étaient partis se dégourdirent les jambes sur la plage peu après leur arrivée.

Les explications de Harry furent floues, il était hésitant sur le fait de parler de Malfoy comme d'un allié devant Bill, mais lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, les langues se délièrent et bien vite tout le monde apprit l'implication de Malfoy dans leur plan.

Bill passa sa main sur son visage, l'air pensif, les sourcils froncés, et malgré un air mécontent il lança : « On croit toujours connaître les gens mais finalement dans des moments comme ceux-ci, même nos pires ennemis peuvent s'avérer être nos alliés… Je suis surpris tout de même, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un membre de la famille Malfoy pourrait nous venir en aide…

- C'est grâce à Christelle, apprit Ron en reprenant une bouchée, elle connaît des… »

Hermione lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et esquissa un sourire contrit à l'assemblée qui l'observait avec de grands yeux.

« Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que Christelle a su lui parler de la bonne manière, corrigea-t-elle toujours aimable malgré le souffle court de son ami presque plié en deux, mort, sur la table.

- Les femmes trouvent toujours les bons mots, rit Bill en tournant le regard vers Fleurs qui rougit légèrement.

- Nous devons parler avec Grinspect, annonça Christelle les poings serrés, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…

- Non, lâcha froidement l'aîné de Weasley, il doit se reposer. Que lui voudriez-vous de toute manière ?

- Il faut qu'il nous aide pour quelque chose, et nous ne pouvons pas vous en parlez au risque de vous mettre en danger, expliqua Ron en agitant sa fourchette dans le fond de son plat

- Je comprends bien, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez demander à un gobelin… » Souffla l'autre roux en plissant les yeux.

Il avait beau dire ça, Christelle sentait bien qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Qu'est-ce qu'un Gobelin de Gringotts pouvait apporter d'autre qu'une entrée dans à la banque des sorciers ? Il ne dit pourtant rien et se contenta de reprendre son repas, l'air légèrement irrité.

Luna posa son verre sur la table et tourna son adorable regard vers Christelle, de sa voix douce et légère, elle demanda : « Et que fais-tu avec les autres ? D'où viens-tu ? ».

La question qui fâche.

Pour l'instant aucun des membres du trio n'avaient expliqué réellement l'arrivée de Christelle, juste indiqué qu'elle avait débarqué avec Drago et qu'elle avait été là pour aider les prisonniers à s'évader. Mais pour ce qui était de ses origines, tout ça avait été passé sous silence.

Pour Fenrir elle était une jeune Française en vacances, pour la mère de Malfoy une Serdaigle en septième année. Que pouvait-elle leur dire à eux ?

Se contentant de renifler, tournant le regard vers Hermione et Ron, peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse, se fut finalement Harry qui répondit : « C'est un peu compliqué.

- Ho, je vois, chantonna Luna en haussant les épaules, peut-être que vous vous déciderez à nous en parler, plus tard ?

- Oui, peut-être plus tard. » Acquiesça Harry avec une petite grimace.

Fleurs se redressa, agita sa baguette et les assiettes s'empilèrent avant de s'éloigner d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à l'évier. Aidée par Hermione, qui ramena quelques affaires à la cuisine, la blonde se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit d'épaisses couvertures qu'elle posa sur le canapé.

« Si vous voulez vous reposer. » expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour regagner ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Christelle tilta, c'était la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec la charmante jeune femme qu'elle faisait réellement attention à ses paroles. Ses intonations étaient différentes des autres, comme si elle s'exprimait avec un accent. Pourtant il ne semblait pas si étrange aux oreilles de la brune. Surprise celle-ci croisa les bras, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Fleurs se décidait à parler français ?

Mais Ron interrompit ses pensées en lui remettant entre les bras une couverture de laine verte.

« Allons-nous reposer, nous attendrons que le gobelin soit en meilleure forme pour aller lui parler. ».

Le salon se trouvait juste à côté de salle à manger, séparés l'un de l'autre par une grande porte vitrée. De taille réduit, la lumière pénétrait par la grande fenêtre du mur adjacent à l'entrée, celle-ci donnait sur la mer et était encadrée d'épais rideaux blancs avec de petits fleurs aux allures typiquement romantique. Un grand canapé lui faisait face, c'est ici que s'installèrent Hermione et Christelle, se blottissant l'une contre l'autre. Puis de chaque côté du grand canapé se trouvait un petit fauteuil au même aspect. Ron prit place sur l'un, et Harry sur l'autre.

Alors qu'ils pensaient que Luna et Dean allaient resté avec eux, ces deux là les saluèrent rapidement indiquant qu'ils allaient sur la plage, Luna dans l'espoir de trouver des coquillages intéressants. Et Dean dans l'espoir de cesser de ressasser sa fuite.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux, le quatuor se retrouva de nouveau seul. Et c'était le moment parfait pour parler de leur prochaine mission.

« Bellatrix possède la coupe de Poufsouffle, commença Christelle en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Dans son coffre à Gringott, nous avons absolument besoin de l'aide du gobelin car lui seul pourra nous ouvrir la porte. Pour ce qui est du reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : nous ne pourrons pas lui faire confiance, il nous abandonnera et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : il demandera l'épée de Griffondor…

- Je suis toujours réticent vis-à-vis de ça, avoua Harry en s'emmitouflant sous sa couverture.

- Une fois que nous avons cette coupe nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard… »

Trois regards braqués sur elle.

« Nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? proposa Hermione avec un petit sourire ironique

- Non, de nombreuses personnes vous soutiennent là-bas, vous pouvez être sûr que l'on ne risque rien. Faites-moi confiance, d'accord ? dit-elle d'une petite voix en s'emmêlant les doigts

- Bien… Mais pour l'instant obtenir l'accord du gobelin ne sera pas chose aisée.

- Je m'en occupe… Ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Après une petite sieste bien mérité, au chaud, et à l'abris. Le groupe fut réveillé par Luna et Dean qui rentraient, la jeune fille bien heureuse d'avoir trouvé une quantité incroyable de petits coquillages nacrés. Leur conversation dérivèrent et les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à discuter, heureux de se retrouver.

Christelle se blottit dans un coin, les observant du coin de l'œil un sourire ancré sur ses lèvres.

Elle savait qu'en offrant au gobelin l'épée de Griffondor alors elle obtiendrait son aide. Elle savait que l'épée se montrerait à Neville et qu'il détruirait Nagini avec son aide. Elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de confier le précieux artefact…

Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était leur fuite dans la banque, de plus… Avec l'absence d'un cheveu de Bellatrix, ils ne pourraient pas se contenter de prendre sa forme et de s'y glisser comme si de rien n'était… Cette phase du plan était obscure et inquiétante.

Mais elle savait : ils réussiraient, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, des gens seraient sauvés ! Et elle pourrait se mettre à chercher Anne, la retrouver, rentrer chez elle.

Observant les visages des personnes qui lui faisaient face, elle hésitait, pourrait-elle réellement partir ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix, elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle n'était qu'une intruse et ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude, elle n'avait rien ici. Juste des amis, pas sa famille.

Le lendemain, après un nouveau repas bien agréable, alors que Christelle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage pour discuter avec Grinpsect, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tous s'étaient redressés, mains à leurs baguettes, prêts à affronter l'ennemi probable. Avec grâce Fleur se rendit dans la cuisine et regarda à travers la fenêtre pour observer l'ombre qui se tenait sur le seuil de leur porte.

Doucement, prudemment, Bill se rapprocha de l'ouverture et demanda : « Qui est-ce ? ».

« Remus John Lupin ».

Alors qu'il continuait d'expliquer qui il était, Christelle resta debout, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

Cet homme qui allait passer le seuil avait été avec Anne.

Cet homme connaissait son amie.

Cet homme pourrait lui dire tant de chose !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un homme vêtu d'une veste abîmé et d'une grande écharpe grise effilée, ses cheveux pâles étaient parcourus de mèches blanches et grises alors qu'il ne semblait pas si vieux. Son visage était creusé, des cernes sombres accentuaient sa pâleur, pourtant un incroyable sourire étirait ses lèvres fines et barrées d'une cicatrice blanche.

Alors qu'il allait s'exclamer, son regard tomba sur Christelle. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement, comme balayé par le vent, alors que ses yeux perdaient leurs éclats, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Il déglutit difficilement, se rapprocha lentement, d'un pas peu assuré jusqu'à elle, s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre.

Puis après une longue observation de la jeune fille, il demanda d'une voix rauque et tremblotante :

« Christelle ? »

* * *

Une review contre un bisou de Regulus ! Et même deux, et puis peut-être trois si vous êtes généreux, voir... Hum... Non, trois bisous de Regulus et un de Sirius ! :P


	47. Attention Sang-pur ! Me voilà !

**Eh bien, Eh bien :) Voilà la suite d'Anne, toujours pas de correction, mais ça ne serait tarder ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ !**

**Lovlieka:** _Tout le monde reconnaît la magie de ces stylos séchages rapides... Surtout nos pauvres paumes si souvent souillées par cette encre indélébile bleuté ! Héhé. :) Bisou sur la main ? ça marche, mais je tiens à dire que le bisou était uniquement sur la joue ! Pour les aveux de Lupin, c'est dans pas longtemps :P J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à des choses incroyables x) ça risque d'être décevant :P Quand à Peter ^^ héhé... Pour Drago... j'avoue qu'il est en train de me manquer aussi, mais je viens de finir d'écrire la partie sans lui j'ai hâte de reprendre avec mon blondinet ! :D Et je suis tombée amoureuse de Bill au passage :O j'aime les hommes avec des cicatrices, grr :P Continue de me faire part de tes hypothèses, ça me donne quelques trèèès bonnes idées :P_

**Letilableue :** _Pardon :') J'ai eu un coup de déprime, je pense que ça arrive :P Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu continues de suivre mes chapitres :) Et que tu te poses des questions :) Pour ce qui est de ta supposition, on peut dire que c'est vrai, mais tu verras dans les prochains chapitres :D A bientôt, et merci de m'avoir fait savoir que tu étais toujours là :D  
_

**Astria:** _Je n'aurais donc pas de review :'( je ne fais pas dans les Regulus portatifs et les Dragos tout terrain (d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire :P pas d'allusion bizarre ?)_

**Doudoune** :_Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus :) A bientôt et merci pour ta review (et oui peut-être un bisou de Sirius :P)  
_

* * *

La salle était immense, une sorte de bibliothèque sous la forme d'une coupole dont tous les murs étaient tapissés de livres anciens aux reliures sombres, la lumière pénétrait par la verrière ronde du dessus et se déposait directement sur un grand bureau unique au centre de la pièce.

D'une taille impressionnante, deux mètres sûrement, constitué d'un bois presque rouge et soigneusement laquée, le meuble imposant trônait seul, recouverts de deux livres.

L'un à la couverture marron et l'autre bleuté.

Attrapant le second je feuilletais rapidement ses pages. Retenant mon souffle au fur et à mesure que mon regard parcourait les pages, je tentais tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Le livre semblait plus être un journal intime, recomposant les pensées et les inquiétudes, et l'histoire d'une certaine Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth Du Ruisseau, extrêmement complet et ponctués de détails précis que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver dans un ouvrage quelconque ! Mon saint graal !

M'installant sur le bureau je continuais mon observation en prenant le premier livre à la couverture brune. Plus fins, sans le moindre titre ou résumé, il ressemblait étrangement à livre rouge de la réserve, mais en l'ouvrant m'apprit qu'il était complétement différent.

Il possédait les mêmes symboles, mais à ses côtés trônaient des traductions qui m'étaient compréhensibles : dans mon alphabet, bien qu'une majorité de mot me paraissait incohérent certains étaient très simples. « Manger », « Boire », et toute une liste longue comme le bras de verbe, nom commun et autres adverbes.

Ma mine d'or !

Plaçant les deux livres sous mes bras je me précipitai en dehors de la salle, ne prenant pas le temps de répondre aux interrogations des gens qui me voyaient passer à toute allure dans les escaliers.

Une fois au quatrième, je déboulai dans la bibliothèque, reprenant mon souffle le plus silencieusement possible alors que mon regard était rivé sur la vieille bique de surveillante qui avait levé les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes et était déjà prête à m'enguirlander pour avoir respiré trop fort.

Me glissant dans l'allée presque vide, je me faufilai rapidement dans la réserve prête à m'installer à ma place, attrapant au passage le livre à la couverture rouge dont l'emplacement m'était à présent bien connu.

Les plaçant l'un en dessous de l'autre je commençai ma tentative à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait y avoir écrit dessus.

Pourquoi faire ça ?

Tout simplement parce que la salle sur demande venait de me donner une réponse, le livre rouge avait un rapport avec le voyage entre les mondes, sans aucun doute ! Sinon jamais elle ne m'aurait donné ce livre de traduction ! Peut-être qu'il était là, à porter de main, ce fichu sort !

Le travail s'avéra bien plus ardu que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Malgré sa minceur l'ouvrage brun contenait au minimum trois cents pages bien tassées, et il était impossible de trouver rapidement les traductions étant donné qu'elles étaient classées en fonction de notre écriture et non l'alphabet étrange.

Alors que je m'arrachai les cheveux, prête à manger le livre et le recracher dans la cuvette des wc, la porte s'ouvrit, sur un timide Regulus qui me regardait les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre.

« Quoi ? lançai-je finalement en refermant d'un geste rageur mes deux livres.

- Je suis en train d'hésiter, m'avoua-t-il simplement en claquant la porte derrière lui mais en prenant soin de rester à distance, j'étais persuadé que tu te jetterais sur moi pour m'étriper, mais il semblerait que mes hypothèses étaient infondées. Je m'en excuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrai ? demandai-je en l'invitant du regard à me rejoindre, d'ailleurs tiens j'ai trouvé ça, il faudrait qu'on regarde ça ensemble, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider » continuai-je en plaçant entre les deux places les livres alors qu'il s'installait, posant son sac par terre, toujours hésitant.

Alors qu'il posait enfin son postérieur sur la chaise d'en face, il attrapa d'un des livres et commença à le feuilleté en m'expliquant : « Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais aussi bien cette histoire de repas, je suis content ! Ça veut dire que tu ne refuses pas, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions y aller tous les deux, après ma mère pourrait nous aider… »

Mon cerveau s'était mis sur pause et il s'arrêta de parler lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Déglutissant difficilement il continuait de me scruter, une grimace prenant forme sur son visage, après avoir toussoté il demanda gêné : « Tu avais oublié, c'est ça ? »

Mon visage se figea, les yeux plissés, il ne me restait plus qu'à envisager plusieurs possibilités, lui faire manger l'invitation ou le découper en rondelle pour le faire passer par cette minuscule fenêtre et le faire disparaître pour toujours ?

Sans y avoir vraiment réfléchis, je m'étais redressée, attrapant la première arme qui se trouvait à ma disposition, c'est-à-dire un livre, et le soulevai au-dessus de ma tête prête à lui abattre sur le crâne avec toutes les forces que je possédais.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sur une femme qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Le professeur Shiderhood. Elle nous fixa un petit moment, tous deux figés dans nos mouvements, moi prête à frapper et Regulus sur le point de fuir. Penchant la tête sur le côté elle lança d'une voix dure : « Il convient sans aucun doute que vous êtes tous les deux en possession d'une autorisation pour vous trouver ici, et que vous n'y êtes pas installés pour le bon plaisir d'abîmer les possessions de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses yeux perçant s'étaient posés sur l'arme… Pardon le livre que je tenais. Le reposant doucement sur la table, un petit sourire contrit sur les lèvres, plaçant mes mains dans le dos comme une enfant prise en faute.

Regulus reprit contenance et se leva pour s'expliquer : « Non bien sûr que non madame, nous sommes tous les deux en possession d'une autorisation. Nous étions juste arrivés à un point de désaccord sur une question que nous nous posions et il se trouve que mademoiselle Duruisseau allait me faire part de son point de vue… »

Ne parvenant pas à garder son sérieux jusqu'à la fin, il baissa la tête pour ricaner dans sa barbe, même s'il s'était voulu discret, Shielderhood n'était pas dupe et elle haussa l'un de ses sourcils, toujours la bouche pincée.

« Et bien je pense que vous allez avoir tous les deux le droit de profiter des livres avec moi ce soir après le repas, pour une petite retenue bien méritée.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-on en cœur

- Et bien, Mademoiselle Duruisseau, susurra le professeur en accentuant mon faux nom de famille, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, après tout il serait gênant que madame Pince est vent de vos action envers ses livres adorés. Et vous Monsieur Black, je n'apprécie pas vos manières. Vous me rejoindrez donc tous les deux dans mon bureau pour classer certains de mes livres… En attendant ce joyeux moment pourquoi ne me montriez-vous pas vos autorisations ? ».

La femme aux cicatrices jubilait, esquissant un petit sourire en coin qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace. Après avoir bien lue, au moins une dizaine de fois, les deux mots, elle retourna à ses activités, presque déçue de voir que nous n'avions pas menti sur ce point-là.

Alors qu'elle farfouillait dans les étagères à la recherche d'un livre, Regulus me lança un petit regard alors que peu à peu un sourire carnassier prenait naissance sur ses lèvres. Retenant un petit rire je retournai à ma traduction impossible.

Après quelques minutes d'une recherche qui se fut infructueuse étant donné qu'elle sortait les mains vides, le professeur nous lança un petit « A ce soir » et disparue dans la bibliothèque.

« Bon, on reprend où on en était ? proposa-t-il

- Tu veux que je t'étripe ?

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ta terrible tentative d'agression sur ma personne, mais plutôt de tes découvertes… Comment as-tu trouvé ce livre ? demanda-t-il en redressant le livre à la couverture brune.

- Salle sur demande, expliquai-je, j'étais en train de chercher un moyen de te tuer et je l'ai trouvée !

- Une salle sur demande ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une salle au septième étage, qui n'apparait qu'aux personnes qui sont vraiment dans le besoin ! lançai-je accompagnant mes propos de geste inquiétants se rapprochant d'une tentative de sorcellerie

- Pff, c'est de la folie !

- Et comment pourrais-tu expliquer que j'ai trouvé ça ? » soufflai-je vexée qu'il ne me croit pas en faisant glissé jusqu'à lui le livre bleu.

Après quelques secondes à le feuilleté, il leva un regard suspicieux vers moi et me demanda : « En fait tu es la véritable héritière de la famille Duruisseau ?

- Oui bien sûr ! »

Il écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux gris et reposa en douceur le journal sur le bureau, hésitant.

Etait-il vraiment en train de me prendre au sérieux ?

« Ho je rigole ! indiquai-je en levant les bras au ciel

- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il alors que ses épaules se détendaient, mais je ne comprends pas comment… Comment est-ce que tu as pu récupérer le journal intime de la mère de la véritable Anne ?

- La salle sur demande, expliquai-je simplement en haussant les épaules, je te la montrerai si nous nous trouvons sur une impasse, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais véritablement utiliser cette ouvrage, et puis je n'ai qu'à dire non aux sangs purs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à réfléchir à comment faire pour y aller ! Le plus simple…

- Non ! me coupa-t-il en se redressant brutalement, tu imagines la catastrophe que ça pourrait provoquer ? Il y a de nombreux magasines de sangs-purs qui couvrent ce genre d'événement, ce genre de gala ! Si jamais tu ne réponds pas positivement à cette invitation alors les familles françaises vont se retrouver avec sur le dos des familles anglaises hors d'elles ! Et là ta couverture tombera !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ce que cette couverture ne tombe ?

- Moi… murmura-t-il en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sorti ces âneries, tout serait si simple si jamais je n'avais pas menti à Rosier, mais je ne pensais pas que cet idiot en ferait part à ses parents… Après… Il est sûrement encore persuadé que tout ça n'est qu'un magnifique mensonge, si on lui donne raison il pourra me faire couler, et toi avec… »

Observant son air désespéré, alors qu'habituellement il me semblait si confiant et loin de ce genre de choses, je déglutis !

« Ce n'est pas si grave » dis-je en haussant les épaules, il redressa alors vers moi un regard triste et s'apprêta à capituler mais je continuai : « Ce n'est pas si grave, je veux dire, je n'ai qu'à trouver quelques informations croustillantes dans ce journal, et puis après je trouve une robe et je fais semblant de faire de la magie, ça devrait pouvoir se faire, non ? ».

Les étoiles apparurent dans l'océan métallique de son regard alors qu'il prenait mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je te suis reconnaissant, je t'aiderai ! Nous allons faire de toi une véritable Duruisseau !

- Génial ! Attention sang-pur ! Me voilà ! »


	48. Elle en faisait la promesse !

**Et bien le voilà, la discussion de Remus du futur ! **

**Magouille :** _Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise ! :D J'espère qu'après tous ces chapitres tu n'as pas fait d'overdose ! ^^ Car c'est loin d'être la fin ! Sois d'attaque ! :P Merci pour ta review à bientôt j'espère :)_

* * *

Remus s'était assis, et semblait remis de ses émotions. Bill, bien aimable, lui avait servi une tasse de thé et lui demandait les raisons de sa visite. Mais le loup-garou gardait son regard ancré sur la jeune fille, complétement absorbé par ses pensées. Il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre la table, cherchant ses mots.

Finalement se fut Christelle qui brisa le silence, sa voix lui parue étrange, trop grave, trop enraillée pour être la sienne : « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

A la vue de la grimace qui se dessina sur les traits abîmé de l'homme, cette question était sans aucun doute celle qu'il redoutait.

Il porta lentement sa tasse à ses lèvres et prit un gorgée du liquide brûlant, déglutissant avec difficulté, il ferma les yeux il posa le récipient sur sa petit coupelle et expliqua : « D'après Sirius, elle a été tué par Peter alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur place prêt à l'arrêter ».

Les doutes pesaient dans sa voix, la jeune fille nota immédiatement qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Voyant qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ça, Remus poussa un soupir et passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour se débarrasser d'un mauvais souvenir, il voulut parler mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se redressa brutalement, les paumes posées à plat sur la table.

« J'arrive pour annoncer de belles et jolies nouvelles dans ce monde en guerre et finalement voilà que je me retrouve à parler de mes amis. Mes amis qui sont TOUS morts à présent. » souligna-t-il le cœur lourd.

Mort.

Ce mot était trop dur.

Il ne convenait pas, Christelle en était persuadée. Le voyant quitter les lieux elle n'hésita pas une seconde, se levant à son tour, elle partit sur ses traces sans s'inquiéter de toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table qui avait observées leur courte discussion silencieusement.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, passant sa main en visière pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil, elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin, marchant les mains dans les poches, la tête vers le ciel, l'air pensif.

A grandes enjambées elle parvint à combler la distance entre eux, et demanda doucement : « Vous m'avez reconnue.

- Elle ne nous parlait pas beaucoup de toi au début, lança-t-il toujours les yeux portés vers ses souvenirs, ça devait lui faire mal, et finalement avec le temps elle a fini par te dessiner, nous parler de toi…

- Vous m'avez reconnue, vous ne paraissez pas surpris. Que je sois là, vingt ans plus tard. »

Remus s'esclaffa, penchant ses épaules en arrière secouées par son rire.

« Elle nous l'a dis, ses histoires d'un autre monde, dit-il simplement aillant retrouvé tout son sérieux, mais bien sûr aucun de nous ne l'a prise au sérieux.

- Comment ? Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas prise au sérieux ? Comment n'avez-vous pas pu la croire ?

- Parce que la situation qui a fait qu'elle nous en a parlé n'était pas idéale ! s'exclama-t-il presque en colère contre lui-même.

- Situation ?

- Elle avait bu, elle était complètement ivre ! Elle dérivait sur ses histoires de monde parallèle, cette histoire de sa meilleure amie disparue qui devait se trouver des années plus tard dans le futur et nous nous contentions de rire, nous pensions juste qu'elle avait trop bu. Elle ne nous en aurait jamais parlé autrement, jamais franchement, elle n'avait pas confiance en nous… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à Christelle « la seule personne qui l'a cru c'est lui…

- Lui ? Sirius ? proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin forcé

- Non ! Regulus ! rectifia Remus, moi-même je n'ai décidé d'y croire qu'il y a peu… Avant j'étais persuadée comme tout le monde que Sirius les avait tués, elle et Peter ! Comme je l'ai haï pour ça !

- Vous avez appris la vérité lorsque Sirius s'est évadé » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Une boule se formait dans la gorge de la jeune fille, elle baissa les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Elle détestait, elle haïssait lorsqu'il parlait d'Elle de cette manière, comme une ombre lointaine, comme si elle était morte… Comment pouvait-elle se résoudre à la mort de son amie ?!

« Vous… Vous avez dit, « d'après Sirius », vous ne sembliez pas persuadé vous-même, se souvint-elle en levant un regard implorant vers lui.

- Parce qu'il l'a dit mais… Mais je ne peux pas y croire ! implorât-il, les poings serrés et cette fois les yeux remplies de larmes, Peter n'aurait pas pu la tuer… Il est faible, il trahit, mais il n'a pas la force de tuer quelqu'un, surtout pas elle.

- Et que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Comment expliquer que Sirius vous est dit qu'elle était morte ! N'avez-vous pas retrouvé le moindre corps ?! Un sortilège ne détruit pas entièrement un corps, non ?! C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être simplement morte ! Elle ne peut pas l'être ! Vous m'entendez ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante quelque part ! Vous-même vous doutez ! Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous savez ?!

- Elle n'est plus ici. J'ai arrêté de me bercer d'illusion depuis longtemps, murmura-t-il les yeux clos comme pour subir la colère de Christelle, alors j'espère… Je ne fais qu'espérer… Je me suis toujours dis qu'elle était repartie dans ce monde dont elle nous parlait... J'ai espoir, espoir qu'elle soit toujours là quelque part… Mais les autres tous disaient que c'était idiot, d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai cessé d'y penser, et je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi. Pourtant je me souviens parfaitement, c'est incroyable comme elle dessinait bien… »

Il avait porté un regard doux, lourd de sentiments, de tristesses, vers la jeune fille et la détaillait doucement.

Oui elle était comme sur ces morceaux de papier. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés, brillants, ses grands yeux encadrés d'immenses cils noirs papillonnants, son petit nez rond harmonieux sur ce visage charmant. Mais contrairement au dessin ce n'était pas un sourire qui étirait ses fines lèvres rosées, et ses sourcils n'étaient pas joyeusement redressés sur son front mais froncés formant un pli de désespoir entre eux deux. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants et des cernes marquaient le contour de ses yeux.

Il ricana et se sentit bête à l'évocation de certains de ses souvenirs et malgré la tristesse qui régnait encore sur son cœur il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à rentrer vers la maison.

« Ne perds pas espoir, tu as peut-être le moyen de tout changer, non ? » dit-il simplement en enfonçant son cou dans ses épaules pour le protéger du vent glacé de l'océan.

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, plongeant ses pieds nus dans le sable frais alors qu'elle se tournait vers la houle des vagues, se laissant bercer par le son agréable de l'eau se brisant, se retirant sur le sable humide.

Après plusieurs soupirs, elle finit à son tour par rebrousser chemin, Anne toujours présente dans ses souvenirs.

Son amie.

Celle qu'elle sauverait.

Elle en faisant la promesse.

* * *

Chapitre assez court je le conçois mais bon je ne voulais pas faire durer trop le malheur de mon petit loulou :P.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce que sait et ne sait pas Remus ^^


	49. Personne Personne ne me croyait !

**Voilà :) Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cela vous plaira :D.**

**Lovlieka :** _:') Des larmes de joie, tes messages sont vraiment trop mignons. _

_Pour le numéro 1 : J'avoue que je commence à avoir peur, devrais-je apprendre l'araméen pour continuer ma fanfiction ? xD et faire des traductions intéressantes, ça serait drôle, non ? (mais infaisable !) x) Moi aussi j'aime Regulus, de plus en plus x)_

_Pour le numéro 2 : Et tu prévois, et tu prévois... Chkreugneugneu ! Laquelle des deux hypothèses ? xD Elles sont toutes les deux très bien ! A-t-il vraiment autant de courage ? xD Je me demande :P Encore merci pour tes messages :D j'espère que tu garderas la pêche à présent ! Biyou !_

* * *

Sirius avait insisté pour m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du professeur Shielderhood. En apprenant ma retenue il s'était contenté de rire, mais lorsqu'il avait appris la raison de celle-ci, son visage était devenu livide, puis il avait grimacé après quoi il s'était mis à maugréer quelques mots dans sa barbe, l'air ronchon.

Finalement en utilisant l'excuse des hordes de serpentards, malgré qu'aucun ennui n'ait été à signalé ses derniers jours, il m'avait supplié, pardon m'avait proposé de veiller sur moi jusqu'au bureau de Monique.

Silencieux depuis notre descente du septième étage, il se décida à m'adresser la parole lorsque nous franchîmes le seuil du couloir du second.

« Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cette situation.

- Laquelle ?

- Les maisons de Sang-purs de Grande Bretagne, me rappela-t-il avec une grimace

- Il m'aidera, ce n'est qu'une soirée après tout… Je devrais bien réussir à y survivre, non ?

- Tu ne t'inquiètes vraiment pas ? Tu n'es donc pas au courant que la plus part de ses familles comptent dans leur rang des mangemorts, dois-je te rappeler que c'est à cause d'eux que tu t'es retrouvée ici, en sang devant Poudlard ? Tu aurais pu mourir si nous n'avions pas été là ! Tu préfères te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Tu crois que tu ne risques plus rien ? Et si le mangemort qui t'a agressé est présent à cette soirée ?

Quelle jolie tournure de phrase « te jeter dans le gueule du loup » étant donné que lorsque j'avais débarqué en ces lieux, un Remus légèrement irrité par la pleine lune avait été sur le point de me dévorer.

- Et bien ça ! Si tu avais autant de chose à me dire, peut-être que nous aurions pu commencer cette conversation en sortant du couloir, m'amusai-je en fixant la porte du bureau du professeur Shielderhood. Je pense que je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de m'inquiéter vis-à-vis du mangermort qui nous a attaqué mon amie et moi.

Et ça tu ne te doutes pas à quel point !

« En attendant si tu veux bien ? lui-dis-je en le décalant d'un coup de coude du devant de la porte. J'ai une retenue ! Tu viendras me chercher ? Au cas où de vilains mangemorts assoiffés de mon sang se décident à me prendre par derrière dans un coin sombre de Poudlard ? »

Il me regarda surpris, fit une moue hésitante puis lança en haussant les épaules : « J'y serais, mais seulement pour regarder

- Pervers ! » grinçai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement me saluant d'un petit geste de main confiant.

Le bureau du professeur était d'une taille indéterminée, il pouvait passer pour grand mais tous les murs étaient recouverts d'une quantité incroyable de livres, ce qui réduisait l'espace et le rendait étouffant. Au centre de la pièce en triangle se trouvait un minuscule bureau aux pieds maigrichons qui semblaient sur le point de se briser devant l'étrange tas volumineux qui se trouvait au-dessus.

C'était tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Pour moi cette femme avait une allure parfaite, nette, au centimètre près ! Alors comment pouvait-elle laisser une telle pagaille dans son lieu de travail ?

Au-dessus d'une petite porte qui devait mener à ses appartements, trônait un diplôme, sur une certaine qualification en magie ancienne ? Écarquillant les yeux je m'en rapprochai comme je pouvais, me dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux y lire.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était belle et bien un diplôme d'anciennement dans la magie ancienne !

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'étonnant ? demanda une voix derrière moi

- Madame ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant prise sur le fait. Non j'étais juste en train de regarder votre diplôme, je ne pensais pas qu'en étant diplômée de magie ancienne, vous pourriez être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… ».

Elle me regarda étonnée, ses sourcils dans un angle étrange, alors qu'elle contournait d'un pas élégant son bureau en désordre pour me rejoindre.

Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés comme à son habitude, elle portait une longue robe pourpre boutonnée jusqu'à sa gorge, sortant ses mains des longues manches de velours, elle entremêla ses doigts fins en se positionnant à mes côtés.

« Je n'étais pas à proprement dit fait pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit-elle en redressant les épaules, dois-je vous rappeler qu'avant cela j'étais aurore ? Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant, vous qui venez de France, ce diplôme je l'ai passé durant ma formation d'aurore, je trouvais que c'était un bon complément… Et ça a été le cas, extrêmement constructif !

- Auriez-vous entendu parler d'un sort pour passer d'un monde à un autre ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi, une grimace moqueuse sur ses traits, « Pardon ?

- Je… Je ne faisais qu'une proposition, je n'ai rien dis… » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle dégagea son poignet des épaisseurs de tissu de sa manche et fronça les sourcils en fixant sa montre d'un air agacé.

« Votre camarade me semble en retard, à moins qu'il ne vous ait abandonné ? »

Mais à peine eut elle finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grand boum, sur un Regulus essoufflé aux joues rouges. Esquissant un petit sourire devant l'air confus qu'il afficha, je le saluai d'un petit mouvement de main.

Moniqua ne tarda pas à nous mettre en action, nous confiant la masse sombres et terrifiantes qui se trouvait sur son bureau en nous expliquant : « Les livres, par auteur dans l'ordre alphabétique et je tiens qu'au sein d'un même auteur les livres soient rangés par ordre chronologique, bien ? Allez, qu'attendez-vous ? Action ! »

Elle avait agité les mains au ciel et poussa un soupir désespéré alors qu'elle s'installait sur un petit fauteuil étudiant avec attention un livre nommé : « Etudes des effets secondaires de Lachitym Dalcyl sur le corps humain ». Extrêmement intéressant ! Sans aucun doute !

Livrez à nous même, nous nous lançâmes un regard. La pile qui se trouvait sur le meuble était incroyable, dans un équilibre incertain et qui risquait à tout moment de s'effondrer. Je frappai gentiment la main de Regulus alors qu'il saisit l'un de livres de la base.

« Tu réfléchis ou ton esprit ne te permet pas de concevoir dans l'espace ? Si tu enlèves ce livre, ce que tu vois là (j'agitais mes bras sur les ouvrages empilés), va tomber, et je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis…  
- Surtout avec un ex-auror, souffla-t-il en tournant un regard vers la femme aux cicatrices qui se léchait tranquillement le bout du doigt afin de tourner d'un air snob une page.

- En silence ! lança-t-elle de sa voix forte, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je ne vous fasse fermer votre clapet avec mes méthodes… D'Ex-Auror » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin cruel.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, nous nous attelions à notre travail avec attention, composant des piles organisées en fonction des lettres. Attrapant bouquin à la couverture noir, je m'arrêtai dépité. Aucun titre, aucune information. L'ouvrant avec délicatesse, je le reposai immédiatement.

Ça n'avait rien d'un livre, c'était plutôt des notes, des notes dz madame Shielderhood et elle ne semblait pas être une personne qui appréciait que l'on fouille dans ses affaires.

Regulus me lança un regard interrogateur et lui répondant avec une grimace j'indiquai du regard le journal à la couverture noire. Se rapprochant à pas de loup, vérifiant à plusieurs reprises que Moniqua était toujours bien concentrée sur son travail, il attrapa du bout des doigts l'ouvrage et le feuilleta rapidement.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'étoiles mais la femme s'agita derrière lui et il s'empressa de reposer son bien sur le bureau aussi vite que si celui-ci l'avait brûlé. Son expression montrait qu'il venait d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, il plongea son regard dans le mien et tenta la communication par mouvement de lèvres, mais étant trop loin et trop inquiète que l'aurore ne nous remarque, je me contentai d'hocher négativement la tête pour lui indiquer que je n'y comprenais rien.

Finalement, alors que je rangeai activement les livres à leur place, mini Black se rapprocha de moi, faisant mine de m'aider.

« Le livre qu'elle cherchait hier, chuchota-t-il, c'est le livre rouge, elle fait des recherches, j'ai trouvé des symboles qui ressemblent à ceux qu'on a trouvé.

- Et alors ? lui répondis-je dans un souffle, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous dire si le livre rouge parle vraiment de ce que l'on cherche ? Puis qu'elle sait de quoi il parle… murmura-t-il en me passant un bouquin.

- Je lui en ai parlé avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'envoyée chez les fous, lui fis-je remarquer en tentant désespérément de trouver la place de l'ouvrage. Je t'ai dit, si j'ai trouvé ce livre dans la salle sur demande c'est qu'il nous aidera !

- Nous mettrons des années à le traduire et il se pourrait même qu'il n'est aucun rapport ! Les symboles on forcément un rapport avec la magie ancienne, je ne le nie pas, grogna-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que le rouge est le bon ? Ça se trouve il explique comment cuisiner une côte de dragon à l'aubétoile ! »

Cette idée me fit pouffer. Je nous imaginais tous les deux, vieux et croulants, parvenant finalement à trouver la traduction parfaite du livre rouge et… Et ? Capable de faire une excellente côte de dragon à l'aubétoile (composant qui m'était tout à fait étranger).

« Nous pourrions ouvrir un restaurant, proposai-je avec un sourire. J'ai déjà des centaines d'idées de noms !

- Et dire que j'étais sérieuse, pour une fois, s'exaspéra-t-il en s'éloignant pour prendre une nouvelle pile, tu devrais être heureuse que l'on avance, mais non, finalement on dirait que tu préfères toujours traîner et parler de restaurants ridicule !

- Je suis loin d'être heureuse d'attendre, grondai-je, tu sais bien que ce sort est très important à mes yeux !

- Non justement ! Je n'y comprends que dalle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important pour toi ce putain de sort ! Je pensais que c'était de la curiosité sorciérique mais tu t'acharnes tellement ! s'exclama-t-il plus fort que moi. Mais finalement qu'est-ce qu'il te permettra de faire ? Hein ? Ce sort !

- Qu'avons-nous là… » souffla une voix à côté de nous.

Moniqua s'était levée et nous fixait avec un petit sourire, depuis combien de temps nous écoutait-elle ? Je ne l'avais même pas attendu approcher !

« Des histoires de sorts ? J'espère que vous n'utilisez pas vos accès à la réserve à mauvais escient ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamai-je

- Nous faisons des recherches sur de la magie ancienne. » lâcha simplement Regulus sans la moindre inquiétude.

J'étais toujours surprise de voir à quel point il s'en sortait toujours. Toujours quelque chose à répondre, toujours confiant, jamais terrifié.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un membre de la famille Black s'intéresserait-il à de la magie ancienne ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Sachez quelque chose monsieur Black, je ne suis pas comme Dumbledore, et je n'attendrai pas d'avoir une preuve flagrante de votre complicité avec vous-savez-qui pour vous envoyer devant la justice !

- Attendez ! m'exclamai-je en me plaçant entre elle et lui, vous êtes en train de vous tromper sur son compte !

- Non, laisse Anne, elle a raison… » souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Alors qu'il ramassait un livre, Moniqua l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Après un regard noir, lourd de signification, l'ex-aurore murmura : « Je pense que ça suffit pour vous, rentrez à votre dortoir, je voudrais m'entretenir seule à seule avec Duruisseau. ».

Ne répondant rien, laissant simplement retomber le livre sur la pile, il s'éloigna, le dos droit, les bras le long du corps, m'abandonnant dans cette pièce étrange avec cette femme persuadée qu'il était un mangemort.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Shielderhood fit quelques mouvements de baguette et celle-ci se verrouilla grâce à d'étranges mécanismes qui semblaient n'avoir rien à envier à la banque des Gobelins. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et sans m'adresser un mot fouilla dans l'accoudoir qu'elle avait ouvert à l'aide d'un petit mécanisme. Une fois qu'elle eut sorti un long fume-cigarette en jade, elle le porta entre ses dents et tandis que de ses mains elle s'activait à l'allumer, elle me demanda : « En fait vous cherchez les ennuis ? Vous êtes en manque d'action ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? ».

Elle tira sur sa clope qui rougit et crépita, puis l'écartant de ses lèvres elle me demanda dans un océan de fumée : « Vous arrivez i peine un mois, attaquée par un mangemort, madame Pomfresh était presque inquiète et aurait préféré vous envoyez à St-Mangouste, et vous ? Vous allez tranquillement voir le fils Black. Et pas le plus fréquentable ! A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi Sirius serait plus fréquentable ! grondai-je

- Ce garçon a renié sa famille ! rappela la femme en frappant du poing sur ses accoudoirs. Vous n'avez donc pas peur ?

- Il m'aide ! m'exclamai-je en haussant la voix pour couvrir la sienne. Il m'aide à trouver un sort de magie ancienne !

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous intéresser dans la magie ancienne ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ! cracha-t-elle en posant son bâton de jade sur le bureau alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Vous savez ce qu'elle est capable de faire ? Vous savez ce qu'elle fait ?! En avez-vous la moindre idée ! Savez-vous ce que peut faire la magie ancienne ?!

- C'est elle qui m'a enlevée mon amie, grimaçai-je en faisant un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de la retrouver !

- Bien sûr que non ! La magie simple a surpassé la magie ancienne dans de nombreux domaine, sauf dans ceux des ténèbres ! Alors sortez de cette réserve, trouvez des livres appropriés. Si jamais je vous y vois encore, à la recherche de quelques informations que ce soit à propos de cette magie, je ne passerai même pas par Dumbledore, je vous enverrai comme Regulus, directement devant la justice !

- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ? Dumbledore lui-même m'a autorisée cette recherche ! me défendis-je presque en hurlant.

- Je me fiche de ce que fait Dumbledore, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance pour ce genre de jugement, et je ne pense pas qu'il est bien réfléchis en permettant à une gamine de faire des recherches sur une telle magie ! Surtout en présence d'une personne qui serait possiblement un Mangemort ! Je vous répète, Dumbledore ne pourra rien pour vous si je vous trouve de nouveau dans cette réserve. Directement à la justice, compris ? Alors pour votre propre sécurité et celle des autres cessez ses recherches idiotes, dit-elle plus calmement en récupérant son fume-cigarette en pierre qu'elle coinça entre ses dents.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmurai-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas !

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que je ne comprends pas ! Vous jouez avec des outils extrêmement dangereux ! Sortez d'ici… » ordonna-t-elle en indiquant la porte d'un geste de tête.

Mon cœur était déchirée, mes jambes molles, ma bouche me semblait remplie de terre et j'étais incapable de cligner des yeux. Il n'y avait plus que ce voile de larme qui broyait la pièce autour de moi.

C'était impossible.

Forcée d'user de mes deux mains pour tourner la poignée, je franchis le seuil. Laissait la porte se refermer derrière moi.

Devant l'une des fenêtres, Regulus, accoudé, son visage plongé dans ses mains. Il redressa la tête en m'entendant et se redressa rapidement. Il semblait surpris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons d'autres sorts, nous trouverons d'autres choses à découvrir ! » tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Non ça n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas Des Sorts que je cherchais, ce n'était pas pour la passion de la recherche, c'était pour retrouver mon amie, pour retourner chez moi, pour m'éloigner de cet endroit de fou ! Aucun autre sort ne pourrait me permettre de faire ça ! C'était impossible !

Les larmes affluaient sans vouloir s'arrêter, ne me laissant pas le temps de parler.

Reniflant difficilement, je détournai le regard.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit.

D'un geste rageur du poignet j'essuyai mes joues, murmurant entre deux sanglots : « Rien d'autre. Rien n'ira. Je suis bloquée ici… »

C'était trop, mes genoux m'abandonnèrent, il n'y avait plus rien. Dumbledore pourrait peut-être la raisonner ? Lui faire comprendre que mes recherches étaient extrêmement importantes ! Il était le directeur, c'était à lui de dicter les lois ! Pas à elle !

Oui ! Il parviendrait à la persuader !

Non… Non c'était impossible, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ses affaires-ci. Elle n'hésiterait pas à m'envoyer comme elle le disait « devant la justice » sans me laisser l'occasion de me justifier. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Alors qu'elle savait qu'il accueillait des mangemorts dans les rangs de son école ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! » hurla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les bras qui m'encerclaient se retirent vivement, me laissant dans le froid.

D'autres me prirent. Tout aussi chaud, mais moins fins. Plus musclés.

« Rien, le professeur, prends soin d'elle.» dit l'autre d'une voix teinté d'inquiétude.

Puis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Loin…

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement alors que je parvenais à calmer ma respiration. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste ses bras, cette chaleur qu'ils me prodiguaient, et surtout la douceur qui s'en échappait.

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Non.

Non. Pas besoin.

Je suis juste… Fatiguée… Je… Je veux juste… Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur l'agréable lumière rougie du lever de soleil. Poussant de mes pieds pour écarter ma couette, je me redressai sur mon lit, étouffant un bâillement alors que je scrutai la pièce qui me faisait face. Mes rideaux mauves, mes murs pâles, mon bureau, ma moquette, mes peluches.

J'étais chez moi ?

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur mes lèvres, mais alors que j'ouvris plus grand mes paupières pour admirer mon chez-moi, le paysage accueillant disparu pour me laisser apercevoir un long couloir sombre, en pierre. Je ne sentais pas mes jambes, ne les bougeaient pas et pourtant le paysage bougeait.

« Sirius ? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque alors que je prenais conscience de la personne qui me portait sur son dos.

- Et bien… Tu m'as foutue une de ses frousses… souffla-t-il en s'arrêta pour me faire descendre de son dos, tu vas bien ?

- Je, je crois… Je suis désolée. Je crois que je me suis… un peu laissé aller…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est mon frère qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il inquiet en se tournant vers moi.

- Je te raconterai quand on sera au dortoir, je… »

Je veux oublier tout ça.

Je veux penser à autre chose.

Mes jambes étaient flageolantes, mes muscles m'avaient abandonnée, remplacés par de la ouate. Sans même que je n'ai à le demander, Sirius passa son bras sous mon épaule et me soutenue lors du reste du trajet.

« Quelle soirée. » souffla-t-il lorsque nous atteignîmes le portail de la salle commune.

Une fois dans la pièce, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé avec les autres septièmes années toujours pas prêt de se coucher. Ils nous regardèrent surpris, les filles se décalèrent immédiatement pour me laisser de la place.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit Lily en passant une main sur mon épaule.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je les yeux perdus dans le vide. J'en ai marre. Mais n'en parlons pas, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? ».

Emy était par terre sur le tapis qu'elle avait recouvert d'une petite bâche blanche, dessus se trouvaient une série de fiole dans lesquels reposaient des liquides colorés.

Elle m'en tendit l'un d'eux et me proposa : « Nous sommes en train de faire des tests pour les Drumpys, tu ne voudrais pas me goûter ça, normalement ça devrait te faire du bien !

- Je suis censée le prendre comment le… « Normalement », demandai-je avec un petit sourire forcé en attrapant le petit récipient de verre.

- Comment dire les choses autrement… On verra bien ? » ricana-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je soulevai lentement le petit bouchon de verre et renifla l'intérieur. Une douce odeur de cerise s'échappait, accompagné de fraise et d'une odeur plus particulière, assez intrigante.

Le portant à mes lèvres, le laissait couler la boisson dans ma bouche. Finissant la bouteille cul-sec, toussotant un bon moment, j'essayai d'analyser les différents goûts.

« Powa ! grognai-je en lui tendant sa fiole vidée, pourquoi ça a le goût de papier !

- Merde ! souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux m'empoisonner ? demandai-je en m'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- Je tiens à te signaler que tu as bu par toi-même TOUTE la bouteille, signala James avec un petit sourire. Elle ne t'en avait jamais demandé autant !

- C'est étrange, ça sentait bon la fraise et la cerise, j'ai senti l'odeur du papier, mais c'était très léger, mais finalement dans le goût il n'y a que ça ! expliquai-je en voulant attraper une nouvelle fiole pour me rincer la bouche.

- J'ai essayé de faire une boisson qui se rapprocherait d'une potion d'Amortentia, pour quelle est le goût favori de chaque personne. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne prend pour l'instant pas en compte uniquement les goûts… Mais tout ce qu'une personne aime ! expliqua avec une moue triste Emy alors qu'elle jouait avec le récipient vide.

- Et ça ? C'est quoi ? demandai-je en lui montrant celui contenant un liquide bleuté

- Un truc moldue que j'ai enchanté, tu peux essayer ! »

Cette fois, prenant soin de ne prendre qu'une gorgée, je poussai un grognement suivit d'un frisson. C'était de la liqueur de menthe, du moins, à l'origine sûrement, car je fus bientôt incapable de retenir mes tremblements de froids et regardai terrifiée mes cheveux blanchir.

« Tu vois ça fait toujours ça ! s'exaspéra Emy en levant sa baguette rapidement vers moi faisant fuser un sort dans ma direction qui fit cesser le processus de congélation.

- J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la boisson qui change de goût, mais le coût de la liqueur de menthe au pouvoir cryogénisant, je suis moyen pour, riais-je en tentant de me réchauffer.

- De la quoi ? demanda Peter surpris

- Un truc que les moldues vont inventés dans l'espoir d'avoir une vie éternelle. » expliquai-je en fixant les bulles roses qui montaient du sol.

« Tiens, dis-je en pointant du doigts les étranges sphères, pourquoi y a ça ?

- Et merde, s'exclama Emy.

- On dirait que les hallucinations sont toujours en prime de ta potion d'amour ! » dit Sirius en croisant les bras.

Deux longues oreilles canines sombres venaient de jaillir de sa chevelure noire, tandis que sa longue queue noire s'agitait derrière lui.

« Ho mon mignon petit toutou… soufflai-je en me rapprochant de lui, attrapant entre mes doigts ses oreilles douces, comme elles sont mignonnes tes petites oreilles…

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en reculant.

- Toutou ? répéta James en éclatant de rire

- Wahou ! James ! m'exclamai-je en le fixant lui et ses grands bois qui trônaient sur le sommet de son crâne, ça doit pas être pratique de se trimbaler un truc comme ça ! Dis-moi Lily… Tu devrais le lui dire ! Qu'il a l'air ridicule avec ses cornes ! »

Le silence s'était fait, Marlène, Emy, Frank et Alice semblaient bien rire, mais du côté des maraudeurs l'ambiance était assez différente. Ils semblaient inquiets ? Comment pouvaient-ils être inquiets ? Ils étaient mignons ? Non ?

Enfin surtout mon Sirius.

Remus lui était assez inquiétant avec ses grandes iris jaunes coupées d'une pupille noir longue, et ses dents l'étaient encore plus, longues…

Frémissant je me précipitai derrière moi sauveur et lui murmurai : « Remus fait peur. Tu le tiens à distance ? ».

Lily se glissa derrière lui, m'attrapa par les bras et me fit m'assoir sur l'une des chaises. Elle semblait en colère et souffla : « Aller, calme-toi !

- C'est incroyable, comme vous avez tous l'air réels, soupirai-je en penchant la tête, tous si réelle, avec votre propre personnalité. Une Lily maman, un Sirius jaloux, un Remus tout chou, un Peter tout doux, un James… heu… tout fou ?

- Tu veux que je te montre que je suis réel ? proposa mon Sirius avec une grimace agacée montrant ses doigts et faisant mine de me pincer.

- Arrête, s'exaspéra Alice, elle est juste en train de divaguer, tu étais dans le même état le mois dernière quand tu avais testé cet alcool…

- Et je vous assure que j'ai tenté de modifié les effets, se justifia rapidement Emy.

- C'est incroyable… Vous êtes incroyables… » chantonnai-je en lançant mes jambes vers le haut.

Peut-être que si je faisais ça mon sang descendrait plus vite à mon cerveau et ferait partir le mal de crâne qui m'exaspérait ?

« J'aimerai pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec vous ! Mais ça serait une trèèèèèès mauvaise idée ! Ho ! Remus ! Remus !

- Oui ? s'enquit-il.

- Mon amie, ma jolie Christelle, tu vas la rencontrer !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il avec ce sourire tendre qu'un père ferait à son enfant. Car nous allons tous la retrouver ensemble ?

- Non ! Impossible… Si ! Possible… Enfin… Non… Mais oui… Enfin peut-être… Elle est dans le futur !

- Bah bien sûr ! s'exaspéra Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais si ! C'est vrai ! grognai-je vexée. Croyez-moi ! »

Oui il fallait qu'ils sachent tous ! Je devais le leur dire !

« Je viens pas d'ici, j'viens d'un autre monde, de 2014 ! Je suis une pure moldue ! Même pas Cracmolle ! Enfin ! Je suis humaine et vous vous êtes des livres.

- Hum, hum, toussota Lily. Mais oui, tout à fait Anne, continue !

- Et puis, il y a eu Drago Malfoy qui est venu ! Il m'a jeté un sort et il a pris ma Christelle ! m'exclamai-je en faisant de grands gestes, et je me suis retrouvée chez vous, dans le passé et un autre monde.

- Drago ? demanda Marlène à Alice qui haussa des épaules expliquant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Mais si ! Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa, pff… Et bien ce garçon ! Ce fichu mangemort ! Il m'a blessée… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… »

L'euphorie était passée et maintenant la tristesse m'envahit, coupant ma respiration comme un coup de poings sévère dans le plexus solaire. Je fixai ses visages souriants, ils ne me croyaient pas. Ils pensaient que je mentais… Ils se moquaient de moi.

« Ne rigolez pas, murmurai-je alors que les larmes envahissaient mes yeux. Ne vous moquez pas. Arrêtez… Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ce n'est pas une blague… Vous devez vraiment me croire. Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas rester ici… »

_Mes parents… Mes parents me manquent, _n'eus-je pas le courage de dire.

Lily me berça tendrement dans ses bras me murmurant : « l'effet va bientôt passer, tu devrais aller te reposer… Aller… Tout va bien… »

Elle ne me croyait pas.

Personne.

Ici, dans cette pièce, alors que je venais de leur hurler la vérité. Personne ne m'avait cru. Personne…


	50. Promis, je reviendrai entier cette fois

**La suite, bonne lecture :)**

**Lovlieka :** _J'étais en train de me poser une question... J'espère que tu ne vis pas en France car tes horaires de lectures m'inquiètent de plus en plus x). Pour le fait qu'elle ne le dise qu'à Remus c'est qu'elle ne sait pas si elle restera, et si elle changera le futur en leur disant tout, donc... Logiquement notre petit Loulou est bien le seul qui puisse rencontrer Christelle (les autres étant... TOUS morts :') sauf Peter !) :P. Je me suis bien marrée pour les hallucinations ^^ et j'aimerai bien qu'ils soient toujours comme ça, ça serait trop gnon, non ? Surtout Sirius avec des oreilles de chien :P "va chercher !". Pour tes hypothèses tu verras bien, et j'y peux rien aussi :P Donc voilà, si ça te plait pas, fallait pas chercher :P Aller courage, mange des bananes c'est bon pour l'énergie ! :P a bientôt et merci pour ton commentaire :)_

**Guest :** _Coucou :) Dans cette situation je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse vraiment prendre la défense de Regulus et il est parti rapidement car il a de nombreuses choses à mettre au clair dans sa tête :P Et puis elle a déjà pris sa défense une fois, et elle a même remarqué que Sirius se faisait du soucis pour son frère ;). _

_Pour ce qui est de la scène avec Shielderhood qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?_

_Cette femme connait bien la magie ancienne, pour elle : c'est le mal. C'est une magie puissante qui ne peut rivaliser avec la nouvelle que par son côté sombre. Et quand elle comprend que les deux jeunes gens sont en train de faire des recherches sur la magie ancienne, elle les met en garde, d'une façon légèrement musclée ! Elle interdit donc l'entrée à Regulus et Anne dans la réserve et se permettra de directement les envoyer devant la justice (car la magie noire n'est pas autorisé et donc une partie de la magie ancienne non plus), sans même passer par Dumbledore si jamais ils continuent ! :) Elle se fiche pas mal de savoir si le sort cherché n'est pas maléfique, elle prévoit large, peut-être a-t-elle eu des soucis avec cette magie, ce qui rendrait tout cela fort compréhensible :)._

_Voilà, j'ai répondu en gros à ta question qui englobait une grosse partie x) J'espère avoir pu être claire, sinon n'hésite pas à poser des questions plus précises :D A bientôt ! :D_

* * *

La créature la regardait. Après les quelques minutes que Christelle avait passées à lui parler, celle-ci avait fini par s'habituer à son nez à l'arête bien prononcée, à ses dents fines et ses longs doigts maigres. Mais son regard la faisait toujours trembler, surtout que la grimace qui animait ses étranges traits était celle de la moquerie.

« Une sorcière inconnue qui me demande de trahir la plus grande clause de Gringotts ! Mais bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! Donc vous voudriez que je vous ouvre un passage jusqu'au coffre de Madame Lestrange, que je vous l'ouvre et vous laisse vous servir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ! Pour quelqu'un de votre espèce ! »

Caressant l'épée, au travers du pactage qu'elle avait mis en place pour que le gobelin ne la voit pas, Christelle poussa un long soupir.

« Nous sommes ceux grâce à qui vous avez été libéré, rappela-t-elle

- Et pour ça je trahirai les miens ? cracha-t-il en repoussant les draps, s'en est assez ! Allez-vous-en ! Maintenant !

- Nous pouvons toujours vous ramenez au manoir Malfoy, peut-être que vous y étiez mieux traité ? proposa-t-elle cynique en se levant prenant soin de garder l'artefact de Griffondor bien caché.

- Je vous suis reconnaissant, ne pensez pas le contraire, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas pour vous ! Pas pour un porteur de baguette !

- Même si ça pourrait convenir à nos deux peuples ? proposa-t-elle en se rasseyant. La montée du pouvoir de Voldemort ne vous sera pas forcément favorable. Vos conditions de vie risquent d'être fortement dégradés.

- Nous vous sommes indispensables, aucun lieu n'est plus sûr que notre établissement, ils ne pourront rien contre ça, je ne vois pas en quoi notre vie pourrait être modifiée par les histoires des porteurs de Baguettes ! »

Dégageant en douceur le tissu, Christelle prit le temps de détailler le gobelin qui se penchait. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, sur la lame pure et nette de l'épée de Griffondor.

Il tendit lentement la main mais avant qu'il n'est le temps d'y poser ses doigts longs, elle avait retiré l'artefact de sa vue et dit : « Nous pouvons toujours trouver un arrangement ? Vous ne pensez pas ? ».

Le petit homme déglutit difficilement, il semblait être en train de se remettre les idées en place.

Caressant son menton de ses longs ongles, les yeux plissés par sa réflexion, il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à dire : « Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement, donnez-moi l'épée !

- Je ne crois pas, non… souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Je vous la donnerai lorsque nous serons dans le coffre et en possession de l'objet que nous souhaitons. Est-ce bien claire ?

- Il faut que je réfléchisse… Sortez d'ici… Je n'y arrive pas avec ça devant les yeux ! » cracha-t-il les yeux toujours posés sur la magnifique épée de Griffondor.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Christelle rabattit le tissu et se redressa pour quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir elle poussa un soupir désespéré tout en caressant le pommeau élégamment décoré de l'arme.

Se remettant en marche, elle descendit lentement les petites marches des escaliers, et se rendit jusqu'au salon où Harry, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Esquissant un sourire vainqueur elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil libre et posa en douceur l'épée sur la table basse.

« Nous allons y arriver. Il dira oui. Mais il nous reste encore une question, comment est-on censé s'introduire là-bas ? Sans polynectar pour prendre la forme de bellatrix nous nous ferons voir !

- Je peux vous aider. » lança une voix derrière eux.

Bill se tenait accoudé à la porte de la petite pièce. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et se rapprocha du groupe en les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

« Et bien ? Quelles étranges têtes me faites-vous là ? s'étonna-t-il en esquissant un sourire qui souleva ses lèvres abîmées.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda son frère incrédule. Mais Bill ? Tu te rends compte de la difficulté ? De tout ce que ça induit ?

- Et toi Ron ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à qui tu parles ? Je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide. Je peux vous offrir mon aide, un point c'est tout ! dit-il.

- En quoi ton aide pourrait nous faire rentrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix, lança Christelle.

- L'un des coffres très anciens de la famille Weasley se trouve dans la même partie que le coffre de Bellatrix, dit-il.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ron les yeux écarquillés.

- Je sais de nombreuses choses, je travaille pour eux ! Et je me suis dit que certaines informations pourraient être utiles à l'ordre des phénix. Quoi ? On dirait que vous avez oublié que j'œuvrai aussi pour le côté du bien, ria-t-il à gorge déployée.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, souffla son cadet, c'est juste que c'est dangereux, je ne pensais pas que tu prenais de tels risques !

- Parle pour toi, Ron. Mais même si je parviens à vous faire aller jusqu'au coffre, nous aurons besoin d'un gobelin. Pour qu'il nous ouvre la porte ! Je ne suis pas encore capable de déjouer leur sortilège, à mon grand damne. Et vous êtes recherchés vous ne pourrez pas m'accompagner avec cette apparence… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants et un sourire insolent se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tous s'étaient regroupés dans la salle à manger, la grande table de bois avait été poussé vers le mur, et les chaises étaient occupées par les spectateurs qui regardaient avec le sourire les trois jeunes s'activer.

Les préparatifs terminés, Christelle tourna trois fois sur elle-même, fixant toujours surprise sa nouvelle apparence, enfin. Sa modification magique d'apparence.

Contrairement à Hermione, elle n'avait pas eu à prendre de polynectard, la griffondor s'était contentée de lui lancer quelques sorts. Christelle s'était retrouvée plus petite qu'elle ne l'était, ses joues avaient légèrement gonflés, un nez rebiqué, ses yeux bruns avaient pris une teinte bleue et ses cheveux semblaient presque plus blancs que blond.

Sa camarade elle avait pris l'apparence de Fleur et s'agitait devant la glace. Toutes deux, côtes à côtes semblaient être de véritables sœurs. Même si le visage, bien qu'harmonieux de Christelle, n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté de descendante de vélane de la française.

Christelle avait revêtu une robe blanche aux manches longues et au col haut par-dessus laquelle elle avait accroché une épaisse cape de sorcier en velours bleuté. Hermione, elle, avait choisi l'une des chemises de Fleur, et une jupe mis-longue fendue sur le côté, qui lui permettrait si besoin de courir, et tout comme Christelle avait enfilé une cape mais de couleurs plus sombre, presque noire.

Ron était devenue brun, sa pilosité avait légèrement augmenté, et le bas de son menton était mangé par une barbe broussailleuse taillée soigneusement sur le haut des joues. Avec les habits de dandy qu'il avait emprunté à son frère il n'avait plus rien de lui-même.

« Comme tu es beau Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en se rapprochant de lui pour remontant le haut de sa chemise noire. Mais je n'aime pas du tout la barbe ! »

À travers l'épaisse couverture de poils, la peau blanche du jeune homme prit une teinte rosée et ses oreilles rougirent furieusement alors qu'il baissa la tête pour murmurer un petit « Merci » hésitant et rempli de timidité. Hermione s'écarta de lui, gênée à son tour, ne s'étant pas rendue compte de ses propres paroles, et alors qu'elle se balançait sur ses jambes, les mains serrées dans son dos.

Faisant mine de passer complètement à autre chose, elle se rapprocha de Christelle et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, elle demanda à Harry : « Alors comment est-ce que tu nous trouves ? »

Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, se fut Fleur qui intervint la première en s'installant à côté des deux jeunes filles : « _Incroyable_, j'ai _une sœur jumelle et une nouvelle cadette ! _

- _Oui, la magie est vraiment incroyable_ ! rit Christelle en observant leurs reflets à toutes les trois dans le miroir, _et je me sens très à l'aise ! _»

Les discussions autour d'elles s'étaient tues. Surprise Hermione demanda : « Tu parles français ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle aussi étonnée que les autres.

- Vous avez tant de choses à nous raconter sur notre nouvelle camarade... » souffla Luna de son air rêveur alors qu'elle posa son visage contre sa paume.

Bill apparut vêtu d'un costume de ville étrange. Une longue veste en queue de pie de velours violet foncé, accompagné d'un pantalon de cuir noir plongés dans ses bottes écailleuses vernies. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés en une queue de cheveux lâche, laissaient entrevoir sa boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent.

Fleur se rapprocha de lui, caressa doucement son visage défiguré et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres fendues de cicatrices. Elle s'écarta lentement et dit : « Faites bien attention à vous. D'accord !

- Promis, je rentrerai entier cette fois ! » murmura-t-il en remontant le menton de son épouse pour l'embrasser tendrement.


	51. Demoiselle d'un autre monde !

**Bon lecture ! **

**Lovlieka :** _Et oui on va revoir Bill ! Pas pour longtemps mais je l'aime quand même (j'aime les roux). Pour ce qui est de tes prédictions, je suis contente que malgré tout tu sois prête à continuer de me lire :P Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, que l'on lise les fanfictions ou qu'on les écrive on est surtout pour pour faire revivre les personnages que l'on aime ! _

_Nouveau titre de la fanfiction "la ferme des animaux" et tout le monde se trimbale avec les oreilles et les queues à l'air (pas toutes les queues, hein?) Attention, humour douteux !_

_Je suis très contente que l'écriture te plaise, personnellement je trouve ça trop simple x) mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux alors bon :P je me contente de ça. Si l'histoire et l'écriture te plaisent alors je suis comblée ! _

_Je suis rassurée que tu sois du Québec, j'avais peur que tu n'ai des horaires très étranges de lectures (entre minuit et six heures du matin) ! Pour ton problème je n'imagine pas vivre sans végétaux, surtout les fruits ! C'est un tel bonheur ! Bon du coup, je te souhaite aujourd'hui de manger tout plein de carottes (c'est bon et ça donne un joli teint), et de pouvoir les digérer ! Courage :P_

_Pour le reste de ta review je dois d'abord sécher mes larmes pour écrire. Voilà c'est fait. C'est vraiment adorable, je suis contente que tu considères que je me donne du mal :), après personnellement, quand j'ai des retours comme les tiens ou je vois que tu lis que tu te poses des questions, ça me fait tellement plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus ! J'adore répondre aux commentaires, j'adore les questions que je lis, j'adore les idées que vous pouvez avoir ! Et j'adore tes commentaires où mon mail m'indique "commentaire trop long, pour lire la suite allez sur le site" xD J'adore :P_

_Bref, merci à toi ma Lovlieka :) Prends soin de toi et à demain ! :)_

* * *

Je fixais depuis plusieurs minutes la gargouille de pierre qui me barrait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. J'hésitais, que pouvais-je faire ? Le prévenir ? Mais que pourrait-il faire ? S'opposerait-il à Moniqua ? Peut-être le pourrait-il mais finalement il perdrait toute la confiance, aussi faible soit-elle, que le professeur ex-aurore possédait à son égard.

Il y avait peut-être toujours une solution, je possédais toujours le livre de traduction. Il ne me manquait que le livre rouge… Mais comme l'avait dit Regulus, rien ne nous disait qu'il s'agissait du bon livre, de plus j'imaginai bien Shielderhood ayant placé des pièges aux alentours de la réserve. Peut-être qu'à la manière des rayons x, si on franchissait la porte, une cage nous tomberait dessus ?

Étouffant un rire, je m'écartai de la statue. Le directeur aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, mais au final ça lui rapporterait trop d'ennuis…

Dès que je me rapprochais de mon but, je me retrouvais bloquée. Peut-être que finalement je ne devais pas trouver ce sort, peut-être que la destinée était contre ça ? Pff… Et voilà que je devenais Fataliste… La destinée, c'était pour les idiots…

Rebroussant chemin, les mains fourrées dans les grandes poches de ma cape de sorcier. Un silhouette se dessina dans le fond du couloir. Pourquoi semblait-elle si pressée ?

Sa cape sombre aux couleurs des verts et argent, se soulevait au rythme de ses pas rapides. Regulus avait planté ses yeux dans les miens dès qu'il m'avait aperçue et il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, il se contenta de me prendre le bras et de me tirer dans sa direction.

Trop surprise pour contester, je le suivis dans les escaliers.

La montée me parue interminable dans l'un de ses petits escaliers secondaires en colimaçon, mais finalement nous atteignirent une immense salle, ouverte sur l'extérieur.

Tout en pierre, sans la moindre tapisserie, la pièce se présentait sous la forme d'une grande coupole ouverte sur le monde extérieur par des arches fines taillées soigneusement avec de multiple dessin d'étoiles, de soleil, nuages et autres bricoles.

Au centre s'élevait un immense système solaire de métal pâle qui semblait être s'activé par les courants d'airs qui poussaient sur les petites rames prévues à cet effet. Ainsi chaque planète s'avançait lentement sur leurs longues trajectoires, tandis qu'elles tournoyaient à des vitesses variées sur elles-mêmes.

« Wahou » ne pus-je que dire.

Mon camarade, bien trop occupé à faire les cents pas, ne s'était pas attardé à admirer les lieux.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici ! dit-il finalement en s'arrêtant brutalement.

- Oui en effet. C'est ma première année à Poudlard, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, raillai-je.

- Non, je veux dire. Ce sort que tu veux trouver c'est parce que quelqu'un l'a utilisé sur toi ! Tu n'es vraiment pas d'ici ! Tu viens d'un autre monde ! »

Il m'avait saisi les épaules pour plonger son regard aussi pur que celui de son frère dans le mien. Il pétillait, son visage se fendit dans un immense sourire alors qu'il me lâchait, reprenant sa marche en cercle.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte plus tôt. J'étais tellement persuadé que tu étais comme moi ! Simplement à la recherche de nouveaux paris, de nouvelles recherches ! Mais c'était tellement fou ! Comment pouvais-je y croire !

- Heu…

- C'est incroyable ! C'est pour ça que ce sort te tient tant à cœur ! Tu veux retourner chez toi ! Comment est ton monde ? Y a-t-il des humains qui volent sans balais ? D'autres systèmes peut-être ? Avez-vous plusieurs soleils ? Plusieurs lunes ? Ou peut-être pas ? Comment peux-tu parler notre langue ? Ton nom est véritablement Anne ? Y a-t-il des gens puissants dans ton monde ?! »

Il s'arrêta de parler, toujours souriant, les yeux brillants d'imagination, reprenant son souffle, attendant sûrement mes réponses. Mais ma voix restait bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si excité, avec ce grand sourire enfantin, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux pétillants, il avait tout d'un enfant devant son premier cadeau.

« Eh bien, s'impatienta-t-il. Raconte-moi !

- J'ai peur de te décevoir, murmurai-je avec un sourire tendre. C'est loin d'être ce que tu imagines. Très loin d'être ce que tu imagines ! »

Nous nous étions installés un peu à l'écart des courants d'air, Regulus nous avait englobé d'une bulle d'air tiède mais malgré tout nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir à parler fort, nous nous contentions de murmurer. Je lui expliquai, en détail, tout ce que je pouvais dire. Tout ce que mon cœur était libre de dire et comme je l'avais prévu, ses yeux perdirent leurs éclats, son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

Alors qu'il remontait ses épaules pour réchauffer son cou nu, il murmura : « Un livre, hein ?

- Oui. Du moins dans mon monde. Vous tous, vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, soufflai-je.

- Est-ce que tu connais la suite ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? » m'implora-t-il.

Ce qu'il va se passer ? Avec Voldemort ? Avec lui ? Ou l'avenir simplement ? La défaite du Lord des ténèbres ?

« Je la connais. Tu veux sa…

- Bon sang, grogna-t-il en me coupant, secouant la tête comme s'il était pris de folie. Surtout ! Ne me dis rien ! Rien du tout ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

Il s'était redressé, brisant le sort, laissant alors l'air glacée d'hivers me chatouiller le visage. Son regard suppliant se posa sur moi, les sourcils levés vers le haut il murmura d'une voix enraillée : « Toutes les histoires que mon frère t'a dit à mon propos ne sont pas fausses…

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je serais un serviteur de Tu-sais-qui ! Je ne dois rien savoir du futur. Qu'importe qu'il soit ou non favorable.

- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas le devenir ! dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Rien ne t'oblige à le suivre ! Tu ne partages pas les mêmes idéaux !

- Les mêmes idéaux ? Si ! Bien sûr que si !

- Alors pourquoi, alors que tu as appris que j'étais cracmoll, pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté avec moi ?

- Mais avec toi ce n'est pas la même chose ! » révéla-t-il en passant sa main d'un geste nerveux dans sa tignasse brune.

Il détourna le regard, comme gêné, et timide. Deux expressions que je ne lui connaissais pas et que je pensais absentes de ses aptitudes.

« Tu penses peut-être qu'un sang-pur ferait un meilleur sorcier, murmurai-je en lui prenant la main, tu penses peut-être ça mais les méthodes utilisées par Voldemort, cette éradication qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'aimes pas ça. Je le sais !

- Tu le sais, répéta-t-il gravement. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je vais devenir ? »

Il était plus que désespéré, sa main serrait à présent la mienne. Il répéta : « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que je vais devenir ? Je veux savoir ! J'ai si peur de ce que je vais devenir, non ne me le dit pas, ça compromettrait le futur... Si en fait, s'il te plaît dis-moi…

- Tu seras un sorcier incroyable ! » mentis-je avec un grand sourire.

Peut-être que ce mensonge n'était pas si gros ? Après tout c'était en partie vrai : il avait eu le courage de défier Voldemort, il avait protégé son elfe de maison, le seul mensonge était qu'il en était mort !

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas si important ?

Parce que j'étais là ! Parce que je l'aiderais et qu'il ne mourrait pas dans cette grotte !

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il me coupant dans mes pensées pour m'emmener dans d'autres.

- Je… »

Je voulais rester, je voulais rester avec lui. Passer des heures à la bibliothèque mais je voulais rentrer chez moi, revoir mes parents, serrer ma mère dans mes bras, les rassurer, rire avec mon frère.

« Je veux trouver mon amie, répondis-je. Je veux savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est en sécurité. Après… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je voudrais faire… »

Ce monde était intéressant, mes parents me manquaient beaucoup, mais me sentais-je prête à abandonner les maraudeurs ? Regulus ?

« De toute manière nous sommes loin d'avoir trouvé mon sort, la question se posera plus tard, riai-je en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant je suis ici ! Et je te signale que nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler, comment est-ce que je suis censée faire pour la soirée ?

- Ho… j'avais oublié, avoua-t-il alors que l'inquiétude s'évaporait de son visage. Et bien ? Allons-y, j'ai des tonnes de chose à t'apprendre, Demoiselle d'un autre monde !».


	52. Prochaine étape : poudlard!

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D**

**Lovlieka :** _Tu ne te poserais vraiment pas de question ? Tu abandonnerais tes parents et ta famille comme ça ? Pour rester dans un monde qui va être en guerre ? xD Je sais pas personnellement je ne me sentirais pas aussi confiante, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'Anne est hésitante x). Juste pour l'histoire de guerre, de tous les gens qui vont mourir, je préférais rentrer chez moi et être loin de tout ça, mais après les regrets doivent être énormes ! Et il faut être franchement lâche (et oui je suis lâche ! Je l'admets et alors ? :P). Mais c'est vrai que leur monde est tout de même plus intéressant que le notre ! Encore merci pour ton super loooong commentaire :P.  
_

**Letilableue :** _Hey coucou :) merci pour ton commentaire :P. Oui en effet, on voit mal Regulus aller avec les mangemorts ! Mais personnellement j'ai ma petite idée (heureusement peut-être ?). Oui Regulus se rapproche d'Anne, et donc Anne se rapproche des familles de sang-purs ^^ Tu as bien vu d'où viendrait la photo de narcissa :D Je suis impressionnée ! ^^_

* * *

Christelle ne put retenir son ébahissement quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande banque. D'une taille plus imposante que tous les autres bâtiments de la rue, elle était composée d'une façade de pierres blanches et d'une grande porte vitrée, encadrée par deux épaisses colonnes grecques faites de marbre. Le bâtiment reluisant détonnait avec l'étrange atmosphère de détresse qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tous autres établissements avaient fermés, des gens étaient blottis dans les caniveaux, se tenant chaud les uns les autres en cet accablant mois de janvier. L'épouvante se lisait dans leurs yeux comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir si le groupe qui marchait si fièrement dans ses rues désertes était un autre groupe de Rafleurs.

L'inquiétude monta dans chacun des membres du groupe lorsqu'ils atteignirent le porche de la banque. Hermione s'était légèrement baissée, tenant la main de Christelle fermement pour se rassurer, l'autre plongée dans celle de Ron qui observait les alentours avec la même angoisse. Derrière eux, Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité était tellement occupé à maintenir la position du gobelin installé sur ses épaules, qu'il ne ressentait pour l'instant pas la moindre anxiété, et puis… Il avait confiance en ce plan.

Bill ouvrit la porte, et les invita du regard à entrer. Sur leur passage, des créatures se penchaient, les regardant s'avancer, d'autres se fichaient pas mal qu'ils soient là, continuant leur activité fort intéressante de comptabilité.

Le hall était lui aussi entièrement constitué de marbre. Les bureaux des gobelins courraient le long des murs, de manière à laisser un large passage aux visiteurs jusqu'à Bogrod à l'autre bout de la salle, un des gobelins qui s'occupaient de mener les clients jusqu'à leur coffre.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant le grand bureau, Bogrod se pencher au-dessus de celui-ci pour les observer et demanda de sa voix grinçante : « Weasley, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis venu pour vérifier quelque chose dans l'un des coffres de famille, répondit Bill.

- Étonnant… Ils sont pourtant tous vide, souffla le banquier avec une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

- Et bien ? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous donner mes raisons, répliqua Bill en forçant sa voix.

- Famille Weasley... Vous êtes bien courageux de vous présenter comme ça, alors que le message vient tout juste de passer.

- Le message ? répéta-t-il, soucieux, en glissant sa main dans sa poche où il serrait sa baguette.

- Votre famille est recherchée, toute votre famille, Weasley. Je pourrais très bien prévenir le ministère si je le souhaitais, souffla le gobelin en lançant un regard vers la porte. »

Christelle se tourna doucement pour regarder ce qui avait capté l'attention du gobelin derrière elle. Attrapant rapidement la main de Bill, elle lui indiqua de se retourner aussi. Ils se glacèrent en détaillant le personnage que fixait Bogrod.

L'homme était grand et maladivement fin. Ses cheveux grisonnant formaient une auréole lugubre autour de son visage maigre orné d'un nez long et proéminent. Il esquissa un sourire malsain tandis qu'il dégageait les pans de sa cape noire, permettant de dévoiler sa baguette. Il était prêt à attaquer. Bill sorti son arme et fut plus rapide. Un sort fusa dans la direction du Mangemort qui tomba en arrière, évanoui, avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Merde » souffla l'homme défiguré en observant les gobelins qui s'agitèrent. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il attrapa Bogrod sous son bras, repoussant les autres gobelins de quelques sorts, aidé d'Hermione et Ron qui agissaient par instinct.

Ils se jetèrent sur l'un des wagonnets. Et Gripsec jaillit de sous la cape d'invisibilité pour prendre les commandes de l'appareil qui se mit en marche, les éloignant rapidement de la salle qui s'agitait.

Hermione et Ron s'était installés à l'arrière, regardant derrière eux, lançant des sorts à l'aveugle, espérant avoir posé des pièges qui leurs accorderaient quelques minutes de répit.

« Espèce d'inconscient… souffla Gripsec alors qu'il continuait de manœuvrer.

- Moi ? demanda Bill avec un sourire ironique. En effet, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que notre famille avait des ennuis. Une fois tout ça terminé, il faut absolument que j'aille voir si tout le monde va bien au Terrier… »

« Attention ! » hurla Christelle alors qu'une immense cascade se rapprochait.

Prise de court, elle retint sa respiration et s'empêcha de hurler lorsque l'eau glacée la recouvrit entièrement et brutalement, l'écrasant brusquement de tout son poids.  
Le wagonnet sortit hors des rails sous la puissance de l'eau, et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'un virage en tête d'épingle il bascula en avant, les laissant filer dans le vide.

Hermione, toujours sa baguette en main hurla des mots qui n'atteignirent pas les oreilles bouchées de la Moldue mais la chute ralentie et ils touchèrent le sol en douceur.

Essoufflés, ils se relevèrent. Bill se tourna vers Hermione en essorant ses longs cheveux roux et souffla : « Wow, joli sort de Coussinage, Hermione !

- Merci » hoqueta-t-elle en frissonnant, observant avec désespoir qu'elle avait reprit son apparence initiale.

Des voix résonnaient à l'autre bout du tunnel. Et le gobelin Bogrod bien que sonné par la chute se préparait à s'échapper, mais Bill l'attrapa, et un sortilège plus tard il était ligoté sous son bras.

Gripsec grogna : « Bien joué ! Félicitation ! Merveilleux ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du parler avec des porteurs de baguettes, vous n'êtes que des idiots sans aucune intelligence, des êtres inférieurs et débiles !

- Où doit-on aller ? demanda simplement Bill avec un petit sourire.

- Ils ont activé les sécurités, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher… » grinça-t-il en leur indiquant le chemin.

Il faisait sombre et les quelques lumières présentes dans les tunnels rocheux n'éclairaient que partiellement les lieux. Le groupe avança le plus rapidement que leur permettaient leurs vêtements alourdis et rendus collants par l'eau de la cascade. Chacun de leurs pas produisait d'étranges « _spouitch_ » humides.

Christelle se débattait silencieusement contre sa robe blanche à présent trop petit pour elle et qui lui coupait le souffle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper lorsque le petit tunnel qu'ils suivaient déboucha sur une immense salle où reposait une imposante créature.

Bogrod ricanait intérieurement, ce groupe se ferait tuer par le dragon avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit ! S'en était fini d'eux !

« Harry, l'épée, utilise la pour faire du bruit, nous allons essayer de rester près de toi. Le dragon a peur des bruits de lame » se souvint Christelle en grelottant.

Alors qu'il écartait la lame de sa couverture de tissu, Bogrod écarquilla les yeux devant l'incroyable beauté de la lame. Il reconnu l'ouvrage des artisans de son peuple, mais il ignorait comment des enfants pouvaient être en possession d'un bien aussi précieux.

Glissant la lame par terre, faisant tout le bruit qu'il pouvait, Harry passa devant le dragon. L'animal gronda, un vrombissement fit trembler toute la pièce et résonna sur les parois caverneuses pendant plusieurs secondes. Se redressant sur ses quatre pattes, le dragon semblait chercher à s'éloigner du bruit inquiétant, il se glissa un peu plus loin dans la grotte, libérant l'une des quatre portes de coffres qu'il gardait.

« Maintenant, prenez la main de Bogrod ! Sur la serrure ! » ordonna Gripsec alors que Bill se débattait avec l'employé de Gringotts qui voulait se soustraire à son étreinte. Finalement sa longue main squelettique se plaqua sur la porte et dans un bruit de bouillonnement étrange celle-ci se liquéfia sous les regards surpris des membres du groupe.

Les bruits derrières eux se firent plus nombreux.  
Christelle les poussa dans le coffre en s'exclamant : « La porte va se refermer, allons-y ! »

Comme prévu ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus total. Ron retint une exclamation alors qu'Hermione déjà prête, lançait un Lumos pour éclairer la pièce. Elle était remplie d'or et d'argent, les objets précieux étaient entassés sur les étagères et les armoires qui longeaient les murs, tandis qu'une montagne de Gallions s'amoncelait au centre du coffre. Une table portant des vasques remplies de pierres et de bijoux trônait contre le mur du fond.

Christelle avait souvent imaginé cette pièce, mais elle était bien plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« Ne touchez à rien, conseilla la Moldue. Il y a un sort sur les objets, ils vous brûlent et se dupliquent…

- Des maléfices de Gemino et de Flagrance, analysa Bill avec un petit sourire en coin, eh bien heureusement que je suis venue avec vous ! Que feriez-vous sans un formidable briseur de sort ? »

Agitant sa baguette, murmurant d'étranges sorts qu'il lançait dans les alentours de la pièce, Christelle prit délicatement l'un des objets. Il ne la brûla pas et ne se multiplia pas.

« Les sorts sont puissants, souffla Bill avec une grimace. Les supprimer me prendrait trop de temps, je vais donc les tenir éloigner, le temps que vous trouviez ce que vous cherchez.

- Il faut chercher une coupe, la coupe de Poufsouffle, elle est en or avec un blaireau dessus ! » expliqua Christelle alors qu'elle faisait déjà le tour de la pièce.

Bogrod s'agitait, grondait, et Bill avait du mal à tenir les sorts à l'écart en plus de maintenir ce gobelin enragé ! Son frère s'en chargea pour lui. Enserrant de ses bras le petit homme qui s'agitait toujours autant, Ron se débattait avec Bogrod.

« Pour sortir ? hoqueta Ron, après avoir reçu un coup de pied bien placé de la part du gobelin.

- On appelle Charlie ? proposa Bill avec un sourire.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené toute la famille, railla le jeune homme. Mais pas besoin de Charlie, Maman aurait suffi à effrayer le dragon… ».

Hermione et Harry s'autorisèrent un petit rire malgré que la concentration soit de rigueur. Les minutes passaient et ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à trouver la coupe. Bill faiblissait, son visage était livide et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient à ses tempes. Et si jamais ils n'y arrivaient pas ? S'ils ne trouvaient pas la coupe ?

« Là ! »

Christelle était montée sur l'une des tables, ses pieds étaient judicieusement placés entre un imposant vase d'argent, et un grand chandelier, elle pointa du bout du doigt, le coin gauche d'une des grandes armoires où se tenait une toute petite coupe, en or, où se dessinait un petit blaireau les pattes en l'air.

Malgré son appui elle était trop basse pour l'atteindre. Se souvenant de ses douloureux cours de danse, elle se pencha plus en avant, se colla contre l'armoire, monta sur la pointe des pieds, tendit les jambes au maximum, son majeur chatouilla la hanse de la coupe mais elle fut obligé de reprendre son souffle.

« Vite » conseilla Bill qui avait posé un genou à terre, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le centre de la salle.

Harry se rapprocha, se plaça sous Christelle, l'encadra de ses bras et la souleva des quelques centimètres qui lui manquait. Son doigt se glissa dans la boucle de métal et la coupe vint se lover dans sa paume. Le brun la reposa sur le sol, son visage illuminé d'un grand sourire.

Mais leur bonheur ne dura pas. Les bruits venant de l'extérieur étaient à présent proche, une horde de gobelins devait se trouver juste derrière la prote.

« Nous devons sortir ! s'exclama Christelle en tenant fermement la coupe entre ses doigts.

- Vous êtes pris au piège ! s'exclama fou de joie Bogrod.

- L'épée ! ordonna Gripsec, donnez-moi l'épée ! »

Harry hésita.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans le même bruissement d'eau que toute à l'heure, les gobelins n'étaient pas loin ! Le gobelin se rapprocha de l'épée et voulu la prendre mais Christelle s'en empara et se jeta hors de la salle sous le regard surpris de ses coéquipiers.

« Hermione, Harry, Ron ! Attaquez les Gobelins, couvrez-nous ! Bill, suis-moi, j'ai besoin d'aide ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant à toute allure en direction de l'énorme reptile.

Le trio sortit de la salle, formant une barrière entre Christelle et les gobelins. Les éclairs rouges fusaient de toutes parts, couchant quelques gobelins, faisant reculer les autres.

Avec Bill à présent à ses côtés, Christelle lui montra les chaînes épaisses qui retenaient l'animal : « Il est notre seul recourt !

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, souffla Harry, alors que sous l'effet d'un sort de Bill les grandes menottes de métal tombaient à terre.

- Je sais, je le tiens de toi ! » rit Christelle alors qu'elle grimpait sur la patte de l'animal qu'elle escalada pour rejoindre son dos. Ses écailles lisses étaient dangereuses, en allant contre elle, la jeune fille se fit plusieurs entailles nettes et profondes sur les mains et les bras. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Bill la suivirent. Tous en selle, Christelle parvint à entendre les hurlements de Gripsec : « Espèce de sale menteur de porteur de baguette ! ».

Se cramponnant comme elle le pouvait, elle retint un hurlement lorsque le dragon se mit à bouger. Sous ses écailles d'aciers, les muscles de l'animal se mirent en action alors qu'il déployait ses immenses ailes. Elles se tendirent haut dans le ciel puis s'abaissèrent brutalement. Leur puissance entraîna un tourbillon d'air qui renversa les gobelins qui s'étaient dirigés vers les pattes de la créature.

Un second battement d'ailes souleva l'énorme masse écailleuse. Hermione et Christelle hurlèrent lorsque l'animal quitta le sol pour de bon. Sa large gueule s'ouvrit dans un grondement terrifiant, des flammes brûlantes balayèrent tout autour de lui.

La surface de la grotte s'effrita, puis à coups de griffes et de dents un éboulement parvint à dégager un passage. Mais ses pattes et ses ailes qui lui permettaient de s'accrocher aux roches glissaient, et malgré ses tentatives le dragon ne parviendrait pas à se frayer un chemin avant de retomber au sol.

« Il n'y arrivera jamais seul ! » hurla Ron.

Hermione sous son appel, chercha à tâtons son arme et la leva devant elle.

« Defodio ! »

A son tour Ron incanta le sort de Terrassement et peu à peu, à force de patience, le passage s'élargit et le dragon se faufila, brûlant toujours le passage devant lui.  
Dans l'espace restreint où ils se trouvaient la chaleur des flammes devenait de plus en plus désagréable. Christelle sentait ses paumes moites glisser sur les écailles polies de l'animal. Tremblotante, elle tentait de retrouver ses positions, coinçant ses pieds entre deux muscles saillants.

Bill s'était avancé comme il le pouvait vers elle, l'aidant à se retenir il lança un sort et la chaleur se fit moins forte.

Alors qu'elle allait le remercier, elle retint un hurlement lorsque la bestiole s'extirpa de sa prison pour se rendre au bout milieu du hall de marbre sous le cri des gobelins. Fonçant droit devant lui, l'animal brisa l'entrée et étira ses immenses ailes pour rejoindre les cieux.

Virevoltant malhabilement au-dessus du chemin de traverse, pour le malheur de ses passagers clandestins, le dragon finit par trouver une trajectoire plane lorsqu'il s'éloigna encore de Londres.

_Lorsque l'on trouve un appui, le vol à dos de dragon ne s'avère pas trop désagréable finalement_, pensa Christelle avec un grand sourire observant la magnifique mer de nuage sur lequel se dessinait l'ombre du reptile.

Comment aurait-elle pu croire, il y a quelques mois, qu'elle serait là, en train de voler au beau milieu de l'Angleterre, sur le dos d'un dragon aveugle ?

Si la douleur de ses plaies n'avaient pas été là, elle se serait cru au beau milieu d'un rêve. Bill qui était près d'elle s'exclama : « Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde !

- Hé ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous ne serions pas en train de perdre de l'altitude ? »

Les nuages étaient repassés au-dessus de leurs têtes et le dragon était en train de se rapprocher peu à peu d'un grand lac.

« Vous voulez rester plus longtemps ? cria Christelle. Moi non, c'est le moment où jamais !

- Quand il est suffisamment près, on saute ! » beugla Ron.

A présent la surface brillante reflétait l'énorme dragon. Il perdit encore un peu d'altitude, baissant son long cou pour plonger le bas de sa gueule dans le lac pour s'y abreuver.

« Maintenant ! » gronda Bill qui avait lâché les écailles et se laissait glisser le long du flanc écailleux pour plonger de l'eau glacée.

Lorsque Christelle rencontra l'eau, son souffle fut coupé et pendant une seconde elle se crue incapable de regagner la surface. L'épée était lourde et semblait être en train de la tirer vers le fond. Ron, arrivé près d'elle, l'aida malgré ses propres tremblements. Transis de froid le groupe se rapprocha du bord, Bill retira ses affaires et malgré ses lèvres bleus et son corps dégoulinant d'eau il bougeait activement.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, il était entièrement séché, à peine gêné de se retrouver aussi peu vêtu. Il aida tout le monde à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés et les réchauffa avec quelques sorts.

« Et bien… chuchota Hermione les lèvres toujours tremblantes en tendant un pull sec à Christelle puis elle laissa son regard tomber sur l'artefact de Gryffondor que la Moldue tenait toujours. Je pense que tu peux lâcher ça.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! hoqueta Christelle en montrant ses doigts serrés autour du pommeau de l'épée.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas donné à Gripsec ? Ce n'était pas le deal ? s'étonna Ron.

- Normalement il aurait dû avoir l'épée en main après nous avoir aidés, puis nous aurait simplement abandonné à notre sort. Alors j'ai considéré que comme j'étais en sa possession je n'allais pas la lui donner.

- C'est une mauvaise idée… souffla Bill en rajustant le pull trop petit qui lui avait confié Hermione.

- Je la lui rendrais, plus tard, dit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- Où devons-nous aller ? demanda Hermione. »

Mais avant que Christelle n'ait le temps de répondre, Harry s'était effondré par terre, tenant sa cicatrice, alors que ses yeux semblaient voir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne voyait.

« Harry ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en le soutenant comme elle le pouvait.

- Voldemort a dû apprendre notre intrusion à Gringotts, comprit Christelle en se mâchouillant les lèvres. Nous devons aller à la Tête du Sanglier !

- A Pré-au-Lard ?! Pourquoi cet établissement minable ? s'étonna Bill en nouant ses cheveux en catogan.

- Il y a un passage vers Poudlard.

- Nous irons seuls, avertit Ron en attrapant l'épaule de son frère. Tu dois mettre Fleur à l'abri !

- Je ne comptais pas rester, je suis bien trop amoureux pour rester loin d'elle plus longtemps, s'amusa son aîné en ébouriffant le Gryffondor. Je dois dire petit frère que c'était l'une des meilleures sorties en famille que j'ai pu faire ! Hermione, Christelle » salua-t-il avec un sourire charmant malgré les marques blanches qui le défiguraient. « Vous direz à Harry que j'étais très heureux de travailler avec lui, et je pense que l'on va remettre ça bientôt !

- Préparez-vous tous à la bataille finale, murmura Christelle d'une voix lugubre. »

Bill perdit son sourire et retrouva un air sérieux, il acquiesça et s'éloigna, transplana, les laissant seuls avec un Harry fiévreux au milieu de nulle part.

« Drago nous aidera à Poudlard, assura Christelle.

- Oui, murmura Hermione en soutenant la tête d'Harry.

- Prochaine étape : Poudlard ! déclara Ron en prenant une profonde respiration. »

* * *

**Je pars de nouveau en vacances, mais cette fois pendant deux semaines et demi ! Je vous retrouve donc après ça :D En espérant que vous serez motivés pour continuer ! :D A bientôt 3  
**


End file.
